King of Hearts
by mT Shadow
Summary: Like father like son. Shadow Robotnik is growing old of his secret life of being a mob king-pin, and wishes to extend his retirement to his friends. Five new families wish to take it from him. Yet even in the faces of the world's most powerful men, Shadow fails to mention who will be the new Don once his time is met. Yet he worries if he is up to the task. Squeal to Ace of Spades.
1. Chapter 1

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 1 – Trust Folds One Way.**

**Don Shadow Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound, New York City.**

"Tap. Tap. Tap." All heads looked at me. Nothing but respect was given as I called for the attention of the newly assembled Dons.

"It's been eighteen years. I'm growing old. I'm getting tired of this. All this...shit." I stated as I stood up to present myself towards the heads.

They all looked ether older then me, or as young and dumb as I was back before the falls of the first five heads. Nether one looked like they could tell their asses from their elbows, but I was not here to judge them. I was here for an understanding. An agreement of terms and assets.

"Back when I first joined this business, I found no reason to look for the dream. The dream everyone here looks to get their entire lives." Not a set of eyes left me as I looked towards the other head of the table.

That end held the place of my sworn enemy. The enemy I was trying to get to be my friend.

Don Soul. Don Jeremiah Soul.

His red crimson eyes beamed back into mine as I eyed him down from the other end of the table.

Eyed down his grizzly wolf appearance. His dark matter green emerald suit, that reminded me of the man that killed my love. Amy Rose.

"The American dream!"

Slow claps began to cover the room as I shut my eyes softly.

As they reopened, I found myself staring at yet another Don. He was my age by my guess, and he was just as nasty as Don Soul.

Don Ricardo Morgue. Head of the Morgue family itself. And the leading cause of death among my people. This man had the balls to attack my compound and attempt to kill me. If anything, he is what he always was. Stupid.

Yet, he sat here in front of me lined with edges of the deepest red, only blood itself could find a way through. I could only watch as he measured me for all I was. He thinks I'm the dumb one. He's believes I grew soft through the years, but not once has he shown the balls himself needed to tell me it to my face.

His fox tail brushed along the back of his seat, as his dark gray fur ran clean under his suit like water.

As I remained silent, I looked towards the man at my side. He sat down beside me as my Underboss here in New York. Loyal, trustworthy, dependable. He was a man that could get anything done. A man I trust with my life.

His name is Rover. A large hedgehog with a solid mix of black and neon blue quills. He was the best. A military trained killer. Did ten years in special forces in G.U.N and got discharged for aggression towards a fellow marine. From what I know, he broke his friend's knees with a bat and threatened to feed him some wild dogs out in Afghanistan. He smiles every time I bring it up. He's a good man. That's why he's my Underboss. I can trust him.

Rover nodded to me in approval as I looked towards the rest of the table who patiently awaited my continuation.

Calmly catching a breath, I continued as wished.

"We come together today to seek a way all of us can obtain it. Without war or bloodshed. And I am willing to give it."

Rover looked at Don Soul carefully, as he himself seemed intrigued.

Letting my eyes look to the left side of the room, I matched in contact with Don Cora.

A younger Don, but more unpredictable. He is an average built hedgehog. Light brown fur with a patch of white across the top of his head; leading to the back of his right ear.

Don Cora himself was about twenty three. Grew up east of LA from what I understand, and to be frank, this is our first meeting in person. Cora was a very cautious man. I can never tell if he blinks or winks for example. He's hard to read for his age, but he has a fancy for drugs and guns more then any Don here. In short, I don't trust him further then I can throw him.

He watched excitedly, as I pressed on.

"I grow old." I stated as I looked to see Don Morgue chuckling under his breath.

Turning my body to face him, I asked.

"Something funny Don Morgue?"

Regaining his composure, he replied calmly.

"Not at all Don Robotnik sir."

"Then why laugh at me?" I questioned as he looked mad from the question.

Gently taking a sip out from the glass in front of him, he replied.

"Your what? Thirty seven?" He wondered as I nodded.

"Yes I am." I replied as he looked to me to then say.

"How can you be growing old? You have more then enough time to keep leading your family. Why do this?" He wondered as I took a moment to see Don Soul watching me for the answer.

Rover offered me a seat, but I declined and looked back to Don Morgue to reply.

"Because I never wanted it. Over the years of peace, I have had time to think and I've come to the conclusion that I do not wish to lead much more. I've spent my life juggling. Juggling my life, my family, and my work. Not yet has anything but work been the death of me like it almost was back when I was Don Cora's age."

Don Cora smiled softly as Don Morgue asked in confusion.

"But why give it away?"

Taking his shoulder, I went behind him to reply.

"Cause it's not fair."

Everyone looked at me deeply, as I looked to Don Soul who calmly asked.

"What's not fair?"

His voice sounded like Hannibal's. Every time I heard it I wanted to kill him.

Holding back my ill intent, I replied.

"I don't deserve it. All I ever wanted in life was a family and I own that now. There is no more need to pretend I haven't."

"So now what Don Robotnik?" Asked another voice from the right side across from me and Don Morgue.

Gently looking over, I stared at the last two Dons.

One by the name of Don Skier, and the other by the name of Don Verno.

Don Skier was the head of the Skier family. He is a tall cat. White fur and a smooth voice to match. Skier was the easier of the Dons. Yet the weakest. Respectful and yet strangely scary. I've become good friends with him over the course of time and I know for a fact Don Skier is an issue worth addressing. He has his own plans ahead and I will not be around for them by luck and hope.

He wasn't the one to ask the question however. It was Don Verno.

Don Verno was a dark red echidna, reminded me of Knuckles. Haven't seen that guy in ages. Verno himself was a man of respect. I couldn't pass him by without shaking his hand. Like Don Skier he had a way of making me feel uncomfortable at times, but as all the Don's before me now, I'm sure he has his plans for the future as well also. Nothing I can do about that ether.

Taking back my place next to Rover, I replied.

"Now we talk terms of my retirement."

Everyone went silent and looked across at one another as I noticed the issues to come once again between power hungry fiends.

"My compounds will be given to the rightful owners. The one in Boston belongs to Don Soul."

"Thank you Don Robotnik." He said with ease, as I nodded to him from the other end of the table.

"Along with that, you will also take leadership of my rackets and fellow establishments. Treat them well." I urged as he smiled.

"You have my word sir." He stated with a slick tongue, as I calmly replied.

"You are welcome."

The other Dons grew worried seeing as Don Soul just acquired half my fortune.

"As for the Los Angeles side to my family. All soldiers and businesses are to be divided among Don Cora and Don Verno. Don Morgue you will be given my compound there as well. I suggest selling it to Don Verno or Cora, but that is now up to you. Use it as you will." I urged him as he nodded.

"Thank you Don Robotnik sir. I'll be sure to take good care of it." He stated in response, as I nodded and looked to him to reply.

"I'm sure you will. Now as for New York's sake."

Don Skier looked to me as I looked right back with a smile.

"Don Skier you are to get partnership with my businesses. Meaning you will control the fronts while I keep the rackets. As for anything further you will get access to some funds I have placed to help build on to your ever growing empire." I stated as he looked to me a wide smile.

"Thank you Don Robotnik! You won't regret it!" He stated in happiness, as Don Soul eyed him down in disgust.

Calmly raising my hand to get the Don back in his seat, I waited till he was down to finish what I was saying.

"As for myself gentlemen, I will remain here. My compound will remain open and I will be tending to the needs of my newly appointed apprentice."

Everyone grew confused, and in loss for words Don Morgue questioned.

"Apprentice?"

Nodding with a smile, I replied.

"Yes, Apprentice. I will be teaching him the ways of Don over the course of the next few months and in time he will be the one to replace me as the head to the Robotnik family."

Gently I looked towards Don Verno as he lifted up his hand to ask.

"May we met him?"

Shaking my head, I replied.

"He is not here sadly. I'm afraid he is with his mother."

Everyone relaxed as I quickly reassured them.

"You shall met him soon enough. I'm sure you will all find him a suitable replacement for me. And with luck, we will not have to fight one another from here on in."

"Here! Here!" Shouted the Dons as I smiled widely.

"Then by all mean gentlemen you are free to go. Johan will be sending you all the contracts to our agreements here today, and I look forward to seeing you all again soon. Have a safe trip back home." I urged with a happy tone as the Dons all rose from their seats to shake my hand.

Morgue was first as they lined up alongside.

"Good day to you." He said politely as I smiled and nodded him off.

As he pushed by, Don Cora came to take my hand tightly.

"Thank you again sir." He said with cheers as I patted his back.

"Good luck to you son."

Giving me a nod, I watched as he made his way out, leaving Don Verno to my next handshake.

"Be safe Don Robotnik sir." He pleaded as I nodded.

"Always Verno. Always."

Letting him go, I hugged my dear friend Don Skier as he came close.

"Thank you so much Shadow!" He cheered in near tears as I patted his cheek.

"It's nothing. Just think of it as a gift for being here for me all those years up till now." I urged him as he let go with a large grin.

Watching as Skier made his way out in joy, I lost my smile to see Don Soul eying me down hard.

Rover watched carefully as he slowly offered me his hand.

Taking his cold grip, I said.

"You keep well Jeremiah."

A small smile came to him as he gently replied.

"Thank you again Don Robotnik. You stay who you are. The world lost too many good men already."

Nodding my head, I watched as the wolf made his way out, leaving me with Rover who came to my side to ask.

"Can we trust them?"

Losing my smile to a dead straight face, I replied in certainty.

"No."

**I hope everyone who liked Ace of Spades will enjoy the squeal. Please follow me and add it to your favorites. And by all mean please review and let me know what you think. **

**PS: If anyway reading this doesn't get a thing going on, please ether read Ace of Spades or message me over the site and I will summarize everything that happened in it for you. I do not want any fan to be left behind. **

**mT Shadow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 2 – Pitch Robotnik.**

**Don Shadow Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound.**

The men who were left greeted me as I came through the door with Rover.

As I slowly made my way up the stairs to my office, I asked him.

"Where's my boy?"

Letting my guards grant me access into my office, I walked in with Rover who was already with an answer I should have seen coming.

"He went out according to the men at the gate."

Taking a seat in my chair, I covered my eyes with my thumb and pointer finger and replied.

"Where's his mother?"

"I don't know sir." Replied Rover as I looked up at him with an annoyed glance.

"Can you do me a favor?" I wondered in a tired voice as he immediately nodded and approached my desk.

Giving him a straight forward stare, I asked.

"Can you go find him? I'm sure he's gotten himself into trouble again with those boys he hangs out with." I stated with worry as he quickly replied.

"I'm sure he's okay."

Letting a smile run me by, I chuckled and replied.

"Haha. He's fine?"

Rover looked at me with understanding as I finished.

"The kid is always up to something. And I'm sure it's bad for him and for me. Just do me this Rover and go get my son."

Quickly making his way for the door, I shouted as he left.

"He's probably down in the Bronxs! Make sure he's not hurt!"

As Rover soon left my sight, I lowered myself back in my desk as another one of my men came in.

"Need anything sir?"

Nodding, I replied.

"Find my wife and tell her our son is up to no good again. Maybe she can talk some sense into him."

My soldier nodded in response and made his way out with my door to shut, as I remained seated with my head slowly falling down.

This boy was going to be the death of me.

**Rover's POV, The Bronxs.**

Slowly getting out of my car, I looked to see nothing but a dark street and street lights.

"Where are you Pitch?" I asked myself, as I headed to where I remember his friends living from when I had to come bail him out before.

As I got closer, I began to spike my ears to the sounds of grunts and groans.

Quickly picking up my pace, I turned into an alley to find Shadow's son being beaten down to the ground by three guys.

Running my way in, I took hold of the nearest man and sent him into the trashcans along with his buddy who was caught off guard by the sudden interference.

As they stumbled to get up, I looked back to see the third man attempt a swing at me.

Quickly ducking, I grabbed along the outside of his arm and bent it back until his whole body was bent in front of me.

In force, I sent my elbow down on the back of his shoulder making it break on impact.

"Aghhhh!" The guy screamed in pain as his buddies had already bailed on him.

Looking back to see Pitch slowly struggling to get back up, I took hold of the injured attacker and asked.

"Why are you attacking Shadow Robotnik's son!? You got a death wish!?" I asked in anger as he pinned himself into a wall.

Getting a tight grip on his jacket, I held him back until he replied.

"The kid owes us money! You teach him to pay back his debts or shit like this is bound to happen to him!"

My anger hit it's point and in force I sent the man out from the wall and towards the exit to the alley.

"I catch you near him again and I'll be sure you don't get up!"

The man ran off in speed as I looked back to see Pitch regaining his legs.

Pitch was the bosses' son. Five foot eleven, one hundred and sixty pound hedgehog. Deep black coat of quills and an even set of brown eyes. Blood trailed down the whole left side of his face and he held his ribs in pain, as he slowly said.

"Thanks Rover. I don't know where I'd be without you."

Taking his appearance to my notice, I replied.

"Dead, that's where. What do you think your doing?"

Giving me a small grin, he replied.

"I needed some cash."

"For what?" I asked in concern as he looked back to me with a frown.

"Just some weed. That's all I swear!" He stated as I shook my head.

"You know your father hates that shit Pitch! What is he going to do if he finds out your still blazing!?" I asked in concern for the poor kid as he lowered his head.

"I don't know. Maybe give me a stern talking, but that's all these days."

"That's all because I'm there to bail you out every time!" I stated in an annoyed tone as he nodded and replied.

"That's why your my best friend Rov. Come on." He slowly began to beg as I looked back to think.

"I'll admit to the beating, but leave the weed out. Please Rover I'm begging you! If my dad finds out I'm doing it again he'll kick my ass!" He stated in sadness, as I turned back to stare calmly into his eyes.

Taking hold of his arm, I replied.

"This is the last time."

Giving me an instant smile he replied.

"Thanks man!"

Nodding as I got his side, I replied.

"Don't mention it. Now, let's get you back to your pa."

Pitch gently began to walk with my help as I got a close look at his eyes.

Pitch was never a good kid growing up. It was always something. Started off with toys and made it's way up to ether money or cash. And I always find myself bailing him out of it. Kid reminds me of me back in the day. Guess that's why I watch out for his ass. That, and it's for Shadow's sake. The Don can't hardly get a good night's sleep without him under protection. Always afraid he will try something. Can't say I blame him.

As we got to the car, I got him in and began our short drive back.

As we sat in silence and approached the gate, I handed him a hankie I had in the visor above the seat.

Slowly taking it from me I urged.

"Try and look like you didn't get your head cracked open by some loan sharks, will ya?"

Smiling towards me, I chuckled and entered the compound to park the car.

As we got out, I retook Pitch's arm to began the slow hike up to his dad's office, where him and his wife both waited in concern.

Pitch lowered the hankie as his mom was first to speak.

"What were you doing this time Pitch!? Do you have any idea how much you put both me and your father through!?" She asked, as I got to the other side of the room where Don Robotnik slowly called me over to speak.

"What happened?" He asked in a quiet tone as I leaned into his ear.

"Three hoods were beating him down in an alley. I managed to find him before anything worse happened to him."

"You kill them?" He asked next as I shook my head.

"No sir. I sent two guys running and broke the third's arm."

Nodding very slowly, Don Robotnik replied.

"Thank you. Do you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes?" He wondered as I quickly shook my head.

"Not at all sir. Just...?"

Shadow looked to me as I whispered.

"Be easy on him. He knows what he did was wrong." I stated as he kindly nodded and sat back in his chair.

Gently bobbing my head, I made my way out.

**Don Shadow Robotnik's POV.**

Zarra continued her rampaged on my boy as I remained seated with deep thought on what do.

Pitch was once again beaten to a bloody pulp and recovered by my personal guard. I swear Rover gets more time with him these days then his own father.

As Zarra finished her rant, I looked to my son who wearisomely looked at me.

"I'm not going to yell. I'm not going to talk your ear off Pitch." I stated as he nodded slowly and approached me from the other side of my desk.

"You should know by now how this goes." I stated as he looked to me in slight confusion.

"You go out. I worry something bad has happened to you. I send Rover to find you. Your always getting beaten up by gangs, thugs, or lowlifes."

Pitch nodded to his sadness as I went on.

"Then you come back. Your mother mentally scars you with her voice."

Zarra glared at me as I smiled.

"Then you tell me why I should still let you go out there alone."

Immediately Pitch replied.

"Cause I don't want some soldier protecting me dad. I barely got any friends because of our family's status and it's hard enough to find a girl who even wants to be near me when I tell her my last name."

I went silent as he went on.

"The only girl who would give me a chance is ether a gold digger or a slut."

"Watch your mouth Pitch!" Ordered Zarra as I watched my boy go silent for a few seconds.

In a soft look towards my eyes, he said.

"I just want a normal life dad."

Both of us went silent now as Zarra stepped forward to take his shoulder.

"You do have a normal life baby. We just worry about you getting killed out there." She stated as Pitch shook her off to reply.

"My life is never normal mom. I'm ether feared or avoided. No normal kid my age has that problem."

"And it's not your fault." She stated in concern as he instantly asked.

"Then who's is it?"

"Mine." I replied in control as they both looked to me.

Taking my son around the desk, I said to him.

"It's my fault your life is so messed up. I took this job and with it, it brought trouble. Understand son, I want to change. That's why I'm retiring soon. Not for me. Not for your mother. Just for you."

Pitch grew sadder as I took his shoulder.

"I never wanted you to have this. All these problems at eighteen. Fights, drugs, guns. Getting beaten in an alleyway."

Pitch looked into my eyes as I continued.

"I never wanted you to get hurt. So I'm sorry I want you to be safe, and I'm sorry if it screws up your social life even more, but it lets me sleep good at night knowing your okay. That's all I want Pitch. Just one good night's sleep knowing your safe and out of harms way." I stated as he remained sniffling up the small amounts of blood that were coming out from his nose.

I grew sad myself, as he came back to reply.

"I'm sorry."

Gently taking him into a hug, I replied.

"Don't be. It's my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Zarra looked on at me with understanding, as I slowly went for her eyes then back down to my son's.

"Can you do me favor then?" I asked of him as he nodded.

"Sure. What is it?"

Letting my eyes gently rest on his head, I replied.

"Stay in tonight. Relax. Just don't go back out there."

Pitch nodded as I urged him.

"Promise me you won't leave. Promise me you'll stay in tonight."

Gently releasing himself from me, he replied.

"I promise."

A smile came to my face and Zarra's as he backed up in front of us.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up." He stated as I nodded with her at my side.

Taking his effort to try and turn, I waited till he was by the door to say.

"Pitch."

With blood along his cheeks he asked.

"What is it?"

Giving him a small smile, I replied.

"I love you."

In time one beamed on him and he replied.

"I love you too."

As seconds of silence now passed and Pitch made his way to his room, I looked back to my desk to find Zarra already in concern for our talk.

"You should have grounded him."

"He's eighteen Zarra."

"So?" she questioned as I retook my seat.

"So he's too old for that."

"So he can just feel free to go out there whenever he wants and get into any kind of trouble there is?" She wondered in concern as I shook my head.

"He's able to make his own choices in life now. All we can do is guide him through them. Unfortunately we can't be there for him like Rover can, but at least we can show him the respect his age comes with." I stated as she fell quiet.

"I swear to you Zarra he won't be doing that for much longer. Kid will be taking the reigns soon." I stated, as she nodded and made her way for the door.

"And god let there be a miracle." She urged in worry, as I watched her exit my office.

Leaving me to myself, I shut my eyes to think back.

When I first got back in business, Pitch was already in all sorts of trouble at his age. Fighting, cursing at adults, stealing. I couldn't control him and nether could his mother. I swear the only person that can get through to him is Rover and that's enough to make me think I'm not there for him as a father. But I can understand. All this. All the mob stuff. I barely have any time to spend with him other then when he has to get bailed out of trouble and taught a lesson. Sometimes I think even that isn't enough. If anything he's just like his father.

His real father.

Black Rose.

**I hope everyone remembers Black. You remember! Fun guy who worked for the Marxist family and loved to kill and torture people!? There! I knew you knew! Please review and let me know what you think so far. **

**Also please let me know in review which story I should post more on then the other. **

**Love Struck Delusion**

**or**

**King of Hearts?**

**mT Shadow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kind of Hearts**

**Chapter 3 – Like Father, Like Son.**

**Pitch's POV.**

The walk to my room was empty in guards. Seemed like everyone went home for the night. Guess my father really is giving up the business.

As I got in to shut my door, I took a look around the hall to make sure no one was near. As it became clear I was alone, I shut my door and made my way for my bed.

"Come on...where are you?" I asked myself as I got down; feeling under the frame of my mattress.

My fingers ran deep as they soon ran into a small black box I had tucked between one of the wooden bars.

"Come on." I urged fate as I opened it to find I had a small amount of weed left.

I knew my dad would kill me if he found this so I figured now is the best time to pass it off before it's too late.

Making my way for my window, I cracked it open and waited till it was clear no one was able to see me from outside.

As the coast became clear, I managed to roll up a joint for my pleasure.

As soon as it was set, I looked back out the window to light it up.

Upon taking one hit, I said to myself.

"God I really need to stop."

Soon the smell overwhelmed my lungs and I was forced to cough it up.

In time, the joint became smaller and smaller, and as it reached about halfway I heard from behind me.

"Really?"

I stumbled so much from the surprise that I accidentally almost dropped the weed out the window.

Quickly catching my feet, I looked back to find Rover standing by the door.

"Jesus man! Learn to knock." I urged as he approached me.

Rover was twice my size so I stood straight as he replied.

"So you can just toss that shit out the window? Nah, I'll bust you before your father or mother does."

Giving him a frown I asked.

"You gonna turn me in?"

Giving me a shake of his head; he replied while taking the joint from my fingers.

"Nah, I'll just do this."

With a flick of his wrist the joint went out the window and down over into the bushes below.

"Hey!" I shouted as he placed his hand on the top of my head to begin a rapid rub of my quills.

"You'll thank me one day."

Gently pushing his hand aside, I fixed my quills and replied.

"Yeah, maybe. So what are you doing here anyway?" I wondered as he sat down on my bed.

"I came to talk to you real quick."

"About?" I questioned as he thought for a second in peace.

Slowly making my way next to him, I sat along his right side and watched as he matched my eyes.

"How much money are you in for, that you parents don't know about with those guys who beat you up?"

In confusion, I took my time to think then reply.

"Ahhh...I think 325. Why?" I wondered as he reached for his pocket.

My eyes widened as he pulled out his wallet.

"Cause I don't want you getting beat over some grass. Here. Take this." He urged me as he handed me the money.

I was surprised, but also reflective and replied with a push of his money.

"I can't Rov."

"Just take it." He said in force as he pushed it into my palm.

Letting the money and his hand hold steady, he looked into my eyes to order.

"I want you to get clean. It may be just weed but it still clouds your mind. Especially at your age. And you don't need that. So I want you to go find those guys tomorrow and pay them back for what you owe."

My mind hesitated and carefully I replied.

"Well here's the thing."

Rover gave me a face that said that he already knew I did something else.

"What?" He asked as I slightly smiled.

"That guy, whose arm you broke? I may have banged his girl."

Rover lowered his head in concern as I went on to say.

"And he may have said he was going to kill me if he ever saw me again."

I fell silent as Rover looked up.

I smiled as he let out a calm breath of laughter.

"You remind me of me when I was your age."

"What? You borrowed cash for drugs and slept with the loan shark's girl?" I questioned as he chuckled.

"No. I use to do some dumb stuff and never tell my parents about it till it was bad."

I went quiet as he looked directly at me.

"I'm telling you Pitch, I can't keep bailing you out of trouble. I love you like a son, but sooner or later you need to talk to your dad about this."

"He'll just yell at me." I stated as he shook his head to reply.

"You'd be surprised."

"Would I?" I questioned as he nodded.

"How about this? I'll bet you if we talked to him now he'll be calm and he'll fix this shit you got yourself into." Stated Rover as I then asked.

"And what if he doesn't and he just kills me?"

Giving me a large smile, he replied.

"He won't. I promise."

I lowered my head as he took hold of my shoulder.

"Come on."

"Where we going?" I questioned as he pulled me up.

"To talk to your pops. We'll get this over with." He stated as I grew scared.

Rover led me back to my father's office and inside we found him at his desk with his hands deep in papers.

"Sir?" Said Rover calmly as my dad looked up to see me and him there.

My dad looked concerned and asked.

"What's up?"

Rover looked to me as I curled my tongue.

"Your son wants to tell you something."

My dad calmly looked to me as I tried to find the words.

"Ah...dad? I've...kind of been in some trouble lately with those guys." I stated as he looked to me in confusion to ask.

"Those guys you call friends? Who think it is okay to beat you up for shits and giggles?"

My head nodded as Rover nudged me to go on.

"They're not my friends."

"Then who are they?" Questioned my father as I looked into his red eyes.

"Loan sharks."

My father's eyes widened as Rover looked to him in concern.

"Loan sharks? What the hell are you in debt for son?" He questioned as I looked to Rover to help me out.

Shadow saw my effort and looked to him as well for the answer.

Getting steady, Rover replied.

"He's been borrowing some money for weed the past few weeks. Only up till now did they try to beat him up for not paying."

"And you knew this?" Questioned my father as he got up to approach us.

Rover seemed scared and replied with a nod.

"Yes sir."

My father looked angry, but then looked to me to ask.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because I thought you would overact." I stated as he gave me a shocked face to reply.

"Overact!? Son you could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't!" I stated in response as he pointed to Rover who remained next to me in silence.

"Cause of him! If he wasn't always coming after you they would have killed you!" He stated as I questioned.

"How do you know that!?"

Giving me wide eyes he replied.

"Cause I know a thing or two about debt Pitch! You can't be keeping things like this from me! You too!" He shouted towards Rover as he nodded and replied.

"I'm sorry sir, I was just looking out for him."

Giving him a nod, my father replied.

"And I'm very grateful Rover, but please, you should know better."

Nodding Rover replied.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

My dad ran his hand down his face as he looked back to me.

"How much?"

"Just three, four hundred bucks."

His eyes widened once again, but this time in a calmer way; as he looked to me in sadness.

"You're gonna be the death of me."

Looking down towards the floor, I replied.

"I know."

"Then tomorrow you go and fix this." He stated as I quickly questioned.

"How?!"

Grabbing his wallet he replied.

"By paying them back every cent you owe!"

"Dad they want to kill me!" I stated as he looked to Rover who stood tall.

"That's why he's going with you! Rover, you go with my son tomorrow, find those sharks, and give them back the money!" He ordered as Rover nodded and questioned.

"What if they try something sir?"

"You kill them! Either way my boy will be rid of them once and for all after this."

"Yes sir." Replied Rover as my dad came to me to say.

"As for you, once this is all settled me and you are going to have a talk about this. Understood?" He asked in force as I nodded.

"Yes father."

My dad went calm and took me in for hug.

"I don't want this shit son. If you ever have any problems you know you can come to me. Even if I overact it will still be dealt with. I can't have you in any danger." He stated as I nodded and replied.

"I know."

"God you're growing up too fast."

Both of us chuckled as Rover smiled and said.

"I'm going to get heading home Mr. Robotnik sir. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"I'll be here. And Rover?" He said in a gentle tone as he stopped to look back.

"Thanks for keeping my boy safe."

Standing tall and with another large smile, he replied.

"I treat him like my own sir. All part of the job."

My father and I both smiled as he continued to make his way out of the office.

As Rover soon vanished, my father took my arm and guided me to the door.

"I won't tell your mother about this. God, if she found out you and I would be in some shit. Just go rest up and tomorrow I'll have Rover set this straight."

"Thanks dad." I replied with another hug as he caught me in his arms.

"That's what a father does. Now go." He urged as I detached and made my way back to my room.

As soon as I got back, I made my way to my bed to reach under my pillow.

Soon behold, a small joint I saved from last night came out and I banished myself from the world for one last sweet time.

In the morning, I would make things right. I just have a feeling something won't go right.

**That is it for this chapter. I promise I have much more storyline coming starting soon but understand I need to place some important feelings between the main characters first. Soon enough I'll have the real fun begin. And maybe another Ace of Spades if anyone gets the reference.**

**mT Shadow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 4 – Making Things Better**

**Pitch's POV. The next morning.**

Rover drove as I relayed directions to what he I'm sure assumed was going to go smooth. He looked pretty calm, but I'm positive this won't go well.

"Where?" He wondered as we neared an intersection.

Looking out the windows to be sure of the street we were on, I calmly looked back at him to reply.

"Left."

Giving me a small sign of attention, he asked.

"So how many guys you think want you dead at this place you're taking us to?"

I rode my mind for the answer as we continued along the path.

"It all depends. The guy we're looking to give the money to is pretty hazy on what he wants to do all the time."

"So where would he be?" Wondered Rover, as I thought carefully; to reply as we just went on down the street.

"If we're lucky he'll be alone."

"And if we're not that lucky?" He questioned as I looked over into his eyes.

"We might be in for some trouble."

Rover shook his head to himself in worry as I felt the weight I was dragging him under.

As we made our way further into what looked to be the ghetto part of the city, I noticed one of the guys from the gang walking into a bar.

"Hey stop." I ordered him as he looked over.

"That the guy?" He asked in concern as I nodded.

"He's in there. I know it."

Rover calmly eyed the bar out as I grew scared.

Gently looking back to me and seeing the look I had all out on my face, he leaned in and said.

"Just stay behind me and let me do the talking."

"And what if they jump us?" I questioned in fear as he reached under his suit jacket.

Gently pulling out a Glock 17, he replied.

"Then we jump back."

I stared at the weapon in awe as he put it back under his jacket.

Grabbing hold of the envelope my father had put the money in, I watched in a sort of still silence as he opened up his side of the car for him to get out of.

I remained seated as he shut his door to look back at me through the window in understanding of my fear.

"Just stick behind me and we'll be done and gone before you know it. Hey!" He said in a slight force as I looked up into his eyes in confusion.

"Trust me. I won't let them touch you."

I grew calmer, as he smiled and began to watch me exit from the vehicle.

I was not nearly as big or as tall as Rover. Comparing us side by side was like seeing who was the better feline, a house cat or a tiger? I shadowed his body as we began to head for the entrance to the bar.

As we grew nearer, I looked around to remember that I had been here before. I think it was in the winter last time I was here, and I was coming by for some money. I had to run that night. I wonder if today will be the same.

Rover got to the door first and I gulped my nervousness down as we entered to find the bar full of punks, hoods, and some sharks I've had the pleasure of knowing from past altercations.

As I stepped through behind my protection, heads began to turn to see me standing there before them.

Rover guided me from behind him and further into the room, as I felt the tension starting to storm its way in from my debts.

Many of these guys knew me instantly and began to stand from up off the bar stools, as I heard a familiar voice strike from in front of Rover who moved his arm back to stop me.

"Well look who it is! The prick that broke my fucking arm!"

Rover stood strong as I peeked out from his massive side to see the man who assaulted me making his way by a few of his friends to get to Rover.

As he stopped in front of him, he said.

"You got balls coming in here with that kid, you know that?"

Rover glanced back just enough to see me in the corner of his left eye.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot last night."

"Oh really?" Questioned the shark as he got in his face.

Dealing with his breath meeting his face, Rover replied.

"We came to give you the money he owes you."

The envelope made its way forward, and the shark smiled at it as he calmly took it from his hand.

"Well I see someone knows how to pay their bills. What's wrong with you Pitch!?" He asked me as I gulped.

Rover got in his way as I remained back.

"Nothing is wrong with him. We just don't want any trouble."

The shark glared at me as he handed back the envelope to Rover who grew worried.

"I don't deal with the kid's bitch. Ether he gives me the money or I beat your asses into the ground here and now. How's it gonna be?" He asked as he tried to walk his way to me through Rover who still held his arm out to stop him.

After a few more tries the guy stopped and asked.

"You gonna be a big man today Pitch and do your part by paying me back?! Or are you about to have your ass kicked again!?"

Rover looked to me as I moved my hand for the money.

Letting it fall into my hands, Rover then moved aside as the shark and I both stared at one another.

He grew taller as I slowly offered him the cash.

Giving me a silent chuckle and a mixture of smiles from across the room, I grew calm and relaxed as he put the money under his leather jacket.

Rover grabbed my shoulder to try and begin to pull me back, but as I went to walk the loan shark said.

"I see you again and we won't be talking this nice, understand?" He asked as I saw him glare up to Rover who urged.

"Come on, let's go."

I don't take threats well at all and the shark sensed my will to want to try and start something, but as things became tighter I felt Rover pull me away and out the front door.

"In the car." He ordered as I slowly made my way to the other side.

As I got in, Rover looked to me to say.

"I'm proud of you."

"For what?" I questioned in anger as he took hold of my shoulder.

"You took responsibility and kept your head. That's hard to do."

I ignored him and rested my head out the window, as he calmly looked back at the road.

"I guess we should head back. Your father would like the good news." Stated Rover as I remained silent.

**Don Shadow Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound.**

"It's my decision and that's final!" I stated towards Johan as he and my many fellow made-men stood among my office asking the same question.

"The kid can barely control himself Shadow! How do you expect this to work?!" Questioned Johan as I stood firmly behind my life choices.

"Because he's my son and I know you're all here to support him in one way or another, am I right!?" I asked towards everyone as Johan took a moment to contemplate.

Beyond Johan stood an even fiercer hedgehog. He may be older by today's standards but he's still one of my most valued friends.

Damien, six foot two, full set of black quills that met his shoulders, and he had a bright pair of golden eyes. Damien has been one of my Underbosses for going on eighteen years now. He use to work for the Marxist family back when I was just getting into the swing of things, but don't let him get mad. Damien is still one hell of a fighter for his age and if his brother was here now he would agree.

"Can I ask you a question Shadow?" He wondered as I nodded and replied.

"Of course."

Taking his approach next to Johan, he asked.

"How long are you going to wait before telling him the truth?"

Our eyes locked as I slowly retook my seat.

Damien watched me in a serious chill of a stare, as Johan and my other men all awaited the answer.

"I don't know yet. It's kind of hard, you know?" I stated as they all stared at me in thought.

"Telling my kid I haven't been his real father his whole life. It's not like he'll just accept that."

"It's for the best." Stated Johan as I nodded.

"And what about Black, huh?"

"What about my brother?" Questioned Damien as I looked to him.

"What do I tell him?"

"You tell him the truth." Urged Damien as I smiled.

"I'm not saying this to scare him Damien, but when the truth come out he won't want to believe it."

Damien breathed calmly as I went on carefully.

"Your brother was a monster, a killing machine. You both killed for fun and let's admit it Damien you and him weren't always there mentally."

"But because of us your here now Shadow, so don't act like we were the bad guys. You did a lot of things no person ever should do."

"And I acknowledge them Damien but that's not even a scratch compared to what you and your brother did back then. You were both evil, demented, and twisted sociopaths."

Damien lowered his head as I went quiet for a second of thought.

After soon gathering my words, I looked up to find him crying under his breath.

Johan saw the action and rested a hand on along his back.

Damien went on, as I stated.

"His father was insane Damien...but he was my friend."

With wet eyes Damien looked up into mine.

"Even after everything he did, he didn't deserve to die. Him or Amy. If I could I would give anything to bring them back now, because we need them here for this."

Giving me a soft nod, I listened as he muttered.

"My brother would have given anything to see his son now. I can't help what happened Shadow, but don't let Pitch see his dad as a monster. It's not right. He may have done some bad things, but he doesn't deserve to have his only legacy hate him for who he was."

My heart grew weaker by the minute as Johan stepped in.

"Do we have to do it now? Can't we wait till the meeting?"

Shaking my head, I looked on to see Damien take control of the answer for me.

"And have the other Dons think the new head of the Robotnik family is just as bad? No, not going to happen. We do this today, right Shadow?" He asked me in force as I stared at him deeply.

After a few forceful seconds of effortless glares, I nodded and replied.

"Yes. It has to be done today."

Damien nodded while wiping his eyes, and as Johan let go of his back, I came back to the left side of the room to stare at my other men.

"I want all of you to show my son the same respect you've had for me. Treat him like myself. There will be no second chances for people who disobey. You have a problem you state it now while I'm still in control. Cause after tonight the head changes, and a new era of this family will begin. Do we all understand?" I asked around as everyone replied at once.

"Yes sir."

My head nodded slowly as Damien broke the silence with reality.

"Who will teach him the business?"

I looked to Johan as he got my eyes straight for the meaning to why I was staring at him.

Placing my hands on the top of my table, I replied.

"I will offer what guidance I can for the time I'm still in the country. After that he will be Johan's problem to control."

Johan was shocked.

"I can't raise a Don! Shadow, I'm not the person to do this!" He stated as I nodded.

"Yes you are. You ran this family just as much as I had these past eighteen years and I know if I had no air you would be Don yourself. So take your place at his side and do what I can't!" I ordered him as he fell silent.

Damien and a few of my others were all hell-bent on trying to keep me from leaving, but this had to be done sooner rather than later.

"I know he can do it. But not alone."

Everyone had their eyes on me as I continued.

"I can only do so much for him. He needs all of you to help him learn the way of Don. Each of you offers advice and lessons. Teach him. Mold him to be Don of this family. My family. Our family."

Johan and Damien both looked worried, but they knew this was the inevitable end for my reign as Don. Someone had to take charge and that is Pitch.

"You've all done more than I could have ever hoped for. Do me the honor of this last request. Guide my son. Black's son. Our future. Guide him to where I am now and at whatever cost...?"

Everyone looked on in awe and concentration as I finished.

"Don't let this family die."

The words came with a sort of power to them. One that filled their hearts. As I slowly leaned back in my seat, I looked to the door.

"He'll be here soon. You all know what to do."

Not a soul interfered with my final words as I went on in happiness.

"Thank you all for being here with me through this. I can't repay any of you for all you have done to get this far with. But it's time for me to hand down the torch. And no matter what happens after it leaves my hand, don't you ever lose hope for this family. We can thrive. And with my son at the head and you all by his side, I know it will become a reality. Don't let me down."

Faces all looked on to me as if I had just set their fates in motion. And in reality I have. They must all band together if my boy is to be who he always was meant to be.

"A Don."

**I will have another chapter on tomorrow. Please review. Thank you for all supporting me.**

**mT Shadow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 5 – Heavy Reign**

**Pitch's POV, Robotnik compound.**

Rover began to pull the car inside the compound, as I remained in my seat with a hint of anger still applied to my aura.

In silence, Rover stepped out, and as I went to get my door; my hand was cut off by one of my father's made-men getting it for me.

I looked at him in confusion as he said.

"Welcome back sir."

My mind was blank.

"Uhhh...thank you?" I replied in confusion as Rover appeared beside me.

He remained close as I slowly stepped out from the car.

The second I got clear of the door, the man shut it and looked to me.

Rover knew I was lost and quickly guided.

"Let's get inside."

I couldn't agree more as a lot of the remaining soldiers stared at me from all around the compound perimeter.

Two men got the entrance way, and as the doors open I widened my eyes to see all of my father's guards standing neatly along the hall towards his office. There had to be thirty men, all equally separated. Fifteen on the left and fifteen on the right. All standing straight as Rover led the way through.

As I walked by pairs of two, they would begin to follow in order as we began to reach the stairs.

I wasn't even high yet and my mind was lost by this. I had to be in the twilight zone or something.

Our feet soon reached the top of the stairs, and as we made it to the front of the office, Rover stopped and I looked ahead to see a familiar Damien standing by the door, staring at me with a smile.

"Hey Pitch. How you doing?" He wondered as I questioned.

"What's going on?"

Rover looked down into my eyes as I got no answer from Damien.

"Your father wants to see you." Stated Rover as I looked towards the door.

Damien nodded as he got the knob for me.

As it slowly opened, I looked through to see my dad and my mother both sitting by the desk. My father in his seat, and my mother sitting on top of it facing me.

"Come in." He urged, as Rover nudged me through with his left hand along my side.

As I walked in, I was quickly followed by Damien and Rover who both made their way to separate sides of the room.

Fear that I did something wrong now consumed me, as my father ordered one of his guards who were behind me to get the door.

I looked back to see him shut it, and as I looked back towards my mother and father, Rover was asked.

"Did you do what I asked you to Rover?"

"Yes sir, we did. Won't bother us again." He stated as I was then targeted by my father's red eyes.

Gently bringing his hand forward, I watched as he pointed to the seat in front of my mom.

"Take a seat Pitch." He urged as I carefully made my way forward to the chair.

Upon getting comfortable, my father started with a statement.

"You know I'm retiring soon, right son?"

My head nodded first before my words could react.

"Yes...why dad?" I questioned as he looked unsure how to answer me.

"We need to talk about some things really important baby. And some of these things are going to upset you." Stated my mother as I looked to my dad to ask.

"What things? What's going on?"

My father remained confused on how to answer, as I looked back to my mom who also seemed worried.

"We need to talk about your father Pitch." She stated as I looked to dad to reply.

"What about my father? He's right here." I stated as she shook her head.

"Not him baby, your real father."

My eyes widened and heart seemed to pause as I immediately shouted.

"What!? He's my real father mom!"

My mom shook her head with a tear leaving her eye, as my dad still remained seated in silence.

"No he's not baby, I'm sorry! Your real father died before you were born!" Cried my mom as I looked to Shadow in confusion and near tears.

"What is she talking about!?" I asked him as he gently looked into my eyes.

"This isn't easy for me son, but we thought it was best to tell you now."

My whole life was confused now, and in anger I questioned.

"Tell me what!?"

Rover looked sad from my angle as I still glared at Shadow.

"I'm not your dad Pitch. I'm just the guy who filled in for your whole life up till now. Your real father's name was Black Rose. He died eighteen years ago before you were born trying to save his sister from one of the original five families." Stated Shadow as I fell shut and silent in loss for words.

"Your mother and I decided after we found out she was pregnant with you, that it was best for your sake, that we stick together to make sure you had a good life. Your real father wanted that for you." Stated Shadow as I looked to Rover who looked on at me in utter silence.

"It was never easy Pitch. One day we would have to tell you the truth about your father, and now that day has come."

"Mom?" I said in loss as she nodded her head to reply.

"I'm so sorry baby I should have told you sooner! We just thought it wasn't the right time."

"So he's not my dad?" I questioned as I looked to Shadow who remained in his seat with a frown expressed along his lips.

My mother nodded as I sat there in shock of the truth.

"He loves you every bit your real father would have Pitch. Don't be mad him." Begged my mom as I looked on to Rover who nodded his head towards me.

As I couldn't even speak, I looked to Shadow who said.

"I loved you like you were my own Pitch. I still do. I'm sorry your real father couldn't take my place throughout your life."

Tears began to sweep under my eyes slowly as my mom came in to hug me.

Shadow lowered his head as Rover came to the desk.

"Here." He urged my mother as he handed her a photo that rested along the top of the desk.

My mom took it slowly, and stared at it before lowering it to me.

"This is your real father." She stated as I widened my eyes and took the picture from her hands.

In the picture was a masculine, pure black hedgehog, with brown eyes and a sleek pair of quills that ran down to his shoulders. He smiled with what looked to be my mother back then, and in confusion I asked.

"How did you meet him?"

She slightly smiled as I continued to stare at the photo.

"He worked for one of the old families that use to base themselves out of Boston. We met each other in person the first time when he invited me out to eat with him. We talked and we just seemed to click."

My mother took no notice in my lack of responding and just wiped her face to the man resting next to her.

"He was a great man Pitch." He stated as I slowly looked up to him.

"Your father and I became good friends as time went on. Hell he was like family by then. He helped me and your mother on multiple occasions that we can never pay back to him. He was someone I looked up to and I wish you could have met him before he died." Stated Shadow as I asked in a bit of anger.

"What family killed him?"

Shadow looked to my mother as they both seemed to agree to tell me.

"They were called the Linux family. One night when war was happening between us and another rival family, we found out your father's sister was taken and was going to be killed if were to not give up our arms. Your father and I went to go rescue her, but the building and room where they held her was rigged. I was outside dealing with some stragglers who tried to run when the building exploded. Your father and his sister were both killed that night. There was nothing I could do Pitch. I'm sorry."

Shadow looked on at me. I was mad, but I think he expected as much.

"If there was a way Pitch I would bring him back right now." He stated as I nodded to him.

I can't even explain how I feel right now. For years I thought Shadow was my real father, and all the sudden I'm told he's not and my real dad died when I wasn't even born yet? I wana kill someone I'm so mad, but I understand why he kept it from me. It had to be hard.

"Pitch?" I heard Damien say to me from my left, as both my mother and father looked to him.

As I glanced over, he said.

"I bet I look a lot like your dad, don't I?" He wondered as I looked back at the picture.

My looks of confusion gave my thoughts away, as Damien answered for his own question.

"I'm his brother."

My eyes remained wide open as I stared at him.

"Your dad and I both worked for the Marxist family back in the day. We did some bad things, don't put it by us." He urged as I nodded.

"We hurt people. We killed people. We took things that didn't belong to us. And we loved it. Me and your father were bad guys Pitch, but we weren't evil. It was our jobs to do the things others wouldn't touch. It was only till we ran into some issues that we had to change."

"What happened?" I asked in awe as my mother looked on in guilt.

"Your dad started to date a rival family's Don."

I looked to my mom as she smiled.

"He always made me feel like I wasn't though." She stated as I heard Damien go on.

"Our boss didn't like that and tried to stop it at first with words, but your dad and I didn't agree and left the family to go pursue your mother. It was only after he found out we left, that he tried to kill us. He's the reason your father died that night Pitch. Not Shadow's. Don't be mad at him. No one would have given you all the love and support he did besides your own father."

I looked to Shadow as he nodded.

"I still think of you as my own Pitch. I always will. I may not be your real dad, but I hope you'll still see me as one." He stated as I slowly replied.

"I'm not mad. I'm just upset."

My mom quickly hugged me, as Rover looked to Shadow who still remained calm and seated.

As my mom released me from her body, he said.

"There is one more thing we need to tell you son."

I widened my eyes in confusion of what it could possibly be now.

Rover came to my side now and rested his hand on my right shoulder, as I looked straight into my father's eyes.

"Your mother and I are going to be heading to Europe this coming Sunday."

"Why?" I questioned as he looked to Rover then back to me.

"Your mom always wanted to drag me there for a vacation."

My mom chuckled as I then asked.

"How long are you going to be gone for?"

"A few months." Stated my father, as I widened my eyes to him in confusion.

"Well what about the family? Who will be in charge?" I questioned as they both looked to me with a smile.

"You will."

Everything stopped in time, as I had absolutely nothing to say but.

"I can't."

My father nodded, as I looked to Rover and Damien for help. They both stared at me, as I immediately looked to my mom.

"Your father and I will teach you Pitch."

"But what happens after you leave? I'll be alone." I stated as my dad shook his head in disapproval.

"Not at all. I have my Consigliere Johan coming by the day of my absence to take over as your mentor. He's the smartest man I know Pitch, and so long as you listen to him you'll be fine running this family while I'm gone."

"But dad…?" I was cut off.

"No buts! You've been carried through your whole life Pitch and it's about time you grow up to what you're meant to be! A Don!" Stated my father as I questioned in equal tone.

"I can't run a mafia family dad!"

"You can! As long as you listen to what we have to offer you!" Stated Shadow as I fell silent with Rover at my side.

My father quickly got up, and I stared at him as he pointed to himself.

"My time is up son. Your time is now. I spent the last eighteen years protecting you. Protecting my family. And now it's about time you figure out just how important that was to me. You will be okay I promise. Your mother and I will help you. This isn't something you can learn in a day. It will take months for you to become your full self. But as you learn, as you advance yourself through this business, you will know the day that will come when you have become what every mob family fears. A Don." He stated as I felt Rover grasp onto my side.

"Everyone is here to support you through this Pitch." He stated as my father added.

"Rover is now yours son. He's the best. He will always make sure your safe. Everywhere you go he will follow. Even through hell and back, right Rover?" He asked him as he nodded to me.

"Through hell and back Pitch."

I sensed the assurance in his voice as he stared into my eyes.

"Rover will also be the one to teach you how to protect yourself." Stated Shadow as I questioned.

"I know how to fight."

Smiling my dad replied.

"You know how to get your ass kicked maybe. Rover here will teach you how to fight back. And if need be, kill."

Rover nodded as my dad then looked to Damien.

"Damien is the head of your security forces now. He will manage the soldiers and the compound while you're here or out doing business. If you ever need something done you talk to him, understand?" He asked in seriousness as I nodded.

"As for the business part, I will teach you what I can. Your mother will also offer her knowledge. After we leave, a man named Johan will come to you. Treat him like no different. He is the one who will guide you through the other families and the problems you will face in come time. Take his advice. Take his words and form them into your own. If you listen to him you will know what it is like to truly be a successful Don. He has never let me down, and he is the best in the business. Treat him as such." Ordered my father as I calmly replied.

"Yes sir."

Nodding, my father went on.

"As for anything else, you direct your attention to ether Rover or the head of your Caporegimes who I have coming in from Boston very soon. She should be here soon."

"She?" I questioned as he nodded.

"Don't get any funny ideas. She is a trained killer. She can hurt you and I gave her permission to if you fall out of line." He stated in response as I nodded.

"As for your training, we start now. You will be accompanying me to a meeting I have set up with Don Skier."

"Who?" I asked in concern as he looked into my eyes.

"He is the Don of the Skier family here in New York; you will be getting familiar with first. I'm sure he will like you. He sure as hell likes me." Stated my father as he looked to Rover.

"I'll watch him this time. Go with Damien and inform the others that a new Don is among us. And after you're done I want you to get a course ready for him."

"Yes sir." Replied Rover as my dad reached for my hand.

"Let's get going. The first lesson to learn here son, is that you never leave someone waiting. If they have to wait, they will question your motives. Which can lead to some bad outcomes in the future, understand?" He asked as I took his hand.

With a silent nod to him, my dad looked to Damien.

"Get going. We have limited time to work with." He stated as Damien nodded and replied.

"Yes Shadow."

With a nod, I followed my father out the office and down the stairs past the rows of guards that waited and watched, as we made haste to the exit to the compound.

My compound.

**That is it for today. Please review and let me know what you think so far about Pitch. I will have another chapter on tomorrow. **

**mT Shadow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 6 – The First lesson: Don Skier.**

**Shadow Robotnik's POV, Skier compound.**

My boy and I waited outside the compound entrance, as the guards on duty made a quick notice to let us in.

Pitch seemed in awe by the new place and the new men. Maybe it was the fact that this mob business is real. God, I wouldn't even know where to start if he thought this was all just a game.

"Don Skier is awaiting your attention Don Robotnik sir." Stated one of his guards as we entered.

I gave the man a pat on the shoulder as I let Pitch go ahead in first.

As soon as we both entered we were greeted by another guard who smiled towards me.

"Don Skier is waiting for you two. Please, follow me." He urged as I nudged Pitch forward. This was his lesson. Not mine. I learned these years ago.

Pitch made his way behind the man, as we soon came to a large reading room. Don Skier was resting in his usually place as we both entered in behind his man.

"Don Skier? Don Robotnik and his son are here to see you." He stated as Don Skier smiled immediately.

"Oh good! Thank you Jules. You may go now." He stated in response as he came to greet me in person.

The guard made his way out, shutting the door behind him as I took Don Skier's hand.

"Nice to see you again Skier." I stated with a smile as he shook back in just as much and even more excitement for my presence.

"It's always an honor Shadow. You're always welcomed here. You know such." He replied as he looked to Pitch who just calmly looked on at him.

"And you must be Pitch. Your father here told me a lot about you over the years. Finally nice to meet you face to face." He stated with a smile as Pitch quickly replied.

"I bet it was nothing good."

Skier laughed in response as I butted in.

"You'd be surprised Pitch. We came over to discuss something important with you Skier." I stated as he looked back to me in understanding.

"Yes, of course. Take a seat and we can talk." He urged as we both followed him.

Pitch and I both placed ourselves down along a couch he had across from his seat, and as we got comfortable Skier asked.

"So what's wrong? Has to be important if you're coming to me." He stated with a smile as I pointed to my son to reply.

"Pitch will be filling in as Don while I'm gone and I was hoping you may get to know each other if you're going to be working together."

Don Skier widened his eyes in joy, as Pitch looked nervous.

"So you're putting on the big boy shoes, huh Pitch?" He asked as my son nodded.

I remained quiet as Don Skier went on his rant I knew would be coming.

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV.**

"Well first and foremost my name is Robert Skier. I'm thirty two years old, and I was born in Pennsylvania. My father who was first to run my family, moved us to New York on behalf of your father. Shadow here shared his business with us and we came to a truce going on ten years now I believe." He stated as he looked to my dad for approval.

My father slowly nodded as this cat went on.

"Not soon after the treaty, my father passed away, and with me being the only child, I took the position as Don. For over nine years I've ran the family and I like to think pretty well. We haven't had any issues of late with any other families butting in on our turf, but that's not to say they won't try something sooner or later." He stated as my father replied.

"Verno and Cora will be too busy dealing with each other and Morgue if he decides to accept the compound and move in to their business."

The cat smiled instantly as I was lost by the names.

"Smart idea getting those fools to fight one another Shadow. But I'm sure Morgue isn't a fool. He knows why you did what you did." Stated the cat as I looked back to my father who nodded.

"I'm sure, but what will he do? He's too busy with Soul to hammer me down. The only issue I can see happening may be a little interference with the police when they find all the businesses around New York changed hands."

"They will come to me Shadow I'm sure." Stated the cat as I gave up trying to understand minutes ago.

As I remained quiet, the cat looked back to me.

"Either way Pitch I'm sure your confused on what we're talking about, so I'll start easy for you. There are six families today. Two based in each of the major cities. Here in New York as you know is your family and mine. The good thing is, I'm friendly. Your father and I have been good friends and I'm sure we will too, so we can focus on the real issues among us."

My dad nodded as the cat went on again.

"On to the people who don't take kindly to our friendship, there is Don Verno and Don Cora out in LA. These guys our as dumb as children at times but don't let that fool you, they're both dangerous, and will do anything to be able to get rid of us lower level families. Originally, I was the only lower level family. Your father's was the top until he decided to slow down and retire. Now the big dog is Don Soul. Based in Boston. Guy is smart, methodical, and sometimes, crazy if pushed in the right direction. He owns all of Boston now thanks to your dad, and if everything goes well we won't have to deal with him. As for the family under him, it's Don Morgue. Don Morgue is a guy who likes to think he should be where Don Soul is right now, but if you ask me Morgue is too stupid to be on top. Man has an issue and finds joy in only bringing war with him when he meets a threat to his way of life." Stated the cat as my father added.

"Morgue won't like it when he hears the new Don to my family is just a kid, but don't let him intimidate you son. That's his game. And whatever you do, don't let him get close. He's a backstabber." Stated Shadow as I nodded.

"As for the others Pitch, Don Cora and Don Verno shouldn't be an issue with the war they got going between themselves, and Don Soul will keep to Boston. All we have to worry about is keeping our heads low and the cops from making a bust. I'm sure your dad has a way of teaching you what has to be done, right?" He wondered as my father nodded.

"I have a man coming down in a few days to teach him everything he needs to know. In a few months' time he will be ready to be on his own judgment calls rather than someone else."

"All this is too much. How am I supposed to learn this all so fast?" I asked them both, as they took notice to the worry in my voice.

"You have time son. Just listen to your family and you'll be fine. It will come to you." Stated my father as the cat nodded.

"Listen to your dad Pitch. It'll be fine. The business we men find ourselves in today isn't much different than it was years ago. Just stick to your guns and your wits and everything else will fall into place sooner or later."

I nodded to myself as the cat added.

"And don't be afraid to come talk to me sometime. I'm here if you need me."

My father took more notice than I did at the statement, and as I went to respond he said.

"First he needs to learn the basics Skier. In time, when he is ready, we will proceed further into the business."

The cat nodded in approval as my father looked to me.

"Skier here also owns half of all our business Pitch. You're in charge of rackets while he covers the fronts that protect them."

"What's that?" I asked in confusion as my dad quickly replied.

"There are two parts to a mob business. Both we make money on. The front of the business is what the naked eye can see on the outside and the inside of the shop. It's the legitimate part to any mob racket."

I nodded as he went on.

"A racket is where the money is earned. It's all your illegal gambling, girls, bars, porn; anything you can think of that would cause questions to arise is in a racket. The cops look for these so long as they're not on the payroll. So your job along with Don Skier, is to make sure they're paid off. Understand?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yes."

"If you lose these businesses, you lose all your profit and all the turf that came with it. Business is your first priority and always is on every other Don's mind. Some will look to take these over time. You have to be ready in case someone makes a move on you. Lucky for you, Skier isn't that guy." Stated my father as I looked to the cat who sat there with a smile.

I'll watch your back, so long as you watch mine Pitch." He stated as I smiled slightly.

"As for the money itself, Rover is usually in charge of that. He'll let you know when it's payday." Stated my dad as I looked to him again.

"I'll have Damien manage the financials till you're ready. Money is the key to any family. Keep it close, but don't let it overwhelm your limits." Urged my dad as I asked.

"How?"

Giving the cat a look, Skier replied.

"By not getting involved in deals you're too weak for. Don't trust Don Soul if you're at the bottom, for example."

I nodded, as my father went on to finish the answer.

"Don't take jobs you know you're not able to do. You fuck it up and it reflects on everyone in the business. Stay in your space." He ordered as I nodded.

Both the cat and my dad went silent, as I asked.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Skier widened his eyes as my father looked to me in a serious grip of eyes.

Everything went silent, as the question floated among the room like a bad breath of air.

In time, the cat replied.

"You can trust your father. He will vouch for me. I'm a man of my word and have been for ten years. If anything son, I would worry about yourself. You barely know enough to question the friendships your father has built for you. Don't climb ahead when you're already rolling downhill."

Our eyes locked, as my father said.

"We should get going Don Skier."

Quickly getting up, Skier took my father's hand to reply.

"A pleasure as always Shadow. Have fun in Europe." He urged as my dad chuckled.

"I'll try. Pitch, let's go." He ordered as I slowly got up.

As I went to move, Skier put his hand to my chest.

I gave him a confused look as he said.

"Good luck. This business is hard on a guy. I will like to see if your spirit is the same as your father's."

"It is." I replied in determination as my dad waited by the door.

Getting close to my ear, the cat whispered.

"We'll just see about that then."

"Yeah, we will." I replied as he let me go.

As I got into my father's arms, he guided me back outside were our car waited.

As we got in and our driver led us out of the gate, my dad looked to me to say.

"Good job."

"For what?" I wondered as he looked into my eyes deeply.

"You got him raddled."

"So?" I questioned as he calmly replied.

"Every Don in the business is a snake. You will soon learn this. Don Skier is just a little garden snake compared to the others. Don't trust anyone completely. You let them get too close you're in for a rude awakening. And whatever happens you can be sure he'll make a move on you as soon as I'm gone and far from the country. Don't give him the chance son. Cause if you do….?"

My father went silent as we both felt the tension of our conversation.

Gently putting his hand on my shoulder he said.

"You'll be dead by tomorrow. And there will be no one to mourn you. Not even me."

That statement came with a slash of hurt as my father just calmly looked back to the driver.

"Take us home driver! We're done here." He stated as I stared at him in anger.

**Lesson one: **

**Don't trust anyone who isn't family.**

**Don't get ahead of yourself in the business.**

**Keep your profit safe.**

**That is it for Lesson one and this chapter. I will have more on tomorrow. Please review as always and let me know what you think so far.**

**mT Shadow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 7 – Learning With Rover.**

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound.**

As we returned, home I looked around to see the many faces watching me and father as we made our way around the back of the compound.

Towards the garden we found Rover laying down among the flowers with his arms behind his head, as both his eyes were shut and he looked to be sleeping.

My father and I both stood above him as we watched in awe of the giant.

"This is was my personal guard." Stated my father with a chuckle as I smiled along with the fact.

I continued to watch in a slightly joyous way, as my father brought his foot to Rover's side causing his eyes to shoot open in confusion.

"Taking a nap I see Rover." Stated my father as he immediately looked up at us with a smile.

"Sorry sir. Didn't get any rest last night. You know kids." He stated as my dad nodded.

"I do know. You ready to train him?" He wondered next as Rover looked to me.

"So long as he is sir. But I consider my methods not as much training as they are in learning."

My dad nodded as Rover got to his feet beside me.

"Either way you may begin your learning. Don't be too rough now you hear?" He stated as I began to watch my father begin to leave.

"Yes sir." Replied Rover as he left our sight and back into the compound.

Now I was left with Rover, and I could see the tiredness written across his face as he stretched out his arms to ask.

"Ever use a gun before Pitch?"

Watching as he limbered up, I replied.

"No, but I got shot at by one once. Does that count?" I asked with a chuckle as he got back to looking at me with a small smile.

"No it doesn't. But I guess you know what they're capable of correct?" He wondered as I nodded.

"Killing people."

Nodding back Rover replied.

"Exactly, but they only need to be used if you feel your life is in danger, understood?" He asked in a serious tone as I nodded quickly.

"Of course."

Giving me a pat on the shoulder, I watched as Rover reached for his gun he had tucked between his pants and I raised a hand towards it as he offered it to me.

"This here is a Glock 17. Very accurate and very reliable handgun. Fires 9mm ammunition, with a standard eighteen round magazine. Now, I'm going to go over the basics first, so stay with me." He urged as I took it into my hands.

"Pull the trigger." Instructed Rover as he pointed to a target he had set up a few feet away towards the edge of the garden.

In confusion I replied.

"I thought we were going over the basics?"

"We are." Stated Rover as I gave him a confused look.

Noticing my confusion, he replied.

"Don't worry about it. Just aim at the target and pull."

Forgetting about basics, I pulled up the gun and aimed. My hands were shaking as he watched me slowly pull the trigger.

"Click."

My eyes widened as Rover explained.

"Now, as you can see the gun didn't fire. That's because the safety is on. All weapons have one, as for this one's, it's next to the hand guard. Push it in." He ordered as I found it next to my thumb.

As the gun was now able to kill, I looked to Rover as he then urged.

"Now, I loaded that clip with three rounds. Take each shot carefully and try to aim for center mass. In a gunfight, aiming center is the best thing you can do if your aim is crap and can't hit a head. Take your time and fire when ready. And be careful, there is a slight kick for new shooters." He stated as I nodded and looked back to the target.

As I tried to focus I noticed some soldiers of the family begin to watch.

Rover looked at them in concern, then urged.

"Ignore everyone else but my voice. Just focus and fire when ready."

Nodding, I brought the gun up and readied myself for the recoil to come.

"BANG!"

My eyes widened to the feeling of the power as the first round hit the target near the left side.

Rover nodded and stated.

"Good shot. Try and rest you non-shooting hand under the butt of your weapon. It will stabilize it and reduce sway."

Nodding, I brought my left hand under my right and took aim again.

"BANG!"

That time I kept my eyes open and calm as I saw the second round hit center mass.

"Very good!" Stated Rover as I smiled.

"Hit it again!" He ordered as I nodded and took aim.

People beside Rover watched as I readied my last shot.

"BANG! Click!"

Lowering the weapon as the last and final round left the gun, I looked as close as I could to see I hit the target in the neck.

Rover clapped his hands as I smiled and looked back to him.

"That would have killed someone! Good job Pitch!"

Coming in for the gun, I let him take it away and watched as he unloaded the clip in front of me.

"When you run out of ammo the gun will cock back and click like it did before. What you do then is hit this button located on the left side of the grip. The clip will exit as you've seen already. All you need to do from this point is put back in another mag and send the receiver forward. Here, show me." He ordered as he handed me back the gun with a new mag he had set in between his pants and dress shirt.

Gently making sure the clip was the correct way; I slid it inside and put my hand on the top of the gun to push the receiver forward till it was locked back in place. Rover smiled as I looked to him for the next step.

"That's a full mag loaded. I want you to fire off the rounds as quick and as accurate as you can into the next target."

Quickly looking to our right, I locked my eyes on a target that stood among the middle of the garden. Rover went along my side as I took aim.

**Rover's POV.**

I watched closely as Pitch took aim on the target I had placed twenty meters away.

To be honest I'm looking for half these rounds to hit. He does that and I'll move him on.

As I waited for his shot, I looked around to see a few of the men watching our new Don try and conquer a paper target. As I looked back to Pitch, I noticed someone watching from one of the windows to the compound. As I looked up, I saw Shadow resting along the sill in a blank expression to his son. I grew curious and was about to focus in when the sounds of rapid gunshots began to off in quick succession.

My ears lowered from the loud bangs as I was caught off guard by how fast Pitch was able to pull the trigger.

It only took four seconds for the mag to empty, and as my ears went back up, I heard some of the men begin to clap from the skill Pitch expressed with his finger.

Gently getting him to lower the weapon, I made my first steps forward to get a better look on the target.

As I neared, I widened my eyes to see every shot hit. Ten were placed in the chest and three were shoved through the neck. And as I looked for the last five I widened my eyes further to see they were sent to the head.

"Haha." I laughed as I looked back to Pitch who smiled widely.

"I think I'm pretty good at this Rov! Maybe better then you!" He stated as I nodded my head and quickly approached.

"Not by a long shot kid."

Pitch and I both began to laugh as I looked up to find Shadow gone from the window.

I was curious as to anything as to why he was so blank before, but I had my job and Pitch was beginning to impress me. But that target was standing still. Let's try and see if he can do that good on a moving target.

"Ready for something harder?" I asked him as he looked to me with a smile still on his face.

"Always. What is it?" He wondered as I pointed to wall of the compound.

Pitch looked over to see a target I had set on a machine that would drag the target left to right once he starts to fire.

"This time the target won't be standing still for your cocky ass to hit. When you reload and take aim, I'll let it loose on you and we'll see how good you are then." I stated as he took another clip I had offered him during my statement.

As he reloaded, he replied.

"Sounds like someone's jealous."

"I'm impressed to be honest Pitch. But your little practice test isn't over yet till I say so. So get going." I ordered him as he nodded and took aim.

**Zarra's POV.**

I stood outside along the edge of the garden with some of my husband's men as we all watched my son take heart to something his real father loved.

As I stood there with a smile across my face, I watched calmly as rounds began to go off towards the little practice dummy Rover had set up for him that was this time going to move.

I began to smile widely as each round made contact. One after another. Rover looked shocked by my view of him as my son laughed in joy.

Rover looked confused on how to get him to miss, and as they went on to their next lesson, I felt someone take a hold of my sides from behind.

A gentle black and red quilled head then pressed itself along my neck, as I heard him whisper into my ear.

"He has his father's aim."

"And his skill." I added, as Shadow gently began to hug me from behind.

I smiled widely with a small giggle as he asked.

"Do you think I'm being too hard on him?"

Shaking my head slowly, I replied.

"Not at all. He needs to learn this as fast as he can. You're just doing your job to make sure he's prepared before anything bad may happen."

Shadow rested his head into my neck now, as I brought my hand back to rub along the side of his soft face,

He purred peacefully as I added,

"After he's done making Rover look like a bad shot, I'll have a talk to him."

"About?" Wondered Shadow as he looked like he was about to pass out from my touch.

"Just some things any Don should know. Don't worry about it."

"I do worry." He replied in a calm tone as I nodded.

"And that's why you're tired hun. Why don't you go get some sleep? There's nothing more to do today." I stated as he shook his head slowly.

"I need to make sure he's ready."

"And you will." I replied with as he looked into my eyes.

"Let Rover have him for today, and until he's in need of more lessons you just go rest up. We have a long trip ahead of us and I need you at full energy if we're going to get done everything I want to do." I stated as he chuckled softly to the response.

"What!?" I asked with a smile as I shook him off me.

With a smile, Shadow replied.

"It's nothing. Can you help me into bed?"

Taking his hand I replied.

"Of course. Come on. Let's let them be for now." I urged him as I slowly began to escort him back to the compound.

Shadow held on to me tight as I smiled and got the door.

**Next Chapter I promise I'll get into a Don or character of your choosing. Please review and let me know who you want to read about next as Pitch's training continues.**

**mT Shadow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 8 – A Mother's Pain.**

**Zarra's POV, Robotnik compound.**

Shadow now slept. Calm and docile as always from out behind his powerful position as Don to the world's most notorious mafia family. At least we were the best. Up until the point he gave it all away to families lesser then dirt. I would question why he did it, but I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere. I had an idea however, but it seemed too out there for even him to try. I guess I'll find out sooner or later, but my point of action is clear, my son, the only air of my family, is now taking the role as a leader. Personally in my opinion he's not ready for such a change, but Shadow believes in him. With effort and help I can see there being a chance, but he's still just a kid. I can't help but worry for him.

As Shadow remained asleep, I got up from the bed to still hear the faint shots of gunfire going off from outside.

Rover is lucky the compound was moved to a more private part of the city, otherwise I'm sure all those gunshots would have brought in the police by now. Even though they won't do anything I'm sure, no one wants to be bothered.

Gently moving to my dresser, I opened up the top shelf to pull out a small picture of Black I had taken when we first started dating. The bare thought of remembering his touch almost made me start to cry, if it wasn't for the fact I didn't have a job to keep as a mother to his only legacy. Without Pitch I would be lost in the world. I wouldn't know how to carry myself like before. When it all was so clear to me. To us. Now it's like time is fading and I'm being left in the past with my husband who sleeps before me. We've given too much to this life and it pains me to see the world altering in more ways than one. The families fighting for scraps, the police upgrading due to bank heists in the city, Don Skier already planning to attack as soon as me and my husband leave. That's the heaviest part to bear. Shadow sees it and I'm forced to abide and leave my only son to the wraith of another king-pin. I know it's for the best and he may learn more than can be taught within a year, but he could die, and mother or not, I can't leave my baby like that. Before I leave I'll make sure he's ready. And until then its best I leave my husband in the dark. He would just tell me to let the boy learn on his own, but that's not how I was taught to be a Don. I learned from my mother and my mother from hers, and it's worked ever since the start. I will not let my boy die knowing I didn't raise a finger to help. It's my job as a mother to protect my baby and Don or no Don he will always be my baby.

Letting the picture rest back in the dresser, I looked to my husband to see him slowly toss and turn in bed. As his face now looked the other way, I reached into my dresser to take out a necklace Black had given me years ago. He said it was a good luck charm. Told me if I wore it I would always have him by my side. I kept it away because I don't want to be hurt of his memory. Maybe it's time Pitch is given it. He has nothing of his father except a sugar coated memory. It's not right.

As Shadow remained in deep sleep, I made my way for the door, slowly exiting into the hall to find two of my husband's guards waiting for me.

"Ma'am." One said with a smile as I looked to them to order.

"Make sure no one enters. He needs his sleep."

"Yes madam." They agreed together as I smiled and made my way towards the office.

No one stood guard as I slowly made my way inside to find the room dark.

Gently turning on the light, I looked to the desk to see it blanketed with papers.

As I made my way behind and down into the seat, I opened up the main drawer to find a familiar piece of jewelry waiting for me.

As I took it out I looked under it to widen my eyes softly to the picture of the original Dons my husband loved. Don Becket and Don Issac Pharnyx. Family to Shadow in his mind. They took him in and made him what he is today. I know what happened to both of them. Shadow told me years ago. He killed Issac for Becket, and I could only think of how that affected him. Killing a man that was like a father to you. It took its toll, especially when Becket was murdered by Don Hannibal Marxist and his men. Becket didn't deserve it. He should still be here now, but Shadow still blames himself for not being fast enough to stop it. I try my best to keep his pieces together, but as time slips away I lose more and more of him and who he used to be. I wonder soon if he will change into someone else. Someone lost in his past. And I'm mad that all I can do is wait and see. It's not right. This business isn't right. No one should go through what he has and it pains me even more knowing my son will be there soon enough. Today it is all fun and games, but how long will it take till he's converted? How long do I have left till my son is nothing more than another Hannibal?

Tears gently left my eyes as I put the picture and necklace back down in the drawer.

Slowly making my way for the exit, I shut the door to find Shadow's guards all looking to me as I clearly looked upset.

"Are you okay ma'am?" One asked in concern as I nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

"About?" Another wondered as I looked to them to reply.

"Just my boy is all. He's growing up too fast and I can't keep up anymore. It's hard and I feel like all I can do is watch."

The men looked to me in understanding, as I got a vivid response back from one of them.

"Don't let anything get to you ma'am. Your son is our priority as of now and always. We plan on making sure he's safe, and no matter what, you have no doubt to believe he won't ever be safe. So long as we breathe in this family and in this world, we promise your boy will be safe."

I smiled and sniffed up my worries as he added with a chuckle.

"He's a good shot by the way, so if we for whatever reason aren't with him at time of conflict, I'm sure he won't be having any worries about defending himself." He stated as I calmly replied.

"I'm not worried about physical harm. It's the mental. No one but a Don will ever know that feeling. And there's nothing a bullet can do to stop it." I stated as they all stared at me in confusion.

Slowly making my way for the door, I exited to Damien making his way inside.

We both stopped to stare at one another as not a word was said.

Damien always hated me. He blames me for his brother's death. Told me one night when I was away from my husband that if he never started to see me behind Hannibal's back he would still be alive. I can't say I blame him. Sometimes I feel the same way.

Gently walking by and into the compound, I let out a calm breath of hot air to continue my way to the back of the compound, where I found Rover going over a rifle with my boy who seemed happier than ever in his life.

"Rover?" I said as I neared to get his and my son's attention.

"Yes ma'am? What is it? Something wrong?" He wondered as I looked up at the sky.

"It's going to rain soon. Wana get heading back inside? You can pick this up tomorrow." I stated as he looked to Pitch who nodded.

"No problem miss. I'll just get going then if you don't mind. Got to make sure my wife isn't going crazy with my little boy."

Smiling, I watched as Rover quickly rubbed Pitch's quills to quickly head off for the compound entrance.

As he left, Pitch said.

"I'm really good at this shooting thing mom."

Nodding I replied.

"And I'm proud of you, but I think we should talk."

"I'm not going to go out and shot people mom." He assured me as I shook my head.

"I'm not worried about that Pitch. I wana talk to you about your father."

"Shadow or...?"

"Black." I stated as he nodded and looked down to the floor.

"Shadow and Damien really sugar coated what your dad really was. I can't have you thinking that when it comes to whom he was. It's not right." I told him as he looked to me.

"He killed people." He stated as I nodded.

"He did, but that's not the half of it. Your father was a brutal man Pitch. He did things the devil himself would dare do fearing it would condemn him to his own hell in death."

Pitch looked to me in concern as I went on.

"Your father tortured people. Murdered children. Molested women in front of their husbands. Burned people alive. Hung some from houses. Killed unarmed men for fun. Cut kids in two with nothing but a kitchen knife to see them crawl away with no legs and nothing but tears to guide them on. Your father was a monster Pitch and don't ever forget that, but he changed in the end. Once he realized what he had in life, he fought for it. He fought for me. That's when everything changed. His boss attempted to kill him and his brother. Your father responded by cutting his wife's head and breasts off and feeding them to him one morning for breakfast. Your father knew better than anyone in the world what it meant to be feared. He was a demon Pitch." I stated as he looked on and into my eyes with confusion.

"Yet I loved him. When he died he had no idea I was pregnant with you. It makes me wonder how hard he would have fought to make sure you were raised right. And you remind me so much of him it's funny. You have his body, his eyes, his quills, and hell you even got his talent with guns!" I stated with a thin chuckle as he nodded and looked back to the ground.

"You're the spitting image of him and I just want you to hear this from me and not later by Shadow."

Slowly Pitch looked back to me.

"Don't make the mistakes your real dad made. Don't let this business eat you from the inside out. You need to know why you're doing it and what you have in life before committing yourself to it. Your dad had nothing. That's why he turned out the way he did in the end. Just ask Damien. He only knew what he had when he found out at the last minute. Now he's dead and gone from our lives. I don't want that happening to you when I leave with Shadow. I want you to be ready." I stated as he smiled to me.

"I'll be fine mom."

Taking his head into my arms, I replied.

"You won't be. Don Skier will be your first problem. He will attempt you kill you I promise. Your dad knows this and he won't tell you. He wants you to handle it on your own, but I can't. You make sure when I leave your ready for him. Johan is the man who is coming to help you after we leave. Tell him this. He will aid you. Don't let Skier get close son. He will hurt you. Same as every other Don in this world, they all seek the same thing. Whatever you have, they want, and they will kill you for it if need be. Do you understand me?" I asked in a forceful tone as my son nodded.

"Yes mom."

Hugging him close, I replied.

"You're growing up too fast and I can't do anything to help you. What kind of mother I am?" I asked him as I began to cry.

Pitch looked at me in shock as I began to ball.

"I was left to make sure you stayed out from this kind of life and now your right where I don't want you to be! I can't help you, I can't protect you, I can't do anything and it's all because your real father isn't alive to help me! I'm pathetic Pitch and I'm sorry I couldn't be a better mother to you!" I stated as I rested my head down into my palms.

Soon I felt his touch on my back.

"You're a great mother mom."

With a saddened chuckle, I replied.

"No I'm not. I've watched and listened to your step farther and it's only gotten you to here. I should have spoken up to him when he insisted you be Don."

"I'll be fine though." He replied in a calm tone as I looked to his eyes.

"No you won't. I know what it's like to be in charge of a family Pitch. Your whole life will changed when we leave I just know it, and you'll want out. Your father did."

Pitch stared at me in sadness as I took his hand.

"Here." I urged him as I handed him the necklace his real dad gave me.

"This was mine. Your real father gave it to me years ago when we first started to date. He said it would allow him to always be with me when I wore it. You have nothing of him Pitch. Take it please." I urged him as he grasped the necklace in between his palm.

"It will mean more to him now that you have it." I stated as he looked at it deeply.

As I wiped my eyes, I looked up to see the pitter patter of rain begin to make its way down.

"Let's get inside." I urged of him as he remained seated.

As I slowly got up, I offered him my hand.

In seconds, he managed to look up and take it with the opposite hand that held the necklace.

I smiled as he looked to me blankly, and as we soon got inside the compound, I found Damien staring at me from down the hall. We locked eyes as he saw me holding Pitch's hand.

In anger, I forced Pitch down another hall away from him and urged.

"You should get back to your room baby. Get some rest for tomorrow." I said as we both began to hear thunder.

Soon and in time, we came back to his room where I let him go.

"Goodnight." I said to him as he smiled and hugged me tight.

I hugged back in more tears as he whispered.

"You're the best mom in the world. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have Damien and Rover to look after me and I don't plan on going out and causing trouble. I'll be okay." He stated as I let go to look back at him.

"It's never something you plan on son. Remember that."

Giving me a nod, I let him go off into his room.

As the door shut and I remained out in the hall in tears, I saw Damien watching from down the hall.

I stared at him as he lowered his head.

**What is up with Damien? Guess we will find out later. Please review and let me know what you think as always. I will have another chapter up tomorrow hopefully.**

**mT Shadow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 9 – Make Me Smile.**

**Hash's POV. Boston.**

"Mmmmmmmm!"

Smoke gently left my mouth as I sat in between two incorrect souls.

The one cried along my shoulder as I held my left hand down on the blade I had resting in his right thigh. As blood rolled down his pajamas, I looked over to stare into his wet yellow eyes.

"Don't cry." I begged him, as he stared at me with tears gently leaving his eyes to the touch of my statement.

"You might make me smile." I stated as I soon realized he wasn't looking at me any longer and towards the bitch that was behind me.

Calmly letting my cigarette lower down to my bottom lip, I looked over to see the bloody women resting down under my arm.

In confusion, I looked back to him to say.

"She's dead."

He stared at me with the duct tape still wrapped along his mouth, as I wiped his tears with my free hand.

"It's okay. She was a bit of a bitch anyway man. You could have done better than that." I stated as he growled at me.

Giving him a sad response of my eyes, I said.

"It's alright man, let it out." I urged as I went for his duct tape.

Gently removing the tape, I immediately moved my head back as he screamed.

"You fucker! I'm going to kill you! You...!?"

The tape went right back on as I gave him a shocked look.

"Me? A fucker? How can I be that man? I'm just out here making a living. Doing my job like any honest man." I stated as he leaped at me.

Not nearly getting close enough to make me flinch, I pushed upward on the blade in his leg and stared into his eyes with concern as he screamed in pain from under the tape.

"What's wrong?!" I asked scared he was getting hurt from something unknown to me.

His eyes remained shut in pain, as I looked to his leg to see the blade had nearly reached his groin.

"Oh! Shit, my bad brother. I didn't know." I stated as I ripped it out from in between his skin.

The hedgehog cried in agony as I let the blade rest on my lap.

Letting my cigarette take another puff away from my time, I looked back to see him with his head down in his lap crying deeply in despair.

In sadness I reached over to grab his wife and lift her onto my lap.

"Hey, man?" I said in concern as he looked up slowly to see his wife in my arms.

"Look at this fat bitch." I begged of him as he remained silent in tears.

"She got you and your kids screwed here man. You can't be blaming me for only doing my job, can you?" I asked of him as he stared into my eyes.

"She sold you out. She spent your money. She went against the contact you signed and you defended her still for some odd reason. I mean, come on! What were you thinking?!" I asked of him with a chuckle as he still looked to his dead wife.

"The only thing she was good at was probably sucking a fat dick. Am I right?" I asked as I looked to his wife's mouth.

"She looks like she could suck down and eight ball brother."

In joy of my own joke, I opened her blood drenched mouth and lowered it to the rim of my pants.

"Something like this right?" I asked the husband as I looked back to him as I made his wife's head bob up and down on my crotch.

The hedgehog grew mad, and in confusion I sent the wife's head back into the wall next to me to yell.

"You got fucked here bro! That bitch is the reason your kids are dead and the reason your about to join them! I'm just doing my job here by fixing people like you! So I can't be the fucker here brother. I'm just a man working hard, and to be honest, I'm getting thirsty. You got anything good in the fridge?" I asked him as I got up to look at the refrigerator across the room.

The man remained quiet as I opened it up to see the small corpse of his son come tumbling out and onto the floor.

"Rughhhhh!" He screamed as I looked down to laugh.

"That's where he went! Hahah! Your kid wins this game of hide and seek, that's for sure!" I stated as I kicked the body aside to reach back in the fridge to grab onto a water bottle.

Shutting the door and cracking open the lid, I took a chug and rested it down on the floor.

The man watched from the corner wall as I picked up his son and began to use his body as a puppet.

"Count to ten daddy. I'm going to hide and you'll never find me!" I stated in a childish voice as I began to make him walk back to the fridge.

With some effort I stuffed the little boy back in the main compartment and shut the door.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Oh I wonder where he could be. Six! Seven! Eight! You better not be under the sink again Timmy!" I urged him as I finished and retook my bottle from up off the floor.

"Nine! Ten! Ready or not here I come!"

The man started to cry heavy as I opened up the fridge to shout.

"There you are! Silly Timmy! Always such a card you are!"

I smiled seeing as all the kids fingers were chopped off, and with a nod I shut the door and made my way back to the broken man crying among his wife's broken body and cold blood.

As I got back my seat among the fun, I said.

"You have such a nice family, you know that?" I wondered as he remained on the floor among his own tears.

Letting my cig exit my mouth, I reached down and took the hedgehog from up off the floor to ask.

"Where's your daughter?"

His eyes widened as we both began to hear some moans coming from the kitchen pantry across the room.

In shock I shouted.

"I didn't know she was playing hide and seek too dad! Can I go find her, please!?" I begged as he remained scared and speechless.

Gently getting back onto my feet, I made my way to open the pantry.

The dad watched as his daughter came out with a rope I had tied around her neck previously, and he began to panic as I got her up on her broken feet.

I smiled in joy as the tape on the father's mouth came off.

Immediately he screamed.

"Run baby!"

The daughter still cried in pain as I informed him.

"I broke her feet man, sorry."

The dad's eyes lost all hope as I smiled and pushed the end of my cigarette down on the top of her head.

"Aughhhh!" She screamed from under her tape as I put it back in my mouth.

"Thanks baby. I hate ashes." I stated as the dad widened his eyes to the rope at which I began to grab.

"What are you doing you monster!?" He asked as I looked up to see the ceiling fan off above our heads.

"That'll do." I said to myself as tossed the rope over and tied it down to the pipe under the sink.

The dad continued to watch as I came back to make sure everything was tight and ready to go.

"Stop it please! She's just a kid!" Begged the mourning father now as I quickly replied with a smile.

"My job was to kill the whole family man. Understand my contract here. Letting the daughter live would mean I didn't follow my orders. I can't have that. Don't worry it will be quick. And sure of a lot of fun to watch." I stated as I tightened her end of the noose to her small neck.

As soon as it was good, I made my way over to the end I had tied down and took hold of it within my bloody grip.

The dad began to panic and try to move to help, but as soon as he got close I yanked down and began to laugh as his daughter began to rise up off the ground above his reach.

"Hahah! Too slow!" I informed him as I pulled hard forcing her neck to snap.

"NOOOOOO!" Screamed the dad as I took the end I had and tossed it around the base of the ceiling fan.

Seeing as the rope was secured around it, I went to the entrance to the room and turned on the fan to watch as she began to spin around the room in front of her dad.

"Told you it was going to be fun man! Look at her go!" I urged him as his head forced itself back into the floor.

I was upset he was missing out now, and in anger I approached and got him up on his feet.

The man cried into my arms as I pinned him into the wall directly in front of his spinning baby girl who continued to fly across the ceiling like an angel.

Taking hold of my cigarette I pinned his head back and shouted.

"When I say to watch you watch!"

In force, I pushed the burning end into his left eye and watched as it melted clean into his skull.

Screams made my ears go down and in anger, I took my blade and slammed it through his forehead and pinned it into the back of the wall behind him, forcing his body to stand still and stare at his dead family among him.

In sadness, I shook my head and asked.

"Why didn't you just pay back the money?"

My hand rubbed the edges of his face, as I shut my eyes in confusion.

"People these days."

In loss of interest, I let him go and slowly reached down into his front pocket to pull out his wallet.

Inside I found the money my boss wanted.

Taking the cash in hand, I made my way to the exit where my hat and gun both waited along the counter.

Taking my pistol back under my suit jacket and my hat back onto the top of my head, I reached for the knob and opened up the home for the midnight sky to see.

Slowly letting out a deep breath, I made my way back to the car where I found my phone going off.

In quick reaction, I answered.

"Hello?"

In concern, Don Soul asked.

"You got my money hash?"

"I got it." I replied as he then asked.

"All of it?"

"All fifty bucks." I stated as he calmly replied.

"Good. Come on back. We need to talk."

With a smile, I started the car and replied.

"Be there soon."

Going silent, my boss hung up and left me to my own devices.

I soon got started on the way back to the compound.

A smile held strong among my lips as I said to myself.

"What a night."

**Believe it or not Hash isn't the worst to come. Not yet. Let me know what you think as always. Another chapter will be on as soon as possible.**

**mT shadow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kind of Hearts**

**Chapter 10 – The Other Hannibal.**

**Don Jeremiah Soul's POV, Soul compound.**

Quiet.

Peaceful.

That's what I like to feel. I sat here behind my desk in the comforting dark as I continued to doze off into the peacefulness that was my own imagination.

As I held myself to my own form of a higher standard, I sensed someone coming.

In seconds there was a knock at my door.

Letting my body relax and remain free of tension, I said to the visitor who awaited behind my door calmly.

"Come in."

Light slowly crept into my office as a chuckle filled tone shot through into my ears.

"Meditating again boss?"

It was Hash.

He gently shut the door as I replied in a soft tone.

"Just thinking is all. You have my money I assume?" I wondered as he remained by the door with a smile.

"Yeah I got it, but I'd prefer to give it to you in the light sir."

Letting my claws drag along my desk in anger Hash began to shiver in place as I forcefully replied.

"You don't need light to see through the dark Hash, and none more then is needed for me to smell the blood on your suit. So just do us both a favor and put my money down on the desk here, and take a seat."

Hash knew to obey. I instilled that on him since he first became my Underboss. He knows loyalty and he knows his place. Which is what I need from him right now.

Slowly approaching my desk, I kept my eyes shut as the scent of money landed on the counter before me.

Hash held his hand on it as I calmly took hold of his wrist.

I smelled the smile on his face as he reached down and grabbed my wrist in an equally forceful pressure.

With both our hands wrapped around one another, I opened my eyes to push from out of my desk and into his face.

Hash smiled as I ordered.

"Let. Go."

With a wide smile he replied.

"Don't I at least get a thank you?"

With our eyes locked I questioned.

"Did you kill them?"

Nodding he replied.

"Of course."

Seconds then passed as silence came from our combined mouths.

After some time, I replied.

"Thank you."

Hash released me as I immediately pulled him close and across my desk.

Hash didn't fight back as I looked directly into his eyes.

I saw the person he was as he stared back in a calm and relaxed state.

Not saying a word, I let him go and watched as he took his seat before me.

Letting my thoughts go away, I sat back down and let out a deep breath of air.

Hash sensed my stress and respectfully asked.

"What's bothering you?"

Closing my eyes, I replied.

"The business."

In confusion Hash urged.

"Ahhh...can you give me a little more then that to go on?"

I stayed in my calm state as he awaited the response to come.

Gently bringing my claws to my face, I replied.

"Don Morgue is focusing on LA placing a portion of his family there in the new compound Don Robotnik handed over to him."

"So?" Wondered Hash as I replied.

"So...that means his family will be butting heads with Cora and Verno in their little war for the city. Leaving us to Boston and all it has to offer." I stated as Hash looked lost.

"I still don't see how this is bad news. Won't we take the city if Morgue is down in LA dealing with them?" He questioned as I nodded and calmly replied.

"Yes, but that's just it."

"What's it?" Wondered Hash as I looked back into his eyes.

"Don Robotnik had to have known that this was going to happen. He wouldn't just offer Morgue the compound if he didn't know there would be an even bigger war between the families there. He's a smart man, but I can't see the purpose of that. I'm utterly lost by why he choose to chase those courses of actions." I stated as Hash carefully replied.

"Maybe he's buying time."

Nodding I replied.

"That's what I was thinking, but for what?" I wondered to myself as he went silent.

As time went by in silence, Hash came back to ask.

"Want me to look into it for you?"

Slowly shaking my head I replied.

"No. I wana see this happen."

Hash nodded back as I asked.

"Did you get any information while you were out on that thing?"

Hash quickly replied.

"They won't budge. Someone has to be paying them off to keep quiet."

Nodding I replied.

"Go see if can find someone who will."

"Tonight?" Questioned Hash as I nodded.

Gently Hash got up and asked.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"No. Get out. Call me if you find something." I ordered him as he nodded and made his way for the door.

As the door opened and the light began to pierce my eyes, I looked forward to see Hash turn around to face me.

Our eyes locked as I stared at his bright white smile.

Hash was a built hedgehog known for his teeth. Like razors in the night they were. The green on his suit couldn't outshine them at times. That and his pure white quills couldn't even began to match the light from the beating sun above him.

As he stood there, I stared at him as he urged.

"Try not to worry too much about it boss. Great things are coming. For us and for the business. Look forward to the future. Cause that's what we are and that's what they aren't."

My mind focused on the poem like sentence that somehow managed to form from his mind, and as he smiled at me I replied.

"There will be no future if we are to drop guards Hash. You should know this well." I stated as he lost his smile to stare directly at me.

"Yes sir, I do."

In force I then replied.

"Then let's make sure that never happens again."

Giving me a serious nod I watched and shut my eyes as he left.

The dark retook my room as I looked back to my wall in concern for my sanity.

How long would it take before the future comes? And when it does, to whom shall it fall upon?

In my mind I knew that answer would be me. My family will reign high soon enough. But Shadow still concerned me and my intentions. Not a word could be said that would leave my mind that didn't involve ether him or his motives. To what was he planning? And to whom would fall victim first?

**Quick chapter first to introduce a little slab of Don Soul and Hash. The next four will be longer I promise. Stay tuned for the next chapter cause I plan to post one every hour ****till I'm out of them. Please review each as we go along and please PM me if you have any questions. Thank you for reading up to this point. Let's keep going strong.**

**mT Shadow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 11 – Wake up Sunshine.**

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound, New York.**

My whole body was a stone. It didn't want to move, but as the door to my room opened I managed to force myself the other way from my visitor.

"Really?" I heard a voice say from the door as I asked.

"Can you leave me alone? I just wana sleep another hour."

As everything went silent and I was bound for my dreams once more, I widened my eyes to feel someone grab my mattress by the side. Immediately I began to panic as I was sent over the side of my bed and onto the hardwood floor below.

As I now held my eyes shut in the early feeling of pain, I heard from above me.

"Sorry sunshine, but for the next hour me and you are going to get acquainted."

The voice held a strong feminine tone to it as I looked up to see this gorgeous goddess standing before me with a bright white smile.

Our eyes locked as my dad soon came into view.

"Pitch this is your new instructor." He stated as I looked back to the beautiful and well built hedgehog.

Her quills were the darkest green I've ever came to witness and her eyes held the most targeted shade of dark brown I've ever had the honor of greeting with. She wore a tight pair of combat cargo pants and above her she held on a tight black tank top that just curved her body perfectly. I would drool if she didn't already intimidate me by throwing me out of my own bed.

"That's right kid, I will be teaching you from here on the art of self defense. Now get your ass up before I drag you down the hall in front of your men." She ordered with inner pride as looked to my dad.

"She will son. Now if you know what's best you'll get up and get dressed." He stated as I slowly got to my feet before them.

She was just my height.

"You have two minutes. When your done find me outside." She ordered with force as she gave me a small smile and made her way out.

I couldn't help but stare at her butt as my dad took notice and came in to slap me gently in the face to get my attention away from her and towards him.

"Take this seriously. She is here to guide you, that's it."

"What's her name?" I begged of him as he shook his head to reply.

"I'm not allowed to tell. She will introduce herself properly I'm sure when you get out there. Now get dressed and go find her. Your mother and I will be out today doing some final trip preparations, so I expect you will listen to her and do what she tells you."

Nodding I replied.

"Yeah, no problem."

Smiling my dad whispered.

"Good luck. You'll need it."

I saw the truth in his red crimson eyes as he patted my shoulder and then made his way out of my room leaving me to change.

**Five minutes later.**

"Your late!" She stated as I found her by the garden with Rover; who made his way to the sidelines to watch as I got before her.

In force she dropped under my arm and I panicked as her leg kicked out my knees from behind sending me to the grass below her.

My face hit the ground first as she got comfortable where I use to be standing.

"What was that for!?" I asked in anger as she calmly replied.

"You were late. First rule when training with me is you never show up late. Next time I'll knock you out cold. Now get the fuck up and listen!" She ordered as I looked to Rover who looked on to me with a face that said I should listen to her orders.

As I slowly got back to my feet and turned to face her, I widened my eyes as her fist came in just as fast as her looks.

"Bash!"

My head tilted back as Rover shut his eyes to the sound of my jaw nearly breaking on impact.

In pain I grabbed my lip and shouted.

"What the fuck!?"

The woman laughed it up as I asked with blood dripping down my chin.

"What was that for!?"

Giving me a smile the girl replied.

"Testing your reflexes. You failed kid. Which means we got a lot of work to do. Now stop acting like a pussy and look straight into my eyes."

Letting my lip go, I locked eyes with her as she then ordered.

"Hit me."

In confusion I replied.

"What?"

Giving me a roll of her eyes she replied.

"I said hit me. Don't worry about hurting me, with the way you move you won't be able to touch me."

My anger began to boil as she made her jokes, and in rage I sent a jab towards her face.

My eyes immediately went cold as she stopped my arm flat and roughly propelled herself forward and into my chest causing me to fall back into the ground.

She was stronger then she looks. I think she almost dislocated my arm.

As I struggled to get up she chuckled and said.

"You see? I told you not to worry your little head about it kid. It'll take a lot more then that for you to lay even a finger on me."

As I got back to my feet, I asked.

"Then what is this all about? Are you just here to beat me up? Or are you actually going to teach me something?"

With a smile she replied.

"A little of both."

I went silent as she looked back to Rover who watched in a peaceful state.

"You teach him anything Rover? Or did you just go over how to use firearms?"

"Just firearms so far." Replied Rover as she nodded and looked back to me.

"That's all and well kid, but firearms won't always be there for you when you need them most." She stated as I watched her approach me.

Getting in my face she said.

"When the enemy is this close it's ether you or him. And when that little gun of yours runs dry what are you going to do then?"

"Fight." I stated as she nodded.

"Not like that you aren't. Let me show you something. Give me your hand." She urged as I raised up my right palm for her to take.

"When you get this close to a guy who wants you dead you have two options. The first is a straight up assault where ether of you can win. Or you can try and take the advantage in the few seconds you have him off guard."

"How?" I wondered as she looked into my eyes.

"You take an arm like this."

This time she went slow and turned her body into mine.

Her butt pinned into my crotch as she brought my arm over her shoulder.

Gently she looked back into my red face to smile and say.

"Then you bend over and pull!"

In speed my whole body went over hers and I was sent under her, back first into the grass.

My spine cracked as she chuckled over me.

"Yeah, I think we need to work on the basics first."

In pain I replied.

"Please."

With a smile she offered me her hand.

**Shadow's POV.**

I watched from the window with Zarra as Pitch was already getting beaten into the ground.

"Are you sure she can teach him? She seems to be hurting him more then helping." Stated Zarra as I nodded and replied.

"She'll get into his head first. Once he understands he can't even remotely fight he'll get determined. From then she'll work on getting him up to par, then maybe if he's lucky she'll let him try again."

Zarra nodded as Pitch got back on his feet.

"How old is she?" Wondered Zarra as I calmly watched and replied.

"Twenty two."

Zarra looked to me as I added.

"She's more experienced then you would believe. Trust me, he'll be fine. She won't kill him."

Zarra remained silent as we continued to watch.

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV.**

We got a few feet apart as she looked to my arms.

"Work out at all kid?"

Lowering my eyes I replied.

"Not much."

Nodding she replied.

"I can tell. But I can see all your power is in your upper body. You need to harnesses that before trying to send a punch at someone."

Getting close, she took my arms and set them up as if I was about to punch her.

"Show me a jab."

Moving her palms in position to take the hit, I sent one into her right hand.

She nodded as I sent another with the left.

Quickly forcing my arms aside she stated.

"Your using your arms more then your body. You need to use the power in your chest rather then the power in your arms if you want to hurt someone."

"How do I do that?" I asked in confusion as she lifted my arms back up to reply.

"When you go to jab, send the side of your chest that your using to punch forward with it. Give it a try. Make sure when you jab to combine the chest with the speed needed to catch an attacker off guard. Can't be slow in a fist fight kid."

"It's Pitch." I stated in an annoyed tone as she shook her head.

"Your my bitch for now until I say otherwise, so shut up with the name and respond to whatever I decide to call you, got it?" She asked in force as I refused to agree by not responding at all to her question.

The girl went still and immediately sent her knee to my stomach.

"Bash!"

My whole body went forward as she then took the back of my quills and sent her foot to the back of my legs.

I fell to my knees as she lifted my head up to her face.

"Do you understand!?" She asked in anger as I refused to respond to her once more.

In force she sent her right hand down into my face.

"Bash!"

The force she possessed sent me on my back flat as I felt stars dazing above me like a cartoon.

As I attempted to get back my sense of awareness, I felt her take hold of my shirt and power me forward into another fist she had already spun up to hit me.

"Bash!"

My head boggled as she asked once more.

"Do you fucking understand!?"

In speed, I nodded.

She didn't seem to agree, and in force she nailed me in the stomach with her knee again.

"I wana hear you say it!" She stated as I felt blood dripping from off my bottom lip.

She held me close and waited as I gulped down the warm blood that had made a home within my throat.

After a few dazed seconds, I replied.

"I understand."

I felt her grip lighten as I was dropped to my hands and knees before her.

I coughed up some blood as Rover urged.

"Go easy on the kid. He's just confused on where he stands in the world right now with all this."

I looked up to she her begin to laugh.

I wanted to clock her, but in reality I knew she would beat me into the ground if I tried right now.

As she continued to laugh, she suddenly pointed to me to reply to Rover.

"He's a fucking Don! Kid or no kid he needs to grow the fuck up and learn where the world stands around him! Not the other way around!"

My head bumped in anger as she went on.

"He's fucking pathetic! Son of the great Shadow Robotnik and he doesn't even begin to compare to him in one little bit!"

With a smile on her face she looked back into my eyes.

"Your a bitch kid! A fucking nobody! Your acting like this is a god damn game and you treat me like I'm some light weight slut your going to bang in the next hour! Maybe if you stopped looking at my ass and tits you would see a punch or two coming at your stupid ass! Grow the fuck up!" She ordered me as I growled in rage from her comments.

"Your dad told me about your real father! Black Rose wasn't it!?" She asked me as I continued to growl at her.

People began to gather as she went on.

"The best the Marxist family had to offer back then when they were the best in the business! He was the toughest son of a bitch alive back then, and everyone feared him! He could kill a family with his eyes closed and yet he decides to leave it all for the queen of the bees! Don Zarra Yin! Your mother! She has more balls then you, she went behind everyone's backs to see your father and he payed for it with his life in the end! He didn't even know she was pregnant with you and I'm happy he didn't! Your a disgrace to him! You may look like him, but your no where near what he was, and even if your tried you would never be able to make him happy! Your dead to him!"

Every fiber in my body I swear turned black as I charged at her from the ground up.

In speed she stopped me with both her hands by grabbing onto my wrists and as only rage fueled me to kill her, I stared into her eyes as she asked.

"Did I piss you off?"

I pushed for her, and in reaction she shifted aside and let her leg cross me up until I fell back on my face.

As the grass hit my face and everything begin to shake, I turned to find her standing their with her arms lowered and a smile clean across her face.

Immediately I ran back at her to find her palm slam right into my face.

She gripped onto my skull as I sent my fist at her stomach.

I panicked as she pushed my arm aside with her free hand and in force she pushed me back on my ass.

I began to feel a bitter sadness kick in as I landed, and in the same cocky attitude she said to me.

"You can't touch me kid. You need to realize that."

In what anger I had left, I charged again to get sent right back down as she simply this time sidestepped to the left of my oncoming charge.

This time as I landed I began to cry.

**Rover's POV.**

"That's enough!" I shouted towards Lace as she remained next to the now broken Pitch who cried in the grass with the lack of energy to boot.

Lace moved aside as I came in to get down next to him.

Gently I took his back and slowly began to lift him up into my arms.

"Let's go Pitch. That's enough for today." I said to his lowered ears as he gripped onto my back.

As I got him up on his feet, Lace looked to me with a smile to nod.

I knew what she was doing and it worked but she took it too far this time.

She watched calmly as I took Pitch away and towards the compound.

**Lace's POV.**

The kid made his way back inside with Rover as I stood there in silence.

As I felt eyes watching me from afar, I turned towards the compound to see Shadow Robotnik looking at me through his bedroom window with Mrs. Zarra who looked at me like I was a complete bitch.

Shadow nodded gently, and as I looked to Zarra I nodded back in approval.

Slowly he left the window with Zarra and as I remained in the yard with no other thing to contemplate, I said to myself.

"I am a bitch."

Quickly I made my way for the compound.


	12. Chapter 12

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 12 – Focus**

**Rover's POV.**

I got Pitch to his room and the second he reached his bed he ordered me.

"Get out!"

I was now crossed on the line of being his friend and him being my boss.

I still sided along him and gently replied to him.

"She's just trying to get to you Pitch. She wants you to focus."

In force Pitch pushed me as hard as he could and as I moved back I bumped right into a solid standing Shadow who looked into my eyes with ease.

"Please leave us alone for a few minutes, would you Rover?" He urged me as I slowly looked back to Pitch who was buried in his chest.

Gently looking back to Shadow I nodded and replied.

"Yes sir."

Shadow took his lead from there to approach his son who didn't attempt to move now from his current state.

Slowly I made my way out to shut the door.

I knew Shadow would get him together, all I had to do was wait.

As I slowly made my way out of the hall, I managed to bump right into Lace who was heading for Pitch's room by the looks of her.

"Excuse me." I said to her quickly as I went to move away as fast as I could.

As I nearly escape, I was caught off guard by her hand turning me back.

"I don't bite Rover." She stated as I questioned.

"Not the impression you landed on Pitch. What was that all about? You know you shouldn't have brought in his real father for this." I stated as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Upon locking eyes she replied.

"The kid needs to focus Rover. I was just trying to get that through to him."

Immediately I replied.

"By telling him his dad would never approve of him as a son? Black didn't even live to see Pitch, so how can you stoop that low?"

Giving me a frown she replied calmly.

"I know I jumped base too far, but at least the kid will want to fight me now that he's mad."

Taking my eyes to a roll, I replied.

"You broke him Lace. I've never seen him break down like that. You obviously did go too far, but even you should have the common sense to make it up to him. We both know you could have gotten the same results a different way."

Taking my hand she replied almost instantly.

"That's why I was just going to see him. I feel like bitch."

Smiling I replied.

"You are a bitch. You've always been."

Letting go she replied back.

"Just more then I aimed for this time. Don't worry, I'll apologize."

Smiling still, I ordered her calmly.

"You better."

"Or what?" She asked in force as I shook my head and turned to walk off.

As I gained distance she shouted.

"That's what I thought! We both know I'll knock you out still Rover!"

I continued to chuckle as I made my way back outside.

**Lace's POV.**

I stood still as Rover left me be, and as I went to turn I found lady Zarra in my face.

"Oh! Zarra, I'm sorry. I was just heading to go see Pitch and...?"

"Smack!"

My head turned to the side as she brought her hand across my face with almost enough force to knock me to the ground.

I held my ground in anger and confusion as she shouted.

"How dare you talk about his father like you knew him!"

In reaction I tried to reply.

"I wasn't trying to...?" She cut me off with more rage.

"You assaulted my son! You broke his heart by telling him his own father wouldn't have ever loved him! You had no right to even speak of him! I have half a mind to kill you right now!" She stated in anger as I eagerly replied.

"Give it a try! I can't wait to see how fast you fail!"

Her hands turned into fists as I readied myself for a fight.

As our eyes locked and anger seemed to boil passed our breaking points, I widened my eyes to see her attempt to send a hook at me.

I was just about to stop her when Shadow Robotnik came out from behind her to grab her from behind.

"Let me go!" She ordered him as I let my guard lower now from him dragging her back.

"Relax!" He ordered as she attempted to kick herself free.

"That bitch had no right to talk about Black that way! I'm gonna...?"

Shadow immediately replied.

"I know she didn't, but causing a bigger problem isn't going to solve a thing Zarra!"

Zarra stopped trying to resist her husband as I smiled at her from beyond.

I completely saw how much she wanted to hurt me, and it was only because of Shadow that she wouldn't try today.

The three of us stood here now as Shadow said to her.

"She's going to apologize to our son for what she said. Let it go baby please." He begged her as she stared at me still.

Slowly she looked to Shadow who held her tight.

In anger she pushed him away and made her way down the hall and out of sight.

Shadow sighed to the reaction he got from her, and as I went to move he stopped me with his palm to my chest.

I stared at him deeply as he ordered.

"Don't ever mention his father without my approval first."

"Shadow it...?" Again I was stopped.

"I know why you did it and that's the only reason why I'm letting you off with a warning this time. Go make things right with him then come see me whenever your done. I want to talk to you in private."

"Yes sir." I replied as he nodded and made his way after his berzerking wife who we heard slam a door from further off in the compound.

I watched as Shadow made his way towards the battle he was bound to fight, and as he soon vanished I began my way to Pitch's room where I found him him resting on his bed.

He held his back to me as I made my way in to shut and lock the door.

I saw his ears jump up as I asked.

"You okay kid?"

I watched from across as his head turned to face me.

His eyes looked wet, but he didn't seem to be crying anymore.

As I smiled towards him, he replied in an anger filled tone.

"What do you want now?"

Letting my arms show my disposition, I replied.

"I came to apologize. I went too far and I'm sorry."

He sniffed slightly through his nose and as I remained there in thoughts for his answer, he came back to say.

"Your a fucking bitch."

I had to laugh now.

"Haha, I know this already kid!"

Pitch began to growl as I approached slowly to his side.

"Settle down tiger. No need to throw another tantrum. Not like you would get anywhere with it anyway."

"Did you come to apologize or mock me some more!?" He asked in anger as I now stood in front of him.

"I came to apologize, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm bullying you kid, but it's what I do to everyone. Get use to it, if you still plan on learning with me."

Pitch lowered his head to the floor as I then asked carefully.

"Do you plan on training with me? And I mean for real? No more staring at my ass and no more acting like your top shit, cause I can certainly set you straight if you do."

Pitch quickly asked.

"What's your name?"

With a small smile I replied.

"Lace."

"Lace." He said to himself softly as I moved my fingers under his chin to gently lift him back up to my view.

That's all you get to know for now kid. Earn the rest if you want to know more about me. That's how this works." I told him directly as he stared into my eyes.

I still held my smirk as he began to get up from his bed to face me.

"How do I do that?"

Letting my arms cross I replied.

"By proving your worth the time to me. You work hard and you'll get what you want."

Pitch widened his eyes as I chuckled and restated to him.

"Not that. Your not my type anyway kid."

Pitch quickly frowned and with a smile I asked.

"You wana try and continue where we left off?"

Giving me a nod he replied.

"Yes ma'am."

Patting his shoulder I replied with a now wider smile.

"Good. Then let's get back out there. I'll go easy on you this time, okay?"

With a small grin Pitch replied.

"Try it."

Quickly I got him to exit behind me, and as we proceeded to the exit I smiled at another familiar face making his way to Shadow's office.

"Lace." He stated as I waved to him as we crossed paths.

"Damien." I replied as he made a full swing by me.

Now with distance, I continued my way outside with Pitch on my tail like a puppy. Kid was still staring but I can't say I blame him. Its not like there is many good looking woman around his type of life. Too bad for him. He's not bad looking for his age.

Pitch and myself both returned to the garden where we found Rover waiting.

"Good?" He wondered as he looked to Pitch.

"Good." He replied in confidence as we both smiled together.

As we set apart, I replied.

"Then let's get started."

Pitch readied himself this time as I stared into his brown, determined eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 13 – Cash is Rash.**

**Twig's POV, Trustworth bank, Los Angeles.**

My fur flew in the rough rain as I made my way to the back where the manager awaited me with a smile.

"Mr. Gerand?" He wondered as I offered him my hand.

Nodding to the fake name, I replied with a smile.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry I came in a little wet, it's pouring out there."

Taking my hand he replied calmly.

"Not an issue. I hear you wanted to discuss deposit boxes for...?"

"Personal items that belonged to my father. I want to find a safe way to store them with no chance at being lost or robbed." I stated as he nodded and took me into his private office.

He got the door, and as I awaited his full attention he replied.

"Well you came to the right place. Our bank may be smaller then your traditional firm, but I can personally guarantee the protection off all goods stored here. We have one of the best security systems in the state and not a dollar has been lost to date since opening back in 2006."

As I now watched him get to his desk, I smiled and got in the seat across from him.

As my rear placed itself firmly in the chair, I was asked.

"Are you familiar with deposit boxes Mr. Gerand?"

Letting my suit get properly placed along my body, I looked up to reply.

"Very."

Nodding the man then asked.

"Were you looking to get a certain size? Cause we offer many different variations and contracts you can apply for."

"I was looking to invest in the largest one available."

Smiling instantly the man replied.

"Well I will have to get you proper papers to sign and as most new customers you will have to put down a deposit on the box. Is that okay?" He wondered as I nodded and asked.

"Is there any chance I can see the box I will be getting? I would like to make sure I have enough room before I start moving things from my home."

Shaking his head, the manager replied.

"Unfortunately no. I have to get you signed up and then the bank will assign us the box and issue the keys. It will be a few days before we can move into the vault and access it."

Gently letting my arms free, I roughly reached across the desk to grab the man by the top of his dress shirt. In force, I slammed him into the base of the desk and whispered into his ear.

"I just want to see it. And if you know what's best you'll keep calm and get that vault open for me."

Fear was now present as he carefully replied.

"You won't get away with this."

In force I pushed on the back of his head to reply.

"Oh just watch me. Now are you going to get the vault open or I'm I just going to have to kill you here and now?"

The man was completely on one side of his argument now as he replied in a scared tone.

"The guards won't let us pass without a reason or the proper papers."

Immediately raising him to his seat I ordered.

"Then get someone's papers and pretend we're going in to open up a deposit box."

"But..?" In force I cut him off.

"One more excuse and you'll be plastered all over the wallpaper! Now get me access!"

The human shook in his seat as I watched him go inside his desk for the papers.

After a few seconds of him quivering, I saw him manage to get the ones he was looking for in haste.

"Let's go." I ordered as I pulled him up from his seat.

The human was clearly scared and any normal person would detect that if they saw him now. Before we could reach the exit to his office I pinned him to the wall to say in a fierce tone.

"You better act normal or I swear to god you'll be the first one here to die."

Nodding almost immediately to me, I added.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. As long as you stay in line and get me to the money you'll go free unharmed, understand?" I asked in concern as he calmly replied as best he could.

"Yes sir."

Smiling I replied.

"Then get me to the vault."

Letting his body ease up as best as possible, we left the office to begin our short walk to the vault door where two armed guards waited.

"We need to go inside gentlemen." Stated the manager as they both looked to me.

"Papers?"

I watched closely as the manager handed them over.

The guard looked through them carefully as the manager looked back to me.

After a few seconds the guard replied.

"All right. Head on in. Jim, go with them." He ordered his partner as I watched the man get behind me.

As the guard leveled himself with me, I watched the manager make his way for the vault door to try and open it.

Both guards looked at me close as I began to hear it opening.

In seconds the door swung open and easily we made our way inside.

One of the guards remained outside the vault as we gained distance apart from the door.

The manager led us to the main room where all the biggest boxes waited, and as we went in I looked to my right to see the cash resting behind a locked gate.

My eyes were distracted as the manager stopped to turn to me.

The guard grew confused as I quickly swung my hand back to connect to his temple.

In force the man fell and in reaction I took hold of his baton and brought it to the top of his skull.

"BASH!"

In force I broke him wide open and the manager panicked and tried to run.

In speed I took him down and ordered.

"Shut up!"

Sweat covered him now as I ordered him to calm down under my palm.

As he took his care to try and remain calm, I looked to the vault door to see the other guard not coming from the noise we just made.

As I looked back I saw the manager breathing calmly again.

"Get up." I ordered as I pulled him to his feet.

The human still shook from me, and as I continued to check the entrance he asked.

"I thought you weren't going to hurt anyone."

Looking back I replied.

"I lied. Now get that gate open."

Looking to the locked gate, the man replied.

"I can't...!" In force I sent him to the gate itself and replied.

"You better unless you want to end up like Jim here! Make your choice." I urged of him as he looked to the dead guard.

Upon a few silent seconds, the man reached into his pocket to pull out a set of keys.

"Get it open." I ordered him as he turned to the gate to place in the keys.

My eagerness to the riches began to grow as he turned the key.

"Click!"

The sound to it unlocking made me hasty, and in force I sent the baton into the back of his skull.

"BASH!"

I watched as he fell to the floor instantly, and in force I sent it down on him again to make sure he was dead.

"BASH!"

The sound made the vault echo and in reaction the guard outside made his way inside to ask.

"Everything okay back there!?"

I remained silent as he began to move in and towards the back.

Quickly I pinned my back along the wall and listened close as his footsteps brought themselves closer to me by the seconds.

"Jim? You guys okay back...?" His eyes widened as he saw the bodies resting on the floor.

Before he could make a move however I sent my body into his plowing him into the metal floor below.

In speed the man attempted to punch me, but in rough force I countered, by grabbing his arm and sending the baton down into his face.

The baton punched a hole into his skull and in a happy joy I sent the baton down a few more times to make sure he was dead.

As blood covered the area under him, I managed to get up and look back to the money that waited before me.

Quickly taking off my suit jacket, I exposed the duffel bag I had wrapped around my back and as fast as I could I got it inflated and opened to begin piling in the dough.

"We may be a smaller firm but I can guarantee the...blah! Hehe!" I chuckled as I filled it up.

There was just enough spare stacks to fill the duffel and in speed I zipped it back up to begin my exit out the backdoor.

As soon as I got back in the rain, I began my small walk to the car where I stuffed the duffel down in the passenger seat and got the engine up and running.

"My joy for robberies excited me further as I for once was able to rob a bank without killing any officers of the laws. It may have been for a smaller take, but at least this time I was able to exit without any extra holes."

As I began my drive to the safe house I felt my phone go off.

Gently taking it to my ear, I answered.

"Hello?"

In a tall tone I was asked.

"Where the hell are you?!"

With a smile I replied.

"I was out playing! Why!? What's wrong boss!?"

In anger my boss replied.

"We got everyone together here, but you! Get your ass to the safe house now so we can get moving on the big job we've been planning!"

Nodding to myself as the rain pounded on my windshield, I replied.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Just hold on, will you?"

My boss was tense, I could tell. In reaction to my response he replied.

"Hurry the fuck up! We'll miss our window!"

He then hung up as I looked back to my score resting next to me.

Gently putting my phone in my pocket, I refocused back on the road ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 14 – The Betrayal.**

**Twig's POV.**

I left the money in my car as I came home to the show of my brothers getting armed to teeth with everything in arms reach.

The second I was noticed the leader of our gang Remp came over to order.

"Get geared up Twig! We leave in five!"

Remp was a wolf about my size. Maybe six foot, two hundred pounds. He had a dark red coat of fur and brown eyes. Guy was a true leader to all of us.

Quickly I made my way over to my other two brothers, who went by the names of Trent and Broth.

Trent was a hedgehog. Nothing real different from the way we weight. He was a lighter one sixty five I believe. Held a fine coat of brown quills and yellow eyes, along with Broth who was a thicker dark black hedgehog with yellow eyes. Both were my brothers. We all were family we've been doing this so long.

Letting my focus get back on my gear, I asked.

"What we bringing!?"

Immediately Remp replied.

"Wear a heavy vest and bring a rifle! This isn't a convenient store Twig!"

Nodding I tossed on my ballistic vest and went to load up a AR-15 we had laid out on a long set of tables.

As I got the mag in, I looked to see Broth gearing up the juggernaut outfit in a large black case. This is going to be an all out war if Remp's bringing that with us.

Alongside as Broth got it loaded, I saw Trent gearing up like me. Heavy, but effective. As everyone continued to load, Broth asked.

"When am I getting geared up Remp!?"

Remp looked over to reply.

"Cops will toss some light teams at us first! Once they realize who their fighting they'll call for the heavier units! SWAT will move in first and as Twig and Trent hold them off from me, I want you to get strapped! Got it?!" Asked Remp as I looked up to see him setting up charges together for the vault in mind.

"Not a problem!" Replied Broth as I urged him.

"Bring the LSAT! Cops will get mowed down before we have to reload with that!"

Broth nodded and replied.

"Already set up bro! Don't worry! Just buy me time to get into character and you can get heading back to Remp to load up the cash!"

A smile landed on me as Remp asked everyone.

"We all ready!?"

Getting a sidearm strapped under my vest, I replied.

"Set!"

"All good!" Replied Trent as we looked to see Broth closing up shop with his outfit.

"Ready!" He stated as Remp then ordered.

"Let's get to the van!"

Grabbing a couple extra mags and placing them in my pockets, I fell in behind Broth who carried the case at his side.

In seconds we were all loaded up and ready to go. Remp took off for the bank as Trent asked.

"We all remember the plan!?"

I nodded as Broth urged.

"Run it by us one more time for good measure!"

Remp focused on driving as Trent replied to us.

"We go in, take out the cameras, down the guards, take hostages, and set up along the front door! The windows will be shuttered down as soon as Remp gains control to the vault! From there we defend the entrance till he sets the charges! Once they go off, Broth, you will defend with the heavy gear till the three of us can bag up the money! Once the money is secured, we all head for the backdoor and hop in the van! From there, Remp will get us clear as best as he can! The three of us will defend the car till the cops pull back!"

I nodded as Broth looked to his watch.

"Estimated time from getting in and getting out! Fifteenth minutes! We stick to the plan brothers and we'll leave rich!"

Trent and Remp smiled as I made sure I was ready by checking my weapons.

"Two minutes!" Stated Remp as we neared the bank.

Everyone waited in a tense storm of focus as time now passed us by slowly.

As soon as Remp got us parked around the back, Trent handed out the ski masks.

"Cover up!" He ordered the three of us as we all pulled one down over our faces.

As soon as everyone was ready Remp ordered.

"We do this by the books and we go home tonight four rich motherfuckers! Let's go!"

Trent, Broth, and I quickly exited the van through the back as Remp was already a few feet ahead.

The backdoor was locked and as we waited Trent looked to me.

"Watch my back brother."

Patting his shoulder I replied.

"Always do."

Trent nodded in speed as Remp popped the locked and moved in.

The rest of us immediately stormed in behind as we found ourselves behind the guards and the civilians.

Two guards took post to our left and as we entered Remp opened fire.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Blood splashed the wall behind them as they hit the ground dead, and just the same the people who were unarmed hit the deck.

"Everyone get the fuck down!" Ordered Remp as Trent rushed the teller desk to order the clerks.

"Get down! All of you! Now!"

The four clerks hit the ground, and as everyone was getting set another guard came from the right side of the teller desks.

I aimed tight and pulled the trigger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The man landed on the ground with four rounds pumped between his chest and as everyone screamed Remp ordered.

"No one fucking move unless you want to end up dead!"

As the civilians didn't dare move from their places Broth got the case down behind the teller desk and began to tie them down using cable ties.

The alarm was already tripped due to our assaulting strategy, and we could hear sirens coming from outside the bank walls.

Remp who was fierce then ordered.

"I want all of you in the middle now!"

The civilians were quickly guided by Trent and as soon as everyone was together Remp looked to me to shout.

"I'm heading for the vault! Hold them back and make sure they don't break through the doors!"

I nodded, and as cop cars began to pull up outside I looked to Trent and Broth to order.

"Let's get in cover!"

Trent and Broth both agreed and got behind the teller desk almost as fast as the cops began to walk in.

Four of the officers entered to see the people herded, and as they were distracted the three of us pulled up to open fire.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Bullets showered the men in blue and red spilled to the floor as the rest of the scared officers feel back out the door to regroup.

Broth and I both looked to one another and as we nodded to each other I managed to look up to see a couple of men trying to rush in at us.

Trent and I both got up to retaliate as the bullets began to fly both ways.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Officer after officer died along the floor as Trent got down to reload his rifle.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! Click!"

My head immediately got down to join him as Broth got up now to retake the fire.

As soon as Trent and I were both reloaded we joined him to see SWAT pulling up from outside in a large armored van.

"SWAT's here!" I stated as Broth nodded and took hold of his case.

As we waited for the next wave of enforcers to follow, we all ducked our heads to hear the explosives go off back in the vault.

"That's our cue Trent!" I stated as he nodded and looked to Broth who got the gear out.

"Hold them back brother! We'll be as fast as we can!"

"Just get the money!" Ordered Broth as he got on the helmet.

Trent and myself then made our way off to the vault to find Remp already bagging up the cash.

There had to be at least two million dollars loaded in this place and as I got myself a bag we began to hear gunfire coming from the front of the bank.

Everyone kicked into full gear and began to pile in the money as we began to hear flash-bangs going off from the front.

I got my bag full and zipped as Remp finished his to order.

"Let's go! Back to the van!"

Trent quickly zipped his up with as much as he had loaded, and as we all came back to the front we found Broth fully armored holding off the teams of SWAT who were trying to punch through the door in force.

Bodies covered the ground among our hostages, and as we came into view I yelled.

"Come on Broth! Let's go!"

Broth began to back his way towards us and as we began to near one another we all panicked to see a larger juggernaut making his way in through the door with a team of SWAT behind him.

Taking Broth by the arm, I dragged him through the back at which we came and ran us to the van where Remp and Trent were already loaded up.

"Get in!" Ordered Trent as he helped Broth in the back.

The outfit he wore weight over a hundred pounds due to all the plating and as soon as he was in I looked back to see the SWAT juggernaut making his way out the door to aim at me.

He held a light machine gun close to what Broth was using, and as I tossed myself in back first, he managed to open fire hitting me in the chest.

The round punched through my vest with enough force to send me all the way on my ass as Trent got the back doors shut.

Bullets punched through the metal with ease as Remp turned out onto the street to begin the getaway.

Broth, who was getting his helmet off panicked as I coughed up blood.

"Twig's hit!" He stated as Remp looked back to see me gagging slightly from the pain.

"You good Twig!?" He asked in concern as I struggled to get back on my butt.

As soon as I was up with Broth's help, I nodded and replied.

"Yeah!"

Trent, who was looking out the window, then came back to reply.

"Cops are pulling in on our right! Broth! Twig! Hit those fuckers!"

Punching out the side windows to the van, Broth leaned over my shoulder to begin spreading fire at the cruisers who neared our tires.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Our rounds managed to make a hit to the driver and Broth and I watched as the car slammed the curb to turn into a full out flip along the road.

"Yeah! Whooooo!" Shouted Broth from over me as I saw another car making it's way on our left side next to Trent who began to apply fire.

As the car neared us and Remp kept driving, Broth and I both panicked to see another car turn at us from an intersection that crossed our path as we attempted to press down the road.

Both of us instantly began to open fire on the men, and as my mag ran dry, I got down to pull out a clip from my vest.

As I pushed it into the chamber, I looked up to see Broth take a round to the head.

His body thumped in the middle of the van as Trent and I looked to him in shock!.

Remp who just kept driving looked back to order.

"HIT THAT CAR!"

I was pissed off now, and in speed I aimed back up to hit the driver in the throat.

The car then pulled into a lamppost, and as I looked back to Broth who was now dead among the money bags, I heard Trent unload his mag into the only remaining police car that still managed to pursue us.

Bullet after bullet hit the engine and we all watched in anger as the car ignited and exploded along the lane.

As the heat took us over, Remp shouted.

"We're almost home free!"

Trent who was in just as much confusion as I was quickly got back to me as I stared on at Broth who was bleeding out along the base of the van floor.

Trent was shell shocked by the event and in force I sent my fist into the side of the van.

Remp soon got us free from the fight and as time began to pass, I heard him say.

"Cops lost us. We should be able to lay low and get back to the safe house."

Trent was just as mad as me and in anger replied.

"Broths' dead Remp!"

Remp who still drove, looked back to reply.

"And we can't change that Trent! But we can still get out of here with the take! So shut up!"

Trent fell silent as I coughed up more blood.

In concern Trent began to focus on me to say to Remp.

"Twig needs medical care Remp!"

Remp focused on driving and remained silent as Trent said to me.

"Just hold on brother! We ain't losing another one today!"

I nodded in complete agreement as Remp got us back to the safe house.

As the van came to stop he looked back to order.

"Get the money out guys. We need to get inside."

"What about Broth?!" Questioned Trent as Remp quickly replied.

"I'll dump him with the van later! Now get out! Come on! The cops are sure to be out looking for us!"

Trent slowly nodded and helped me out and inside the safe house. And as we got everything locked, I was guided to the couch across from Remp who was counting up the money.

Trent got next to me to begin to aid in my wound, and as we managed to get my vest off Remp stated.

"If my math is right we got out with over four hundred G's."

Trent and I didn't care at the moment as Remp looked back to see the hole in my chest.

He remained by the tables with the money as Trent stated to me.

"Your going to be fine Twig. I just need to pull out some of the shrapnel and stitch you up."

I smiled slightly as he went to the kitchen to grab a medical kit that was under the sink.

As he got up with the kit in hand, I shut my eyes to hear.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Instantly I opened them to see Trent gunned down onto the kitchen floor and Remp aiming back to me.

I tried to move away as he pulled the trigger on me.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Click!"

**Remp's POV.**

Letting the clip empty on my brother Twig, I lowered my weapon to watch as he rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

A smile cracked through my face as blood spilled from both him and Trent.

After a few more silent seconds of staring, I turned back to grab a hold of the duffel bags that contained my score and quickly made haste for the exit.

**Twig's POV.**

Light came back to my eyes as I found myself on the ground among my own blood.

I felt holes in my legs and chest as I attempted to look up.

In agonizing pain, I found Remp gone with the money and Trent dead.

Blood covered my teeth as I attempted to cling onto the couch.

My hands were drenched in my own red as I struggled to hold onto it.

I was soon able to pull myself up to my knees to find the strong scent of smoke coming from the door.

Upon looking back I saw black smoke making it's way through the bottom of door frame.

Remp was burning the safe house to the ground. I have to move.

Pain consumed me as I took what energy I had to get to my feet.

As soon as my feet straightened however, I stumbled back onto the ground due to the fact four rounds were placed in my legs. Two for two.

"Aghh!" I shouted in pain as the smoke grew closer.

With what hope I had left to leave, I began to crawl my way to the kitchen windows.

Trent I was forced to crawl over laid dead before me, as the fire began to burn the ground in the living room.

Heat soon made me panic and in little force I pushed up on the window.

"Come on!" I begged in fear as the fire swam into the kitchen.

Looking back, Trent became engulfed in flames and with an instant fear for being burned to death, I slammed my body through the window and grew helpless to the fall now coming from being on the second floor of the building.

"Ahhhh! BASH!"

My back landed directly on a trashcan that was in the alley I fell in, and in the same force, I slammed front first onto the concrete.

Blood covered my face and the ground as I barely was able to see Remp drive away in the van.

In severe pain, I lowered my head back onto the ground to shut my eyes.

Blood was leaving me just as fast as life as I heard sirens closing in from a distance away.


	15. Chapter 15

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 15 – World Goes Round.**

**Shadow Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound, New York, The next day.**

I sat in my office with my TV on and my wits slowly baking from the news that was playing around the world. Nothing different other then a few disputes between the Cora's and Verno's out in LA. I swear the news networks were running dry around this time of year.

As I yawned under my breath, I heard from the TV.

"In other news, bank robbers stole over half a million dollars yesterday at the Los Angles first national bank. Police were unable to identify the robbers due to their black masks and the security data being destroyed during the robbery."

I grew slightly interested and gently leaned in for a better view of the TV.

Police inform me that they were a team of four who made off in a gray utility van after they blew open the vault and made way with the money. Police would like to believe that the men are still within the city limits and are on a full lookout for the thieves as we speak."

As the news went on to another story, Lace made her way in to my office to say.

"Shadow, I wana talk to you about the kid."

I nodded and urged her to take a seat before me as I quickly refocused on the TV for the next story.

"A two story apartment was burned to the ground later in the day, with who police believe to be the owner who was found shoot over eight times outside in the alleyway behind the apartment."

Lace looked to the screen as I continued to listen to the report.

"The man was found in severe condition and is still being treated in the local hospital. Doctors are afraid that due to the massive amount of trauma the man endured he may not pull through. More on this story, tonight at eleven."

Gently shutting off the TV, I looked back to Lace to say.

"I bet those bank robbers were looking for a place to hide and they shoot up that poor guy."

Lace nodded and replied.

"I heard about that job. Those guys are a fucking nightmare for our business."

I nodded and quickly stated.

"Cops are enlisting heavier support because of these crooks. Soon we may have to pay more to them to keep us safe."

Lace looked understanding, and as I got myself together in my seat she said.

"Well I came to see you about Pitch."

"What about him?" I wondered as she scratched her nose.

After some well placed thoughts she replied to me.

"I think he is going to need a little more help then me if he's going to learn everything so fast."

I sighed as she said the same thing everyone else had already told me.

Sensing that I was clearly annoyed by the statement she restated herself.

"I can offer him what I know and turn him into a fighter but with you leaving and Don Skier on the verge of making a move not soon after, I'm afraid he won't be ready and he'll be rushed so fast with everything he won't be able to focus on the lessons."

Nodding I calmly replied.

"I understand the concern Lace, but I'm not stupid."

Looking confused and off guard she tried to restate herself again.

"I didn't mean for it to come off that way sir. I just...?" I cut her off by placing my hand in view for her to see and react to my order to fall silent.

Lace remained quiet as I calmly breathed in and out.

Gently getting comfortable I said to her.

"I didn't wake up one morning and just decide to claim Pitch as the new Don. This was decided years ago. I have had time to plan. I promise you Lace he will be fine. Just focus on teaching him how to fight and aid him with anything Rover has to do with the firearms he's instructing him on."

Lace nodded and replied.

"I'm sorry."

Nodding I urged.

"Just focus on my boy. He means everything to me and this family."

Lace stared into my eyes as I gently took hold of her hand from across the desk.

"Your the best. If anyone can teach him this it's you and Rover. Make me proud to call you a Robotnik Lace. Make me and him proud to call you a part of this family."

Lace gently wrapped her fingers around my palm as I stared directly into her eyes.

"Yes Mr. Robotnik. It's my honor."

Giving her a smile, I kissed her hand and asked.

"Is there anything else you wish to ask me while your here? Or do you mind leaving me to what peace I have left before I have to start getting packed?"

Letting my hand go she replied.

"No Mr. Robotnik. I'll leave you to your business. Thank you."

Waving her off as she shut the door, I looked back to my TV to think.

Even with all these trustworthy people around my boy, I can't help him when it happens. He won't ever be ready for this business. Only if he survives will he be able to walk away tall. It's just a matter of how long and how hard till he gets hit. Then his life will change full swing. I wonder how he will react.

"Knock! Knock!"

Looking back to my door, I found Zarra looking in on me.

"You ready?" She asked as I nodded and got myself up from my desk.

"Yes. You gonna help me pack?" I asked with a chuckle as she smiled and let me exit by her.

"You pack one bag Shadow. I have three maybe four to work on. I think you'll be done before me."

Taking hold of her hand I replied.

"You never know with me."

Giving me a quick kiss she replied with a wide smile.

"Very true."

Keeping me on track back to the room, I began to get ready for our trip.

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV.**

My quills pinned my body down as I swam in the compound's pool alone.

As I swam across from one side to another, I heard from behind me.

"Having fun kid?"

Upon looking back I found Lace nearing the edge.

"I was. Is there some type of technique to fighting in water you wanted to teach me?"

Sensing my sarcasm she smiled and replied.

"No. When it comes to that you tend to just flail your arms and legs till someone drowns."

Shaking my head to the response I then asked.

"What do you want then?"

Letting her feet go bare, I watched as she sat down to sink her feet in the water.

After some seconds of feeling the water, she looked back to me to reply.

"I was hoping you would want to go out with me for a bit."

My eyes locked with hers as she chuckled.

"Yes or no kid?"

Nodding I replied.

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes to get dry and we'll go."

Giving me a smile she replied.

"Hurry up. I'll be waiting for you. Don't leave me hanging."

Quickly getting out of the pool I replied while taking my towel.

"I'll only be five minutes. Where do you want to go anyway?"

Gently moving her feet through the water she looked to me to reply.

"I was thinking we would go find a place to eat for a bit. I wanted to talk a little with you."

Nodding in confusion I questioned.

"About?"

Looking down at the pool water she stated.

"Your just going to have to wait."

Slowly she looked back to me to smile.

"Better get moving kid. I won't wait for you."

Nodding, I made my way for the compound to get changed. As soon as I was done I found her outside already at a car she had pulled up to the front of the entrance.

"Coming?" She asked as I got in the passenger side.

"Whenever your ready."

**Lace's POV.**

Pitch rode with me all the way to the heart of the city as I drove through street after street in search for a place to eat. As I scoped through business to business I found a place that looked perfect. It was pub, but just right for what I was looking for.

Pulling the car in the lot, Pitch asked.

"A bar?"

"Pub." I corrected as he got out with me.

"Why here?" He questioned as I got in front of him.

"Just trust me kid."

"It's Pitch." He stated in anger as I chuckled and got the door for him.

Gently passing me by I urged.

"Try and find a booth."

Nodding from in front, Pitch kindly led me to the near corner of the pub where we found ourselves a booth.

Upon taking his seat I asked.

"You ever drink before?"

Giving me a nod he replied.

"Once, but it was just a beer. Nothing heavy."

"You wana drink?" I questioned as he stared at me.

"I'm underage."

Chuckling some more I replied.

"Forget about that. I'm buying. What do you want?"

Softly he took a menu from my hand as I awaited his answer.

"I don't know anything about alcohol."

Quickly getting up I replied.

"I'll just grab you a beer then. Wait here will you?" I urged as he smiled slightly and began to watch me walk off.

As I neared the bar I asked the bartender.

"Can I get a beer?"

"Any certain kind ma'am?" He wondered as I shook my head.

"I'm not picky. Just give me something dark."

Nodding, the man got to grabbing me a glass, and as I waited for my drink, I looked around the counter to find one for Pitch.

A small group of men who looked to be in their forties watched me as I locked eyes with the one who seemed to be the group thug. He smiled at me as I waved to him in disgust. Of course he didn't catch my hint and slowly made his way over to greet me.

"Names' Ronny. Who might you be darling?"

The second I went to respond the bartender said.

"Here's your drink ma'am."

"Thank you." I replied as I looked back to the brute of a man next to me.

He seemed drunk by his breathe, and as I attempted to walk away I felt his hand gently pull me back as it grasped onto my wrist.

"Hey don't be like that baby. I just wanted to know your name." He stated as I came back to his side by force.

With his hand still gripped to me I replied.

"My name is Lace."

"Well Lace. You come here alone?" He asked in concern as I pointed across the room.

"I'm here with a friend."

Pulling my arm away from him he stated.

"You got a nice body Lace. You work out or something?"

Smiling I replied.

"I was in the Army."

The man looked shocked for some reason as I tried to walk away again.

This time he grabbed onto my arm as I asked.

"Do you have a problem Ronny? Cause I don't know if you know this, but it's not right to keep putting your hands on a lady."

Giving me a look of anger he replied.

"I'll put my hands where I want to girl. I don't care if it's your arm or your...!"

"Smack!"

My hand swept along his face in force as Pitch quickly got up to approach me in confusion.

"What are you doing to her asshole!?" He asked the man in force as he got up to get in his face.

"Your bitch just hit me kid!"

"You probably deserved it then!" Stated Pitch as my plan went another way now thanks to this Ronny guy.

"Keep talking punk! I'll drag a bottle through your head!"

Putting me behind him Pitch stared at the man as the bartender shouted.

"Take it outside Ronny! I can't afford any more damage to the bar with your fights!"

The man immediately sent a bottle back at the bartender and in speed he ducked and watched as he got in Pitch's face.

"You think your tough with your fancy clothes and your slut of girlfriend!?"

I grew mad as Pitch replied.

"I'm nothing special, but you lay another hand on her and you'll be dealing with me! Got that asshole!?" He asked in force as I saw the fight coming.

The guy's friends all waited at the bar as he clutched his fist to me and Pitch.

In rage, the man sent a hook at Pitch and I backed up and began to watch as Pitch ducked and sent a hook of his own into his face.

In a slight stumble the man took a step back to charge Pitch into a round table.

Slowly as they fumbled with one another, I got a seat at the bar away from them and began to drink my beer.

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV.**

This man managed to jab me in the mouth and as I sent one back in all the power I had, I looked to my left to see Lace watching from the bar with not a single care for me and this fight.

As the guy sent another round at my cheek, I took my strength and rolled him to the floor under me.

Both of us grunted and groaned as the bartender yelled.

"Stop fighting!"

In speed I sent a quick hook at the drunk bastard and watched as he reached for a beer bottle that had rolled off the table we knocked over.

Upon taking it in his grip he sent it up into my face.

"BASH!"

The glass broke as it hit my right cheek and in severe pain I heard Lace order.

"Look out kid!"

Letting my eyes reopen I found the man charging and tensed up as he tackled me into the bar to send yet another hook into my face.

In a lack of energy from the cuts know placed on my skin, I fell to the floor as he began to send kicks into my chest.

Taking each blow was like getting hit with rocks as Lace just continued to watch.

Next to me was a thick piece of glass and as the man sent another boot at me, I took it and slammed it into his leg.

"Aghhhhh!"

In a thump the man bent down to react to the injury, and now with the upper hand, I sent an uppercut at his chin to watch as he stumbled back into another table.

Taking my chance, I sent hook after hook till he fell on his ass.

Lace continued to drink as I got above the man to start sending jabs.

"Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash!"

After my forth hit I heard Lace order.

"He's done kid!"

My anger made me throw one more at the unconscious drunk and I watched with lack of air in my lungs as he slept gently among the beer that managed to spill.

Blood left his mouth slowly as I felt Lace get back on her feet from behind me.

Gently getting off the man, I turned to see her reach into her wallet and place some cash on the table.

"Should cover the damages. Thanks for the drink."

The bartender nodded as he took the cash, and as her wallet got back in her pocket I looked to see her take my shoulder.

"Let's go kid."

Not fighting her, I let her walk me back to the car before asking.

"What was that about?!"

Getting in next to me she replied.

"What was what about?"

"You not helping! You could have dropped that guy! Why didn't you help me!?" I asked in anger and confusion as she leaned in to see my face.

Glass stuck in my cheek as she replied calmly.

"Wanted to see if you could handle yourself."

I was in no mood to yell and in a calmer tone I asked.

"And?"

Smiling as she pulled out the small shards from my face, she replied in a happy tone.

"You did okay. Got to work on your block a little but beside that your okay."

Letting myself relax to her touch, I let out a thin breathe to wonder.

"Does that mean I can stop hanging out with you? Cause it seems like when I do I always get hurt."

Giggling Lace replied.

"Not a chance. We got to get you ready for bigger guys. And faster prey."

"Like you?" I questioned as she nodded with a smile.

"Exactly."

Letting my body relax as she got the last shard out from my face, she said.

"Thank you for coming to my aid by the way."

Looking into her eyes I replied.

"I wasn't going to let him manhandle you like that."

Smiling as some blood moved down my face she replied with a deep smile.

"It was real sweet of you kid."

"It's...!" I was cut off as she gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

My eyes were now shut as she retracted and got the car started for home.

I remained silent as we pulled back into the compound a few minutes later to find Damien already asking as he saw me.

"What the hell happened Lace!?"

With a calm smile Lace replied.

"Just a little dispute Damien. Relax, will ya?"

Damien examined my cheek and asked.

"You okay Pitch?"

As I went to respond, my father walked out with Rover who immediately approached to ask.

"What happened Pitch?!"

Looking to Lace, she replied.

"We had a little trouble with some drunk guy who thought he could take advantage of me. Your boy defended me like a gentlemen and took a few hits in the process. I promise he wasn't going to get killed sir."

Rover guided me inside as my dad and Damien went to Lace.

**Lace's POV.**

I got surrounded as Shadow questioned.

"I can't have him getting trashed Lace. You promised me you would...?" I cut him off.

"I'm training him how to fight and defend himself in real situations sir. You gave me permission to do it any way that would get him to learn, so I'm doing it the way I see fit. By the time I'm done he'll be able to protect himself. A few scars along the way or not. That's what you wanted right?" I asked him as he fell silent with Damien who just nodded.

Slowly agreeing with me, I stated.

"I'll get him to where he needs to be. But you need to trust me."

Shadow nodded some more then looked back into my eyes to reply.

"I do trust you. I'm sorry. I guess I'm not use to seeing my son hurt till the point where he's bleeding yet."

Showing my understanding I replied with a smile.

"Next time he bleeds I'll make sure it was me to cause it. And hey, it's not like it was gun fight. I would look to Rover if your expecting that."

Smiling Shadow replied.

"I will. Again, I'm sorry Lace."

"It's okay sir. Just make sure he's okay will ya? Can't help but be worried for him a little."

Nodding Shadow replied.

"I'll go find him. What are you going to do now?" He wondered in concern as I looked to Damien.

"I was going to go with Damien here, to collect from a few of our rackets. We'll be back later tonight with payment."

Looking to Damien as he got in the car, I glanced back to Shadow as he urged.

"Be careful."

Smiling I replied.

"Always."

Getting back in the car with Damien at the passenger seat I asked.

"We good?"

Nodding he replied.

"We're good. Let's get going. We got a long night ahead of us."

Patting his chest I replied.

"Cheer up Damien! This should be a fun night!"

Giving me a smile, I started up the car and began our journey to the city businesses.


	16. Chapter 16

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 16 – Hash and His Joys.**

**Hash's POV, Heriberto meat processing, Boston.**

"We can make this real quick Rich!" I stated as I held down the scared man's arm to the meat slicer.

Blood was already before his eyes and it wasn't from the pigs. He cried to me about his family for past hour and he still hasn't given me what I wanted.

"Please Hash! Just let me make a few calls! I can get you what your looking for, but I need time!" He stated as I pushed the tips of his fingers through the slicer.

"AGHHHHH!" Blood sprayed my dress shirt as I got to see the fingertips come out the other side like sliced ham.

Gently pulling him back to me I replied.

"You had a month! Don Soul isn't being any more clear with you on this! You think I like cutting you into meat packages Rich!?" I asked him as I pushed the rest of his fingers through.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!"

As each little pepperoni slice appeared on the other side of the slicer I replied to my own question.

"Well just a little, but I'm not here to give you any more time then has already been offered to you Rich! You ether tell me who it is or I finish off the hand! What will it be!?" I asked him as he bleed out along the table.

Yanking him up to me I asked.

"Well!?"

Giving me a begging look he replied in fear.

"I can't Hash! I don't know!"

In disappointment I replied.

"Well then that's a real shame! I bet your wife loved this hand!" I stated as I began to push it through.

Rich could only beg as I neared the blades.

"Please Hash! No! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

More blood covered me as I watched his hand come through clean like boloney.

As soon as I was done, I released his stub of an arm to watch as he fell to the ground in near death.

"Excuse me now while I make a call!" I urged him as I shut off the slicer.

Pulling out my phone to dial my boss, I flicked some of the blood off my shirt as it rang.

As soon as Don Soul answered he asked.

"How's it going?"

Putting him on speaker I replied.

"Rich doesn't know."

"That's a shame." Stated Don Soul as Rich heard his voice to look up.

I smiled heavily as Don Soul then ordered.

"Kill him Hash. He is of no use to use then."

Rich immediately begged.

"Please Don Soul! Give me more time! That's all I need! Just another week! Don't let this sadist kill me!"

"Sadist?" I questioned as Don Soul replied to him.

"You had a month. A month to make a simple phone call. Now it's too late Rich, I'm sorry. That sadist of mine can have the pleasure of killing you. Hash?" He said as I asked.

"Yes sir?"

"Do what you wish to Rich here. Make sure he suffers."

Smiling to rich I replied.

"It'd be my honor Don Soul."

"Come back when your done." Ordered Don Soul as I hung up to look back at Rich who begged me.

"Don't kill me please! I have kids! They're waiting for me to come home!"

Taking back his stub of an arm I replied.

"And I'll make sure they get to see you. Once I'm done putting their father on their sandwiches for school."

Rich widened his eyes as I dragged him over to another larger slicer.

"Please Hash I'm begging you!" He shouted as I quickly replied.

"And I'm begging you! Please shut up!"

Rich began to cry as I got it on.

This slicer was meant to dispose of rotten pigs, and as the blades spun together inside the machine, I escorted Rich up a small flight of stairs till we were right above it.

"No Hash! Please! I'll do anything!"

Forcing him forward by the stub of his arm, I replied.

"And I'll do anything to shut you up! Now have a nice afterlife Richy boy! I'll be sure to tell your kids you died like the animal you always were!"

With a push of my body I sent Rich down into the grinder to watch as his body was turned inside out and into pulp. Nothing soon remained until it was done, and his crushed up organs and bones were pushed out on the assembly belt below.

I smiled as my job was done and slowly making my way to the entrance, I took hold of my suit jacket and made my way outside and to my car.

After some time spent in happy thoughts, I came back to the compound to find everyone staring at me once again.

I grew use to this treatment over the years as I seemed to be the only one coming home with some blood on me from the real work this business offers to it's better made-men.

As I made my way in and to Don Soul's office, I found him once again sitting behind his desk, but this time in the light. He glared at me as I smiled.

"Rich is dead?" He asked to be sure as I nodded and made my way to the seat before him.

"Good." He replied as I asked.

"So what now?"

Looking to a folder he replied.

"We're running out of options here. I got one last lead you can pick up, but you need to be careful on this one."

"Why? What is it?" I questioned as he opened up the folder to show me one of Don Morgue's made-men.

"Frank Greene. He's a soldier with Don Morgue. Lucky for us, he works alone guarding one of the racket's downtown. I want you to go over and find him. Get the information we need from him and come back here."

"That's risky boss. What's to say he won't rat us out to Don Morgue and he comes a calling with a welcome party of Capos?" I questioned as he nodded.

"That's why you won't get caught on this."

I grew confused as he continued.

"Do what you have too, but get this guy alone. Make it look like an accident. From his file he's a bit of a drinker. Use that to find a way to nab him after he coughs up the intel." Urged Don Soul as I nodded and took the photo of the guy.

Large fox, brown fur, and green eyes. I can spot him easily.

"Make sure you don't fuck up Hash. You do, and we may start a war with Don Morgue we don't need right now."

Nodding I replied with a smile.

"Don't worry boss. It will be handled with care."

Shaking his head Don Soul replied.

"With you Hash that's like telling a monkey to not throw it's own shit."

Letting off a chuckle I replied.

"Just relax. I'll get it done and report back by tonight."

Nodding Don Soul then urged.

"Then go get it done."

Making my way for the door I heard him say before I could leave.

"I'll be in touch."

Giving him a nod, I shut the door and made my way to my room to get a quick change of clothes.

This time I was going to play it smart. I'll dress like a random and get this guy to have a few drinks with me. By the time he figures out who I really am I'll have my info and he'll be stepping in his own grave.

As soon as I was dressed out of family colors, I got back outside to my car to proceed to the location that was further uptown then I first assumed on the ride over. Finding the place was easy, now it was just blending in and locating Frank.

From normal Don Morgue standards, he has his guards placed inside the joint their meant to guard. Guess I'll have to go in on foot to find him.

The place I was heading into was a local food bank. Of course no made-men will be out front. The racket is what I'm looking for. Should be in the back.

As soon as I entered I was asked.

"Need any help sir?"

Nodding to the man behind the counter I replied while handing him a twenty.

"I'm interested in exploring your other services today."

Putting the money in his pocket he replied.

"Go through the back and knock twice. Have some money ready and don't cause any trouble."

Smiling I replied.

"Never, good sir."

Waving me through to the back, I found my door and began to knock.

"Knock! Knock!"

After some time the door opened and my target appeared behind it. He already looked to have had a few drinks in him as he asked.

"What you want?"

Showing him some cash I replied.

"I want a good time and if you can let me through I'll buy you a drink."

A quick smile overcame the fox as he took my offer in kind and let me through.

"What's your name? I ain't never seen you here before."

As we walked through to the action in back I replied.

"One of my pals told me to head here for the best drinks in town. I figured I might as well give it a try since I've sampled all the other bars in Boston already. My name is Hash."

As we got through to the back, I stopped to look around at all the illegal business taking place.

Some gambling, hookers, and plenty of heavy drinkers. All spending cash that Don Morgue gets to enjoy.

The guy I was after quickly escorted me to the bar where he said to the bartender.

"My friend here is buying Tony. Hook me up with the usual."

After getting the guy his drink, I asked.

"This place always packed like this?"

Frank took a look around to reply.

"Most of the time there's more. A lot like to come around at night. That's when the best tail is available to get with."

Nodding I then asked.

"What's your name?"

I kindly offered him my hand, and in response he took it to reply.

"Frank."

This fox was going to be a cake walk. He only needed a few more rounds before he was going to need a bathroom break.

I went silent as he finished his drink, and as he went to move I asked.

"Want another? I'm buying Frank."

Giving me a shake of his head he replied.

"I shouldn't. I need to get back to my post."

Taking his arm I replied.

"Oh come on. What's one more going to do? I could use the company anyway before I find my balls to ask one of these ladies for a show."

Frank calmly retook his seat as I got the bartender to place another glass in front of him, and this time me.

We both then gladly enjoyed the pleasure of alcohol in our systems and after his glass was empty once more I heard him say into my ear.

"I need to get heading back. Thanks for the rounds Hash."

Nodding, I watched as he began to walk back to his post by the entrance.

I smiled as he stumbled to walk straight. I knew it would only be a few minutes more till he was ether acting like a fool or he was coughing up the drinks. Ether way, I'd get my chance to ask the questions that needed to be answered.

As the waiting game now took control of my night, I decided to enjoy the show.

After a while one of the girls began to approach me. A thin hedgehog with dark black quills and stunning blue eyes. She looked like she just finished high school she was so young.

"Hey, wana dance handsome?" She asked as I looked her over.

Gently looking back to Frank who watched the door I replied.

"Everything comes with a price baby. How much are we talking?"

Letting herself rub against my leg she replied.

"For you? Since I've never laid eyes on you before I'll let the first one go. You just tell me what you want.

Letting my drink finish, I looked into the girl's eyes to reply.

"What I want shouldn't be done in public, if you catch my drift."

Biting her small lips, she replied while taking hold of my hand.

"I know a place. Come with me."

Allowing myself the pleasure to get off course for a few minutes, I followed the girl to the bathroom where we began to have our fun.

Our tongues wrapped and hands played before I wanted more. She didn't fight it. In fact, she was practically begging for it by that time.

Getting my pants down I enjoyed the pleasure of a school girl fucking before I heard someone else enter the bathroom.

I held the girl's mouth shut tight as she tried her best to keep from moaning. Soon enough the guy jumped in the stall next to us and I began to hear him puking.

With a slower pace I managed to finish off with the girl and as soon as I was free she whispered into my ear.

"That was amazing."

Smiling, I replied while handing her a twenty.

"Yeah it was, but now I need to be alone for a bit. Get out of here."

Taking my cash, I withstood one more kiss on the lips before she made her way out of the bathroom.

Fixing my belt and getting back on my shirt, I exited the stall to make my way over one to find Frank puking his brains out.

"You okay Frank?" I asked as he managed to slowly look up at me from the toilet.

"I'm fine. Those drinks aren't sitting well is all. Rughhhhh!"

I stared at him as he coughed it all up into the bowl and as he caught his breath I said slowly.

"I hear you know something."

Just staring into the bowl Frank replied.

"I know lots of somethings."

Letting my body lean on the outside of the stall I said.

"You know something you shouldn't though. Something certain people want to know."

Frank began to grow weary and questioned.

"Who do you work for? The cops?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"Think again."

Slowly it came to him and I smiled as he lowered his head into the bowl to mutter.

"Soul."

Nodding I replied.

"You have ten seconds to cough it up or I will get physical. It's in our best interest not to cause harm for this information. You tell me what you know, and I let you go on peacefully with your night."

Chuckling Frank replied.

"You Soul boys all lie. What's to say I tell you and you just don't silence me right here?"

Letting my body shift fully to him I replied.

"Cause I'm a man of my word."

Nodding Frank replied.

"Sure you are."

Both of us went silent as he puked some more. I waited till he was done and as I went to continue the talk he urged.

"Your going to have to do better then get me drunk to get this information."

In force I placed my foot on the back of his head and forced it into the bowl till he was suffocating on his own bile. Bubbles quickly came up as chunks covered his face and I wondered.

"Is this any better? I have no reason not to hurt you Frank. But if you bullshit me you'll die here and now. So just tell me what I want and I'll be going."

Gently I put my leg down as he came up for air with vomit all over his face and some in his mouth.

"Fuck you! "

In force I got my hands to come in personally and in force I shoved his face as far as it could go into the bowl.

Frank gagged under the vomit filled water as I replied.

"Wrong answer."

Frank's arms began to slow up as I pulled him back up.

"Last chance Frank. Next time you won't be coming back up for air. Tell me or I will kill you." I stated as he shook his head.

"I was only told that he lives out of country now days! He hasn't been back to the states in years!"

"Where?" I asked calmly as he stared into my eyes with sadness.

"I don't know exactly! I just know it's somewhere in Columbia!"

Nodding I replied.

"Thanks Frank."

Using all my power I held him down in his puke till he drowned.

As his body went limb and dead; I pulled him out and set him along the edge of the toilet.

Gently fixing my clothes, I made my way out and back to my car.

As soon as I got in I called up Don Soul who asked.

"What's the word?"

Getting back on the road I replied.

"He lives somewhere in Columbia. He hasn't been back here in years."

"That's all?" He questioned as I nodded to myself.

"Yes sir."

Don soul then out of his silence urged.

"Come back whenever your done what your doing."

Softly turning onto the highway I replied.

"I'll be back soon."

After Don Soul managed to hang up, I let my phone down on my lap and continued my way back to the compound.

As I drove I saw some puke resting on the back of my palm. With a smile I flicked it out the window and watched as the night came on strong.


	17. Chapter 17

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 17 – Tension Builds.**

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound, New York.**

Rover got me cleaned up as best as he could and beside a few cuts I was going to be okay. My mother didn't take it kindly and I think she wanted to kill Lace for getting me hurt, but in reality my father told her it was part of the learning process. I think she's okay now, but I can see her having a few words with Lace whenever she gets back.

"Knock! Knock!"

Looking to my door, I smiled as Lace came in to ask.

"How you doing killer?"

Slowly she shut the door as I replied.

"I'm fine. Rover got me patched up."

Beginning to laugh at my statement I asked.

"What's so funny?"

Getting to my side she replied.

"Rover wasn't no medic in the Marines unlike me. How about you let me see for myself?"

I wasn't going to argue, and in a soft nod I replied.

"Be my guest."

Placing her fingers under my bandage, I shut my eyes in slight pain as she pulled them off to get a better look.

"Looks like he cleaned them off but not in as much as he should have."

"What do you mean?" I wondered in confusion as she calmly looked into my eyes.

"He didn't disinfect them."

I remained silent as she slowly got up to head for the door.

"I'll be back. Don't touch them."

Smiling I replied.

"Okay."

Smiling back, I watched as she walked out, and after a few seconds I looked back up to find my mother walking in to ask.

"How are you baby?"

I knew this wasn't good as she noticed the bandage off my face.

"Why did you take off your bandage hun?" She asked as I calmly replied.

"Lace is going to disinfect them."

My mother went stiff as she then asked.

"Where is she?"

As I remained on my bed I replied.

"She went to go get whatever it is she needed to disinfect them I guess."

Slowly she nodded and asked.

"Did she apologize for getting you hurt?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yeah."

My mom was a strict woman when it came to me and as she now seemed to be waiting, we both looked back to the door as Lace came in with a rag and a bottle of some disinfectant.

My mother locked eyes with her as she came in fully to stop in place.

"Lace." Said my mom as they both stared at one another.

I know Lace knew she was mad still, and in a gentle tone she replied.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Robotnik, I know your mad but...?" My mom cut her off with a louder voice.

"Stop it. My husband already told me why you got my boy into trouble and I don't approve."

Lace went silent and looked to me as my mom turned to approach her.

"You may know what your doing with him, but I don't care one bit Lace. When my son gets harmed it only gives me reason to want you dead."

Lace nodded as my mom finished her statement.

"You do what you have too, but I hope to god you know who's son your playing with. This isn't a game to me, and if my son gets killed cause of you, you can be certain I will find you. And you will wish you were never placed on this earth."

Both Lace and I saw that my mother was more then serious as she looked back to me.

"Get to bed."

Gently I nodded as she looked back to Lace.

"Do what your going to do and get out of my house."

Lace nodded very carefully as my mother left with a strong shut of the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone I looked to Lace who looked upset with herself a little.

After some seconds passed of my gentle stare she said.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Gently nodding, I remained seated as she came over to bend down in front of me.

I watched as she applied the disinfectant to the rag and in a few gentle pats she began to apply it to my cuts.

It stung slightly and as she continued to rub my cheek softly, I calmly urged her..

"Don't listen to my mother."

Lace looked back into my eyes as I continued.

"She's just worried is all. I'm her baby and always will be, and because of that she doesn't see me growing up."

Gently stopping the rag on my cheek she replied.

"It's okay. I get why she's upset. I can't say I blame her. It's not like I'm putting you through the easiest classes here."

Smiling I replied.

"Don't worry about me getting hurt then. I'm willing to do what I have too, to learn. It's not like a scratch or two won't come with it, right?"

Continuing to rub my face she replied.

"Right."

We both smiled as she soon finished, and with a gentle touch she put back on my bandages.

As she retracted from them she said.

"You should get some sleep though. Let those heal up before I take you out again."

Nodding I replied.

"I will."

I had my eyes wide as he kissed me once again on the cheek.

Slowly as she pulled away, I stared into her eyes and watched as she made her way for the door.

It took everything I had to let her leave but as the door shut I got back under my covers and managed to fall asleep.

**Lace's POV.**

As I slowly proceeded out of the compound I thought about Pitch. The kid is sweet and I kind of like him, but I just don't wana get any closer then I already have. He's my boss technically and in this business it's bad to show a connection to another. I don't want him getting hurt so I'm just going to have to keep him at bay from making a move.

"Lace!"

Stopping in my tracks as I exited the compound, I looked to see Damien making his way over to me.

"What's wrong?" I wondered as he came to reply.

"How's Pitch?"

Giving him a nod I replied.

"The kid's doing fine. He's sleeping it off, why?"

Looking into my eyes he replied.

"I'm just worried about him is all."

"Then why don't you check on him?"

Giving me a frown he replied.

"Zarra isn't exactly okay with me being near him."

Nodding I replied.

"Well nether am I now, so join the club."

Damien smiled slightly then asked.

"Did you give Shadow the money?"

Nodding I replied.

"He's chalking it all up to make sure payment is all straight."

Both of us went silent as I saw something Damien wanted to say, but couldn't muster up.

"What's really wrong Damien?" I asked him in a concerned tone as he looked back into my eyes.

"I just think Zarra is wrong about her boy. He knows what he's doing I can see it in him, and it just makes me upset how much she babies him."

Nodding I replied.

"She just watching out for her kid. Even you can understand that."

"But it's my brother's kid. And I'm responsible for him. I want Pitch to learn this business for what it is, not get held back by his overprotective mother."

I remained quiet now as Damien made his point clear.

"He'll die if she keeps holding him from us."

Taking my turn to speak, I replied.

"Her and Shadow are leaving in two days. Just deal with them for a little longer and we can get working on him properly.

Damien agreed and replied.

"I don't want another dead relative is all. Pitch is all I have left in terms of family."

Taking him into a hug I replied.

"I know it's hard. Just work with me on this and wait till we can teach him in peace. There's no need to kill yourself over it."

Nodding Damien retracted and replied.

"I plan not too. I just want my brother to be proud of me and his boy. Nether of us can do that with Zarra in the way."

This time Damien walked off as I watched him enter the compound.

As he left my sight, I grew weary of him, but I could only base this off his disliking for Zarra.

As nightfall became of the world around me, I got back in my car and made my way home.


	18. Chapter 18

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 18 – Odds of The Bank Robber.**

**Twig's POV, Saint Judy Hospital, Los Angeles, The next morning.**

"Ughhh...? Beep. Beep. Beep."

My eyes felt like bricks as I managed to barely open them to the light around me.

Everything was so bright. The walls, the ceiling, the bed I was in.

As I struggled to get a hold of my head I came across the memories of my past condition.

Remp killed Trent and shot me to shit, before breaking off with our money and burning our safe house to the ground with me barely in it.

My head thumped as I recalled having to jump out the window.

As I gently lifted up my hand to rub out the gook in my eyes, I panicked as a nurse came in looking as dull as a troll to check on me.

"Okay, let's see how he's doing today." She stated as she found me staring at her from the bed.

Her eyes widened in what looked like shock as I said.

"Ahhh...hi?"

Immediately she ran for the exit shouting.

"Doctor! I need a doctor!"

"I'm fine!" I shouted to her as she was rushed by more then a few people in confusion of my state.

As people began to pile in around me a doctor stated.

"He's alive! I don't believe it!"

I grew confused as a few of the nurses were pushed aside from behind the crowd.

"Get out! He's my patent! Everyone out!"

The doctors of all sorts quickly exited leaving me with one human male. He was a tall white man with turtle shell glasses, and with a smile he said to me.

"Your one lucky SOB, you know that?"

Looking to my chest that was wrapped up I replied.

"I would guess so. How long was I out?"

Getting to my side he replied calmly.

"About eighteen hours. Pretty good for a guy in your condition. We were beginning to think you were trapped in a coma or something."

Looking into his eyes I replied.

"Getting shot a bunch I can understand. Am I okay?"

Nodding the man replied.

"We got all the bullets out when the police brought you in. I'm not going to lie sir you looked dead on the stretcher when they wheeled you into my room."

I chuckled slightly as he went on.

"You took four rounds to chest and by god your were lucky nothing important was hit. I would like to know how you managed such."

I slowly replied.

"I don't have answer for you sadly doctor. Guess it was just luck is all."

Nodding he replied.

"Well your the luckiest man alive let me tell you. As for your legs you took two in each. The left one we got stable, but you'll be limping on your right for a few days. They went pretty deep. I had to dig in to find all the shards that broke off."

Looking to my legs I asked.

"Any permanent damage?"

Shaking his head he replied.

"None. As I said your the luckiest man alive."

Giving him a smile I replied.

"I can't even begin to thank you."

Taking my hand I had offered him he replied.

"You don't have too. It's my job and you for a fact had me at work."

Gently releasing him, I looked to the door to find an officer waiting.

The doctor noticed and then stated.

"This officer is going to ask you a few questions if you don't mind sir."

Nodding I replied.

"Not at all."

As the doctor approached the door the officer stated.

"I'll only be a few minutes."

"Take your time." Urged the doctor as I looked to the officer before me.

He gently sat down next to me in a small waiting chair, and as we locked eyes he smiled and said.

"So I get to finally talk to the guy who defied death. Eight bullets man, that's enough to put any guy your size down."

Nodding I replied.

"I should be dead."

Nodding back the officer replied.

"Well your not, and at least we get the chance to find out what went down at that apartment we found you at. First of all, what's your name? I'm Ken."

Taking his hand I replied.

"I'm Twig."

Shaking my hand he then said.

"I want to know what happened Twig. Take your time and try to remember. Can you do that for me?"

Nodding quickly I replied.

"I know what happened. I don't know why it happened but it did for some reason."

In interest the officer urged.

"Then please, explain what happened Twig."

I watched in confusion of what I was bound to come up with to cover my own ass as he got out a notepad.

As soon as he was ready I started.

"I was at home sleeping on the couch. When I heard someone bashing on the door."

"Bashing?" Questioned Ken as I nodded.

"Yeah, they were yelling for me to let them in."

"There was more then one attacker?" Questioned Ken as I shook my head.

"There were three of them. All armed to the teeth with automatics. They locked the door behind them as I was forced back on the couch."

"What did they look like?" Wondered Ken as I tried to come up with an answer.

"I couldn't tell you. They wore masks. Ski masks."

Nodding Ken then asked.

"What species?"

"A wolf and two hedgehogs."

Jotting it down Ken then asked.

"What happened next?"

Taking my time to get my back straight I replied.

"They were arguing. Something about money. I think the hedgehogs wanted a bigger cut or something of it."

Nodding Ken then stated.

"A bank was robbed around the same time we found you Twig. The people you encountered were the robbers."

Looking into his eyes I replied.

"Oh my god."

Gently getting back my attention, Ken asked.

"How did you get shot so much? Did you try to run?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"No, I stayed seated. One of the hedgehogs covered me to make sure I wouldn't run and as they did that I watched the other two continue to argue."

"Okay." Said Ken as I continued.

"Things got out of control real fast. The wolf started to shoot his friend and after he was dead did they try to kill me."

"Then what?" Wondered Ken as I finished.

"They other two ran out of the house and I think gassed the outside of the building. Cause when I pulled through the first time I found fire at my front door. I had to get out through the kitchen window."

Nodding the officer replied.

"The doc said you hit real hard."

Agreeing I replied in slight pain.

"I can feel."

"Anything else you remember Twig?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"Not a thing after hitting the ground."

Patting my shoulder Ken asked.

"You got any family we can contact? I'm sure they want to see that your okay."

Looking down I replied.

"I used to. Anyone that isn't out of country is dead. I'm here alone sad to say."

Gently nodding Ken replied.

"Alright. Well listen, the doctor is going to check you out and if your ready we can release you today? How's that sound?"

Giving a small smile I replied.

"Thank you."

Once again patting my side, officer Ken urged.

"Feel better."

As he turned to leave I replied.

"I'll try."

As soon as he was gone the doctor came back to begin his tests. Not soon after was I willing to leave. Hospitals were never the place for me. And I have to find Remp. He may think I'm dead, but I'll show him. For Broth and for Trent. I'll make sure he pays for his betrayal."

The second I limped my way outside however it was a news blast. My whole body fell still as reporter after reporter ran at me to ask a series of questions.

"Are you okay!?"

"Who were your attackers!?"

"Where they the alleged bank robbers who managed to steal over half a million dollars from the federal government!?"

I tried to push my way by as they continued to follow in a fierce pursuit.

"Give us something sir!?" One reporter begged as I finally looked back into the cameras and microphones.

"I was just shot eight times. I barely pulled through and in fact, I'd rather be dead then alive knowing they got away with it all."

"Can you tell us anything about the attack!?" Another lady asked as I nodded and replied.

"They were a team. Organized and deadly. The leader gunned me down without second guessing."

"Do you know what they looked like!?" A man asked to my right as I shook my head.

"They wore ski masks. I can't say."

"So they were the bank robbers!?" Questioned another as I looked back to the street to hail a taxi.

"Mr!? Is there anything you want to say to the criminals who attempted to kill you!?" A reporter asked as I looked back into the camera with force in my eyes.

"I want the man who shot me to know I will never forgive him for his crime. I also want him to know that he will be found, and once found he will be killed for his actions pressed upon me and all the people who died that day."

The reporters began to pop out more questions as a cab pulled over for me.

Getting in with pain I ordered.

"Get us out of here."

The man nodded and once clear he asked.

"Where would you like to go sir?"

Every thought passed me by as an option as to where to look for Remp, but I knew he would have fled by now. He's probably already gone in the wind. If I was going to find him I knew I had to get help.

After some well placed seconds of thinking I made up my mind and began my trip down another dark road I'm so use to traveling.


	19. Chapter 19

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 19 – Every Don, But Me.**

**Don Jeremiah Soul's POV, Soul compound, Boston.**

My time was calm and peaceful. Just like I always intend when I'm alone. Not many Dons get me, but I understand why in most cases. All but Shadow's.

Shadow Robotnik doesn't see me as a threat for some reason. Hell he gave me his business. I'm on top now because of him and yet I can't understand his game. He treats me like Don Skier. Like I don't seem to matter to him cause in his mind I will pass away and go somewhere else, like a sickness. His mind troubles me as I attempt to read it. The only thing I get though is that he sees no fear in the other families. Especially me. Why?

As I sat in the dark, I played with my lighter and kept flicking it on and off. The flame brought a small warmth to my face as I stared into darkness.

I did my research on Shadow and he intrigues me. From his first joining into the famous Pharynx family, to his rise to power marring queen Don Yin. His story is nothing but a legend to upcoming families. A faith to follow up on in my opinion.

Don't get me wrong. I respect him. He's the world's greatest leader to this way of life and he always will be. Yet...who did he choose to take his place? I'm curious to find out. This man must be notable. He's keeping him guarded for now, but how long till he's revealed to us? I may investigate. I feel he's up to more then he intends. A trip cross country is not something a man like him just leaves with. There has to be more to him.

As I continued my personal concerns, Hash came through the door to stare right into my eyes with caution in his pupils.

"Sorry boss. Should I go?" He wondered as I put my lighter on my desk.

Gently sitting up in my seat I replied quietly to him.

"No. Take a seat Hash."

Slowly as I breathed deeply, Hash made his place before me in the seat in front of my desk. He kept silent as I thought to myself and still stared at him. It wasn't a bad stare. More along the lines of understanding him as a person. Cause Hash is another man I fail to note for who he is.

"Hash?" I said under my breath as he considerably replied.

"Yes Don Soul?"

Both our eyes locked as I asked.

"How do you feel about yourself?"

"Excuse me sir?" He replied in confusion as I restated.

"As a person? Do you feel any regrets in your life?"

Hash moved in his seat slowly in thought as I awaited the answer.

Gently looking back into my eyes he replied.

"I see my life as anyone sees their own."

I grew interested as he went on.

"Sure I've had my moments, but they were nothing compared to some who existed before."

"Like what?" I asked in deep concentration as he mustered up the courage to tell me.

After some seconds he replied.

"I was arrested back when I was ten for getting my mother killed."

My eyes slightly widened as the next words from me were.

"How?"

Hash knew I was a man of listening and in a calmer state replied.

"I used to run drugs for a local gang up in Jersey. One night I failed to deliver all of a product to a customer. It wasn't my fault, the gang leader held some of the product before giving me the shipment to deliver. He wanted me dead. Apparently I was getting certain people angry and he needed me gone. Ten years old and he didn't care."

"So what happened to your mother?" I wondered as he placed his hand under his mouth.

Getting up the energy to continue he replied.

"The gang raided my place and they shot my mom while she was sleeping."

Hash shut his eyes as I nodded very slowly.

"I ran with my dad to Boston after that. We never looked back."

"What did your old man do once he found out?" I asked as I looked back to see his eyes.

I never saw him cry. Even if it was just a tear it's more then he's done since he got here.

"He beat me. Every night. I can't remember a day without him hurting me for her."

"What happened to him?" I asked in concern as he looked back into my eyes.

"I hung that asshole from a rafter in the attic of our new apartment."

We both stared at one another as if we were now enemies, and as silent seconds began to pass I said.

"I'm sorry."

Calmly looking to the ground he replied.

"It's not your fault. Hell your more of a father to me then he ever was. At least you cared. Clothed me, feed me, had me a place to put my head for the night. I can't even began to repay you for all you've done."

Calmly leaning back in my chair, I continued to watch as Hash asked.

"What happened to your family?"

Letting my eyes lower I replied.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it right now Hash."

Hash I knew wanted to press the issue, but I saw the respect he had for me. As I remained silent he began to nod.

"Alright boss. I understand. I just figured is all."

Gently I stood up from my seat to order him.

"Up."

Hash grew worried and cautiously rose as I took him by the body for a hug.

I swear he was shocked but after some time he hugged back as I said.

"I understand, trust me. Your a son to me. Never forget that Hash. One day, when I'm ready, I'll tell you. Till then, please understand."

Gently Hash replied.

"I understand Don Soul."

Softly releasing him, I looked right into his eyes to say.

"I have an issue I want you to solve."

As I carefully retook my place behind my desk he asked.

"What's wrong?"

Pulling back out my lighter I replied.

"I need you to go see Don Robotnik for me. I wana know who the new Don is taking his place."

Hash began to slowly nod as I finished.

"That's all I want Hash. Go in peace. Robotnik is a good friend to me. Listen to him when he talks. Get this done today. Come back with good news."

Turning my back to him, I began to light a cigar as he replied.

"Yes Don soul sir. It'll be an honor."

After a puff of smoke left my mouth, I heard him head for the door.

"Hash!" I shouted quickly as he turned back to me.

Looking back into his eyes I stated.

"Be careful."

With a small nod he left, and as the door shut, I turned back in my chair to stare at the wall.

Don Robotnik may be planning something and I intend to find out what. I only hope it shall be done in peace. Knowing Hash though, he may not be as presenting to the answers I wish to seek.


	20. Chapter 20

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 20 – Where's Pitch?**

**Rover's POV, Robotnik compound, New York.**

Making my haste for Pitch's room, I opened his door to find his bed empty and him no where to be found.

"Pitch?" I asked around as I got no response.

After checking his bathroom I made my way out to quickly make my way to the office of Mr. Robotnik who was with his wife at his desk. They were speaking in private as I barged in.

Shadow noticed my concern and asked.

"Is something wrong Rover?"

Nodding I replied.

"Pitch isn't in his room. Did he go out?"

Shadow quickly stood up to reply and approach in confusion.

"Not that I know. Are you sure he isn't outside?"

Nodding I replied.

"I just got done checking the perimeter, there is no way he was out there without me seeing."

Shadow quickly jetted by me to Pitch's room as Mrs. Robotnik followed in haste.

Both of them searched as I remained by the door in fear for his safety.

As it became clear he was missing, Shadow looked back at me to order.

"Go check with the gate. If he left the compound he had to have seen him."

Nodding, I made my way for the exit.

**Lace's POV.**

I swung my keys along my index finger as Rover ran through the entrance to run right into me.

"Whoo!" I shouted as he took hold of my shoulders to ask.

"Have you seen Pitch?!"

Shaking my head I replied.

"No. Mrs. Robotnik kicked me out last night after I got done seeing him. I just came in to grab him. Why? Is he okay?" I asked in concern as he quickly replied.

"He's missing!"

My eyes widened as he continued on his way to the gate keeper.

In confusion, I made my way inside to find Shadow and Mrs. Robotnik yelling at one another.

"This is your fault!" She shouted at me as I neared.

Shadow immediately interfered.

"Lace had nothing to do with this!"

As I grew worried, Mrs. Robotnik replied while getting in my face.

"She already got my baby hurt once already! What's to say this isn't another one of her lessons!? Where is he you bitch!?" She asked as I instantly shouted back.

"I don't know! You kicked me out last night remember!?" I asked her as Shadow shouted.

"Zarra!"

Quickly she looked back to her husband to order.

"Shut the fuck up! My son is missing!"

Shadow grew irritated as Rover ran back in to say.

"No one at the gate saw him leave!"

"He must have sneaked out somehow." Stated Shadow as Zarra ordered Rover.

"Go out there and find him!"

Rover looked to Shadow as he agreed and replied.

"Yes, go find him. Both of you."

Rover and I both made our exit as I asked.

"Wana take separate cars!?"

"No time! Just hop in!" He replied as I got in next to him.

As the car soon left the compound we began our search for Pitch. God I hope he's okay.

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV.**

"Come on! Just take the money!" I urged my friend as she shook her head.

"Pitch man, you don't owe me shit. Think of that as a little gift from a friend who's grateful for all your past business."

Putting back the cash I brought to pay off the rest of my debts I replied.

"This doesn't feel right man."

My friend and second personal dealer was a hedgehog by the name of Misty. Really nice girl, a few years older then me, but I guess you can say we had a thing a long time ago. She never liked taking my money. That's why she's hard to argue with."

"It's not suppose to Pitch. I understand your going through some shit and I want to make it feel a little less stressful. Just take it and promise me if you ever need anything when your doing what your going to be doing with your family, you can always come to me for help. That's what I'm here for."

I smiled wide as she hugged me tight.

"Now get going before your pops sends some people after you or something like that."

With a chuckle I replied.

"Thank you."

Waving me off as I went for the exit to her home she replied.

"Don't mention it Pitchy!"

As soon as I was gone I found myself back on the street with a half pound of weed in my pocket. And I knew if I didn't get back soon my father would have my ass.

Quickly now I made my way back through the streets, but as I neared the dangerous turf of the other loan sharks I once was in debt to, I saw them taking notice to my presence.

As fast as I could without drawling suspicion, I made my way in the opposite direction.

As I made haste to a turn, I looked back to see some of the sharks taking chase after me.

My mind went off and I began to run as they pursued.

Jetting down the streets, I began to gain some distance till I found one of their spotters camping out in a car with some muscle. They immediately came for me as I booked it down another street.

I had no other choice but to gang down an alley, and seeing how it led out to the other side I made my sprints count to run right into another black car.

Instantly I ran as fast as I could to see whoever was in the car get out. I couldn't see who, and made another turn. In time my energy ran out and I had to stop near another alleyway. Getting behind the wall I began to catch my breath till I bgean to hear footsteps coming from the way I came.

In speed I ran the other way to get grabbed my the arm.

In force I was pulled into a pair of familiar eyes.

Lace stared at me with her body taking in air to ask.

"Why the hell did you run!?"

I was caught off guard by her finding me to reply.

"I was being chased by some guys. I didn't see you."

Gently she replied.

"What the hell are you doing around here anyway? Your mom is killing for you back home."

My eyes lowered as the black car pulled up with Rover quickly getting out from it's driver side.

They both got around me as I replied.

"I had to visit a friend of mine."

"Jesus Pitch! Another Shark!?" Questioned Rover as I shook my head.

"No! More like a good friend. I wanted to pay her."

"For?" Wondered Lace as Rover already knew.

"Weed."

Lace chuckled as Rover said to me.

"I get why your out here, but you got to let us know first before you just run off. Your a Don Pitch, not a kid anymore. You have to be guarded. Your important."

I lowered my head as Lace intervened.

"Give the kid a break Rover. He was just doing the right thing and admit it or not he has some balls to be coming down here and taking responsibility for his actions."

Rover nodded and quickly replied.

"I'm proud of him for that, but he still needs to responsible and understand his place now among the family. Pitch?"

Looking up at him with respect, I listened as he said.

"Your a man. A very important man. Everyone in this family has a job and number one priority is to make sure your always safe. You know I'm cool with your personal business, but please understand mine. Your not only my boss, but your my friend. Your like a son to me and it scares me to know you might be in trouble alone. Next time you go sneaking out of the compound just check in with me. I'll watch your back. Understand?" He asked in a serious face as I nodded.

"I got it."

Calmly taking me in for a hug he asked.

"Are you done now with all this shit? Can we go on without the loan sharks?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yeah."

Smiling Rover stated.

"Good. Now get in the car. Your mom is probably burning your dad's ass alive for you being missing this long."

Nodding, I made my way in the back seat as Lace and Rover got in front.

As we got rolling, Lace looked back to smile at me.

I smiled back as she then looked to my pants.

My face blushed as she looked back to the road with Rover at the wheel.

As I soon broke through my blush I managed to look down towards my pants to see part of the bag hanging out from my pocket.

With speed, I shoved it to the bottom and waited till we got home to look back at her.

The second we left the car however, my mom rushed me to shout.

"God I was so worried about you!"

"Mom! I'm okay!" I stated as she squeezed me to death.

My father slowly made his way to my side as she asked.

"Where were you!? You had us so worried! Are you hurt!?" She wondered as I shook my head.

"No I'm fine."

"Where did you go?" Asked my father as I looked back to Rover and Lace who stood on the sidelines.

"I just went to visit a friend. I'm not going to have any time to...?" I was cut off by Rover.

"Pitch." He said in a serious tone as I looked back to my parents who knew there was more to it.

"Okay I went to pay back a friend."

"Pay back? For what?" Questioned my mother as my dad could already guess.

Without a word from him he let me answer the question.

"I've been smoking a little."

I thought my mom was going to have a heart attack, but she asked.

"Smoking? What? Weed?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yeah."

"In my house!?" She questioned as I nodded.

"It's only been a few months."

"Who knew!?" She asked around as Rover and my dad both raised hands.

My mom immediately looked down with her hand on her head as I said.

"She's a really good friend of mine I meet a few years ago at a party and we kind of went out for a few weeks. She didn't want my money."

"Why?" Asked my father as I replied again.

"Cause we went out. She still likes me a little I guess, I don't know for sure."

My dad nodded as my mom replied.

"I'm just happy your safe."

Taking me in for another hug, I hugged back and looked to my dad who stated.

"Now that your okay, you can go spend some time with Rover and Lace here catching up on the time you already missed, right?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yes sir."

My father smiled and hugged me next as Rover urged.

"We better get going now Pitch. I don't wana burn any more time then we can afford."

Letting my dad go, I replied.

"Alright."

Lace took my side as I began to follow them to the back of the compound. Leaving my mom and dad alone.

**Shadow Robotnik's POV.**

"You took that pretty well." I stated to Zarra as she looked back at me.

"How can I be mad at him? I use to do the same shit when I was his age."

"What? Smoke?" I questioned as she nodded.

"All the time. I stopped years ago. Even before I met you."

I widened my eyes as she took my arm softly.

"The stories I have."

In a curious tone I asked.

"Can I hear some?"

Shaking her head as we made our way back inside she replied.

"If your lucky."

Both of us began to laugh as time was surly our enemy.


	21. Chapter 21

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 21 – Twig's First Step.**

**Twig's POV, Verno compound, Los Angeles.**

I stood outside the huge mansion, contemplating my next move. But before I could make it I was approached by the gatekeeper. He was a tall fox, armed with an AR-15 and dressed in a fine orange suit.

"State your business." He ordered me up front as I calmly replied.

"I was hoping to speak to your boss."

"And who might you be? Don Verno wastes no time with strangers." Stated the fox as I replied.

"My name is Twig. I was hoping Don Verno may be able to aid me in a problem I seek to resolve."

The guard looked directly at me with a curious way as he went to a walkie-talkie he had clipped onto his pants belt.

"Hey Johnny? I got this guy at the gate wanting to speak to Verno. See if the boss man has time, will ya?" He asked as the man on the other line came back to reply.

"Give me a second."

"Copy." Replied the guard as he looked back to me.

I had to look like shit. The hospital only gave me a pair of jeans and a tee shirt before they discharged me. Plus the limp in my right leg wasn't helping.

"You okay?" He wondered as I calmly replied.

"Just got out of the hospital."

The man immediately opened his eyes wide to ask.

"You the dude who got shoot like six times?!"

"Eight." I corrected as he smiled wider.

"Damn! That had to suck. What happened?" He begged to know now as I replied.

"That's why I'm here. I need help finding the man who did it."

The guard nodded gently as the walkie-talkie went off.

"Let him through. Verno wants him directed to his office."

"Copy that." Replied the guard as he urged me to come in through the gate.

"Follow me. Don Verno is expecting you."

"Good." I replied as I began to follow.

"The compound was huge. Bigger then any bank I've robbed in my career. And guards were none the lacking. All armed to the teeth."

"Why all the men?" I asked the man as he continued to lead.

"If you haven't heard the family is at war with Don Cora."

"Don Cora?" I questioned as he got the door to the compound open for me.

"Rival family here in LA looking to see they get our turf. Tough guys. And their boss is unpredictable. Don Verno who you will meet here in a minutes is having trouble pinning him down to retaliate."

I took note of that as I was lead further into the compound till we came to a door that was guarded up tight by four armed guards.

They let us through, and the second we entered I found a large, dark red echidna sitting behind his desk with another fairly built hedgehog who both turned to face me as we entered.

"Here he is Don Verno sir." Stated the man as the echidna stared at me to reply.

"You may leave. Thank you for bringing him to me."

"Not a problem sir." Replied the guard as he left me be with the man I dared to ask for help.

As soon as the door was shut the echidna stated himself to me.

"My name is Brock Verno, but everyone who works for me refers to me as Don Verno. I'm head of this family and one of the most powerful and dangerous men based here in LA. I will give you credit for coming here alone on your own will, but I'm more curious to know why you are here?"

The hedgehog who sat next to him just continued to examine me as I stepped forward to the Don.

"Mr. Verno sir, my name is Twig. Or you may know me as one of the men who have robbed over twenty banks based here in Los Angeles over the past three weeks. I come here seeking help for a problem I have."

Don Verno and the hedgehog both stared at me now in awe as I waited for one of them to speak.

Don Verno came through to wonder.

"Your the one who just robbed that bank here yesterday, right? Made off with half a million dollars in federal funds?"

Nodding I replied.

"To be fair we could have stolen more, but we didn't bring enough bags."

A bit of laughter came through to the Don as I went on.

"Don Verno I come here because I seek revenge."

Verno went still with a dark stare into my eyes, and the hedgehog next to him asked.

"Revenge for what?"

Gently lifting up my shirt to show them both the stitches I replied.

"For my brothers Trent and Broth. Our team leader who goes by the name of Remp killed Trent and nearly I, and made off with the money my brother Broth died to get."

Don Verno stared into my eyes as the hedgehog stared at the wounds.

"I was shot eight times. Four times here in the chest and another four in the legs. Two to each."

They had already seen my limp coming in, and as I took a breathe Don Verno continued to stare at me.

"I was nearly burned alive in the apartment we fled to after the heist. I only survived because I forced myself to jumped out a two story window to the concrete below."

Everyone remained silent now as I approached the desk completely to look dead at Don Verno.

"Don Verno I seek the man who not only tried to kill me, but shamed my brothers in arms. He walks this country somewhere now with the money we fought to get from this government. I do not expect your aid but I do wish to beg. I will do whatever I must to see this man dies by my hands. I want revenge for my family, same as you would seek for your own if this had happened to you. Please Don Verno. I will do anything to make sure my brothers died in peace." I stated as Verno watched a small tear come out from my eyes.

I continued to stare at the man till he suddenly stood up from his desk to match my height.

Slowly he came around to me and said.

"I do admire your love and care for your family. I can abide by that. You come here after being faced with death more then any man should at one time, and still managed to beg for my support in your mission to avenge your fallen comrades."

We both locked eyes as he went on to say.

"Not many have what you have and I can see that in you. But as you know I'm faced with my own problems at the moment. Don Cora."

I nodded as he continued.

"He kills my men same as I kill his. It is an issue we both face, yet you choose to come to me for support. Why should I give it to you? He questioned as I replied.

"Because I've heard better about your family then Cora's. I hear Don Cora is a manic. A kid on too much sugar. He would not take me half as serious as you would and I can see it in your face that your men respect you as a leader. They do not fear, they respect. That's a true leader and a man that can go places. I need that more then anything if I am to avenge them. I need your family Don Verno. Will you help me?" I wondered with deep care as he stared at me directly.

Slowly his hand came to me. Open and offering.

Gently I took it.

"I will help you. But you must help me as well."

"Anything you need done Don Verno I can do. I'm not scared of risk. Or dying. I will do what has to be done to reach my goals. And if my goal is help you through this and whatever problems you face today, tomorrow, and next year. I will do whatever I have too, to make sure your goals become reality."

Don Verno smiled as I now shook his hand.

"Then welcome to the family Twig." He said with a kind and soft voice as I smiled and replied.

"Thank you sir."

As we both released hands after a few more seconds of firm shaking, Don Verno said.

"This business is war Twig. Are you ready for war?" He wondered as I nodded.

"I am."

"Are you ready to kill for a new family to end your own?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yes sir I am."

With another long smile, the man replied.

"Then let's get started. I have a job for you."

My face stood cold as he went back behind his desk.

"Please take a seat." He urged me as I sat down before him.

As both of us measured up, and time began to grow slow. I sat in confidence that with his help I would find Remp. And once I find him...I would kill him. Kill him for my family, my brothers, and most of all.

Me.


	22. Chapter 22

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 22 – The Smile of A Demon.**

**Hash's POV, Robotnik compound, New York, Later that night.**

As my car pulled up to the edge of the compound I looked out the tinted window to stare at the large compound. This was my first trip to the Robotnik empire and it was at the least impressive. Matched my own home in size, but lacked some manpower. I wonder if Don Robotnik laid a lot of his men off to Don Skier.

Gently getting out from the car, I fixed my green suit and fedora and began the short walk to the gate.

Only one guard held the front, and as I neared he took notice of my family colors.

We weren't at war, it wasn't like he had a reason to aim at me but he did anyway.

I stopped in my tracks with a smile as he asked.

"What's your business here?"

Gently keeping my hands up and my smile on, I replied.

"I'm here under Don Jeremiah Soul's behalf to speak with Don Robotnik on private matters."

The guard lowered his weapon kindly as I waited for him to let me through.

He had a walkie-talkie, same as many gate guards and I watched as he said to it.

"Rover we got Don Soul's Underboss at the gate seeking an audience with Don Robotnik. How copy?" He asked as I got closer.

The guard stared at me as I smiled wide.

**Rover's POV.**

Pitch continued his training with me and Lace, and as I went to show him how to set a vest on him I got a ring from my walkie-talkie that got my full attention.

"Rover we got Don Soul's Underboss at the gate seeking an audience with Don Robotnik. How copy?"

Lace and I knew immediately who was here and we both widened eyes as Pitch grew concerned someone was here for him.

Quickly going to my walkie-talkie I replied.

"Hold him there. I'm going in to clear it."

"Yes sir." Replied my man at the gate who was forced to defend against a demon who made himself smile at the gate.

Pitch and Lace followed as I ran inside the compound to find Shadow at his desk looking over some papers.

"Shadow?" I said as I walked in.

Mr. Robotnik looked up in concern as I stated.

"Hash is at the gate wishing to see you."

Shadow's eyes slightly widened as I awaited the command.

"Why?" He questioned as I shook my head.

"Didn't say. Don Soul sent him. It must be important."

"Let him in." Ordered Shadow as I nodded and went back to comm.

"Let him through Danny."

I quickly got back.

"Yes sir. I'll have him brought to the office."

"Copy." I replied as I looked to Shadow who got his eyes to his son who stood tall, but confused.

"Go with Lace son."

Pitch looked to Lace as she took him by the arm and out the room.

As soon as they were gone Shadow ordered.

"Stay with me."

Nodding I replied.

"Yes sir."

**Hash's POV.**

The guard patted me down for my gun and took it away as we soon made our way to the compound itself.

People stared at me in a dark way as I could only smile and make haste for the entrance.

It may be the color of my suit, or the face I own, but ether way people around the business know me. They know my smile.

As soon as we got inside I glanced around at the beauty it beheld and made my way to the stairs that the guard was leading me up.

As we soon reached the top, the office was directly straight. I smiled as I saw Rover standing by the door staring at me.

He offered me his hand as I got inside.

"Nice to see you again Hash." He stated as I took it kindly and replied.

"Nice to see you too Rover. Been a few months."

Nodding he replied.

"It sure has. Please, take a seat."

Looking back to the desk I eyed on Don Robotnik himself as he stared at me deeply in concern for my business.

As I took my place, it seemed as if he was doing the same thing Soul did to me. Examining me.

Shadow was no fool for his age. You could see it on him. Scars from his past held deep on his skin and his red streaks grew weary from age as I also took notice of his jet black quills. This man was a legend in fact, but legend or no legend he's just a man.

After some more seconds passed without a single word, I started for myself.

"Don Robotnik sir, this is an honor to have a council with you, but I assume your just as concerned with what I have to say."

Getting up straight in his seat he replied.

"Hash I never had the honor myself to have you alone in my presence. I'm sorry you couldn't be there for the meeting, but it was just out of respect for the other Dons and myself."

Nodding I replied.

"I understand sir, and I'm not upset. I had business to attend to any way that day. It would have been near impossible to squeeze that in. I sense you understand yourself sir."

Shadow got in position to reply.

"I do, but what do I have the honor of having you here tonight? Don soul must have a reason if he sent you. And if you do not take offense, sending you isn't mainly saying it's in peace."

Smiling with a small chuckle I replied.

"Believe it or not Don Robotnik I'm here in peace. You and others may see me as a treat, but that does not exclude the fact I can have a civil conversation from time to time."

Nodding Don Robotnik replied.

"I'm sure you can Hash. It's just not a strong suit of yours from what I know about you and your history."

I nodded back and fell silent as he asked again.

"So what is the matter you wish to discuss for your Don?"

Looking back into his crimson red eyes, I replied.

"Don Soul is concerned with your retirement is all. He wishes me to extend the question of who will be taking over your empire once you go on vacation. Where are you going any way if you don't mind me asking?" I wondered as he calmly replied.

"My wife wants to go to Italy for some sight seeing. After that we may be heading to France and Rome. We do not know for sure yet."

I shook my head with an impressive facial expression, and as he went silent I asked.

"You taking the boy with you? How old is he now? Eighteen?" I wondered as he sat up again and nodded.

"Yes. Unfortunately we decided not to extend the trip to him." He stated as I grew curious.

"Why not?"

Looking directly into my eyes he replied.

"He has business to attend to here while I'm gone."

Gently I looked to Rover then back at Don Robotnik as things were adding up.

"Should I assume your boy is taking control of the family when you leave Mr. Robotnik?"

Shadow remained silent and stared into my eyes with such power. I thought he was trying to kill me from the inside.

After some time he replied.

"Yes. My son Pitch is going to become Don of the Robotnik family once I leave with my wife Zarra."

Both Don Robotnik and I continued to stare at one another as I grew very intrigued by the boy.

"Don Robotnik if you don't mind me speaking my mind, your son knows nothing about the business we find ourselves in. How can you assume he will take good care of your empire once you part ways?"

Getting up close on the desk Don Robotnik replied.

"I don't assume anything Hash. I know. My son may be young. He may not fully understand the business yet, but in time he will and I know he will be a great Don for my family. You should too."

Nodding I replied.

"I never meant offense Mr. Robotnik sir. I'm just concerned your family may be at risk to others like Don Skier once you leave your boy to fend for himself is all."

Gently getting back in his seat Don Robotnik replied.

"I'm aware of Skier I assure you Hash. He will not be an issue to my boy, I promise."

I nodded and scratched my nose as he went on to say.

"I know it will be hard for my boy, but I have full confidence in him and his abilities as a leader. He will exceed all exceptions in time. I'm sure by the time that happens however you and your family will know it as well."

Don Robotnik held his stance towards me as I slowly replied.

"I'm sure he will."

As I went silent Don Robotnik then asked.

"Is there anything else Hash?"

Looking back into his eyes I wondered.

"May I see the lad?"

Don Robotnik took his care to think of the answer and in time replied.

"Yes, of course. Rover?"

"Yes Mr. Robotnik sir?" He replied as I looked towards the door.

"Go fend for Pitch and bring him here."

Nodding, Rover made his way out to seek this kid known as Pitch.

In time he came back with a decent looking sport. He was a pure black hedgehog with dark brown eyes. I smiled widely as he looked into mine with concern. I can sense he was scared of me. Kid has no idea who he's seeing before him.

"Son, this man is the Underboss to Don Jeremiah Soul. He wished to extend his greeting to you."

Pitch grew a slight bit calmer as I got up to approach him.

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV.**

This man was intense. His smile was sinister and his body was beyond threatening. His pure white quills blinded me along with his fierce hazel eyes.

He offered his hand as I slowly managed to find mine to take it.

His grip was tight and rough as he spook.

"It's on honor to meet you Pitch."

Rover stared at me in concern as I replied.

"Who are you?"

Smiling wide he replied.

"My name is Hash. I'm the right hand you could say to the Soul family. I work exclusively for Don Jeremiah Soul himself. I'm sure he would like to meet you at some point."

My father quickly replied.

"Johan will be setting up a meeting soon after my departure for the other families to have a meet and greet. You must wait till then Hash."

The large hedgehog just continued to smile at me as he calmly replied.

"It will be worth the wait Mr. Robotnik, I assure you."

With a shake in my hand I released his and watched as he looked back to my father.

"Don Robotnik sir, I'm again honored to have this meeting with you and your son. I shall be going now."

Gently stepping by me, the hedgehog made it to the door before my father shouted.

"Hash!"

He looked back to my father in confusion as he stood up from his desk to approach.

Offering his hand, I watched with Rover as they slowly began to shake one another.

"Be careful out there."

Hash unleashed a wicked smile as he chuckled and replied.

"You Dons are all the same."

My father released him after that statement, and we all watched as he made his way out with Danny who waited kindly for the hedgehog to pass by.

As soon as he was gone from the compound Rover asked.

"Are your hands burning?"

Shadow smiled as I questioned.

"Why would they?"

Rover gently wrapped his arm around me as he explained.

"Cause you just shook the devil's hand."

I grew scared and confused as my father stated.

"Hash is nothing more then a demon son. His hands and smile are the death of plenty of people before him. Don Soul took him in eight years ago after his family was killed. Ever since, he has been a fucked up man. He murders for the pleasure. A sadist if you may describe him bluntly. He fears none and respects only his family. If anything can be said to you Pitch...keep him as far away from you as possible. The last thing you want is him coming after you and your men. Because he does not stop till your all dead."

I grew afraid as my father finished.

"Don Soul is a man to be feared and never underestimated. He does not fear a single man and he will kill a threat himself if need be. Him and Hash are a demonic force to be reckoned with that not even god can stop. Don't ever pursue them. They will not hesitate to hurt you. Do you understand me son?" Asked my father in a serious tone as I nodded.

"Yes father."

Giving me a small smile he looked to Rover.

"Go continue your lessons Rover."

"Yes sir." He replied as I was urged out by his arm.

With Rover holding my side, I followed him back outside where we found Hash making his way out the gate.

As the guard got him out, I widened my eyes as he turned to stare at me.

Rover saw the man and looked down to me as Hash threw the sharpest smile. My body stiffened as he slowly walked his way off.

Rover sensed my fear and quickly urged.

"Come on pitch."

With a shake in my step, I turned to Rover's side and continued to follow him back towards my training.


	23. Chapter 23

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 23 – Prove Your Worth.**

**Twig's POV, Los Angeles, Midnight.**

I sat outside a midsize apartment building that was said to be one of Don Cora's leading drug and weapon producers. Don Verno is sending me here to prove my worth. I expected nothing less and I'll kill everyone in here if that's what it takes to gain his trust.

I was unarmed. Don Verno didn't exactly hand me a gun before I left. Guess I'll have to make do till I can find one. Shouldn't be a problem if this is a weapon factory.

As I scoped out the building, I found there to be two ways in. The front door, or the fire escape. The one to choose seemed obvious.

Making my way to the alley I looked up to see the windows all boarded up and locked.

I'll find a way through somehow.

As quietly as I could, I took hold of the ladder and began my climb up to the fourth floor. The apartment was said to be on this floor. Or the whole floor my luck.

As I got on the railing, I ducked next to the window to try and peek through the boards.

Inside was dark. Not a soul moving about the room. Maybe their all asleep.

The boards still kept me from getting in however. There has to be a way.

Climbing my way up to the roof, I found an air vent that looked open. As I neared, I saw it was and popped my head in to see it led inside.

Gently putting my legs in first, I carefully spread wide in the vent to prevent my body from falling straight down, and in a cautious move, I began to inch my way down till I was stopped by a vent that lead into the level below.

Carefully moving my foot down to tap on the vent, I noticed it was fairly loose.

While my legs kept me from falling, I tried my best to reach down with my hand. To my amazement I was able to move the vent cover off and force it to side of the ceiling.

Now there was only one way down.

In speed, I released my feet and took a leap down onto the floor below.

My legs generated a decent thump as I found myself in a maintenance room.

As I took a look of my surroundings I found a screwdriver resting on a metal shelf.

Gripping it into my palm I made haste for the door.

As I opened it wide, I took notice it was just a hallway leading to the stairs.

Quickly and quietly I made my way to the stairwell and began my descent till I found myself back on the fourth floor.

The door leading onto the floor was locked, and quickly getting on my knees I pulled out my credit card and began to slide it between the lock.

After some effort it worked.

"Click."

Cautiously now, I opened it to find the lights off and every door opened.

As I walked through, I remembered the thick smell of cocaine all around me. It was like a cloud.

Placing my hand on my nose, I held my breath and made my way down the hall till the first room was on my left. As I peeked inside, I found a guard sleeping along a mattress that was set up on the floor. Verno was right, this is a Cora operation. I could tell by the light blue dress pants he wore as he slept.

Slowly making my way inside, I approached the man and forcefully gripped him under the chin.

His eyes immediately shot open as I covered his mouth and slammed the driver down into his throat.

Blood gagged up and made it's way on my palm as I held him down.

His arm swung back for me, but due to his ability to react he gave and stopped moving.

Checking his face to see he was dead, I rested his body back down on the mattress and quickly searched him for a weapon.

To my luck I found a pistol next to his resting place.

I quickly checked the clip, and after I saw it was loaded I placed it in my other hand and continued my way to the next room.

As I looked through, I found it filled with nothing but weapons and bags of coke. Most of the guns were AR-15s. Other smaller one looked like MP5s and smaller handguns. With no need to enter further, I crouched my way to the last few rooms.

Inside I found two more men sleeping softly.

Calmly moving aside to the last room, I looked in to find three more, but this time all awake playing cards. All of them looked high. Cora's men are just as drugged out as him.

Quietly moving back to the other room, I entered to approach the sleeping men.

As I got close, I reached to take the man closest by the neck. Same as I did the one previous. However as the screwdriver made it's way inside the man, I looked up to see the second guard waking up.

His back was facing me and as the first still struggled to die, I stared forward as he looked back to see me killing his friend.

Not a word was said, but as fast as he could he reached for his gun that was a foot from his side.

In speed, I leaped forward while ripping out the screwdriver from the nearly dead guard and immediately tackled the man onto the floor.

His gun kicked aside as I intercepted him, and in all my power I slammed the driver through his forehead.

Blood splashed my hand as I heard the other man attempting to call for help.

"Hen..ry!"

With all I had, I leaped back and finished him off by putting the driver's tip through the back of his head.

Thinking I was safe, I looked back to the door to hear.

"What was that?"

My heart ran fast as I quickly pinned my back along the edge of the door.

In the other room the men stood up from their game and I began to panic as I heard them coming.

Gripping onto the screwdriver and making sure my gun was ready, I waited for the body of the first guard to walk inside.

"What the fuck!?" He shouted as I came forward from behind him to pull his body back into mine.

The other two guards went for their guns as I forced us around.

They both widened eyes and attempted to move as I opened fire.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Bad luck however for the first man, I pinned him into the wall behind him; with four direct rounds to his chest.

In speed, the last guard who ran into the other room, pulled the corner to aim at me.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The rounds drilled the man I used as a shield, and as he went to take cover I fired off a single round.

"BANG!"

A spark flew as I managed to hit his gun on the barrel, sending it off to the dark.

The man quickly reacted by running for the exit.

In force I pushed the dead body I now held to the ground, and ran after him.

The guard I now chased had entered the stairwell and with everything I had I charged him from behind.

In fear he looked back to see me with my arms out.

Before he could react, I took hold of his neck and powered him down the stairs.

His back broke on the steps as I sent my fist down into his mouth.

"Bash!"

Teeth shattered from my knuckles, and in anger I continued to assault him.

"Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash!"

Blood and pain now infused with the man as I reached for my weapon that had slid a foot away from the fall.

In rage, I took hold of it and pinned it down his throat.

"BANG!"

The back of his head cracked open with nothing but blood to cover the floor as I stared into his opened eyes.

Sirens soon made my ears go up as I broke through my own focus to get up and head for the exit.

The second I made it to the sidewalk I found the cops coming.

As fast as I could I ran until the sound of the law became nothing but a blur.

With air gasping into my lungs, and my legs screaming in pain from my own wounds. I pulled out my phone to dial Don Verno who was kind enough to hand me over his number before I left.

As it rang I continued to head back for the compound.

"Is it done?" He asked the second he answered.

"Yes sir." I replied as he then ordered.

"Come back to the compound. I wana talk to you."

"I'll be there." I stated as he then hung up.

With the night sky above and my anger inside, I made my walk back to the compound to find the gate guard already ready for me.

"Don Verno wants you to report to the office."

"Got it." I replied as he let me through on my limp.

The guard watched as I made my way inside. And as the compound soon neared me, I saw that hedgehog from before making his way out. We stared at one another in a deep silence, and as he was about to pass he nodded towards me.

I didn't give any response as I entered the compound to find Don Verno exactly where he said he would be.

He smiled at me as I shut the door, and as I turned back he said.

"Seems like your legit Twig. The place you hit is already on the news."

"That was fast." I stated as he nodded and urged me with his hand to sit.

"With war between the families and the drug game in this city. A bust is exactly what the cops want and the people need to hear. Don Cora will be traced back to it in no time and I assume the police will apply the pressure he tries so hard to avoid. In time he will retaliate and I want you there to make sure he fails."

Nodding I replied.

"Whatever you want Don Verno it will get done."

Don Verno gazed at me seeing I was now truthful and calmly replying.

"I think you'll fit in perfect with this family. I need someone like you Twig. You keep doing what I need done and you'll find yourself in a position many die to see."

My face held strong in anger as he then said.

"Now since you proved your reliable. I would like to know more about your situation so I can help you."

"Whatever you need to know, just ask." I assured him as he nodded slowly.

Don Verno went silent after that, and I watched and waited as he got himself a glass of whiskey from the edge of his desk. As soon as it was poured he asked.

"What does this Remp fellow of yours look like?"

As he began to drink his shot I replied.

"He's a wolf. Dark red coat and brown eyes. About my height and around two hundred pounds. Also has a scar from a bullet he almost took to the eye back on our first heist."

Gently putting down the glass Verno replied.

"I can work with it for now. Where do you think he would flee?"

I got stood up by the question as I tried to place my bets.

"I wouldn't put it by him to leave the states as soon as possible. He always talked about going to Rome once he retired. Besides that I wouldn't know to be honest."

Don Verno still held his gaze on me as he poured another glass, but this time he handed it to me.

In respect I took it and said.

"Thank you."

Giving me a smile, he watched as I chugged it down with one gulp.

After I set back down the glass on the table he replied.

"I'll do what I can to find your man. But if you want this you better be ready to fight for it."

Nodding I replied.

"I'm willing to die for it."

Verno took note and replied.

"Don Cora I assume will hit one of my local shipments coming from New York. When he does I want you there to stop him in his tracks."

With a straight face I replied.

"They won't see me coming."

With a wider smile Don Verno replied.

"Good. I expect no less from you then."

As things went silent between us, I began to watch him reach into his desk.

With a gentle toss he handed me a stack of cash.

With wide eyes I asked.

"What for?"

"Two things." He replied as I stared at him.

"The first is doing what your told and making my life easier."

With a nod I listened as he looked right into my eyes.

"The second is to get yourself a suit. I can't have you walking around in nothing less then the family colors."

Calmly putting the money in my pocket I replied.

"Thank you sir."

With a smile Don Verno offered me his hand. As I took it he replied.

"That's just the beginning Twig. You do this for me and I'll see to it your paid respectfully in return."

As we now shook, I see I have made my mark on him. He trusts me. That's what I need right now.

"You may leave now Twig. I'll call you with the directions to the warehouse tomorrow morning. Be dressed and prepared to fight."

Nodding as I got out of my seat before him I replied.

"Yes Don Verno."

Don Verno now watched as I made my way for the door.

"And Twig!" He shouted as I looked back.

"Thank you." He said with a smile as I nodded and left his office.

As the door was soon shut, the guards looked to me in confusion.

Not a word was said however as I walked by and back out into the dark.


	24. Chapter 24

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 24 – Lost In Transition.**

**Don Jeremiah Soul's POV, Soul compound, The next day.**

The morning woke me right with a gentle touch of it's relaxing warmth. I swear I could have sworn I would have woken without a life, but instead I find myself back here. The place I own and control. Boston.

Gently moving for my office with my heavy guards in pursuit, I entered to find Hash sitting behind my desk.

His eyes looked towards me as I stared directly at him.

In speed he got up and said.

"Good morning sir."

Slowly shutting my door, I approached and stated.

"I catch you in my seat again and you'll be my next meal."

Hash's eyes widened as I reclaimed my throne.

"Not a morning person, huh?" He replied as I looked back to him.

"You don't know the half of it."

With my eyes still adjusting to the morning, Hash took a seat in front of me to say.

"I got in a few hours ago. Guards said you were out of it."

"Any news?" I wondered as he nodded with a smile.

Looking back into his eyes I asked.

"Who?"

"His son." Replied Hash as I widened my eyes in confusion.

"Pitch?" I questioned as he nodded.

Gently forcing my eyes shut with my thumb and index finger from my right hand, I said to him.

"That kid doesn't know a thing about the business. Robotnik kept him from it for his safety. This doesn't make sense."

Hash agreed and calmly replied.

"The kid looked scared shitless when he met me. I can't quite see what Robotnik sees in him."

"He sees him as the air to his kingdom. I'm sure he's supporting him in more ways then one until he leaves."

"Still sir, the kid can't learn it all so fast. I'm sure Don Skier will take advantage when Robotnik leaves."

Widening my eyes I replied.

"It's the perfect opportunity for him to take New York. Robotnik must know this."

Hash remained still as I questioned.

"Shadow isn't blind. He's up to something. That kid of his will stand no chance. It may be just Skier, but he's still well overqualified to take him out the second Shadow departs the country."

"You think he's got a plan?" Wondered Hash to me as I nodded.

"He has too. He wouldn't just up and leave without one. I'm sure he's got a way of protecting his boy and his business without his physical need to be there."

"What do you think it is?" Wondered Hash as I shook my head.

"I don't know."

Hash knew this was an issue if I was unaware of Robotnik's intentions, but this is such a blunder I can't even began to understand why. His son is the worst choice for Don. He knows not a thing. He can't fight. He barely made it through school and he has his own debts to loan sharks at age eighteen. Shadow must know all this if I do.

Pitch will die as Don.

**Hash's POV.**

I knew what just happened. Don Soul is in his trance state. His eyes shut and his breathing barely visible. He does this when he's in loss of a situation. It will take time but he will figure it out. It's just a matter of how long till he does.

Seeing as there was no longer a point to talk to him, I said.

"I'll leave you be. Call me if you need me."

Don Soul remained unresponsive as I made my exit.

As I left and made my way outside, I contemplated the problems he must be going over in his head.

Pitch isn't the right choice for Don. I saw it in his eyes. He's scared and he's blind. He won't last a day when Don Skier attacks him. Don Robotnik must have a plan. He must. He's not heartless enough to leave his kid to fend for himself. Is he? I wondered as I got to my car.

Ether way I have no point to question it now. I have work to do.

**Don Jeremiah Soul's POV.**

Robotnik is ether relying on help or he's already got something in motion. It's his only options.

Who can he get to help Pitch in such short notice?

As I stayed in my own head I got an idea.

Johan. His family lawyer and Consigliere. He's the perfect choice. Shadow must be giving him Johan so that he is able to learn and make the best choice possible for his family. It's smart, but it doesn't explain what he has planned. Shadow I know is crafty. He's manipulative. He's power hungry and deadly from the inside out. But it goes against him giving away over half his empire to me and the other families. He's contradicting his methods by going down hill. I can't read that. It's beyond me.

In force of not being able to understand the situation, I slammed my fist across my desk and into my desk lamp.

"Bash!"

The lamp shattered on impact as I stood up in anger.

"He's fucking with me! He's fucking with everyone! This is an end game for Shadow Robotnik! Why can't I see it?!" I asked myself as I felt blood coming from my hand.

Slowly looking down to my palm I found a piece of the lamp stuck.

In force, I pulled it out and chucked it at the door getting my guard's attention.

As he looked inside to see me bleeding he asked.

"Are you okay sir!? What happened!?"

"GET OUT!" I ordered him as he slowly backed out to shut the door in fear.

Quickly going to my desk, I got out some of my emergency supplies to begin wrapping up my hand.

As soon as I was done I sat back down to try and calm down.

My anger was always a problem.

Letting it get buried back down in my heart, I calmly began to think again.

Shadow must be putting all his faith in Johan for now until his son is capable of working on his own. After that however is my issue here. Pitch would have to deal with Don Skier if he overcomes the odds. After that, then what? Verno and Cora are in the middle of a fucking war and Morgue is working on expansions from here to LA. He can't make a move other then attack me and I know he's not that fucking stupid.

The answer was blind to me. I can't find it right now. All I can do is let this play out and wait. I'm sure Johan will call for a meeting to introduce Pitch as the new head sooner or later. After that I may be able to piece more together.

As I felt the warmth of my blood resting under the white medical bandage I had applied to the wound of my right palm, I breathed calmly to the pain. Slowly I felt relaxed once more and after some time I felt my soul lower into a state of solitude. Now was just a time to think. A time to plan. For the worst yet to come from Don Robotnik himself.


	25. Chapter 25

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 25 – Little Packages.**

**Twig's POV, Austin Care Depot, Los Angeles.**

The sun rose slowly from the north as I stood my ground outside on top of the warehouse with a rifle one of Don Verno's men had gladly given me to provide cover fire once Don Cora's thugs arrive. Until then, I watched the road and got myself ready and in position for anything. After some time, the trucks carrying the meds had made the turn inside the warehouse.

No one but Don Verno's soldiers seemed to be around as they began to go ahead with the normal plan and begin unloading the shipment for the further distribution between smaller vans.

Everything seemed too good, till I caught a glimpse of a barrel sticking out from the side of a container due north of me and the men who were unaware to the threat.

Quickly zooming in with the rifle, I matched myself with a blue suited body as he aimed for my men with an AR-15.

Just as my finger was ready to pull the trigger however, I was interrupted by a gang of blue suits coming out from behind him.

My eyes widened as this soon went from one man, to an invading force of Don Cora's men all setting up positions to open fire on my unsuspecting friends.

In speed, I retook my aim and lined up with the first man in front of me.

Ears and guns all began to go off as the bullet made it's exit through my barrel and straight into the man's head, sending him back first onto the ground.

Quickly pulling back on the bolt for my next round to chamber, I heard from below me.

"Ambush! Get the van out of here!"

Swiftly firing off another round towards the attackers, I panicked as I was compromised and fired upon.

Immediately I ducked behind the warehouse sign that was set to my left and held my body close as the bullets pressed against my back.

As the bullets of near death continued to pile on my rear, I began to panic to the sounds of more of Don Verno's men dropping like flies.

In a break of the fire however, I managed to get back on my feet to fire off another round towards my suppressors.

"BANG!"

Blood blew out from the back of his torso as I made a run for the ladder I used to get up here; that was on my right a few feet from the fire.

Bullets nearly made contact with me as I got down onto the ladder's steps.

In speed, I slid my way down to the ground level to rush a container that was sitting just in front of the warehouse.

As I pinned my body alongside the metal, I got a chance to glimpse inside to find most of the men dead and only a few smart ones left who decided to take cover.

Quickly getting eyeballed by the Caporegime who led the defense inside the warehouse, I widened my eyes as he shouted.

"Flank them!"

As the words appeared to my ears, I was then slid a more suitable weapon from his position.

As I reached for it I was fired upon.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

My fingers barely were able to pull the gun in as the rounds hit the ground beside it and my bare hands.

Getting the weapon into my body however was the least of my worries, cause the second I pinned my body back against the container, I panicked to the sighting of one of Don Cora's men making a flank on me.

His whole body popped out from the other side of my container, and in speed I jumped to the side clearing his rounds and quickly sending off my own into his chest.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Blood shot out from his body as I quickly got back on my feet to rush the angle of which he came from.

Seeing the flank now clear, I took my chance and ran for the enemy position.

As soon as I made it to the other end of the lot, I turned the corner to find four men all focusing fire on the Caporegime who was now alone.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! AGHHHHH!"

The poor fool went down as I took my opportunity to fight back on the unaware soldiers.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Click!"

The mag in my gun went dry before I was able to take out them all, and as the last two men reacted to my dropping of guard, I moved to the side to avoid their fire.

As fast as I could, I pulled out my handgun and pulled back on the corner to open fire on the men who went to reload.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The one in front took a round to his throat as I got out fully from my cover to focus on the last man who got out his pistol to aim back.

We both fired off rounds, and as I connected one to his head, I also manged took one of his to my shoulder.

"Aghhh!" I shouted as I watched him hit the floor flat on his face.

With blood leaving my shoulder in speed, I quickly made my way to the warehouse and to the open van.

The keys were missing as I attempted to leave with the shipment.

"Twig!" I heard from my side.

Quickly looking to the floor I found the Caporegime still alive, but just enough to say.

"Take it to the compound."

"Where are the keys?" I asked him in a scared tone as I heard sirens coming.

Slowly pulling them out from his suit jacket he handed them to me and urged.

"Now get out before the cops get here."

Nodding, I got to the drivers side and popped in the keys to turn on the engine.

As I went to floor it, I looked out the window to watch as the Caporegime died among his last breath.

Clutching my fist, I hit the gas and pulled out of the warehouse and out the gate towards the road.

As I now drove, I found my shoulder didn't hurt any more, for some reason.

Slowly glancing to the hole, I applied pressure with my offhand and made my way back to the compound.

The gate was opened as I pulled into find some of Don Verno's men directing me to the drop off point in front of the compound garage.

As I gently got the van parked, I managed to step out to one of Verno's Caporegimes who was waiting for me.

He noticed my injury and asked.

"You all that made it?"

With a straight nod I watched as he replied.

"Get inside. I'll have someone look at that for you while my guys unload the meds."

Calmly walking off from the man, I made my way in to find Don Verno making his way out of his office with that hedgehog pal of his at his side.

They both widened eyes as I stopped by the entrance.

"Twig! Ha! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Stated Verno as he neared my front with the hedgehog heading out the door to check on the shipment.

"You okay?" Asked Don Verno next as he placed his hand on my arm.

"Nothing I can't handle."

Giving me a chuckle Verno replied.

"Your damn good. Is the shipment all out there?"

Nodding as he turned me back outside to see, I replied.

"Your men managed to load it all before we were attacked."

"How many?" He wondered as I looked back into his eyes.

"Twelve I think."

"Are they all dead?" He asked next as I nodded.

"So are all yours too."

Don Verno took some guilt and lowered his head to reply.

"Real shame, but it's war. Everyone knows the risks when going to battle with another family. I'm glad you made it though."

Smiling slightly I replied.

"Thank you sir."

Patting my side I watched as Don Verno made his way to the back of the van to check with his Capo.

As I watched with blood still leaving my shoulder, I felt a hand tap on my leg.

In confusion I looked down to my side to find a small echidna girl staring up at me.

"Hi." She greeted as I stared at her red coat of fur and small brown eyes.

"Ahhhh...?" I was by far lost by here presence as she cut me off with her name.

"My name is Claire. Who are you?" She asked in interest as I tried my best to cover up my wound from her with my offhand.

Gently getting my body around to her I replied.

"Twig."

"Twig?" She questioned as I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied as she asked.

"Like a stick?"

Letting off a smile I replied.

"Just like a stick."

Smiling wide with joy she replied.

"Cool."

In confusion still I managed to ask.

"Where's your parents?"

Just as she went to reply I heard from behind me.

"Claire!"

Quickly looking back I watched as Don Verno rushed over to ask.

"What are you doing outside? You should be in your room." He stated as she quickly replied.

"I got bored."

Don Verno laid off another smile as he looked to me.

"Twig this is my daughter Claire."

"We met." Stated Claire as Don Verno replied.

"I can tell. Now how about you go to room and wait for me to come see you?"

Claire frowned slightly as that hedgehog came up from behind us to say.

"It's all there. Good work Twig."

Don Verno and myself looked to him as he finally noticed the little girl before us.

Gaining a smile he said.

"Oh! Hi there Claire. Shouldn't you be in your room?"

Don Verno nodded and replied.

"She should, but she came all the way out here to meet Twig."

With my head starting to feel light, I watched as she continued to smile at me and her father.

"I like him." She stated as Don Verno looked to me.

"I like him too. Now come on you little rascal. Let's get you back to your room."

With a gentle pull, me and the hedgehog watched as Don Verno pulled his daughter up to his shoulders to head for the door. Before he made it to the frame however, he looked back to us to order.

"Get him patched up, will ya?"

The hedgehog nodded as we watched them both disappear into the compound together.

"Cute isn't she?" He wondered as I looked back to him in confusion.

This man was a decently tall fellow, but beyond that he looked harmless as to anything else around here. He glowed, even in the light with his golden coat of quills and green eyes, as he stared directly at me awaiting the answer.

"I don't think we properly met." I stated as he widened his eyes to smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Ross. I'm Don Verno's current Underboss and leading Consigliere. I run the day to day operations and keep all of the people in check around here."

Nodding I then questioned.

"You know how to fix a bullet wound?"

Giving me a smile Ross replied.

"Lucky for you I do. Let's get inside and I'll get that cleaned up for you."

"Sounds like a plan." I replied as we made our way inside.

Ross quickly led the way to a supply room of some sort. It was hidden in the back of the compound. I watched in curiousness as he got an emergency kit from one of the shelves.

Gently setting it down he urged.

"Take a seat."

Looking behind me, I found a folding chair and carefully placed myself in it as Ross got a hold of my shoulder.

"Looks like it went through. That's good for you."

Without a word said from me anymore, I waited in a calm position as he began to apply some stitches.

As he slowly dragged each one through, he looked up at me to say.

"Thank you for getting the meds here by the way. It will aid a lot of people in need. Including a lot of our own who have it worse then you."

Keeping my eyes on him I replied.

"It was nothing."

Shaking his head Ross replied.

"No it was something. Don Verno won't admit it because of the situation, but I will. We need all the help we can get, and with Don Cora pushing in on us ever since yesterday it's become even more important that we get these small things done before we push back ourselves."

"What's the plan on retaliation?" I asked in concern as he hesitated the answer.

Gently finishing the first side of my shoulder, he went behind me to reply.

"Don Verno wants to hit Cora at his heart."

"The compound?" I questioned as he nodded.

"Yeah, but we can't risk the men or the police catching on. A full assault on the Cora compound would be costly in not only our numbers but the public blast-back of all that comes with the hidden war. We fail and Cora will have all means of kicking our doors in, and even if we win by the small chance; we would still lose so much and gain so little. I try to tell him it's not the course we should take, but he disagrees."

Remaining still I replied.

"It sounds stupid. Wouldn't it be smarter to target more of his drug rings and have the cops throw on the gas while we take advantage over all the smaller circuits he owns?"

Ross smiled and replied.

"It would be, but then we still have to worry about the setbacks Don Cora would throw at us in return for fucking with his business. And we got lucky just on today's run because of you. If you weren't there we would have lost the meds and the cops would be knocking on our doors for answers. We can't chance anything yet until stones have been placed to walk on, if you catch my drift."

"I do." I replied as he finished the last stitch.

"Good. Now I'm sure Don Verno will have you do something risky next despite my warnings and advice, but be sure on whatever it is he sends you on, make sure you get it done and come back alive. He may not always make the best calls, but for once he's right. The family could use someone like you."

Taking the advice with care I replied.

"I just need help finding Remp. I'll do whatever I have too, to make sure he's found."

Gently getting up, I looked back into Ross's eyes to have him reply.

"I'll do what I can. Same goes with Don Verno. You just stay alive in this war long enough and I'll be sure I find him for you."

Nodding I replied.

"You have a deal."

Smiling, I watched as Ross made his exit to say.

"I would go see Don Verno. If you need me Twig I'll be out with the meds."

Remaining in my place, I watched as Ross left from my sight.

Gently rubbing my shoulder, I put back on my orange suit jacket to say to myself.

"Wherever you are Remp I'm going to find you. And when I do I'll make sure you suffer like Trent and Broth did. Ether way your going to die by my hand. Count your time, cause I'm coming."


	26. Chapter 26

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 26 – Make This Official.**

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound, New York. **

Nightfall was at hand and everything was moving too fast for me. Come tomorrow I would be alone as Don to one of the world's most notorious mob families. I'm eighteen, I had D's in high school, I smoke pot, I get into trouble with the slightest issue, and above all I don't know a fucking thing about this business. Why would my dad choose me to lead the family? Why not Rover? Or this Johan guy I'm suppose to be learning everything from? He can't expect me to make all the right calls can he? I asked myself as I leaned out my window with a decent sized joint in my hand.

With all this pressure I need this weed right now. I don't even care if I get caught. Fuck my life.

"Knock! Knock!"

I didn't care. I was blazed.

The door gently opened as I continued to ignore whoever it was.

As no words were said, I felt the soft touch of mother making her way to my side.

"Hey honey." She said softly as I lowered my head.

"What's wrong?" She wondered in concern as I looked to her.

"I can't do this mom."

"Do what?" She questioned as I replied.

"Be a Don."

Letting my head rest back on the window sill, I just continued to listen.

"I know better then anyone how hard this is. My mother did the same thing to me."

"What?" I wondered as she smiled.

"Told me I had to learn how to be a leader."

"With no time to learn from two perfect ones?" I questioned as she chuckled.

"Your father isn't the perfect leader baby, let me tell you. There has been plenty of times I wanted to beat him upside the head for some of the calls he made in his career."

"How about this one?" I asked her as I took another puff.

Waiting till I was done she replied.

"To be honest honey I agreed with him. I know it's a lot, and I know it's stressful and hard. Especially when we're both leaving tomorrow. But I know you can do it if you try. Your dad and I are putting a lot of help your way to make sure you succeed at this. We want you to succeed baby." She stated into my ear as I went silent.

As time passed, I felt her take my joint from out between my fingers.

She held it from me as I looked into her eyes in a sad, but calmer state.

"I know you can do this, your my son."

A smile came to my face as she smiled back.

"Your father wants to talk to you tomorrow before we leave. Promise me you'll listen." She asked me as I stared into her eyes.

"I promise."

Placing her hand around my mouth she urged.

"And promise me you'll try and listen to Johan when he's teaching you."

"I promise." I mumbled as she squeezed my mouth together.

Giving me a kiss she replied.

"Good. Now let me see something."

In confusion, I watched as she took a puff of my joint.

My eyes were wide as she took a much longer hit then I expected of her to be able to do.

As she blew the smoke out the window she stated.

"Yup. Just as I good as I remember."

With a smile she handed me back the joint and urged.

"Get some rest when your done. I'll see you tomorrow."

I was still shocked by her sudden burst of chillness to my smoking and even more trying it herself as she made her way to the door to leave.

As soon as she was gone, I took a moment to laugh then lean back out my window with a chilling breeze rushing over my head.

Just as I thought I was in the clear and alone for the night however, my door was opened again, but this time with Lace making her way through to see me smoking up a cloud.

"What are you doing?!" She asked in shock as I looked back to her beauty.

"What does it look like?" I replied as she smiled and rushed me for the joint.

"Without me?!" She questioned as I slammed my head back down on the sill.

With a mumble I replied.

"I didn't think you smoked.

Taking a puff she replied.

"Just cause I'm a few years older and able to kick your ass doesn't mean I don't know how to have some fun."

With a smile under my downed head, I replied.

"Sure you do."

Lace remained silent as she kept my joint from me and after a few seconds she asked.

"You worried?"

Keeping my head down I replied.

"A lot."

With a smile she replied.

"Don't be kid."

"Why not?" I questioned as she replied.

"Cause you have a staff of hired bad asses to guide you through it all!"

"I think your high." I stated as she chuckled.

"I was always a light weight. But seriously kid you have me, you have Johan, and you have...?"

Just as she was about to say the name, Rover came in to see our little party.

I looked back to see him sighing.

"And you have Rover!" Stated Lace as he made his way to my side.

"What are we talking about?" He wondered as I replied.

"She's telling me not to worry just because I got a few people to help me through to becoming a Don."

Lace nodded as I put my head back down on the sill.

"Well it's true Pitch." Stated Rover as Lace shouted.

"Ha! Told you kid!"

Looking back to Rover I questioned.

"How so?"

Giving me a tilt of his head he replied.

"Cause you have Lace and I teaching you the ropes. Plus your father's best lawyer is coming down to help as well. Along with all that, you have a few hundred family men who are here to support you. Go talk to any of them and they will tell you they are behind you one hundred percent and they will help you any way they can."

Feeling a slight bit better I remained silent as Lace stated.

"Listen kid. Your going to be fine. All you have to do is play it by the books and do what you feel is best with what you have and know. Even if you make a bad call your family is behind you. Through thick and thin we will support you and protect you from all forms of danger. You just have to trust us when we say we are here to help you."

Rover nodded as I took back my joint from Lace.

After taking another hit Rover said.

"We're going to have to find you a way of reliving stress without all this smoke."

I looked to him as Lace replied.

"The only other ways of reliving stress Rover is drinking and sex and I don't know about you but I'd prefer the kid to smoke a plant rather then get on the path of becoming an alcoholic and dying from alcohol poisoning."

Rover sighed as Lace took back my joint to offer it to him.

Rover glared at her as she said.

"I know you Rover. You can't say you haven't ever smoked before."

"I never said that." Replied Rover as she then urged.

"Then be a pal and enjoy one little puff with our new Don before everything changes and we don't have time to relax like this."

Both Lace and I watched in excitement as Rover took the joint to his mouth.

Slowly he took one puff and handed it back to Lace.

As he tried to let the smoke out, Lace and I began to laugh as he choked on it.

"That's why I stopped!" He stated as he tried to catch his throat from the smoke lodged inside.

As we continued to laugh and watch as Rover reclaimed his body, Lace finished off the weed and said.

"Come tomorrow kid you'll be a new man. I hope your ready."

Smiling into her eyes I replied.

"With you two by my side I'm sure I will be."

Both Lace and Rover smiled widely as I sat up from the window.

As I slowly managed to stand, both of them got behind me to head for the door to my room.

As Lace was ahead she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow kid. Thanks for the trip."

Letting off another smile towards me, I smiled back and replied.

"Goodnight."

"Night!" She shouted from out in the hall as Rover remained.

Gently heading for my bed, Rover caught me by the neck to softly say.

"You'll be fine Pitch. I promise you. No matter what, everyone is here for you. Just take your time and think about your moves before you make them. Along with Johan I know you'll be the perfect Don for this great family."

Quickly Rover took me into a hug.

His body was still much bigger compared to mine, and as I hugged back it began to rain.

Slowly letting me go I watched as Rover went for the door.

"I'll see you in the morning Pitch."

Smiling I replied.

"Goodnight Rover."

"Night kid." He replied as he made his way out to shut the door.

As soon as it became clear to me for the second time I was alone, I got under my covers to fall asleep to the peace in my body and in my family.


	27. Chapter 27

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 27 – The Second Lesson: The Six Families.**

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound, New York.**

Morning came just as fast as the night ended, and as I made my way to find my parents, I ran directly into one of the guards who greeted me as I walked by.

"Good morning Don Robotnik."

Of course I had to stop and watch him walk off in confusion. The name I was just given isn't usually for me. I'm not used to it at all.

Slowly continuing forward, I found both my mom and dad loading up a car out front.

As they finished packing their bags, my father looked to me with a smile to say.

"Looks who's up. Just who I wanted to see before I get going with your mother on this trip."

My mom hit his arm as he approached me to guide me back inside and to his office.

As we entered, a man waited their for us.

I stopped in front of the desk as he stared at me deeply with respect.

He wore a leisure black dress suit and his face showed age as my father got to him to say.

"Pitch, this is Johan. He's going to teach you everything he taught me when I first started out with this family. I can't think of anyone greater at knowing the knowledge to this business. He's the best."

Johan smiled as my father looked to my approval.

Johan was about my height and his quills were a dry shade of yellow. He examined me closely with a steady set of hazel eyes as I looked to him in confusion on what to say as a hello.

Cutting any chance off Johan replied.

"I'm not the best no matter how much Shadow likes to think I am. I'm just a man of common sense and ideals. And unlike your father Pitch I hope you listen better to what I have to offer you."

My dad chuckled as Johan came to shake my hand.

Gently taking his grip I shook and asked.

"How long are you going to work with me?"

Looking into my eyes Johan replied.

For as long as this family thrives. I've been part of it for the past eighteen years and I plan to stay till ether I die or the family folds. But as long as things go well from here on there should be no threat of that ever happening.

Nodding towards the man, I looked to my dad as he said to me.

"Johan will explain the basics to you first son. Please listen to everything he has to say."

Quickly looking back to Johan I asked.

"When do we get started."

Both him and my dad smiled at my sense of eagerness as the response came from my mother who was now behind me.

"As soon your father decides to come already. We're going to miss our flight."

My dad nodded and quickly approached. As he got before me he took my hand to say.

"This family is yours now son. Take it for what it is and make it your own. And never forget everyone is here for you. Through the best and through the worst. Your mother and I will be gone for a while. Call if you need anything. Beside that I expect you will take the role as Don seriously and make every move after this with proper thought and reconcile. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?" He asked with a smile as I felt him loosen his grip on my hand.

Smiling I replied.

"Yes father."

Bringing me in for a hug he stated.

"I know you will be fine here Pitch. Your a leader."

Nodding with a smile, I retracted to look into his crimson red eyes.

"Your a don. Think like one and act like one and this family will grow, just like you. I love you."

"I love you too dad."

Looking to my mother, I was turned around and thrown into her body.

She squeezed me tight and gave me a kiss on the cheek as my dad looked back to Johan to say.

"Take good care of my boy Johan."

The hedgehog smiled with a single nod as my dad made his way for the door.

"You can count on me Shadow. I won't let you down."

Looking back my dad replied.

"I'm sure you won't."

Gently leaving the office, I refocused back on my mom as she ordered.

"You listen to Johan baby. And remember I'm a phone call away if you need a woman's advice. Many men forget that I was famous."

"Still are Zarra." Stated Johan as I smiled.

Giving me another hug, my mother soon released me to say.

"I love you. Be careful will ya?"

"I promise." I replied with nod as she backed up for the door.

Not letting her eyes off me, I felt the fear she still had for leaving, and as she began to leave I shouted.

"I'll be fine! You can count on it!"

Without another word, my mother left after my father and as the car soon was filled; me and Johan watched as they left the compound. All the family, including Rover, Damien and Lace, all waved them off as I was soon left behind with a new role, and a new life as a Don.

Gently putting his hand on my back Johan urged.

"Let's get back to your new office Pitch. We can began there."

Nodding to his advice, I slowly followed after him and through the rows of guards that covered the hallways.

Each one smiled at me with a nod as I passed, and I began to feel the faith they had in me as their new leader as we soon reached the office.

Johan kindly locked the door behind us as I got in my father's seat behind the desk.

Upon getting used to the new feeling Johan asked.

"Feel good?"

Cracking a smile I replied.

"It's just weird is all. I never pictured this happening."

Nodding Johan replied.

"I can understand. Being a Don is a huge responsibility. Especially at your age."

"How old was my dad when he first became a Don."

Gently taking a seat in front of me Johan replied.

"Same age as you ironically. Brings back some memories. All bad."

I began to lose my smile as Johan went on to say.

"But times were different back then compared to how they are now. We have a chance to think before acting on anything. Which is something I'm not used to with your father's lessons."

"Well where do we start then?" I wondered as he smiled.

"With the basics as your dad said."

Giving him a confused look. I waited as he then asked.

"Do you know your rival here in New York?"

Nodding I slowly replied.

"His name is Skier right?"

Handing me a set of vanilla folders he got out from his briefcase, he replied.

"That's right. Don Robert Skier."

Giving the first folder a look, I found a picture of the Don inside.

"Don Skier is a lone man. No family left ever since his mother and father both passed away last year. He first was given the head of his family at the age twenty when his dad became too weak. Since then Skier has focused on peace with your father. Now your dad was on top of the game as of up till he handed it all away to the other families, but even before that your dad thought it was best to control New York through means of talking rather then shooting. Don Skier agreed and as of last year they have been good friends. Now as from what Shadow did tell me Pitch, Don Skier can't be trusted anymore. He will be the first to make a move on you."

"What will he do?" I asked in concern as he calmly pointed to the folder.

"His Underboss. He goes by the name of Reaver. To my knowledge up till now I see every chance of Don Skier sending him over to a few of our businesses."

"So he's going to go for all our businesses first, then make a bigger move?" I wondered as he nodded.

"Reaver isn't as bad as some of the other Underbosses to date, but he will be a problem. Don Skier, if I'm correct, after hitting our places of income will use him and a few Caporegimes to attack some of our major ports. Things like our weapon shipments and income trucks. He'll try and cut everything off to our compound. Once we are weak enough he'll move in for the kill."

"So how to we make sure that doesn't happen?" I questioned as he carefully replied.

"Our best action is to go for Reaver when he's off the clock."

"An assassination." I stated as Johan nodded.

"We take out Reaver and Don Skier will have lost the tip to his spear."

"Then what?" I asked liking the idea as he coughed.

As soon as he was done Johan replied.

"Once Reaver is gone, Don Skier will be open to an assault. We send a few of our Caporegimes at his rackets and take out his stream of cash. Once he's hurting and he knows it, he'll make an attempt to seek peace if I know him from what your father told me."

"I think I know where this is going."

"We accept the offer and from there we kill him. His family will disband to ours and we will be back on track here in New York. The businesses, the money, the legal aid, and all the city will be ours once again."

Smiling towards the old man I asked.

"So this is a war, huh?"

"It will be once Don Skier makes his move Pitch. Then we show him and the other families your no slack to be messing with."

Nodding I replied.

"Okay."

Nodding towards me Johan then urged.

"After New York is back in our hands we should be good. But it's not a bad idea to know about the other competition around the business. Turn to the next folder."

Accepting the offer, I placed Don Skier's folder to the side and slowly opened the next to lay my eyes on the next family head.

"Now let me explain something before we get going. All of this is in order. Don Skier is the weakest family in the business. Slowly we will work our way to the top and most dangerous people in the game."

Hearing his words, I examined the man in front of me.

He was a dark red echidna. Looked as about my dad's age. Had a mean smile and a wicked set of eyes. He looked evil in a way.

"After Skier comes Don Brock Verno. Head of the Verno family based in Los Angeles. Don't get his look wrong cause your right to think he is a man of pure evil. Don Verno is full of mystery and most attempts of action from his family are deadly ones. Right now he is in a war with another family we will get to next after this." Stated Johan as I questioned.

"Will we have to deal with him?"

Shaking his head Johan replied.

"Not if we do what your father says and stick to our business here in New York."

Nodding I waited as he went on about Verno.

"Don Verno is a dangerous man Pitch. He kills anyone that is a treat and does not hesitate. As for who carries it out, it would be his Underboss Ross, but Ross is used more as a lawyer then a fighter these days."

Looking to find a picture of the hedgehog, I listened as Johan went on.

"Ross was in the war. He was enlisted a few years back with G.U.N as a combat medic. He got discharged due to an argument with a fellow officer in his unit. After he returned home Don Verno found his file and enlisted him to his family. During the first few years of his service, Ross was used as a hitman. But thanks to Don Verno, Ross was soon placed in a law school to focus on becoming his Consigliere. Since he became a full fledged lawyer as of two years ago, Ross has been Don Verno's go to guy on anything going on within his family. If I had to put it bluntly Pitch, Ross is more dangerous then Don Verno by far."

Nodding, I advanced myself ahead to the next folder to see a smiling image of an average built hedgehog. Light brown fur with a patch of white across the top of his head; leading to the back of his right ear. He had the eyes of every stoner I ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"Right there is the drug lord of the decade. His name is Don Vincent Cora. Young man and very careful even with half a pound of coke up his arm daily. I met him a few times Pitch and let me tell you he's a snake. Man can lie like no one's business. He's extremely unpredictable during times of conflict. That's one of the main reasons Don Verno is having trouble pinning him to the wall."

"So Don Verno and Don Cora are at war then?" I questioned Johan as he nodded.

"Yes. And to everyone's surprise Verno is losing the battle. Cora is very tactful and very dangerous same as everyone in his family. Yet I've been hearing some things about the tides starting to change for the better for Don Verno. I don't know for sure yet, but when I do I'll be sure to inform you."

Nodding to Johan, I then asked.

"Who's his right hand?"

Giving the folder a look from his end he replied.

"Don Cora does not have one. He has not yet given the position of Underboss to any of his men and by wartime he should have had one by now. Yet he chooses not to for some reason. If I had to put a pin on someone though it would be his head Caporegime. He goes by the name of Lucius. Out of everyone in his family Lucius is by far the most stable. I wouldn't be surprised if he is given the rank very soon."

"Are both of these families in LA?" I asked Johan in interest as he nodded.

"Yes. We'll actually, thanks to your dad there are three now."

"Why?" I asked in confusion as he put the next folder in front of my eyes.

"A big time family based out of Boston was given one of your father's compounds located there."

Gently opening up the folder, I gazed my eyes upon a large fox. He was nasty looking. Slick red suit and dark gray fur.

"That man right there is Don Ricardo Morgue. Listen to me when I tell you this Pitch. Don Morgue is not the man to mess with. He's stupid for a fact and he's already got bad blood with your father."

"Why?" I asked now; concerned this man would be my worst enemy.

"A few months ago while you were out in Jersey with your mother. That man stormed this place with a truck load of Capos and soldiers at his back. They almost made it through the gates if it wasn't for Rover and a few loyal men we have out there."

"Why would he do that?" I questioned as Johan shrugged his shoulders.

"For the same reason Don Skier is going to use for you. He wanted to kill your dad. Take out the Robotnik family. That's how this business works. If your a Don, your also a target. A target many want to see dead. Don Skier is going to be the first and Morgue may be next if he feels up to it."

"So wait...if I die...this family ends?" I asked in major fear for myself as Johan put his hands out towards me.

"It's rare that a Don gets attacked. But yes, if you die this family is over."

"What would happen?" I asked in loss of the subject now as he calmly replied.

"All who survived would move on to the nearest family. For example. If Don Skier ended this family today. All of our men and businesses would belong to him. The Robotnik family would never exist after that."

"We would just vanish in history?" I questioned as he slowly nodded.

"Same thing happened before once already. Do you know who the original five families were years ago?" Wondered Johan as I gave it some thought.

"I remember hearing something about Linux and Marxist from my dad."

Nodding Johan replied.

"Pharynx, Ortiz, Linux, Yin, Marxist. They were the five original families to own this country. Each one as different as white and black. Pharynx was the original family your dad grew into. They died out after the Marxist family and Linux family joined forces and destroyed the compound. Your dad was nowhere to be found thank god, cause Marxist was after him as well."

"Why?" I questioned as he gently sat up further in his seat.

"It's a long story and I don't want to be the one to tell you today. I'd rather have your dad tell you when the time is right. Le's just say that your dad made business very difficult for them and he needed to be killed."

Nodding slowly, I continued to listen as Johan went on.

"The Ortiz family was the first to fall and believe it or not your dad was the one to do it." Stated Johan as I widened my eyes slightly.

"He killed Don Ortiz and set the compound ablaze single handily one day after Don Ortiz kidnapped him. Another story your dad should get to tell you. That's was the start to all his problems and mine."

"Why yours?" I asked in curiousness as he replied.

"I was the Consigliere for the family. I was there when he killed Don Ortiz."

In awe I then asked.

"What was he like back then?"

Chuckling Johan replied.

"Young and dumb. But look at him now. He proved all of us wrong."

Gently laughing back under my breath, Johan went on.

"Linux was good man at first. He was honest and very truthful to work with. Until all that shit happened with your dad. He then saw him as only a threat and we went to war after."

"What happened to him?" I asked as he looked right into my eyes.

"Your dad let him go. He quit the business years ago and moved to Columbia with his wife and daughter. No one heard from them since."

Calmly lowering my head Johan switched subjects.

"Yin was your mother's family. She was a goddess don't mistake her for it now but she was. She was deadly and was one of the best Don's in the business. She knew everything from head to tail. But she stopped her leadership and joined up with your dad after the war to make him what this family used to be. The best."

Looking into Johan's eyes, I saw the memories coming to him, but he didn't want to say any more.

"Lastly was Marxist. They were the head family before your...well...I would like to say both your dads but I know that would be a lie."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in concern as Johan looked to me.

"I assume you know about Black, right?" He wondered as I nodded to him.

Giving me a sigh Johan replied.

"Well at the time he was in jail. Shadow bailed him out and they went after Marxist, and in return they wiped them out."

"Shadow never told me this." I stated to him as he nodded.

"I'm sure. He doesn't want remember it is all I can assure you Pitch. It was a rough time back then."

Looking right into Johan's eyes I asked.

"And Linux killed him right?" I asked to be sure as Johan nodded.

"Yes sir." He replied slowly as I looked to last folder in my hands.

Johan knew I didn't want to continue anymore about my real dad and quickly continued the original conversation.

"That last folder is all on the current leading family. Don Jeremiah Soul. Your dad basically gave him the power he now owns and because of that and all the issues between us and the other families, all he gets to do is watch. Now don't let him fool you Pitch. Don Soul is a psychopath. He has a history and only he knows. But from the past I can tell you now never to trust him." Stated Johan as I stared at his picture.

Don Soul was a man that sent fear into my heart just by looking at him. His eyes resembled Shadow's in every bit as his grizzly wolf appearance sent shivers down my spine. His fur alone sent me down a few pegs as all it was, was pure dark blue. Dark as the sky at night.

"He's a friend to your dad so to speak. They haven't ever fought before and your dad and Soul both respect one another very highly. If anything Don Soul is the next Don Hannibal Marxist." Stated Johan as I flipped the page to widened my eyes on a picture of that hedgehog who was here a few days ago.

"That's Hash." I stated as Johan looked confused.

"Yes it is. How do you know him?"

Looking at his profile I replied.

"He came here a few days ago to talk to my dad and to meet me."

Thinking, Johan replied.

"Don Soul must be curious as to who was taking over the family. Sending Hash is a little unorthodox of him but I guess it got the best results ether way."

"What do you know about him?" I asked as Johan sensed my interest.

Slowly leaning in he replied.

"He's a sadist. And if you don't mind he's what your real father was back when he was alive. A pure demon." I glared into Johan's eyes with a slight bit of anger as he went on.

"The things he has done are something no one on earth should ever even dream of doing. He's a walking genocide and he's not afraid of anyone other then Don Soul himself."

"What does he do for the family?" I asked next as Johan quickly replied.

"He does anything to get a raise out of hurting people. Don Soul lets him do what he has to do to get the job he send him on done. Hash is a lunatic and a manic. He may look normal and talk normal, but you get him alone for a second and his skin comes off and the devil comes out. Still...he's not as bad as...?"

As Johan went to say the name a knock came to the door.

In confusion, I asked.

"Who is it!?"

Slowly Johan moved to the door to unlock it, and as it opened one of the guards popped in through the side to say.

"We got a problem boss."

Johan widened his eyes as I immediately grew insanely worried.

"What's wrong soldier?" Asked Johan as he got to letting him in the room.

After shutting the door, the soldier replied.

"One of our patrols just came back from a run and they said they saw some of Don Skier's boys hanging out around the club on fifth street. Damien thinks they're going to make a move soon on the club to start pushing us back."

Johan glanced back at me as I questioned.

"What?"

Getting back to my side he replied.

"All I can do is offer advice Pitch. The final call to action comes from you now."

"So what's your advice?" I then asked as he calmly looked back to our guard to ask.

"Did they say how many?"

Nodding he replied.

"Three maybe four."

Looking back to me Johan then suggested.

"That club is in the middle of the city. Police would kick down the door the minute any violence goes off. Don Skier boys will do everything they can to keep it peaceful to a point. So what I'm thinking is they would go right for the owner. He works at the club till about midnight and goes home where he spends the night alone till work starts up again around nine."

"So they would tail him from the club and shake him down for the business." I stated as Johan smiled.

"Exactly. But if we catch them in the act we can take them down without police getting involved." Stated Johan as I then wondered.

"I can't just send a car full of my own guys to the house. There would be too much trouble."

"So what are you thinking?" Wondered Johan as I looked back to the guard to order.

"Go fetch Damien and two other good guys. I have a plan to stop them dead in their tracks." I stated as the guard nodded and quickly made his way out.

As the door remained opened, Johan said to me calmly.

"We can't afford to mess this up Pitch."

Nodding I replied.

"We won't. Trust me."

Giving me a small smile, I watched as Damien and two other family men made their way into my office.

As Damien approached the desk he asked me.

"What's the plan Don Robotnik?"

Smiling widely I replied.

**I will have more chapters up soon. Please review and let me know what you think so far. **

**By the way I started the squeal to Zone 10 so be sure to check it out and leave me your opinions as always. Thank you guys and gals as always for reading. It means the world to me.**

**mT Shadow.**


	28. Chapter 28

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 28 – Pitch's Plan To Action.**

**Damien's POV, Fifth street, Midnight.**

"I hope this works." I said to myself as I closed down the club for the night.

As the last few patrons made their way outside and to their cars, I took my care to lock up the club behind me.

Rain splashed down on my head in force as I turned to head for my car.

Slowly as I walked through the empty lot, I spotted a black four door sedan parked along the exit to the lot. They must think I'm stupid.

Carefully getting in my ride, I began the short drive out of the lot to find the car behind me turn on it's lights to begin it's pursuit after me.

Shaking my head as I continued to drive to the ambush, I went to my side to take out my cell.

Quickly dialing up my men who waited ahead, I answered in a short sentence to quickly hang up before the men behind me could notice I was making a call.

"I'm coming." I stated as I placed my phone back in my pocket to continue the drive.

Don Skier's men were just as dumb as always. They stayed two cars behind as we neared the apartment.

Pitch was right to on the other hand as well. Smart kid. Just like his real father. His true father.

Calmly pulling up to the curb, I stepped out to make my way to the door.

As I pretended to look for my keys, I glanced to my right to find the men getting out of their car to approach me from the side.

Acting to be a moron was never my game, but as I got out the key and placed it into the lock I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

Stopping in my action, I heard the man say.

"Don't say a word. Get in the house."

Complying with his request, I smiled slightly to open the door.

Slowly as the men led me into the living room, he said.

"Your going to do what we say. You don't and bad things will happen to you, understand?" He asked as I calmly replied.

"They won't be any worse then what me and my boys will do to you."

Turning around to face the human family man, I smiled as my Caporegimes jumped out of hiding to order.

"Drop your weapons! Now!"

With a smile along my face, I sent my fist into the leader's stomach forcing him to fall to his knees before me.

"Trying to take advantage of the Robotnik family was your first mistake. Do you think we're blind to your actions?" I asked as I watched the three other men hand over their weapons to my Capos who continued to aim at them with their pistols.

The leader was in pain from my blow, and roughly taking his head from behind I said.

"We know Don Skier is making his move on our family. It's for everyone's best interests that you tell me what he's planning. You don't and bad things will happen to you." I stated with a smile as he looked up into my eyes with pure anger.

As we locked eyes, I shut mine to the action of him spitting up into my face.

In force, I sent my knee up into his mouth.

"Aghh!" In force, the human hit his back against the floor with blood racing out of his mouth from the two broken teeth I just gave him. Slowly placing my foot on his chest I ordered.

"You have one chance to talk."

"What's the point?!" He asked as I stared down at him.

"Your going to kill us anyway!" He stated as I smiled.

Looking to my Capos, I snapped my fingers and watched from the corners of my eyes as they dragged the men back outside.

"Where are they going!?" Asked the leader as I gently pulled him back to his feet to follow.

"Nowhere your not going." I replied as we got them in the cars that waited outside.

Placing two in each car, I sat next to the bleeding Skier boy; as my men drove and led the way to their final stop.

As we drove to the location, I refocused on the leader as he now seemed cowardly in his seat to the situation.

Gently placing my gun on his leg, I said.

"You have a chance to play for the right side here son. Tell me what I want to know and maybe you'll go home tonight."

Looking into my eyes the man replied in anger.

"Fuck you."

"Bash!"

In force, I sent my gun into his cheek and watched in my own form of rage as he leaned along one of my Capos who pushed him back to me.

As his weak head came back, I took hold of his throat and pinned him into the center console of the backseat.

"I'm giving you a gift! And you throw it back in my face!?"

Choking him to death I ordered.

"You came here to steal our business! You came here to hurt me and hurt my family! Now your in my ballpark with only one thing left to do and that's telling me what I want to know! Now if your as smart as I think you are you'll tell me what Don Skier's next move is after this! Make your fucking choice or I will snap your neck right here you fuck!"

The man was beginning to faint and in the last second of air he had I released his throat and watched as he began to gag.

With a rough push, I placed my gun on the side of his head to ask.

"What's it going to be!?"

Nodding almost immediately in fear the man replied.

"Okay!"

Slowly lowering my weapon, I watched as he looked back into my eyes with fear to say.

"He's going after the port!"

Nodding I then asked.

"Who's leading the attack!?"

Sensing my anger the man replied.

"Reaver! His right hand! He's going to lead a team of Capos into the port to take down the owner!"

"When!?" I asked next as he thought.

Not wasting time, I pinned my gun back onto his skull.

"Monday!"

"Two days." Stated the Capo who sat next to the man as I then asked.

"Where does Reaver go after work!?"

Shaking his head he replied.

"I don't know."

The car came to a stop as I instantly yanked the man out by the neck to reply.

"Fine! I guess this is your stop!"

As I tossed him to the dirt, the man looked to see we were in a graveyard where two other soldiers who worked for me had already dug the pit for them to lay in.

In fear, the man yelled.

"I swear I don't know! He goes out to drink a little during the afternoon but I don't know where!"

With now six of my men around me, I ordered.

"Get them in there!"

Obeying, my men dragged the other three Skier's into the pit next to their leader.

Moving a step back, I snapped my fingers and watched as my lead Capo came up to the leader with a gun pointed to his head.

In complete fear he begged.

"Please! I don't know really! Don't kill me!"

Growling to the man's attempt to beg I ordered my men.

"Kill them."

Swiftly the leader was first to go as my Caporegime cocked his gun back.

With his last words he begged.

"I can't die! I have a family! Please!"

"BANG!"

The three soldiers behind him were splashed with his brains as my lead Capo aimed on to the next one in line.

"BANG!"

One by one they were killed.

"BANG! BANG!"

At the end of it, all four bodies laid in the pit and my legs brought me forward till I was in front of the pit.

Gently nodding as I stared, the soldiers who watched quickly got out the gas we had in the trunk of one of the cars.

I begin to light myself a cigarette as they began to pour it in and on the bodies.

As smoke left my first puff, I recited to the dead.

"Precious in the sight of the lord is the death of his saints."

As my mine lowered heads to the verse I dropped down my cigarette to watched in open eyes as the fire was lit and the lives of four lost souls were now forever burned into the earth.

As the smell of flesh came to my nose, I remembered the past. My brother always loved that smell. It gave him life. Yet now...it gives me despair.

As seconds passed, I looked back to my men to order.

"Let's get heading back. Leave these traitors to their holy fate."

Nodding and obeying, my Caporegime led the soldiers into the cars, and as I got up in the passenger seat my Capo asked.

"Shall we call Don Robotnik and let him know things went well?"

Looking over into his eyes I replied.

"Things did not go well my son. Death is yet another journey we are all meant to be spared."

Looking into my eyes deeply with confusion I said.

"Let us get back to the compound first before informing him."

Nodding, my Capo began to drive and I was left in my seat fighting the thoughts of my past life with the only person I could trust.

Black.

**Hey everyone I'm back again with more chapters. Please let me know what you think. And if you haven't already please check out Zone 10: Project Genesis. It's my rendition of horror. please let me know how you like it. Love you all as always. **

**mT Shadow.**


	29. Chapter 29

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 29 – A Life Lesson.**

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound.**

My head hurt from all the information Johan was throwing at me at once. From ranks, to people, places, businesses, money, guns, and everything in between. I was going to have a headache whenever he decided to give me a break for the night. It was now going on two and he was still talking somehow.

As time pressed on and Johan began to enter the world of politics, we both looked to the door to see Damien slowly make his way in.

Immediately I felt free from Johan as he came forward to stop in front of my desk.

"How did it go?" Wondered Johan as Damien ignored him and only looked to me for the command to speak.

With a concerned tone I asked.

"What happened?"

This time responding Damien replied.

"Just like you said would happen. The men followed me from the club thinking I was the owner and when I got them in the apartment me and my men had them tagged."

"Are they dead?" Questioned Johan as Damien again ignored him and only seemed to be focused on me.

Johan sensed Damien didn't wish to speak to him and in respect remained quiet as I got forward in my seat to ask.

"Did they give you anything on Don Skier?"

Nodding Damien replied.

"Only that he plans to attack our port to get to the owner. He's sending Reaver and a team of Capos and soldiers to support the raid. Its said to be going down sometime this Monday." Stated Damien as I said to myself.

"That's only three days from now."

Gently getting my attention with his hand, Damien urged.

"That's two days to handle Reaver sir. I suggest our next move be on him."

Nodding Johan replied to me.

"We need to find a way to get him alone somehow, though."

This time Damien found it appropriate to reply to him.

"The only thing I got from the Capo was that he goes out to drink in the afternoon, then comes back to the compound.

Looking to me, Johan urged.

"The place he goes to must be nearby the compound. I can't see Reaver entering our turf for a drink."

Nodding I asked Damien.

"Is that all we know?"

Nodding back he replied.

"Yes sir."

Letting my head lower to think I wondered to Johan.

"Can we have someone stake out the compound and tail Reaver to see where he goes? Maybe then we can send someone in to deal with him."

Giving me an approving smile Johan replied.

"I can set that up. We'll have a man watch Reaver tomorrow and when we know for sure where he is we'll send a team in to take him down."

Shaking my head I replied.

"No."

"Sir?" Questioned Damien in concern as I looked to Johan to say.

"I don't want this to look like a hit and run. It's bad for our family's reputation."

Giving me a confused look Johan then asked.

"So how do you want to go about this then Pitch?"

"It's sir to you Johan." Ordered Damien as we both looked to him to see he was mad.

Johan quickly defended himself to say.

"I can refer to him any way I choose to Damien. Now I suggest you leave."

Getting more mad Damien ordered.

"Make me you worm."

Johan stared at Damien with such anger as I quickly ordered.

"I want both of you to leave."

"But?" Questioned Johan as I shook my head.

"I need to rest Johan. We can continue this in the morning. For now go get some sleep." I ordered him as he nodded slowly to collect his things.

Damien began to calm himself down as Johan got up to say to me.

"Goodnight then Pitch."

Waving him off as he passed Damien who slowly growled, I asked.

"What's wrong Damien?"

Waiting till the door was shut and Johan was gone, Damien took his place in front of me to reply.

"That asshole doesn't deserve to call you by your real name. He's a snake and has always been a snake since the day he enrolled in this business."

"My father trusts him." I stated as Damien immediately replied.

"Shadow trusts him. Your real father and I never did."

"Why not?" I asked in a serious tone as he stared into my eyes.

"Cause we're not blind. Johan likes to think he knows everything about this business, but the truth is Pitch, that he doesn't know the half of it. The important half. The half that real men know. The half you only learn once a bullet flies by your head. He has no right to think he's better then all of us real family men. He earns his place by what? Talking and lying his way through his teeth? No Pitch. Listen to me when I tell you this." Ordered Damien as he got closer to me.

With a stern tone Damien said.

"You can only trust family. The real people that make this family what it is. I've never met a consigliere I could trust Pitch. Don't ever let them be the ones to make your decisions for you. Make them yourself. That's what I real man does. A real Don does. They follow their instincts, good or bad. Do what you feel is right and no matter where they lead us remember the real people of this family will always follow you. Never question you. Like a consigliere does."

Damien looked at me as if I was someone else, but as he gently backed up he said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I replied as he shook his head.

"Your just very important to me is all."

"Cause my dad is your brother?" I asked in confusion as he nodded slightly.

"Your his son. His only legacy. I never was able to say goodbye to him before he died and I feel as if I was left here to do what he can't. And that's to make sure your always safe and you turn out to be what your capable of. Being a Don is just a start. And I can tell you right now he's proud of you for doing this. And I can tell that me being here now is a sign to him. A sign that I must enforce, and that is your rule Pitch. Your a Don, your a man, and your special. Not only to me, but to him. And It's my job now to make sure you get what your dad and I never had."

Staring deeply into his eyes, I listened carefully as he finished.

"A life. One worth waking up to."

Slowly Damien made his way for the door.

Before he reached it however, he stopped and looked back at me to say.

"He's loves you Pitch. Your dad and I both love you. And I'm not going to let that get forgotten again."

After a few seconds of silence passed, I watched as Damien left my office.

Gently lowering back into my chair, I let out a breath of confusion as many thoughts raced through my head.

I never met my real father, but Damien is my only other relative besides my mother. I can see why he's thinking what he's thinking, but I don't think I understand who he really is to me. I don't think I know who anyone really is to me. In the end you could say they are all my family, but I feel now that I never really had one to call my own. And that's something I regret to not comprehend.

As my door remained slightly open, I was broken from my trance when Lace made her way in to see me behind my desk in loss for words.

"You okay kid?" She asked in concern as I looked into her eyes to question.

"Why are you still here Lace?"

Giving me a tilt of her head she replied.

"I had to cover for Damien until he got back. Figured before I get going I would check in and see how your doing. Johan treating you good?" She wondered as I nodded and leaned back in my seat to reply.

"He just doesn't know when to stop talking is all. He must think I'm a sponge cause he's swamping me with so much information at once he assumes I'll absorb it all."

"What's not sticking?" She wondered as she sat down on the edge of my desk.

My eyes noticed the curves in her body as she looked down into my eyes, waiting for the response.

Calmly refocusing I replied.

"The ranking system we use and family law."

Nodding very slow, Lace then wondered.

"Do you want me to explain it to you? I'm a bit easier then Johan to understand at this sort of thing."

Gently shaking my head I replied.

"I was actually about to get heading to bed."

Taking notice Lace replied.

"Then we'll walk and talk till your back to your room. And consider me your guard until then, okay?" She urged as I slightly smiled and got myself up from my seat.

Gently she got up off my desk and as I got to the door, she approached my side to say.

"Every family is broken into the same ranking system. From bottom to top. The most simple form of rank in any family is an associate." She stated as we got through the door and back out into the hall where only one guard waited.

As we got out to see him standing there, I urged.

"You can get some rest now. I'm heading to bed."

Shaking his head as Lace stopped with me he replied.

"Sorry sir, but I have a few hours till I'm allowed to switch. It's my job now to watch and make sure no one enters your room while your sleeping."

"So when do you rest?" I questioned as he looked to me in understanding for my confusion of his role.

"Every eight hours the guards take turns protecting your position from anyone unknown to the family. When my time is up I will be replaced by one of the other guards who will protect you for another eight hours. This is my time-slot, so every night I will be stationed here sir."

Nodding, Lace asked the man.

"What's your name?"

Looking to her as she stayed close to my side he replied.

"Nick."

Nodding to his name I then stated.

"Well I'm heading over to my room now. Will you come?"

Nodding he replied.

"I come wherever you go. Be it your office, bedroom, or bathroom Don Robotnik sir you can be at ease knowing someone is always making sure your safe from all threats."

Smiling, I offered him my hand to say.

"Thank you Nick."

Taking my hand and kindly grinning back he replied.

"I'm just doing my job sir. Shall we get going to your room?" He wondered as I nodded and looked back to Lace.

"Yes."

Gently urging me forward, Lace continued.

"As I was saying. Associates are the entry rank for all families. They are not made-men until they prove to a Capo or Underboss that they are ready to be made. But until that point they are assigned smaller jobs within the ladder. Some can be as simple and demeaning as getting groceries for their commanding officer, or to as big and dangerous as taking out another family associate."

"But they don't move up till they get word from an Underboss?" I questioned as Lace nodded and added.

"Or a Caporegime. Usually it's their job to promote when they think their ready to advance up the chain."

Nodding as she lined herself up to me perfectly, we approached my dad's room where Lace stopped to say.

"Here we are."

Shaking my head I replied.

"I'd prefer my room."

"Why?" She wondered in confusion as I replied.

"I don't like sleeping in a bed where I know my parents had sex a lot."

Smiling she then replied.

"Gotcha. Well let's head to your room then."

Nodding as my guard held a few feet back, I continued to listen as she went on calmly about the next rank.

"After an associate gets promoted however, they become a made-man. Or a soldier. A soldier works directly for a Caporegime. As a soldier now, the job and responsibility rises. They can be used now to guard businesses from rival families, take over new ones with a commanding Capo, or can be used to take out another fellow made-man within another crime family."

Taking our time to reach my door, Lace asked.

"Can I come in? I'd hate to have to stop this lesson halfway in."

I wasn't about to say no to her.

"Sure, it's not a problem. Please, come in."

My guard then made himself comfortable outside my door and as I got it shut, I looked back to see Lace getting on my bed.

My whole body wanted to make a move on her, but I knew it wasn't right. My dad said not to get close to her, but fuck if she isn't hot and making me wild.

Staring at me she asked.

"You gonna sit?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking is all."

Taking note she replied.

"Don't worry about it. You must be doing a lot of that now."

Still bobbing my head to her, I waited as she then asked.

"You ready for the next rank?"

Gently looking into her eyes I replied.

"Yes ma'am."

Chuckling she replied.

"Okay then. Next up is a Caporegime. These are your most trusted made-men and go-to guys for just about anything in the family. They control smaller groups of soldiers that they can use to go accomplish a certain task and can be headed as a choice for an Underboss."

Gently yawning, I looked back into her eyes.

"What's an Underboss?"

Smiling slightly she replied.

"An Underboss is the right hand of any family. They are basically as powerful as the Don and can be used for everything and anything. Most Underbosses work solely for the Don and only the Don. They do not question and always get the job done. A lot of these men are very dangerous and have a background many would call demonic. If your an Underboss it means your a man to be feared."

Nodding to the response I then asked.

"Who's my Underboss then?"

Shaking her head she replied.

"You don't have one. An Underboss is usually only assigned during times of war between another family. Back in the day there was always one within a family, but after the original five families died your father made it a rule to only involve a Underboss if the time of major conflict arises."

In confusion I then questioned.

"So how come Don Skier and Don Soul have one?"

"Cause Don Skier is about to go to war with us. He's a smart man. As for Don Soul, Hash is needed on a daily basis."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion as she cleared it up quickly with.

"Don Soul is the leading family Don. He's in every Don's mind a target. A target they all wish to take out. If Don Soul is killed then that family who killed him claims his kingdom for their own. So as your father allowed, Don Soul was allowed to maintain his Underboss at the risk of his safety. Hash is always on the clock and as you probably already heard, he's a walking genocide."

Nodding my head very slowly, I looked to my floor as she went on.

"The last rank kid, belongs to only one guy and that's Johan's rank as Consigliere. Or in simpler terms, the family lawyer. His job is to offer advice and guide you through the decision making process. As for other aspects of his role in the family, he's used to free or shorten jail terms for men in our family who have been taken in or stung by another family. He's also technically next in line for Don of the family if your ether killed or arrested. Same goes for an Underboss if we had one."

Still looking to the floor, I shut my eyes as she then asked with a smile.

"You get all that?"

Nodding once I replied.

"Sounds easier then what Johan put it to be."

Placing her hand on my back, I looked to her with my right eye as she continued to grin and stare at me.

Giving her a smile, I got my back straight and asked.

"What's your job in the family?"

Giving me a small grin she replied.

"I'm the head of your Caporegimes. I run the day to day operations and control all movements of the made-men within the family as a whole."

"I thought Damien did that?" I stated as she shook her head.

"Hell no. Damien is the head of your security. His job is to make sure everything goes smoothly from the compound to each business we own."

"Your jobs sound similar." I stated as she placed her hand on my leg.

Looking to her with a red face growing, she replied.

"Damien is in charge of security. Like that soldier outside your door. He makes sure all the Caporegimes and soldiers placed at our businesses, ports, and compounds are following orders. If one steps out of place he is liable and in most cases has to deal with the issue himself."

Staring into her eyes, I continued to listen with a hot face as she went on.

"My job is carry out all your commands and to make sure they are accomplished. If you want a business, I go get it. If you want a guy killed, I get them killed. If you want anything, I make it happen.

In an instant I asked her.

"What if I want you?"

Immediately her eyes widened to the question as I just realized what I said.

Quickly I looked away. I was too embarrassed to look at her now.

As my sense of stupidity continued to fill my head, I widened my eyes to feel her hand touch my face.

With a gentle tug she forced me back to her.

With a red face I stared at her. She smiled slightly and with a gentle chuckle she replied.

"You'd have to earn that."

Feeling a little sense of hope that I didn't completely fuck up my chances, I widened my eyes as she placed her lips to mine.

It was quick, but enough to make me feel better as she retracted and got up from my bed.

"You get some sleep now. Your a Don. And a Don needs his rest."

Giving me a soft smile and gentle turn of her body. I watched as she made her way out of my room.

As the door shut, I fell back on my bed to mutter to myself.

"Your so fucking stupid Pitch!"

**This was a fun chapter in my opinion. Please review and tell me what you think is going on so far.**

**mT Shadow.**


	30. Chapter 30

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 30 – A Sleepless Night.**

**Don Jeremiah Soul's POV, Soul compound, Boston, The next morning.**

My head stared up at the ceiling as the only thing keeping me going was a large bottle of whiskey that rested halfway finished on the top of my desk.

Fifteenth hours I've been thinking. It has now come to the point where I'm all but awake and with barely anything to go for it. I can't wrap my mind around anything in this state. Shadow is just ether too far ahead of me or I'm thinking too much of it. Ether way, nothing that played around in my head seemed to fit.

As time continued to pass and sleep was starting to become my main focus, I took hold of my glass of whiskey and gently pressed it to my lips.

The burn was the only thing left that I seemed to feel. And it kept me above water.

As I calmly struggled to place the glass down on my counter, I looked up to find my office door opening.

My vision was blurred as I heard from across my desk.

"You okay sir?" It was one of my guards. He stood by the entrance as I gulped down my efforts to focus my eyes.

"I'm fine. Where's Hash?" I asked in need of him as he calmly replied.

"He's out."

"Doing what?" I questioned towards him as he shrugged to me in response.

Gently lowering my head, I could only guess what he's up to now. Ether way I was left to fend for myself.

"Do you want me to call him sir?" Wondered my guard as I shook my head and replied.

"No. Just help me to my room. I need to rest."

Quickly lowering his G36C, I roughly attempted to get up from my seat. My guard quickly approached as I began to tilt from the lack of energy in my system.

Quickly getting under my arm, my man began to balance me.

Keeping my eyes opened I ordered.

"Let's go."

Respecting my order, I began to head out of my office with my guard keeping me on my feet.

As we now began to cover the hall, I pushed off his body to shout.

"I can walk!"

Obeying the statement, my guard held a foot back just in case as we made it to my room.

Outside stood two more of my personal guards who were all armed and ready for me to get my much needed rest.

As I neared, the one closest to my door got it opened and stood back as I passed inside to head for my bed.

As my men began to shut it for me, I shouted.

"Hey!"

Immediately looking to me as I got down on the edge of my bed, I ordered.

"When Hash comes back make sure he gets here. I need to see him."

Nodding to my request, my guards got my door shut and locked as I gently pinned my body down on the king sized bed.

It didn't take more then an instant for me to pass out among my sheets.

**Don Robert Skier's POV, Skier compound, New York.**

My fingers tapped along my desk as Reaver stood before me in concern for my lack of rest.

"You should get some shuteye sir. It's not good to lead in your condition."

Nodding I replied.

"I plan to sleep once the kid is dealt with Reaver, but because of last night and my men going missing I can only assume they failed somehow and that runt managed to get the better of me."

"He's just made one right call sir. Don't beat yourself up over it." Urged Reaver as I looked up at him in confusion.

Reaver was my most trusted family man. And my only ace card for dealing with Pitch. A well maintained wolf with a thick coat of underlined green fur and glowing brown eyes. He was the best in my family and probably the best in New York. Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever fail me.

"I'm not Reaver. I'm just placed in a position now where I'm forced to think if this kid is able to combat me and my plans for this city."

"He's not that good sir. Don't give him credit where he hasn't earned it."

Nodding I then asked.

"What are you doing today?"

Quickly giving it some thought Reaver replied.

"I'm going to take a few boys over to some of their rackets and see if I can convince the owners to hand over profits."

Gently yawning to his response, I remained quiet as he then urged.

"Go get some rest sir. By the time you wake up we'll be back in the position to make moves rather then wait for them to make us."

Taking his advice, I got up from my desk to reply.

"Just make sure they know who they're messing with Reaver. No screw ups." I ordered him as he smiled and guided me out of my office.

As we entered the hall he replied.

"Don't worry about it sir. I'll be sure the message is given. You just catch up on some z's and be ready for the next move."

Smiling I replied.

"At godspeed Reaver."

Nodding, I watched as my Underboss made his way out for the entrance to the compound. As he left my sight, I made my way for my room.

As soon as I was set and ready for some rest, I said to myself.

"Pitch doesn't know who he's dealing with. I hope the kid is expecting a war, cause that's coming for him and his dying family."

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound.**

The sun beamed me like I was an ant on the sidewalk from my window as I opened my eyes to the morning before me.

Gently raising from my bed, I let out a yawn and swung my legs over the side of my bed to see it was going on ten.

Slowly getting to my feet, I managed to glance to my nightstand to find some clothes waiting there for me with a note on top of them.

Carefully bringing them over to my side, I picked up the note to read.

"You gotta dress the part kid. Come meet me and Rover out back when you get up. Sincerely, Lace."

Smiling to the message, I took my care to look through the clothes she got me. It was a family suit. Neatly pressed and ready for me to fit in to. Black dress pants, dress shoes, a black suit jacket and a white dress shirt with a long black tie.

As each piece of clothing came on, I questioned my appearance every second. I've never worn anything this respectful since prom. I'm used to jeans and a tee. Guess I gotta grow up sometime. I told myself as I headed for my door.

Calmly opening it up, I widened my eyes to see a new guard waiting in solid position on the right side.

"Good morning Don Robotnik sir. How did you sleep?"

Still getting used to being called Don, I replied to the man.

"Not as good as I would have hoped for. I was up thinking most of the night."

Taking notice the guard replied.

"I can imagine. But don't worry. When everything becomes clear and your able to think for yourself I bet you'll have no problem sleeping."

Smiling I replied.

"I hope so."

Gently following me as I began my way down the hall, I asked in concern.

"Does this suit look dumb on me?"

Taking my appearance to his thoughts he replied.

"Not at all sir. Your just not used to it all. Give it a chance."

Nodding I replied.

"Another thing I'm not used too."

Going silent behind me, I began to head down the main stairwell to see the other guards taking notice and beginning greet me as I passed.

"Morning Don Robotnik."

"Good morning sir."

"Looking good sir."

Smiling from the kind words, I made my way outside to find everyone looking towards me. From the gate, to the perimeter, everyone was getting a good look of me in a suit; as I quickly made my way to the back to find Lace and Rover sitting on a bench talking to one another.

Rover laughed as I neared and quickly getting up from her seat next to him Lace shouted.

"Looks like I got it right! Looking good kid!"

Giving her a small blush Rover added.

"Now you look like you could be a real Don Pitch. How's it feel?"

Gently pulling on my jacket I replied.

"A little tight, but I may have just buttoned a bit more up then what was needed. What were you two laughing about?" I asked as Lace smiled to Rover who replied.

"We were just reminiscing is all. Sometimes it's nice to think back for a bit rather then think ahead."

Gently looking to Rover, he smiled at me as Lace got close to see my suit jacket.

Roughly pulling on it she urged.

"Let's get this unbuttoned a bit. Can't have you choking on yourself can we?" She said with a smile as I watched her undo some of the buttons on my wrists and the ones going down my chest.

As she soon finished, my jacket was now opened and the whole underneath was exposed to the world.

"Better?" She wondered as I nodded.

"Much."

Gently patting my arm, she then replied.

"Well good, cause Johan wanted you to be ready before he got back."

"Where is he anyway?" I asked in concern as Rover calmly replied.

"He went to the courthouse early this morning for a meeting with the chief of police. Your father didn't pay him before he left with your mom. Johan probably went to fix that. He should be back soon."

Nodding, I continued to look at Lace as she smiled widely at me.

As a few seconds went by, I was rushed from behind by Damien who carefully stated.

"We got a problem."

"What?" Asked Rover almost immediately as I turned to face my uncle who replied.

"That guy we have tailing Reaver just called reporting that he's taking a few soldiers to Micheal's pub. He must be trying to change business hands personally since yesterday's failed attempt."

Looking to me, I thought deeply as Rover wondered in concern.

"What's the word boss?"

Looking back to Damien I ordered.

"Take Rover and go deal with it. Try not to kill him, just run him off if you can. I don't want him having an excuse for not going out later before our man can tag where he's goes."

Nodding Damien replied.

"Yes sir. Let's go Rover!"

Rover quickly made his way after Damien and both Lace and I watched as they circled the compound to leave our view.

As I let out a breath of uncertainty to my command, Lace asked.

"You okay?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"No. I don't know if I'm making the right call on this."

"You never will till the end, kid. You just have to go with your gut and that's what you just did. So cheer up a little and rely on the fact that you have Damien and Rover on the case. Reaver or no Reaver they will get it done the way you asked."

Gently looking into her eyes, I nodded and replied.

"Okay."

Gently placing her hand on my back, she then urged.

"How about we pick up where we left off?"

"What about Reaver?" I questioned as she pushed off my jacket to reply.

"You got to focus on other things. Let the people you send worry about him. Just focus on bettering yourself."

Nodding to her words, I remained still as she then asked.

"You remember what we went over last time?"

Looking to her as she readied herself, I replied.

"Yeah."

"Good. Then that means we can go on to the next lesson. You ready?" She wondered in concern and aggression as I tried to focus on her rather then Damien and Rover.

Sensing my worry Lace urged.

"To be an effective leader kid, you have to be able to make calls and enforce them. With actions and in your mind. You already made your action, now take some effort to reinforce that in your mind and use that to calm yourself and focus on me. Got it?" She asked in concern as I nodded and quickly got myself ready to learn from her.

Smiling to my effort, Lace began her lesson, and as we went through piece by piece, I began to see she was right. I have Damien and Rover out there. I know together they can do anything. I made the right call. I just have to believe that and wait till they get back. If I'm right and everything goes well then I'll feel amazing, but if I fucked up and something bad happens, I don't know if I can get this down and be a Don the way my father sees me to be in his eyes. Both of their eyes.

**There we go. Another chapter for you all to enjoy. Please review and I hope you keep on reading as this goes on.**

**mT Shadow.**


	31. Chapter 31

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 31 – Contract To Run.**

**Rover's POV, Micheal's Pub.**

The place had been evacuated, and as Damien and I entered we found one of Skier's boys having a drink behind the bar.

He took notice to our suits and immediately sent a bottle at us nearly hitting me in the head.

"Smash!"

As the bottle broke along the wooden door, Damien ordered the man.

"Come out here coward!"

Looking to Damien as he made his way behind the bar to flush him out, I positioned myself in front of it to watch as the soldier attempted to jump his way over the counter and by me.

In force though, I caught him by the neck and held him for Damien who came up to send a huge hook.

"Bash!"

The force of the blow sent the kid into a deep sleep. And in force, I pushed him down to the ground to continue my tracks behind Damien who stood by the manager's office.

As we neared, the door opened with another one of Don Skier's soldiers making his way out with an M9 in his hand.

Immediately pointing it at me, I jumped to the side and watched as Damien cut off his trigger by smacking his wrist with such force the gun itself lost his grip and went across the room.

Quickly getting up to my feet, I approached to see Damien take hold of his neck from the side.

As his mitts gripped the rims of his throat, I widened my eyes to watch as Damien sent his head into the wall next to them.

"BASH!"

Blood splashed the wallpaper like a popped cherry. And in speed, Damien released the man to watch as he fell back on the ground with a broken nose and teeth.

"Guns up." He ordered as we both then went for our sidearms.

Taking out my G17, I alined the door with Damien and moved in the second he kicked in the door.

Almost instantly we caught a glimpse of Reaver making his way out the back. But before he could leave, he fired off a few rounds that came so close to hitting Damien in the chest.

In reaction, Damien stumbled and ordered.

"Go after him Rover!"

The only issue that faced my pursuit was that one last made-man held the ground behind the desk of the pub owner.

In force, I charge forward and seeing as he was clearly outmatched, the kid attempted to make his way out after Reaver.

Too bad the kid wasn't fast enough, cause before he could even get out the backdoor, I already had my hand on his arm.

In fear, the guy stopped and attempted to send a hook at me.

Quickly ducking, I sent my knee into his gut and sent my elbow down into the back of his head forcing him out-cold below my feet.

Damien got control of the owner who was scared, and still obeying his order; I ran out the back to find Reaver already a good distance away and making it to his car that was parked in the alley.

Quickly raising my weapon, I aimed for the back glass of the car to fire.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The glass shattered as he pulled out onto the road and that was all that was needed to get him to speed off. I wasn't aiming to hurt him, just looking to put some fear in him.

Looking back into the office, I found Damien getting the owner back on his feet.

"You okay?" He asked in concern as he nodded.

"I'm fine! Those assholes wanted me to hand over the business Damien! I would never!" Stated the owner as Damien nodded.

"I know. Just make sure the cops know Skier was the one to do this to your bar. Don't say a word about us being here. Just tell them it was a bar fight gone wrong, got it?" He urged the man as he nodded in his arms.

"I got it Damien. Now go! Get outta of here before they arrive!"

Agreeing with the man, Damien looked to me order.

"Let's go Rover."

Nodding, I followed Damien back to the car to get in on my side.

As Damien stepped in at the driver's seat, I began to hear sirens coming from the south. Looking to him I shouted.

"Let's go! Get us out of here already!"

With a turn of the key, we got off and on our way away from the crime scene as fast and as legitimately as possible. As Damien continued to drive I asked.

"You think Reaver will hit something else?"

Shaking his head in disapproval Damien replied.

"I doubt it. Losing three made-men to the cops and getting cut off by us probably sent him back to Skier with his tail between his legs. And once Skier gets told this is on the news and the cops are coming to him for answers, I bet he'll teach Reaver a lesson or two and he'll be restricted to the port job that's meant to go down Monday."

Taking his words to my own thoughts of the situation, I then asked him.

"You think Don Skier will just fold on his plan to take the port if Reaver is somehow killed? Cause in my mind I would just send the next in line out there to handle it." I stated as Damien made a turn.

After setting the car back in the right lane he replied.

"I've seen it happen before. When a Don loses his best he'll fall back and try to rethink his war. Same thing happened when me and my brother left the Marxist family years ago. The only difference was that we weren't killed. The Don needs time to think things over and come up with a new game plan. Skier will do the same when Reaver is killed."

"You think Pitch can take advantage of it?" Looking to me Damien replied.

"He's been right so far on his calls and I can see it in him that he wants to be a good Don just like Shadow. He'll make the right moves to deal with Skier. I know he will. Just give it time and let the kid think. What's the point in giving orders if you can't think about them first?" He asked in concern as I nodded and remained silent for the rest of the trip back to the compound.

As soon as we pulled in, Damien urged while getting out of the car for us to find Pitch. It didn't take long for that ether. We found him with Lace still in the back working on his guard. Lace stopped throwing punches the second she got us into her sight.

Nudging Pitch to turn around towards us, Damien took the lead to say.

"It's done. Reaver ran off and a few of his boys will be in jail by tonight. I'm sure Don Skier will be scrambling around before you know it."

A bright smile came to Pitch as I smiled and felt the accomplishment he must have been feeling in his heart. Must feel like a huge weight just got lifted from his shoulders knowing he made the right call and we came back safe.

"Was there any trouble?" He asked in concern for the answer as Damien looked to me.

Giving him a small smile I replied.

"They didn't lay a hand on us. Aside from a few rounds Reaver popped off at a wall, we're both fine sir."

Pitch clearly looked relived as Lace came to his side to say.

"See? I told you. You listen to your gut and you'll be right nine times out ten."

Smiling wide Pitch replied.

"I'm just not used to it yet. It feels great to know I made the right move, but I guess it will get better with time."

Nodding Damien added.

"Just keep focused on what you have to do and we'll do what we have to do to make it happen."

Giving another small smile Pitch looked passed us as Johan could be seen coming from the front of the compound.

Slowly making his way to Pitch's side he urged.

"Let's get heading inside Pitch. We have things to discuss."

Damien immediately replied to the man.

"Your not his father Johan. Let him do what he wants to do. Business isn't as important as teaching him how to defend himself."

Quickly getting his body towards Damien, the old Johan replied.

"He's not going to be some grunt Damien. He's going to be a Don. I see no point in letting him learn these things. And as his father's Consigliere I get to decide that. Pitch will not need these lessons, from you or them." Stated Johan as he referred to Lace and myself.

Everything went south from that statement, and in rage Lace shouted.

"You can't do that!"

Looking towards her Johan replied.

"I'm afraid I can missy. Now if you'll excuse us, Pitch and I have things to attend to."

Damien stood his ground as Johan grabbed Pitch by the arm to drag him away.

Seeing though that Damien was not going to move, Johan ordered.

"Step aside."

With his fist clutched he ordered back.

"Let him go. Right now."

"Or what?" Questioned Johan as Damien began to growl.

Lace and I stood behind in anger as Johan somehow found the guts to say.

"You try a thing Damien and you'll end up just like your brother."

Damien's growl grew furious as Johan strictly ordered again.

"Now move."

In utter rage, Damien stood there. Some guards began to take notice from around the compound and began to watch from their positions as Damien growled.

"You don't talk about him ever!"

Johan quickly got in his face to reply with a smile.

"I can do whatever I want. You have no power here. Now move aside."

In anger, Damien forced his legs to move to the left.

Johan still glared at him as he dragged Pitch away and back towards the compound.

All three of us were near our breaking points as Damien said.

"He has no right."

In force Lace added.

"There is no way he can do that to him! He's the Don, inexperienced or not! He has no right to just drag him off and tell us we can't teach him how to be safe in case of an emergency."

Nodding my head, I then said to them both.

"He's the consigliere ether way. We have to obey him, like it or not."

Looking to me Lace questioned.

"So your just going to let that happen?!"

Shaking my head immediately I replied.

"What else can we do?!"

As Lace went to respond Damien replied.

"We do what's right for him ourselves. Consigliere or not, he's not getting away with this."

Lace agreed as I questioned to him

"We can't just kill him Damien."

Looking to me Damien replied.

"Sure we can. He may think he's untouchable, but give me some time. I'll get to him."

"What will you tell Shadow?" I questioned as he calmly replied.

"Shadow isn't here. And he's no longer Don. Pitch is. We don't answer to him anymore."

"I don't like this." I stated as Lace asked in concern.

"I don't like this ether Rover, but we all know what's best for him. Pitch needs to learn these things. Even if he never uses them. When Shadow and Zarra get back we can all tell them together. But just like Damien said, Shadow no longer is acting Don. So long as Pitch agrees to the hit we have all means at pulling this off with no consequences. "

Turning my body away to think, Damien then asked.

"Will you think twice if Pitch is killed tomorrow because he doesn't know how to use guns in means of defending his life? Will you stand here now and tell me it wouldn't be your fault for not teaching him? You know this is right Rover. We all do. Our job is protect our Don. No matter the cost. Johan just happens to be that cost." He stated as I shut my eyes.

Gently taking hold of my shoulder Lace asked.

"What if he was your boy?"

Everything went still as I was disturbed by the question and the shock of reality.

"What if he was your kid Rover and Johan did this to him? What if he dies tomorrow because we didn't act now? Will you still think it wasn't your fault?" Wondered Damien as I turned back to look at them.

Lace stared into my eyes with sadness to my new form of feelings, and with a nod I replied.

"Okay. I'm just not used to my target being a fellow family man."

Looking deep into my eyes Damien replied.

"Johan isn't family. He only seeks his own path in life. He's as crooked as any other snake. You'll be doing a favor for Pitch and Shadow. I'm sure even he knows Johan is reaching his limit in this business. It was just a matter of time till someone decided to put him down."

Nodding, I then asked.

"Do you even have a plan for this?"

Looking to Lace, then back to me he replied.

"I always have a plan. It's just a matter of time and if god is at our side."

Both Lace and I remained there, in silence and in concern for his plan. Because for all we know, Johan may be a step ahead of us already.

**Things are getting good. Let me know what you think though. **

**mT Shadow.**


	32. Chapter 32

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 32 – Change In Plans.**

**Twig's POV, Verno Compound, Los Angeles.**

I sat out in the living room as I waited for Don Verno to come like he promised me this morning.

As I sat there, I took my time to look around the room. It was something of a fantasy in my opinion. But I guess I've just always been too poor to afford the hardwood floors, and fancy china. Never was much my style to show off my wealth anyway. I've always been the type to enjoy a small TV and worn couch.

Looking back to my front, I thought about Remp. He's probably spending all our money on his luxurious escape. It makes me furious to think about it. Think about how he killed Trent and treated me close to a range target from five feet away. That fucker I called my brother is laughing at me from somewhere else in the world and he thinks I'm dead more or less. I hope he knows I'm coming cause I want his eyes open when I shove a bullet through his pupils."

"Twig?" I heard from behind me as I saw Ross standing there.

Gently getting up I replied.

"What's wrong?"

Seeing as he was clearly concerned with something I got close to listen as he replied.

"We have a problem. Don Verno needs you to handle it now."

In confusion, I replied.

"Verno said he would come meet me here. Where is he?" I asked as he calmly replied.

"He's busy. That's why I'm here. He needs you to help."

"With?" I asked still in a weary confusion as Ross replied.

"There's a guy who owes us a lot of money. Don Verno is having problems getting him to pay. We need you to head down there and pick up the cash he owes us so we can use it in this war with Cora."

"How much money is making this a prompt thing to do? Can't you send some of your made-men out there to handle this?" I questioned as Ross shook his head.

"This isn't something we need on the news Twig. One guy can get in and out before anyone notices."

Looking to the side in confusion of what I should do about this, Ross added.

"We need this money Twig. Don Verno said he will focus on that Remp friend of yours if you do this now for him."

Looking into his eyes, I slowly nodded and replied.

"Fine. Where am I going?"

Smiling Ross replied.

"Conning Avenue next to Jefferson. Guy your looking for owns a bakery there. I called ahead and convinced the man to pay. He should have the money ready for you by the time you arrive to pick it up."

Nodding I replied.

"Okay. Tell Verno I expect him to keep his word on this."

Nodding with a smile, Ross replied.

"He always does. Just get going now before anything changes. With Don Cora on the streets looking for any profit; it would be very bad to have him end up with our hard earned cash."

Gently making my way passed Ross, I stated.

"I'll be back."

Waving me off Ross replied.

"I'll be here when you do. Be careful."

Nodding as I made my way out the compound, I found a car ready for me thanks to Ross and quickly got the keys off the man who stood guard by the driver's seat.

As soon as I was in and ready to go, I turned on the car and quickly drove my way out the compound gate.

**Don Brock Verno's POV.**

Quickly making my way to the living room where I promised to meet Twig, I widened my eyes in confusion as Ross was the only one standing there.

"Where's Twig?" I asked in concern as he looked back at me with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know. I was waiting for you. I figured he would have been here by now."

In confusion, I began to look around the room as Ross watched my eyes from where he stood.

As Twig's absence became reality, I said to Ross.

"Go find him. Once you do bring him to my office."

Nodding Ross replied.

"Yes sir. I'll get right to it."

Ross's eyes were still on me as I stared back at him in concern.

Gently making his way by me, I turned to watch as he left.

Leaving me alone in the large room, I questioned where Twig could be. I know he wouldn't just not show up for the meeting I set up with him about Remp. I could see it in his eyes, but unfortunately for him I have other business to attend to if he won't arrive now. I hope he found Remp himself if he isn't here now, cause he'll just have to earn the next meeting with me when he decides to show his face late to me.

Quickly making my way back out into the main hall, I made haste back to my office. With Twig still on my mind.

**Ross's POV.**

Verno was deluded. Confused and concerned with poor old Twig. Too bad nether of them will know what hit them soon enough.

Gently making my way through the back halls and towards a small room near the back. I knock gently to hear.

"Come in!"

As I grew my smile and opened the door, I peered inside to find Claire playing with her dolls.

Letting them go to rush my leg, she shouted.

"Hi Ross! Wana play!?"

Gently getting down to hug her back, I replied.

"That's what I was hoping for. Why don't you show me what to do so I can join you?" I asked her as she nodded and made her way back to her dolls to begin to search for the perfect one for me.

Slowly reaching in my back pocket, I pulled out a small blue rag and made my way behind her directly.

As her small hands still search, I reached.

As my hands came in contact, she pulled up a doll to shout.

"This one Ross! Use th...?"

With one hand on her chest to keep her still and the rag on her mouth, I whispered.

"Shhhhh kiddo. Shhhh."

Gently due to the chloroform I had set in on the rag's fabric and Claire's small body, she quickly passed out in my arms.

As her head rested in my lap and the doll now laid on the ground among the other toys of hers, I quickly looked to her closet to find a small duffel bag she had filled to the rim with other toys.

Gently pouring them out onto the floor, I placed Claire in the bag and quickly zipped it back up tight.

With a little more weight to it now, I put the duffel around my back and made my way for the exit to her room.

No one thought twice as I made my escape out the front door. And with Twig soon to be gone, Don Verno will have no other option but to summit to this war. And I'll get paid.

**I will have more chapters up as soon as I can everyone. Remember to review and let me know what you think so far. i'll see you all soon.**

**mT Shadow.**


	33. Chapter 33

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 33 – No Name, But The Same Game.**

**Twig's POV.**

As I got out of the car, I looked across the street to see the bakery all lit up and with it's front door open.

Calmly crossing the street, I advanced my eyes ahead to see someone behind the main counter in the store. As I made my way near the entrance, I noticed he was staring at me.

As my feet stepped through the door however the man shouted.

"Glad you could make it! Ross called ahead telling me you were on your way for the money!"

Stopping in front of the open door, I looked to the man to order.

"Just hand over the cash so I can be on my way."

Quickly coming out from behind the counter, the man replied.

"It's in the back! Just let me go get it for you!"

Entering to the center of the bakery, I replied.

"Make it fast."

"Not a problem! Just wait here for a minute! I have to open the safe!"

Nodding once, I watched as the man went through the only other door in the bakery and vanish into the space beyond.

Letting my body wait for the man to return, I took a look to my side to see my gun tucked in under my dress shirt. As I looked back up to the door I shouted.

"Hurry up!"

Not a word was given back to me as I began to sense something wrong.

Carefully I made my way for the back to see not a soul around.

The whole room was silent. To my right I eyed down the fire of the old school brick oven that was ready to load it's next layer of bread. And to my left I saw the racks of fresh bakery goods waiting to be sold. In the center, was a long steel table. Covered in dough and other ingredients needed to produce them.

As I stopped in the middle of the door frame, I went to reach under my suit jacket for my gun.

"Click!"

Letting my eyes shut, I heard the sound of another gun being cocked back behind my head.

In another second I heard a deep voice order.

"Drop the gun."

Complying slowly, I took out the M9 and brought it to my side to let the man see.

"Drop it." He ordered again as I let my fingers release the trigger guard.

As the gun hit the ground; the man behind me took hold of the back of my neck to shove me forward towards the steel table.

In force he pinned me into it, and as I tried to see who he was I was taken away by the back door opening with men in causal dress walking in with loaded firearms.

In confusion I asked.

"Who sent you? Cora?"

After finishing a quick pat down on me the man replied.

"You wish."

"Why's that?" I questioned as he turned me towards his face.

The man before me was a beefed up echidna. He stared at me with bright blue eyes and a bright yellow coat of fur. Getting his hand on my neck he replied.

"Cause Cora would just kill you. But since your with me we get to have fun killing you."

With his grip around my neck, I got a thick ball of spit up and out my mouth to hit him right in the left eye.

In rage, he sent a hook that connected straight into my skull.

In force I was sent to the table, and as I fell off my feet I managed to take pots and utensils down with me.

"Ugh! Ahkk!" Gagging up some blood, I was caught off guard by the echidna picking me up off the ground by grabbing onto my throat once more.

This time he pinned me all the way back and onto the counter to say.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life. "

I couldn't breathe. This man was too strong and I felt my windpipe snapping by the second as he suddenly tossed me away from the table and towards his men who had gotten a chair placed near the oven.

In force, I was sent on my ass and bound to the chair with thick pairs of rope. And as the men got my legs down; the echidna came over to send another hook into my face.

"Bash!"

Blood shot out from my mouth as he flexed his hand.

My brain was spinning now, and as the men finished tying me to the chair's legs, the echidna stated.

"Your a problem for a friend of mine. Sad to say we can't have problems in this line of work, and your providing quite the issue according to him."

Slowly nodding my head to his voice, I asked.

"It's that Ross guy isn't it?"

The echidna softly smiled as I looked back into his eyes to see another hook coming my way.

"Bash!"

This time I kept my head down on my chest as he said to me.

"Your a good man according to him. Too good. I respect that, but when he tells me he has a deal set in place to make more money then anyone could ever dream of, I say to him...what's the problem?"

Looking back very slowly to the man, I remained silent as he continued.

"He responds that a certain new guy is getting his hands wet where they shouldn't be and he could be an issue for him to make the money. And when he can't make money, I can't make money. So in the end your my problem as well."

"So kill me already." I urged him as he questioned.

"You just want to get off easy don't you?"

Shaking my head I replied with force.

"No. Cause if you don't kill me now, I'll get out of this chair and beat you death with your own fucking arms!"

After some deep thoughts the echidna began to laugh at me.

"Your a funny man! I hate to inform you but even if you did get out of that chair my boys here will put you down faster then your mother dropped you as a baby."

Beginning to growl I replied.

"You can't stop me."

Nodding the echidna then asked.

"Wana bet on that?"

Staring into him with silence at my lips, the echidna smiled and looked to the two men behind me to order.

"Let's see how well he can handle the heat. Get him up boys!"

Looking back and beginning to panic in my seat, I widened my eyes as the men behind me took hold of the chair I was in and began to lift me towards the oven.

"Just graze him boys! Enough so I can hear him beg."

In rage I shouted.

"I won't beg for you! I won't beg you motherfucker!"

Waving me off as the men tilted the right side of my head into the oven, I widened my eyes and attempted to try and break free as the fire began to reach my fur.

As the first strand was set ablaze I began to scream in pain.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The fire went all the way from the tip of my ear down to the fullness of my chin before the men decided to pull me out and back onto the floor in front of the echidna.

Blood swept down the whole right side of my face as the hedgehog got a closer look to say.

"That's going to leave a real nice burn scar. Too bad you won't live long enough to see it."

The whole right side of my head felt like I was at a boil; as the echidna stared into my eyes to ask.

"Should we keep going on this side till your nothing but glass? Or would you just like to go right ahead and get started on the other?"

I was incapable of responding due to the pain and gently patting my shoulder he ordered.

"Let's keep going on that side boys. Get him up and hold him there till I say to stop."

Obeying, the men got me back up and in the furnace as the echidna shouted.

"Everyone begs boy! It's just a matter of how long!"

My left eyes couldn't see due to the burns, and in fear; I tried to send my head out of the oven and back at them.

In extreme force, one of the men grabbed me by the neck and pushed me right in till my whole face began to burn up like a sparkler.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Don Brock Verno's POV, Verno compound.**

Something wasn't right. Twig wasn't answering my calls and Ross was nowhere to be found as of an hour ago.

As I attempted to redial Twig's number one of my men came sprinting into my office to shout.

"Don Verno there's a problem!"

In a panic I asked while getting up from my seat.

"What is it soldier?!"

"Claire! She's missing!"

My whole mind went blank in fear as I thought my soul had been swept clean from my body hearing those words.

In a cold fear I questioned.

"Did you check her room!?"

The guard instantly nodded as I had to see for myself.

Everyone of my men who patrolled the halls instantly fell in line as they saw me sprinting out my office towards my baby's room in search.

Bashing my way in, I widened my eyes to see her dolls still out along the carpet.

In confusion I began to search, and after getting to her closet I saw all her toys had been dumped on the floor with the bag I gave her missing.

Many worried souls stood by the door as I looked back in near tears and near my breaking point.

With every ounce of anger in my body I yelled to them all.

"Search this whole fucking place! She has to be around here somewhere!"

Near immediate, my men all took off, leaving me with a few men who began to watch me break down.

In my head I was trying to reassure myself that she was just out playing in the backyard somewhere, but in my heart I held the fear that someone took her from me.

Quickly pushing by my men, I made my way back to the office to go for my phone that I had left on the counter.

As fast as I could I dialed Ross in hopes he would answer.

As seconds began to pass with each ring, I began to fear for the worst until he picked up near the end.

"Where the fuck are you!? Claire is missing and...?" My voice went blank as I heard Claire crying on the other end of the line.

"Oh I know she's missing. We were just about to have some fun before you called. Don't worry though, I won't be too rough with her. She's so cute."

As I began to cry, the head of my Caporegimes ran in to stop in shock.

Ross continued to toy with me as I begged.

"What do you want?! My baby doesn't deserve this! Don't hurt her please!"

With a chuckle Ross replied.

"I would never. She's just a little upset is all. I guess a little duct tape to her pretty little mouth just hurts a lot."

My anger snapped as I then yelled.

"Your fucking dead! You hear me!? I'm going to find you! And when I do your going to...?" Cutting me off with the pain of my daughter. Claire began to scream as I heard him rip off the tape.

"Aghhhhhhh! Daddy!"

The reality of hearing her call for me was just too much. And in reaction I fell back into my desk to beg Ross.

"Please stop it! I'll do whatever you want! Just stop hurting my baby girl please!"

The head of my Caporegime gently walked forward to me as Ross replied.

"Then your going to do exactly what I say if you don't want her to get hurt anymore."

With tears consuming my face and figure, I continued to listen as he then said.

"First things first, you will not try anything to find me or your daughter. If you do I will kill her. Is that understood?" He wondered as I nodded to myself with my lead Capo stopping before me.

After a few more seconds Ross continued.

"The first thing I want is the long overdue payment I've been waiting for. I expect six hundred thousand dollars to be transferred to my account within the next hour. If you fail to comply within the limit I will hurt her."

"Please!" I begged in nothing but utter sadness as Ross shouted.

"Your time starts now! I will call back once the money has been sent! Goodbye."

As the dial tone came back to my end of the line, I dropped my phone to the floor with the head of my Caporegimes asking.

"Who was that!?"

Looking to him I replied.

"It's Ross. He has my baby girl. He says if I don't give him six hundred thousand dollars within the hour he'll kill her."

The head of my Capos was a strong, tall fox by the name of Jin. He was a dark, solid gray and with his dimmed green eyes he questioned.

"He's bluffing! He wouldn't kill Claire!"

Nodding my head I replied.

"He would. He's going to kill her if I don't pay up to his demands."

"We have to be able to do something!" Stated Jin as I shook my head.

"He said if anyone tries to find him he'll kill her."

"We might be able to contact someone else! Maybe outside the family! What about that new guy Twig!?" Wondered Jin as I shook my head.

"He's nowhere to be found."

"Call him!" Ordered Jin as I continued to cry.

Sensing my despair Jin shouted.

"Brock!"

Gently looking back into his eyes, Jin yelled.

"Your daughter is being held captive and Twig may be the only one able to save her! Give him a fucking call!"

Slowly nodding my head, Jin watched as I went back to the floor to pick back up my phone.

As I dialed Twig's number once more, I put it on speaker to listen as each dial tone went by in shoot down hope and faith.

But as the last ring went off, we both widened eyes as it was sent to the other line halfway through.

"Twig?" I asked in concern as both Jin and I heard the sound cut in from the other side.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Immediately I knew that was him and shouted.

"Twig!? Can you hear me!? What's going on!?"

His screams just went on as Jin got out his gun.

Getting more then enough pain from Twig to convince me he was dying, I cut my hopes short as someone else said.

"Look what we have here boys!"

Just as I went to say something the line was ended by the strong sound of the phone getting smashed from the other end of the line.

Jin held his ground in front of me as I said.

"Ross set us up. He set Twig up knowing he was going to be the only chance my daughter had."

"We can still find her." Stated Jin as I shook my head.

"My baby is in the hands of a genius! And I'm left with no other choice but to pay the price! I made that man who he is today and he does this to me!" I stated in rage as I got up to flip my desk in rage.

Jin watched as I began to kick it, and in pure anger I shouted.

"Now Twig is dead! My daughter is somewhere with that lunatic all alone! And I'm trapped here! AGHHHHHHHH!"

Jin and a few other guards from outside now watched as I screamed in place, and as my mouth ran dry Jin and all them watched as I fell back to the floor in tears.

**Please leave a review as always. I always can't wait to hear what you all have to say.**

**mT Shadow.**


	34. Chapter 34

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 34 – What's Best For The Future.**

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound, New York.**

Johan was mad through and through. His mind was focused on Damien and how he spreads disease throughout the family leadership. According to Johan, Damien is the only issue this family faces besides Don Skier. As I just tried my hardest to get everything else he was trying to tell me however, we were interrupted by one of the guards outside.

"What is it!? Can't you see we're in the middle of something here!?" Johan asked the man immediately as I looked toward the guard who panicked and replied.

"Sorry sir, but it's urgent!"

As I went to ask something Johan threw his hand at me to get me shut up in my tracks.

"Go bother Rover with it! Or someone else out there that isn't busy!"

The guard looked to me in a begging sense as I carefully asked.

"What's wrong?"

Having his wish fulfilled the man replied.

"One of Don Skier's men just came by the gate to request your appearance at his compound immediately."

Instantly panicking Johan shouted.

"Is he a fool!? Pitch isn't ready! I can't have him there now!"

Shrugging aside. the guard replied.

"He's expecting at least one of you to show. He understands the circumstances and wouldn't blame you for not coming Don Robotnik. He'd prefer Johan to fill in your shoes for now till your ready."

In confusion, I nodded as Johan asked.

"Did the man at least tell you what he wanted!?"

Shaking his head the guard replied.

"Just said it was urgent."

Quickly getting out of his seat, Johan pointed at me to order.

"You stay right here till I get back Pitch. We have too much to fuck around with! Understand me!?" He asked as I nodded in a slight bit of hatred for him.

Carefully making his way out with the guard, I watched from the desk as the door nearly managed to shut on it's own before Lace came walking in to urge me with her hand.

"Up kid."

In confusion I questioned.

"Why? Johan told me to..?" Lace cut me off by grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the chair next to her.

Quickly taking me out of the room and out towards the entrance, I asked her.

"What's going on?"

Stopping me by the door, the sun beamed on my head as she pointed at Johan who could be seen getting into one of the family cars by the garage.

As I was about to continue my rant, I widened my eyes to see Johan lock his eyes with me in rage.

"Just as he went to get out however I began to feel only shock and confusion as someone sitting behind him managed to cuff his throat with a wire.

Johan instantly began to kick his legs, and in such a fight for his life the horn to the car went off a few times getting more of the men around the perimeter to watch as Johan slowly began to fade away in his seat.

Lace looked to my eyes as I only showed confusion to my face and all around me.

Keeping my eyes on Johan, I watched as the man behind released his neck and Johan's head slammed on the steering wheel pinning the horn in place.

As seconds began to pass with everyone watching in a much calmer tone then me, the man who was in the backseat slowly stepped out to open the driver's side door.

In a gentle pull, he yanked Johan out of the car and let him rest on the concrete below.

Lace gently put her hand on my back as Damien came up from behind me.

My eyes looked to his in a lost way as he urged me to keep watching as the man felt for a pulse on Johan's old neck.

After a couple more seconds, the guard stood back up to pull out his gun.

My eyes widened all the way as he pulled the trigger on Johan's skull.

"BANG!"

The shot echoed in my ears as he put his gun back to look up at me and Damien.

After getting a nod from Damien, the man got the now dead Johan up and into the trunk of the car.

Nothing could explain my confusion to anyone; as many looks began to watch me from all around the compound walls.

As the guard got the trunk shut, Damien said behind me softly.

"I know your confused right now Pitch. And I can't say I blame you."

Looking to him in total loss, I continued to listen as he went on.

"That man was a problem for this family. He was going to get you killed. You may not have seen it but he was going to treat you like a dog. Johan was always mad he never was made a Don after Shadow's rule began eighteen years ago. Shadow never needed another Don. Johan took that personally in the end."

Lace continued to rub my side as Damien kept going.

"He was going to make you his bitch. Use your position to fuel his own personal needs. Sure he was going to teach you about the business, but anyone can. It's not hard to learn it's just a lot to take in. Johan was going to play to your age and throw chunk after chunk of info at you till you were nothing but a blind and deaf leader. Then he would get you to do whatever he needed. It was a smart plan, but Johan was never really expecting it from anyone other then me. But I'm not alive today because I'm dumb. And he's dead. Because like me, many others wanted him gone as well. That is why Pitch not a word will be said about this to anyone other then us. Ask anyone here what happened and they will say they have no idea. It was just a bad call."

Everything began to make sense as Damien finished.

"It's our job to protect you from danger. From the threats now and the one's in the future. Johan showed no present threat with his actions, but clearly displayed it in the future. By not having a true family mold you into a Don he would have gotten you killed. We as a family can't allow that. And now that this man is dead you will always be safe so long as your in control of yourself and no one else. Do you understand?" He asked me as I slowly nodded.

Smiling slowly, Damien patted my shoulder to walk back inside the compound.

All the guards went back to doing their duties as I continued to feel the gentle touch of Lace's hand on my back in concern.

Slowly she helped me back inside the compound, where all my focus was now where it should have always been.

On me.

**Remember to leave a love and a hug for me so I know what your thinking and expecting. As always thank you for reading. I care for each and every one of you.**

**mT Shadow.**


	35. Chapter 35

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 35 – Burning A Man Already In Hell.**

**Normal POV, Gino's Bakery, Los Angeles.**

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A man's almost perfect scream was the only thing in the ears of the hitmen who continued to watch as they burned him alive from the face down.

As they pulled him back out from the brick oven, ash fell off in heaps from the remnants of what used to be fur and skin.

As the nearly hell-born wolf came out from the flames once more to stare at prompt echidna who continued to enjoy the sight of his victim, the echidna asked.

"Ready to beg yet?"

With the right side of his face burned to the near bone he replied.

"Go fuck yourself!"

As the words seemed faint, the echidna began to laugh.

"Haha! You think your tough don't you?!"

The wolf stared in nothing but pure anger as the echidna slowly made his way over to the side of the oven.

Gently the man pulled up on a fire poker to calmly run his fingers up to the tip.

"You tough guys are like cattle. And do you know what farmers do to bad cattle?"

Carefully placing the poker in the fire pit, the wolf began to try and shake his hands free from the rope that bound him to the chair.

After some seconds of grunts and groans, the echidna took out the poker to approach the front of the now panicking wolf.

With a smile the echidna whispered to him.

"They burn them."

With only one wide eye left, the wolf began to scream in pure agony as the echidna pushed the poker deep through his crisp right eye.

Laughter soon came from the echidna as the poker pushed all the way through the eyeball.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As the screams went on and the eye was being melted into nothing but goo, the echidna pull back on the handle to watch as the poker came back out with what was left of the eye on the end of the stick.

Slowly the wolf began to dangle in the seat, as the echidna gently pulled on the punctured eye till it came off in two thick broken parts due to the heat.

Calmly keeping them both in his palm, the echidna knelt down to lift back on the wolf's head.

Boiled blood swept out from the empty socket as he locked his last good eye on the evil man.

With force, he squeezed on the remains of the eye and said.

"Your my bitch now. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

The wolf's growl turned into a demonic pattern of pure rage as the echidna pressed his laughter deeper into the whole bakery.

The two men behind laughed along as nothing but wrath swept clean through the veins of a broken man. And in a split sense of the evil's will, the wolf snapped free of the ropes that bound him and charged down the echidna who instantly began to yell.

"Kill him!"

In just as fast, the wolf sent a tragic blow down at the man and watched from above as the echidna was knocked out cold.

In fear, the men opened up fire.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

From most of the action two rounds missed, but as the wolf looked back at the panicking souls, their one lucky bullet connected right into his shoulder. But with nothing but a burned soul, the wolf charged sending one back into the oven door and the other off onto the floor.

In force and with heavy ashed hands, the wolf sent the scared man's head down straight into the coals.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In seconds the body went limp and the wolf released his head leaving him in the oven.

As this went on, the only moving man ran for the exit.

Quickly grabbing the poker that was on the ground, the wolf screamed.

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Just as the screams came to earth's ears, the poker went flying straight at the man's back.

In force, the poker went clean through and continued to drag him into the nearby wall.

Letting his anger breath clean through, the wolf smiled widely with only half his remaining face as the poor kid bled out along the wall.

Ash ran clean with the blood as the wolf's attention went back to the just coming through echidna; who had a small trail of his own blood running down his mouth.

Immediately grabbing hold of him, the burned wolf began to drag him towards the oven where the body of one dead man already waited.

Sensing the danger, the echidna began to fight back by sending his fingers into the wolf's burned face.

In pure rage, he responded with another hook and replied further by sending his arm into the fire.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Skin melted faster with the direct contact. And roughly pulling it out the wolf shouted.

"I never beg, but you will when you reach hell!"

Widening his eyes, the echidna was forced head first into the oven.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screams were so sweet. And in complete loss of his position, the wolf sent the rest of his legs in after him till the echidna was fully resting on the coals, on fire, and slowly melting in place and panic.

With a dark smile, the oven door was forced closed. After the wolf pushed out the body of the echidna's dead partner, the screams of a begging, burning man could barely be heard through the metal surface of the frame.

**Twig's POV.**

"Ahhh...uhhhh...ahhk!"

Letting my smile drag out, I pulled away from the door to make my way slowly out to the main room. But before I could exit I locked my eye on the barely alive body that I had forced into the wall alongside the door-frame.

"Uhhhhk!" Blood poured out from his mouth as his eyes gently ran into my cold dead ones.

Only half my face could be felt. I could only smile halfway through as he looked to me in fear.

"Help me." He begged as I put my hand on the end of the poker that was stuck in his gut, to ask in a bloody force.

"Where's Ross?!"

Blood gently dripped out from his mouth as he began to cry to the pain of death touching his shoulder.

Roughly forcing his view back to my scorched face I asked again.

"Where's...Ross?"

Staring into my eyes, he replied very slowly.

"Venus...Venus Dockyard."

Letting my hand stay on the poker, I then asked.

"Why does he want me dead?"

Gently shutting his eyes to my words, I grew angered and immediately slapped the edge of his cheeks softly to wake him up from his cold slumber.

"Why?"

Calmly and with half opened eyes he replied.

"The girl. Don Verno's daughter."

My left eye grew more opened as he finished his words.

"He's using her to get money from him. He's going to be leaving and...?"

Quickly getting him to stop, I asked real quick.

"Does he have her?"

Nodding slowly he replied.

"He's going to kill her once he gets the money. He's...he's...nuts...ugh!"

Slowly the man died before me as I knew what had to be done now.

Quickly pulling off the poker, I made my way back outside to stumble out to the car. My condition was severe no matter how much adrenaline I have in stock. If I don't get stable I'm going to pass out before I can even get there.

As I fell into the driver's seat, I looked to the glove box to find some loose rags inside along with a bottle of whiskey. Checking the bottle to see it was still fresh I smiled and tried to laugh a little at whoever was driving this car previously. Guy must have been bored out of his mind or making Molotov's.

Ether way, I quickly took hold of the bottle and lowered the mirror so that I could see my face. As it came within view, I raised up my hand.

My fingers ran from such a clean set of fur to the point where I felt my skull. I could feel the bone at parts of it. And as I made my way down to my mouth I closed my right eye to the touch of my whole cheek missing. I felt only my jaw and burned gums. I was half and half. I was now the Greek tragedy of the current world.

Gently putting some of the whiskey on the cloth, I held my breath in fear of the pain to come, but managed to force myself to apply it to my burnt skin and muscle.

The second the rag made contact I immediately began to scream in my seat.

"Aghhhhhhhh!"

Roughly pulling away, I breathed in through my nose to try and suppress the pain where it was. And that was everywhere.

With the will to keep going, I splashed more on the rag and forcefully pinned it around the rim of my mouth and burned gums.

"Ughhhhhhh!"

I felt like I was choking myself due to the missing cheek I no longer possessed. But with all I had I put more on the rag and looked right into the mirror to stare at the hole where my right eye used to be. With nothing left but the pain I already knew was coming, I slowly pushed the rag in till it reached the back which I assume was my skull.

Every bit of pain I kept in, but as my left eye began to cry; I let out a thick moan of severe agony from within.

After it was all done, I lowered my head to the steering wheel to breath in a horrible way. It felt like I was only able to get air through half of my nose and wind pipes.

Letting the rag and bottle rest on the passenger seat next to me, I tried to calmly relax my nerves so I wasn't going to pass out. I had to go after Ross now if I wanted to get him. I can't afford to rest.

With my eye shut and my hand reaching for the key to the ignition, I got on the engine to try and refocus on the road ahead.

If anything, I had to help Claire. She's not my kid nor my responsibility, but I'm against kids getting hurt. Especially from Ross. That prick will rue the day he turned his back on me. I'm going to make sure he suffers. Then when he gets to hell the devil won't have too much to do with him. Cause I'll have already done most of it for him.

Getting my last remaining eye to stay open and focus on the road, I slowly pushed on the gas pedal to get heading for that dockyard. Soon Ross will be mine. And if he's as smart as he likes to think then he'll know the second he sees me he better run, or hide. But ether way...he's going to pay.

**Well Twig is mad. Please leave a love and a hug to support my writing and always let me know what you think. I can't do this without all of you.**

**mT Shadow.**


	36. Chapter 36

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 36 – Let Me Hurt You.**

**Hash's POV, Soul compound, Boston.**

The sun was starting to rest upon the city as I got back to the compound. A few guards greeted me as always, but as I stepped out the one nearest to me said.

"Hey Hash?"

Looking to him I smiled to see it was the head of Soul's personal guard and Caporegimes making his way to me with a soft smile.

"What's is it Vexer?" I asked in concern as he stopped before me.

Vexer was an ex-Spetsnaz operator who got discharged due to extreme cruelty to a prisoner they had on an op in Afghanistan back in 2006. He's alone; the second most skilled killer in this family. First being me. Vexer anyway, was a hedgehog about six foot and had a thin coat of red quills. Very dark to me, but I like to think if you put us together we'd be a hell of a candy cane to bite into.

Looking me in the eyes he replied.

"Don Soul wants to see you."

"For?" I questioned feeling as if I haven't gotten a chance to sit down since this morning.

Shrugging his shoulders he replied.

"Got me, but I would mind yourself when you go to wake him. Wasn't in the best mood when I got around to checking in on him."

"He's in bed?" I wondered as I began to head to the entrance to the compound.

Following at my side, Vexer replied.

"You know it. Guy had a few drinks then passed out. He didn't get any rest last night so I can't say I blame him. Seemed a little frizzed if you catch my drift." Stated Vexer as his thick Russian accent made it's way into my ears.

Patting his shoulder I replied.

"I got it don't worry. Do me a favor while your here."

"What is it?" He wondered as we made our way up the stairs passed Don Soul's office.

"Go to my car and in the glove box I have a picture of a guy I need help tracking down. See if you can spare the time, will ya?" I urged as he nodded and replied.

"Yeah, not a problem."

"Alright, thanks." I said with a small smile as we reached Soul's room where two of his personal's waited by the door as always.

Making my way to them, I watched as they nodded and gently got the door for me. After turning the lock and letting me by, they shut the door and I looked to find my boss out-cold under his sheets.

Shaking my head as I neared, I stared at him deeply to see the breaks in his coat. He must have been going crazy in that office again.

Gently looking onto his eyes, I let out a sigh and slowly got to his side to reach for his shoulder.

The second my finger came in touch however, I was powered at with a grip that took my neck by surprise.

Don Soul was spooked and in a gasping tone I shouted.

"It's me...boss!"

I swear his hand got tighter as I shouted again.

"Hash!"

In reaction, he released my neck and I immediately went to gasp for air.

Looking on to him as I regained my composure I stated.

"Must have been some good booze to get you all paranoid! What the fuck man!?" I said still slightly caught off guard as he got his eyes to me.

Quickly shaking his head he replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too do that Hash."

Smiling, I replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I bet."

Calmly watching as he threw his legs out from the bed sheets and onto the floor he stated.

"I mean it. I was just up all night thinking."

"Now that I believe." I stated as I offered him my hand.

Gently he pushed it away and remained seated as he went on to say.

"I'm just lost on Robotnik. I've always been able to read people. It's a gift of mine."

Calmly nodding, I continued to listen as he looked back to my eyes.

"I can't read him. Whatever he's got planned I don't have any clue of, and it makes me so mad!" Stated my slightly drunken boss as I came in to urged.

"You can't let that control you right now. We have other things we need to do and Robotnik can't have any idea about what that is. We need to focus on us."

Very slowly Soul nodded to ask.

"Where were you this morning?"

Gently letting my body relax before him I replied.

"I was checking into a lead I got on that guy your looking for. I think I got something you may want to know."

Soul's eyes grew intrigued as I grinned and awaited his response to my statement.

Looking deep into my eyes he asked.

"What?"

"His old partner. I think I found him."

"Where?" He asked almost immediately as I replied.

"Don't know for sure yet. I got Vexer looking into that for me. Once he finds something I'll let you know."

"Make sure of it Hash." Ordered Soul as I nodded and replied.

"Just look to what's ahead sir. It's what we got as a family."

Nodding, Don Soul replied.

"I'll take that under advisement Hash. Just do me a favor now."

"What is it?" I asked in confusion as he looked back to my eyes to reply.

"Make sure you and Vexer are ready to leave this weekend. I want to get to the meeting without any delays."

Nodding I replied.

"Won't be an issue. "

Gently looking down to his own lap, I watched as he dozed off slightly before asking.

"What do you plan on doing at the meeting with Robotnik's kid?"

Roughly rubbing his hands under his eyes he replied in a mumbled tone.

"I plan to do nothing. I just want to see him. That's all."

"No questions? I asked in concern as he chuckled.

"Oh I'm asking questions. Same as all the other Dons who will be there."

"But?" I questioned as he looked back to my eyes to reply.

"My questions will be more...personal."

Giving me a sharp smile, I grew worried as he just started to laugh to himself.

After some time he said.

"Fuck that whiskey. My head is pounding."

"Want me to let you rest?" I wondered in concern as he nodded and replied.

"Yes please. Just make sure nothing happens while I'm out of it will ya Hash?"

Making my way for the door I replied.

"No promises."

Giving me a glare as I exited the room, I watched as the guards locked it back up to continue my way back outside.

Vexer was at my car looking at the photo as I approached from behind to ask.

"Think you can find him?"

Looking on at the picture Vexer replied.

"Without an issue. Just give me a few days and I'll have something for you Hash."

Patting his shoulder, I smiled and made my way by him and back into my car.

"Where you off to now?" He wondered as I looked out the window.

"Someone has to make sure Don Morgue isn't hitting any of our businesses. I'll be out for a few hours. Don Soul is sleeping, make sure it stays that way."

Nodding to my command, I rolled up the window and made my way for the exit to the compound.

**As always please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**mT Shadow.**


	37. Chapter 37

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 37 – Learn On The Radar.**

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound, New York.**

Everyone left me alone now for some reason. Was I suppose to sit here and figure this all out myself? I questioned as I looked through the folders Johan had left me despite his anger.

Going through all the businesses we owned, to all the rackets, the family men, the other Dons, everything was just so laid out and it wasn't like it was hard to learn, I just need to handle this one folder at a time.

Taking one at random, I opened it to find it to be the one on Don Morgue's family.

Gently laying it all out in front of me, I put the detailed reports to the right and the pictures in front of me. In proper order I would assume, was the photo of Don Morgue himself before me. A fat little fox by the looks of his face, but it wasn't my place to start making fun of anyone, and according to...Johan, He's not the man to make fun of.

"Ahhhh...?" Letting out a confused sigh, I made a look to his profile that was of course the first one in the small pile next to me.

Upon taking it into my lap, I began to read off some of the basics of him.

"Ricardo Morgue, male fox, fifty seven years old, five foot five inches tall, two hundred and thirty pounds. Guess that explains his pudgy face. I knew he was fat."

Getting a small chuckle out, I went on.

"Dark red fur with faint black strokes mixed in between. Hazel eyes, small scar under his right eye, a missing front tooth, has an addiction to smoking cigars and spends most of his time in his compound office and likes to enjoy the finest meals thanks to his world class personal chef Jackson Le Faire."

"Guess that explains why he's so fat." I stated to myself as I continued to chuckle some more.

"Has a masters in advanced construction archeology. A bachelors in criminal law and an associates degree in modern home repair."

His education made me wonder. How does someone this fat manage to work in construction? And by the looks he has in this photo he doesn't seem to be the type to be too smart for his own good. Maybe I'm wrong but I know for a fact the construction faze didn't last too long with him.

Putting aside my feelings and jokes I went on.

"Don Morgue current goal's are blanketed. His main force and business is made in Boston, but since Don Shadow Robotnik gave him a compound in Los Angeles; he is beginning to send over some resources to begin operations against Don Cora and Don Verno. Best guess for his next move would be that he's sticking to his usual game of wait and take. Chances are he will let Verno and Cora burn themselves out then move in to mop up. If everything goes well we may be facing another powerhouse family like Don Soul.

As the page neared it's end, I read off Johan's quoted words.

"We should stick to New York and only New York. Our business is to stay alive, and interfering with others like Morgue and Cora would be just like pointing a gun to our heads and saying pull the trigger. It is suicide to give chase. Stick with our business and stay strong at home."

Noting the advice he left behind, I put the paper aside and moved on to the next photo to rest my eyes on a younger, and much taller looking fox. He was standing straight with a blank smile as I looked for the matching profile. Upon getting it before my eyes I read.

"Gamier Fores, male fox, thirty two years old, six foot two inches, one hundred and eighty nine pounds, light yellow fur with a hint of white on his back and chest. Currently he is the Consigliere for the Morgue family and is a former U.S county state Representative for the state of Ohio. Has a doctoral degree in criminal law and has been with the family since 1996 when his term in office was over. Now is in charge of all political operations and in command of finances for the family. Spends most time alongside Don Morgue providing any and all advice that all Consiglieres tend to try and offer to their Don."

Taking another look at the man, I slowly put him down and went on to the next behind him.

Carefully bringing my eyes to the photo, I stared directly into a blackened wolf. His eyes were pure red and his smile made me quiver. Something about him made me grow cold. I don't know if it was his direct appearance or if it was the smile. He reminded me of that Hash guy. Gave me goosebumps just looking at him.

Looking for his file, I found their to be only a short description.

"Goes by the name Shax. No one knows his last name due to his lack of public appearances. From what we know of him, Shax is a physically built male wolf, weighing in at six foot, one hundred and seventy five pounds. Has a dark black coat of fur and blood red eyes. His age is unknown, but from sights people have seen of him, he appears to be in his mid twenties."

As my eyes went on to the next sentence it was becoming apparent to me that this guy was somewhat of a ghost. How can he be an Underboss and no one sees him? I wondered as I read on.

"Next to Hash of the Soul family, Shax is by far the most dangerous man in the business. No one has ever seen him beside Don Morgue himself. But from reports of his family affairs, it appears he uses him just as Don Soul uses Hash. His main line of work is to kill targets of importance and he is a brutal ace card in the family deck. It is said Don Morgue rarely has need of him and currently Shax is in hiding away from his fellow family. When asked of his behavior and location Don Morgue had this to say."

My eyes went down to the quoted response and read slowly.

"Shax is nothing more then a means to an end of any problem. He is indeed a darker presence in my family, but I see no need to question the man. He does what he is paid to do and so long as he gets the job done I let him do what he does best. And before you ask, I have no clue what that is other then murder. I rarely ask him to meet with me and after his work is concluded I let him be. Shax may be a strange man, but as an Underboss he is what everyone should fear. A killer."

The page ended after that as I heard a knock on my door.

Gently putting the paper aside, I focused on the photo as Damien made his way in to see me in full attention to the dark man.

As he stopped in front of my desk I asked.

"Do you know this guy?"

Taking the photo and giving it just as much of a look as me he replied.

"Yeah. He's a psycho in my opinion."

"Really?" I questioned as he put it down to reply.

"No one ever has seen him in person other then the men and women he is sent to kill for Don Morgue. Besides that, I know just as much as everyone else. He's lost in the dark and only comes out to do what he's best at, kill anyone and everyone."

Looking into my uncle's eyes, I stared as he went on.

"Some people assume he's the opposite of Hash, but in reality both of them are monsters ether way you place them. If you had to choose who was the better lunatic it would be quite a bloody contest. Men like them should have stayed in hell."

Damien went silent as I brought the photo back to me.

As I went to look back at it Damien said.

"The guy you placed to track down Reaver reported in a few minutes ago."

"What he say?" I wondered, while regaining my focus on the current situation ahead of me.

Looking to my eyes Damien replied.

"Reaver's at a bar by himself."

"How long will he be there?" I asked in concern as Damien replied.

"We watched him yesterday and according to what I was told; he spends about an hour and a half till he goes back to the compound."

Quickly getting an idea I replied to him.

"We can't wait till tomorrow when he attacks the port. We have to do something about him now."

Nodding, Damien then asked.

"Do you have an idea."

Nodding back, I replied with still thought.

"Go get Lace. I have a plan."

Quickly making his way out my office door, he soon came back with Lace who asked.

"What's the plan kid?"

Damien took a stand next to her side as she got seated in front of me.

"How long do we have till he leaves the bar?" I asked Damien as he looked to his watch to reply.

"A little over and hour now."

Nodding, I looked back to Lace to say.

"I need you go there and get his attention. If he's had a few drinks I bet he'll look to you for sure."

"So I guess I need to change." Stated Lace with a small chuckle as Damien continued to listen to my plan.

"If you can act the part, I can see him skipping work to spend some time with you."

"That's when I whack him?" Wondered Lace to be sure as I nodded.

"If he's drunk when you make the move he shouldn't stand a chance."

"Drunk or not I can handle most men kid. He shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm counting on you Lace." I stated as she slowly smiled and got up to say.

"When I come back you owe me a drink."

Smiling I replied.

"I'm underage."

Giving me a chuckle, I watched as she began to leave, but before she could exit Damien ordered.

"Make sure you handle the body Lace!"

Nodding Lace replied.

"Got it covered!"

As she exited with the least bit of worry, I looked to my uncle to ask.

"You think this will work?"

Looking back to me he questioned.

"Do you?"

Gently nodding I replied.

"I think so."

Giving me a soft smile Damien then replied.

"Then have faith Pitch."

"I just worry about her getting hurt." I stated as he began to nod.

Looking to my lap, I continued to listen as he tried to reassure me.

"It's a risk everyone has to take, and when you sign on to this kind of work your bound to it. Lace knows what she's doing. Just let her do her job and you go back to yours here."

Slowly nodding my head, I looked back to my uncle as he began to make his way out.

"Do you need anything else while I'm here?" He wondered as I shook my head.

"No I'm fine. I think at least. I'll find you if I do though."

Giving me a smile Damien replied kindly.

"Yes Don Robotnik sir."

Feeling some warmth in my heart from that, I listened to the door as it shut tight behind him.

After some deep thoughts of Lace and myself, I went back to focusing on my desk. My eyes locked tight on the still photo of Shax and I stared through the shivers he gave me as everything else just went black.

**Another chapter done. Leave a love and a hug and let me know what you think. Thank you all for reading once more. Love you all.**

**mT Shadow.**


	38. Chapter 38

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 38 – Baiting A Wolf.**

**Lace's POV, Lone Street Tavern.**

As I pulled up to the bar I immediately noticed a few other cars packed around the lot. Guess I'll have to do this the hard way.

Slowly stepping out of my car, I checked myself before even thinking of entering.

Keeping myself on the lines of attractive and a little desperate, I wore a nice tight pair of leggins and a small, yet revealing top. It had just enough room for anyone close to get a good look at some action. Which was just what I was aiming for in this case.

Making sure the first few buttons were undone, I fixed my quills and made my way for the door.

As I entered I got more then a handful of eyes as I glanced around for wherever Reaver would happen to be on his break. My first instinct was to check the bar, but seeing only a long line of hedgehogs and other echidnas got me to checking the booths around the building to find one lonely, yet dark looking man sitting away from me.

I recognized his dark green fur from a mile away and knew that it was him.

Forcing a smile to all the others who checked me out, I got my ass to the bar to order a quick beer. Even the bartender was surprised to see me in a place like this.

"What brings such a good looking woman such as yourself here today, ma'am?" He wondered as I smiled and looked to Reaver who I could now see from the side. He looked to be enjoying himself as I replied.

"I was looking for a friend of mine. Said he would meet me here."

"What's his name? I know everyone that walks in. I bet I can point him out if he's here."

Smiling to the man I replied.

"His name's Reaver. Tall, good looking, wolf?" I stated as he nodded and pointed right behind me.

"He's right over there. Hey Reaver?!" He shouted to get his attention.

Upon looking towards us, I locked eyes with the wolf as he replied.

"Yeah?"

Giving him a smile, I got myself straight as the bartender stated.

"You got a visitor!"

Reaver was lost in his own form of confusion with mixed drinks; as I made my way to his booth to shout.

"It's so good to see you again Reaver!"

Bringing him in for a hug, he replied in loss.

"Ah...I'm sorry miss. I don't know you."

Giving him a chuckle I replied.

"Of course you wouldn't. It's been a few years since we last seen each other!"

Reaver remained seated as I got serious with my story.

"Jen? From high school?"

Reaver was completely drained of all thoughts as I urged him on with a wide smile.

After some time he replied.

"I'm so sorry, but I swear I don't know any Jen. You must have me confused with someone else in here."

"Your the only Reaver I know. Maybe this will speed up your memory."

Still lost in everything, I pressed my lips to his getting his eyes to widen in an instant shocked expression. He still didn't seem to care however, cause he began to kiss back till I pulled away to ask.

"May I seat with you?"

I knew Reaver was beyond lost, but in the end he replied.

"Of...of course."

"Thank you." I replied with a smile as I got down across from him.

His whole body was tense from the kiss still, but I was beginning to see his nerves unwind. I'm hoping I can bag him with all the drinks he's already pounded down in his gullet.

**Reaver's POV.**

Everything was spinning. This hedgehog smiled wide at me as I was still trying to remember who she was from my past. Could she have been one of my old girlfriends? Or some younger sister or something? I wondered as she began to drink her beer before me.

Keeping silent, I lowered my eyes to her breasts. They were so firm from the looks. Seems like the kind of girl I would have went for back then.

As I just stared, she put her finger under my chin to get me to look back up and into her bright eyes.

"I know you must be confused Reav. I would be too if I hadn't seen someone since high school, but lucky for you."

"Lucky me, how?" I questioned as she went on to say.

"I missed you. Ever since we broke up all those years ago I couldn't help but ask what went wrong."

As she went on for another sip of her beer, I began to try and piece this all together. Maybe she really was some old slut of mine and I just don't recall the face. I went through my fair share of girls in my day.

Completely changing subjects she asked.

"So what have you been up to since school?"

Putting my drink aside I replied carefully.

"I've been working."

"Ohhh...where?" She asked next as I thought for a cover.

As one came to me, I replied.

"At a local club. I'm a bouncer."

Giving me a smile she replied.

"You always were the type to play rough with people."

Giving her a small chuckle I asked.

"You?"

Finishing her beer she replied softly.

"I'm working with my mother cutting hair. Nothing big, but I love it."

Nodding, I glanced towards my watch to see I was running out of time.

As I held my eyes however on the clock; I felt her hand take hold of my wrist gently.

Slowly looking back to her she asked.

"You late for something?"

With a red face I replied.

"Actually I have to get going here in a minute. I'm only on my break."

Softly releasing my arm she asked.

"Is there any chance I can come with you? I'm always looking to have some fun."

Now I was stuck.

"Ahhhhh...well it's a gentleman's club. You wouldn't be interested in that."

Smiling she replied.

"You'd be surprised how much I grew up since we went our separate ways Reaver."

The smell of her breath and the wetness of her lips began to overpower me as I replied.

"Really?"

Smiling she replied back.

"Yeah. I like to do a lot of things these days."

Feeling my better judgment begin to fade I asked.

"Like what?"

Giving me a small red blush, I began to feel her hand reach for my leg.

My whole face went red as she began to go up.

Feeling her fingers getting closer to my crotch, I began to burn up inside as she replied quietly.

"I think that's for you to find out."

Resting on my junk, I put my hand on top of hers and gave in to reply.

"Well...maybe you can come with me. So long as you behave yourself."

Her bright white teeth shined to me as she replied.

"Oh I promise. I'll be a good girl for old times sake."

Looking back to my watch and seeing it was about time for me to get heading back to the compound, I gave haste in the moment to reply to her warm essence.

"Lets...ahh...let's go then. I...can't be late."

Letting go of my crotch she replied.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

My whole mind was shot from the drinks, the confusion, and now her. In time, I managed to get up from the booth with her reaching for my hand.

As she wrapped her fingers around mine, I looked to her to see she was smiling to my touch.

Giving in, I accepted her and began to guide her out to my car.

Every fiber in my body was wanting to fuck her and it became reality as we reached the car and she tackled me into the door pressing her soft lips into mine.

Letting my tongue begin to feel hers, I quickly grabbed a hold of her back as she immediately went for my crotch again.

Rubbing it up and down as we kissed, I made haste for her ass to wrap my palms around her tight cheeks. God was she built like an eighteen year old virgin cheerleader.

Giving off a slight moan as I ran my fingers in between her legs, I rested my chin over her shoulder as she reacted and began to kiss my neck.

Just as everything was going so well, and my fingers began to get wet. I widened my eyes to feel a sharp pain in my side.

Everything stopped in an instant as she held along my neck with a small blade resting in the right side of my stomach.

In shock, I stared into her eyes as she whispered.

"Guess it's not your lucky day after all."

Blood gently began to ooze down my leg as I gained the strength to try and fight back.

Pinning my arm to the car door, she whispered.

"Don't fight it. Just shut your eyes and...?"

In all my anger I bit down on her neck.

"Aghhhh!" In a shocking pain she released the blade and pulled back to cover her neck where my teeth managed to cause a puncture.

In agony, I took out the small knife and looked back to find her caught off guard.

Her eyes went wide as I swung at her face.

In speed, she moved to the side and took a strong hold of my arm to try and force me to my knees.

"Fucking bitch!"

Sending my left hand back at her, I watched my knuckles connect to her cheek with enough force to get her to let go and fall back a few feet.

Taking my chances, I went to lunge at her, but was roughly countered by another quick step to the left.

Watching as I fell to my hands and knees from blood loss, I began to grip the blade under my palm as hard as I could to hear her say.

"Don Robotnik sends his regards Reaver."

Hearing the name, I waited till she neared to reply.

"Your not getting away with this!"

Reaching down for my neck, she questioned.

"And why's that?"

Continuing to let my arms rest on the ground as she went to yank me up, I waited till the exact moment to reply.

"Cause your coming with me!"

Sending the blade forward, the bitch panicked, but was too slow to react as I slammed it through the side of her right thigh with everything I had left to offer.

"AGHH!"

In a panic she released me. And in force, I pulled out and tackled her under me.

With my blood getting on her chest, I brought up the blade to send it down at her neck.

Just before I could make any sort of contact however; she placed her hands around mine to stop them in their tracks.

Giving all my power to her, I pushed down.

Her grunts of resistance couldn't match her ability to fight back. and with each second beginning to fade, I began to smile as the blade slowly lowered to the edge of her throat.

Seeing the tip slowly push through her skin, I widened my eyes as she sent her elbow to the side hitting me in the edge of my eye.

**Lace's POV.**

I couldn't breathe! But with all the strength I had, I sent Reaver under me to take back control over the knife.

His blood loss gave it all up as I sent it down into his throat completely.

With wide eyes, he began to go still and with all my anger; I pushed it harder and further till the butt of the blade touched his chin and blood began to soak out onto my hands.

With moments of him staring into my eyes, Reaver went still and died out under me.

Letting my anger descend, I pulled out the blade and reached for my neck to begin to cough roughly.

"Ugh! Akk!" Blood splashed out on my palm as I began to look around for my escape.

Limping my way back up and to my car, I got in to see Reaver had gotten me good. Fucking guy pierced one of my pipes. I could feel the blood clogging it up slowly as I tried to breath. Seeing no other option, I switched to my nose for now and started up the car.

Blood slowly ran down my shirt as I had my free hand holding down my leg from bleeding out.

I wanted to throw out cruses for letting my guard down to that asshole, but I knew it would only make things worse as I made haste for the compound.

Soon getting in, I got out of the car to attract some weary eyes. This time however they weren't focused on my ass.

Holding my leg down, I was rushed by Rover who must have been on watch. He pinned me back to my car ask in confusion.

"What the fuck happened Lace!?"

Giving him a small smile and chuckle I replied.

"I'm fine Rover. Nothing serious. Just get me to the office."

Shaking his head as he saw my neck, he replied.

"It can wait! You need to get that patched up!"

"I'm serious Rover!" I stated in anger as he equally replied.

"And so I'm I Lace! That's deep and if you don't get it looked at now your throat will fucking clog up with blood in a matter of minutes until you can't breathe!"

Staring into my eyes with force, I let him take over with a nod as my response.

"Fine! Go tell Pitch it's done. Reaver won't be an issue anymore for us."

Nodding slowly, Rover got a few guys to help take me to the hospital to get checked out. I hope the kid won't be too worried about me while I'm gone.

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV.**

Sitting alone at my desk still going over folder after folder, I looked to the side to see the picture of that wolf still staring at me. His red eyes glared at me as the door to my office opened with Rover quickly making his way in to me.

Looking to him as he stopped in front of the desk, I saw blood on his hands as he said to me with a calming tone.

"Reaver's dead. Lace killed him."

Noting the blood more then anything, I questioned.

"Where's Lace then?"

Looking into my eyes with a frown, I took the hint and asked in fear.

"Is she okay?!"

Nodding quickly he assured me.

"She got her fair share by the looks of it. I got some guys taking her to the hospital now to make sure she's okay."

My heart felt like it got stabbed, as Rover stated.

"She's going to be fine Pitch. Give it an hour and when I'm all set we can get heading over if you want to check on her for yourself."

Nodding near immediately, Rover then urged.

"Just try to relax and keep doing what your doing here. I'll come for you when I got everything settled outside with the men. Okay?"

Continuing my nod, Rover gave a small smile and made his way out of the office.

As the picture still smiled at me from the edge of my desk, I could now only worry about Lace. I never meant for her to get hurt. God I hope she's okay.

Letting my feelings continuing to keep me from my work, I waited for the hour to pass in silence, and mixed emotions. Each second slowly passed, with a rough sting to each of their tocks and ticks.

**Love and a hug. Remember to leave it and I will have more chapters up soon hopefully. If you have any questions or comments don't forget you can always message me. Thank you all again for reading. It means the world to me.**

**mT Shadow.**


	39. Chapter 39

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 39 – Deal with it.**

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV, Central Hospital, 1 hour later.**

Heading in with Rover as my protection, we were taken to Lace's room to find her upright with stitches in her leg and neck. My immediate question was.

"Are you okay?"

Nodding as Rover got the door, she replied.

"I'm fine kid. Doc got it patched up a half hour ago. I'm just waiting now for my release papers."

Feeling guilty I stated to her.

"I'm so sorry."

Giving me a look that showed me she was perfectly fine with my fuck up, she replied.

"Don't be. It was my fault. I let my guard down. No ones fault but my own."

Letting out a sigh of relief, I looked back as Rover wondered.

"What did you tell the doc?"

Feeling her neck, she replied.

"Told him how it was. The guy's family Rover. You know that."

Nodding Rover replied to her.

"I do, but the last thing we need is someone going to jail because someone squealed to the cops."

Shaking her head Lace replied.

"Doctor O is a long time friend to the family Rover. He's trustworthy."

Looking to the side, he replied.

"I don't trust anyone who isn't blood."

"Well damn then Rover, guess you don't trust anyone in the family."

"You know what I mean Lace." He stated in force as she smiled and looked to the door behind us.

Walking in was a well kept doctor. Nice tall fox with a dull gray coat of fur. He looked older then Rover and Lace put together. He smiled as he asked.

"Visitors Lace?"

Shaking her head to him she replied.

"Sorry doc, this is Rover. You met him before I'm sure."

Taking his hand he replied.

"I'm sure. I meet all you beef-stick types these days. Everyone is getting hurt one way or another."

Looking to me as Lace pointed, she said with a gentle tone.

"And this is Don Pitch Robotnik. Son to Shadow Robotnik. He's the new head to the family now that his dad is out enjoying his retirement."

Looking surprised, the doctor offered me his hand to say.

"Well this is unexpected. I never met you before son."

"It's sir doc." Stated Rover in force as he glared back at him to smile back at me and restate.

"I'm sorry. Of course. Very nice to meet you sir."

Nodding while I took his hand, I replied.

"Nice to meet you too doctor...?"

Hinting for his name, he replied quickly.

"Dr. Orga."

Nodding once again, I then asked.

"Is she okay doctor?"

Nodding, he looked to Lace to reply.

"Nothing but a little painkillers to take and she'll move right along. Just be sure Lace that you avoid getting those stitches on your neck touched. They are very sensitive."

Getting up on her feet with Rover's aid, she replied.

"I got you doc. Thanks again."

"Not a problem."

Looking to me with a smile, Lace made her exit out of the room leaving me with the doc and Rover who was already reaching in his pocket.

"Now considering the origin of these injuries Mr. Robotnik. I'm afraid I will require a little extra to keep it off the record. You understand." He stated as Rover reached over me to hand him the money.

"Yeah we understand doc. Now if you don't mind we're going to be going now. Goodbye."

Smiling at the cash, Dr. Orga replied.

"Goodbye. And nice meeting you Pitch."

Taking my back, Rover guided me out of the room to head for the exit where Lace was already waiting by the car.

"You okay Rover?" I asked in concern as he got in the driver's seat.

"I just hate that fucking guy is all."

"Why?" I questioned as he stated back.

"He's a fucking creep. He has the eyes and I never trusted him. No matter how long he's been dealing with the family Lace."

Hitting his seat from behind as she got in, Lace ordered.

"Deal with it Rover. Guy does his job and he's just happy to make a little extra on the side thanks to us. So long as he keeps patching us up I don't see no point in worrying."

Getting us back to the road, Rover replied.

"As long as he keeps getting paid you mean."

Going silent, Lace let him off on the conversation.

As we drove now in silence, I asked Lace.

"You sure your okay?"

Giving me a sigh Lace replied.

"I'm sure kid. Don't worry. I got the job done and this is part of the job sometimes. It's not your fault I got hurt."

"I can't help but feel bad is all." I stated as she replied in certainty.

"It's because your not used to making these calls yet. After a few more injuries I'm sure you'll be okay."

"Well let's try and not get anyone else hurt Lace, please." Begged Rover as we soon reached the compound.

With the three of us getting out of the car, Rover stated.

"I'm heading off to my duties Pitch. You need me, you come find me."

Nodding as he turned to leave, Lace took my arm to lead me inside and up to my office.

After shutting the door she urged.

"Sit."

Obeying to her, I took my seat behind the desk to watch as she got in front of me. Slowly getting her thoughts together, she said.

"I know why your worried about me. And it's okay, I get it. But I just want to get this out in the open, okay?" She asked in kind as I nodded and let her continue.

Gently folding her hands she said.

"I work for this family. I'll do anything I can to make sure your happy and living. But more along the lines of the happy part kid, we can't do what you wana do. And I'm not talking about sex. I mean dating."

"Who said I wanted to fuck you?" I questioned as she kicked my desk to reply.

"This is serious Pitch. We can't let personal feelings get mixed in with this business right now. And it's not cause I don't like you, it's because it's too dangerous."

Nodding, I replied.

"It's not like anyone has to know."

Giving me a sigh, she replied.

"That's not an option. Trust me when I say this kid. It's something your going to deal with your whole life now that your a Don. You start dating anyone and other families could take advantage."

"But if it's going to be like that my whole life then what's the difference between us?" I asked in concern as she quickly stated in response.

"It's because I know the dangers. Other girls won't. I could become a main target for any family or rival, and that puts me in a lot more danger. I don't want to become another problem Pitch. Understand this has nothing to do with my feelings. It's reality. I'm not willing to cause more problems for you. But I still want to be your friend. We just can't take it any further than that. Understand?" She asked as I was now looking at my desk in disappointment.

After not getting a quick enough answer, Lace got up to approach me.

Widening my eyes, I was caught off guard as she pressed her lips to mine.

As we kiss slowly, I felt her hand rest on my face. Only after shutting my eyes did I feel her firm hand connect to my cheek.

"Bash!"

Gently taking a step back, she ordered.

"Now get this idea out of your head. Or the next one will be hard enough to turn your teeth inside out."

Chuckling as she went for the door to my office, I smiled with a red face and replied.

"Thank you!"

Shutting the door on me, I smiled widely and looked back to my desk.

With the picture of that wolf still staring at me, I asked.

"What?"

I got no response as Damien made his way in through the door to stop in front of me.

**Leave you love and hug here. I'll have more on soon.**

**mT Shadow.**


	40. Chapter 40

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 40 – Two Faced.**

**Ross's POV, Venus Dockyard, Los Angeles.**

Watching the clock as time was nearing it's mark, I stood up from my seat to look back to Claire who I had placed up on another facing me. She was drenched in wet tears, but with the tape around her mouth she was only able to listen to what I have to say.

Glancing back at the clock as the hour I gave Don Verno struck, I said to her.

"Looks like your daddy is struggling to do what I want. Guess we'll just have to give him a push, huh?" I said with a smile as she instantly pulled her head back away from my incoming hand.

Grabbing onto her soft, wet cheeks, I moved her back into my view to urge.

"Make sure you smile honey. I promise I'll make it quick."

I could feel the fear in her skull shaking off onto my hand as I released her; and got out my phone to turn on the recorder.

"Let's see how your dad will like this." I said to myself as I placed the camera down in front of us.

Checking to make sure everything was set, I smiled as Claire sat in the perfect spot between the cameras lenses.

"Perfect baby. Just stay right there while I get this ready."

Watching from her seat as I reached alongside the camera. Claire widened her eyes as I took a hold of my Glock. Making sure it was loaded, I turned to her to assure to her.

"There just duds baby. It's going to hurt though."

Beginning to cry harder as I reached for the camera, I smiled widely as it began to record.

"You had an hour Brock. I warned you not to take advantage of me. And because of that your daughter gets the backlash of it. Maybe after this you'll learn to do what your betters want."

Showing the gun to the camera, I slowly walked towards Claire to aim at her chest.

Grasping the trigger, I looked back at the camera to say.

"Remember this is your fault Brock. Not mine or hers."

Glancing back at the small Echidna, I smiled and pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

The force the dud round still applied as it left the barrel made sure it hurt her good. I could see blood coming up through her shirt as I lowered the weapon and looked back at the camera.

"Five minutes Brock. Or the next one will be in her head."

Turning back to go for my phone, I ended the recording and tuned in on Claire's cries for help and agony that were trapped under the tape.

"Relax kid. It was just a dud. Take the pain." I urged her as I got my phone back up into my hands to replay the recording to see if I liked my own work before sending it off to Verno.

As the video replayed, I kept my focus on Claire as she only seemed to be looking at the gun.

With the window behind her, the moonlight gave the scene an even better atmosphere. And as I focused on the light outside, I widened my eyes to see something pass the window in a jet of speed.

Quickly rewinding a few seconds, I took small steps through the data till whatever was behind Claire came into view. My heart grew still as I immediately lowered my phone onto the table and went to Claire.

"Get up!" I ordered her as I took hold of her hair.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Her pain was obviously her main concern, but we had to get moving now.

"Move!" I ordered her again as I began to pull her to the door.

Pulling her out into the hall, I forced us to the stairs and turned to hear what sounded like footsteps.

"Down!" I yelled at her as she attempted to take the first step down with her small body.

In anger at her pace, I pulled her up by the hair till she was in my arms.

Quickly speeding my way with her in my grip, I rushed down the stairs to head for the door.

Upon bashing through, I looked about to see my boat resting by the dock not more then a hundred meters away.

As my first step to freedom took it's place, I panicked and turned to hear the sound of feet rushing up behind me.

As my eyes locked with what as behind me, I tossed Claire to the side to get tackled down to the ground.

**Twig's POV.**

"You motherfucker!"

Sending my rage engulfed fist down, I widened my one good eye as he moved out of the way to send one of his own at me; connecting it into the burnt portion of my face.

Rolling to the side, I kept my eyes on Ross as he crawled for his gun that managed to get to the side from the fall we both took.

Immediately taking a hold of his leg, I pulled him back to me to climb up onto his neck.

Turning back to face me, Ross attempted to send another hook at me. This time however he missed, giving me the chance to send one of my own into his nose.

"Bash!"

The lights nearly went out in him from the force, and in reaction I went for the gun. But as my fingers took hold of the gun's butt, he took a hold of my chest and pulled himself up to begin attacking my chin.

The skin he pulled off caused me to begin to bleed again, and in agony from the burns; I released the weapon and focused back on him to send another hook down at him.

Grabbing into my arm, Ross headbutted me to the ground and sent his foot forward kicking me far enough that I wasn't able to get the gun.

Upon getting it in his hands, Ross turned to aim and pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

Taking the round to my chest, I panicked as they weren't even real bullets loaded. They were fucking duds.

With wide eyes, Ross panicked and unloaded the clip.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Click!"

My chest felt like a beanbag chair. And unable to react to him, I was forced to withstand another hit as this time his foot went up under my chin.

"BASH!"

Falling to the ground, Ross dropped the empty Glock to reach for me.

"You want something done right, I guess you have to do it yourself!"

Pulling me from my neck up, Ross dragged me onto the dock. As I struggled to fight back, I locked eyes with Claire who was both taped up on her hands and feet, along with one on her mouth. Losing sight as Ross got me down near the water, I panicked as he pulled me to the edge to shout.

"Let's see how you like this!"

Taking a hold of the back of my head, I widened my eye as he pushed me down into the water.

The saltwater was ungodly. My third degree burns mixed with it felt like hell. Slowly but surely I was losing breath as well.

With bubbles leaving my mouth as Ross held me down, I panicked and immediately jumped up from the water as I felt him release my neck for some reason.

Gasping for air, I turned to see Claire who managed to somehow get herself down to where we were.

In force, she slammed herself into Ross who immediately shouted.

"Your not worth the trouble!"

My whole body panicked as he pushed her off the dock.

"Claire!" I shouted as he turned to face me.

Leaping myself forward, I tackled Ross back into the dock. Throwing one good jab down, I looked forward to see Claire gone.

I couldn't stand by and let this happen.

Getting up off of Ross, I jumped the dock and dived down to begin looking for her.

With barely any visibility, I swam to the bottom to find her resting on the sand.

In all my speed and effort, I took hold of her arm and pulled her up onto my side. She was unmoving. And as I began to swim back up, I saw a boat's turbine spinning up.

As soon as we reached the surface, I widened my eye to see Ross getting ready to pull out.

In a rush, I got Claire back onto the dock, to then pull myself up and run for the boat.

Slowly beginning to move as I carried Claire forward, the boat left the dock and I was forced to stop as Ross drove off onto the open sea.

Nothing could explain what I was feeling right now. Seeing him get away was mind breaking. But as he left my sight, I remembered Claire who wasn't breathing in my arms.

Quickly getting her down onto the dock, I pulled off the tape on her mouth to watch as water pushed out of her.

I was scared she was already lost, but I had to try.

Connecting my mouth to hers, I gave her some air to then feel her neck.

She had a weak pulse.

"Come on Claire!" I begged her as I tried again.

As I gave her the last bit I had, I felt my heart spike as she began to cough up the water.

"That's it! Cough it up Claire! Let it out!" I urged her as she turned her head to the side to let the rest out.

With her small body gasping for air, I got the tape off her hands and feet to hear her ask.

"Twig?"

She was lacking for any energy and I could feel her pain.

"That's right Claire. It's Twig. Your safe now baby."

Slowly looking up, her eyes stared at me in confusion.

"Are you okay?" She wondered as I nodded.

"I'll be fine. How about you? Are you okay? Did Ross hurt you?"

In pain she replied.

"My chest hurts Twig."

Focusing down to her chest, I moved her soaked shirt down to see he must have shot her with one of the dud rounds. It looked like a big welt, but for her size that could have killed her.

"Your going to be okay. I'm going to take you home."

Claire slowly passed out.

Making sure her pulse was stable, I got her back up into my arms to head for the car that I had parked outside the dockyard.

Getting her in the backseat, I got in the front to check my face in the mirror. I looked like a fucking freak.

Taking a hold of one of the dry rags I had left over from the bakery. I applied it to the burnt off portion of my face and got it secured by pinning my right hand on it.

I could feel small pieces of blood, goo, and other parts of my body oozing out onto it, but I had no other choice but to live with it now.

As I started up the engine, and refocused back on the road. I slammed my fist down into the steering wheel in the anger that Ross got away from me.

Lucky for him Claire was here, cause if he didn't have her he'd be dead right now.

I had no other option. I have to try and focus on what's ahead. But now I have two targets to find. Remp and now Ross. My list is just getting longer.

Upon getting the car back on the street, I looked in the rear view mirror to see Claire was out-cold. From what happened to her today, I don't blame her. This isn't something a young girl should be brought into. And to be attacked like she was today just makes me want to kill Ross even more for what he has done.

With the drive now set ahead, I did my best to try and relax. I knew what was now ahead for me. I was going to kill Ross and Remp. Just you wait. They will die for what they did to me. And I don't care who gets in my way.

**Leave a love and a hug. Let me know how you think Twig is doing. I will have another chapter on soon.**

**mT Shadow.**


	41. Chapter 41

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 41 – Who's Family Means More?**

**Don Brock Verno's POV, Verno Compound.**

The bank delayed my fucking transfer! Their saying it will be at least another day before the funds are transferred to Ross! And worse yet he's not answering his fucking phone! I swear if he lays a finger on Claire I'll hunt him down till the end of the world!

Jin stayed with me in case I lost control over the situation. Which I have! My baby is out there all alone with that fucker and all I can do is sit here!

Of course my growls and grunts of rage could be heard over everything else in the room as my utter sadness fell in behind to take a hold. Jin watched from the door as I lowered my head down onto my desk.

As I was about to cry again from the lack of being a father, I heard my door open.

"Don Verno sir?"

Upon looking up I found another one of my many capos now standing before me.

"What is it?" I asked in near tears as he had the face of a disappointed man written on him already.

"Don Cora is on line two."

Jin stood straight as I mumbled.

"Great. Just what I need."

Slowly taking a hold of my office phone, I hit line two and answered.

"What do you want Cora?"

Hearing my current tone he replied.

"I called cause I wanted to talk to you about some business."

In rage I questioned.

"We're at war and you want to talk about business with me?"

Giving a second to cough, Cora replied.

"It will be quick I promise you Verno."

Going silent to him, Cora took his chance to continue.

"A lot of my men got killed at the depot yesterday. And same goes for you."

"Get to the point Cora." I ordered him as he went on.

"The cops came busting down my door demanding answers. After a few pay offs and some favors I'm home free. But what gets me about all this is that one of my men happened to survive the fighting. He told me before he died that you had some sort of hitman or assassin watching your guys from afar. I want to know who. Give me a name."

"Not going to happen." I replied as he then stated.

"I'll find out one way or another. If your going to involve non-family into this war Verno I'll be sure to do the same. And you won't like who I call."

In anger I replied.

"Thing is Cora, the guy who did kill all your men? That guy is part of my family. Now I suggest you stop accusing me of false actions. Cause unlike you, I don't need anyone other then my family to send you six feet under with all your men."

Cora went silent as I finished.

"Now I suggest you leave me the FUCK alone!"

Slamming the phone down, the call ended and I refocused on my desk with my head lowered to Jin and the capo who only watched my broken state.

**Twig's POV.**

With Claire still sleeping in the back, I pulled up to the compound gate to see the guards approaching in speed and force. Their guns were up as I questioned why to myself.

With my jacket now holding my face together, one approached the window as I ordered.

"Let me in."

Seeing that I was clearly hurt and physically out of it, the guard asked.

"What happened?"

With my skin on fire, I looked back into his eyes to slowly lower the jacket from the right side of my face.

The man nearly jumped out of his skin as I replied.

"I was set up. Now are you going to let me in or not?"

In shock for words from my face, the guard muttered.

"Go...go through."

Putting up the window as he got the gate, I pulled to the side of the compound where all the other cars rested, to slowly turn off the engine and look up into the mirror.

Anger coursed through my veins as I looked back to see Claire shuffling in her sleep.

Let my anger pull back into my heart, I undid the lock and opened the door leading outside.

No one around seemed to be concerned with one car pulling in, but as I opened the back seat to take Claire out, everyone seemed to take notice and look my way.

With her on my shoulder and in my arms, and my jacket pinned along my face. I hid the wounds and made my way slowly for the entrance to the compound, with my legs struggling to move forward and my body screaming from the after-burns of hell's flames.

Fellow soldiers and Caporegimes cautiously came behind, but kept a good ten feet away as I made haste for Verno's office with his daughter in hand.

**Don Brock Verno's POV.**

Keeping my head down and my soul shut. I let out soft tears of pain as I heard the door to my office open once again.

This time, I heard a gasp from Jin and the Capo, and it got my immediate attention to look up towards the door.

It was an instant. My sadness, anger, and despair all vanished as my eyes rested on Twig who stood between the door frame with my baby girl on his shoulder.

Jin was lost for words as I questioned.

"Twig?"

Half his face was covered by his suit jacket, and almost all the rest of him looked like hell. His chest had blood coming through his dress shirt and the rest of his clothes look soaked. But through it all he gave me a smile to reply.

"I think she belongs to you."

Getting up from my seat in near shell shock, I quickly approached to see my daughter was out-cold.

"Where did you find her?"

With his left eye locked to me, he replied.

"Ross had her. Down at the Venus dockyard. It was only after I killed the men who attacked me that I managed to get to her in time."

Sensing some anger in his voice I immediately replied.

"Twig, I swear I had no idea Ross would do this. I swear on my life I didn't know."

Nodding very slowly, he went silent. I felt as if he was mad at me.

"I thought you were dead. Ross set both of us up Twig."

Looking back at me he replied.

"I was waiting for you this morning. I hoped you would give me something in return for my hard work about Remp. But Ross told me you wanted to me to go get you some money instead. I should have known it was a lie."

Keeping my eyes locked to his, I grew worried as blood began to drip out from under his jacket.

"Are you hurt?" I asked as he seemed to ignore the question and offer me Claire instead.

"Here." He urged me as I took her into my arms.

Looking at my baby's soft face, I felt my heart jump as I saw she was bleeding too. Noticing my concern Twig said.

"Ross shot her with a dud round. It's swelling but she'll be fine."

Looking back to see he was clearly hurting, I questioned.

"Twig?"

Pushing away, I watched with my fellow family as he stumbled out my door and into the nearby wall.

Handing my baby over to Jin, I rushed Twig to watch as he fell to his hands and knees.

Keeping his jacket on his face, I got down to ask.

"What's wrong?!"

I was more then serious for him. I owe him everything now that he brought back Claire.

Slowly starting to growl in agony, I reached for the hand that held his jacket to order.

"Let me see!"

Unable to fight, Twig lowered both his hand and his blood covered jacket to the ground.

I sensed something completely wrong as he slowly looked to me.

Everyone around us, especially me. We all widened our eyes and took a pace back, as half of his face was missing. The whole right side was nothing but ether crust of what used to be his skin, or bare bone. His cheek bone was the worst. The bone itself could be seen and his chin under was visible as well. Along his forehead was dark black crust and around his mouth and eye was missing skin and tendon. And through it all, I showed fear as his right eye was also gone.

Giving me half a smile, Twig fell to the floor and passed out.

**That's it for Twig. He's done now. Please leave a love and a hug as always and I will have more on soon for you.**

**mT Shadow.**


	42. Chapter 42

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 42 – From The Genocidal Killer, To The Empathic Son.**

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound, New York.**

Damien held a small box in his hands as he approached my desk. He looked fairly calm from all that has been going on. And as he stopped before me; he placed it down gently in front of me to stay silent, and remain vigilant. It was as if he was waiting for me to open it.

"What is this?" I asked in confusion as he urged in response.

"Open it and see."

Focusing back on the box, I took care to examine the outside first. It was a decently built tactical case of some sort. Yet it had the presence of a normal container. Covered in a thin layer of brown paint with what looked to be small scratches, I knew first hand this must have been a few years old.

Slowly making my way for the lid, Damien watched in awe as I carefully lifted it up to see what was inside.

My eyes rested on two crossed handguns. They were beautiful. Pure black metal with what looked to be custom green iron sights. Damien smiled as I pulled them out in awe.

"These were your dad's. A pair of custom P226 tactical handguns. God he loved these things."

Flipping the guns over to get a complete view, I stated.

"Their pretty beat up."

Nodding, Damien replied in a low but sad tone.

Their the only thing we found of him after the incident.

Remembering the way my real dad was killed brought the thought to my head. And it was horrible. Damien held his ground and said further.

"The explosion that killed him took everything. After everything was done and I had the chance, I went to where it happened to see if I could find his body. It took even that from me."

I went silent and looked up into my uncle's eyes as he was lost in his past.

"Those guns were the only thing that survived. I found them in the center of the carter. The only comfort I had that night was the fact that at least he died quickly."

Damien looked back to the guns I held and said.

"Military grade killing tools those are he had. They took the lives of so many men and women and children."

I gave off slight fear as Damien took notice to say.

"Your dad and I were monsters I know. And I will not lie to you. We loved every minute of it Pitch. Every kill was a rush. Even the smallest kids."

Damien was clearly lost in time as I put the guns back in the box.

"God was my kingdom. I killed for him. I killed for my brother. And I killed for my family."

Looking into my eyes Damien went on.

"We did what we were told and we didn't care who was in the way. We killed anyone who tried to defy us. That's how we made a living and that's why we were feared as a personal family. Even our Don was scared of us. And if I could I would be back out there today doing it all the same with him. It gave me purpose Pitch."

Closing the lid to the box as Damien still seemed gone, I asked.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He questioned as I restated.

"Why did you and my dad like it so much?"

I swear Damien's eyes were on fire. I could see his passion for death. Taking a step closer he replied in force.

"We liked it cause it gave us meaning. And it feels good when you know you get to decide who lives and who dies. The rush of that alone was enough, but we saw more. It was the detail at which we murdered our victims."

Taking a second to think, I glanced behind him as Rover came walking through to see the scenario I was in. Stopping at the door in concern, Rover listened as well as Damien went on.

"The sounds of them screaming. The way they all cried and begged for their lives. It was all an adrenaline rush."

Rover grew worried as Damien just continued.

Soon we evolved from senseless killers to a power symbol. A symbol of fear. Everyone knew our names and it was clear who we were. Nothing was going to stop us. This was our calling. It was who we were growing up, and it was what we were when we were men. Death came to guide us from birth and we took it in as our own. We carried pain around us and we never showed mercy. And when it came to families we would tie up the dad and make him watch. We would take turns hurting his legacy and we would thrive off it. Sometimes we beat them. Sometimes we cut them. Other times we would rape the wife and shoot the kids. God it was the life Pitch!"

Sitting back in my seat as Rover readied himself, Damien muttered.

"By the time it was all done and over with, the husband would be so broken he would gladly kill himself to save us the bullets. It was this bit of our lives that gave us meaning to live to the next day. And if it wasn't for your mother it would still be the same way."

Our eyes locked, but Damien knew what was coming. In an instant, he spun back to grab Rover by the wrist and neck; dragging him full force into the wall next to the door.

Immediately I got up to shout.

"Damien!"

Damien's eyes were matched with Rover's as he whispered.

"I had a reason to live once. One I choose. But now that Black is gone I'm left here. Alone and purposeless."

I knew what he was saying.

"No one here will ever understand. I may be a demon. But I'm not the enemy. And I will live everyday till the next best thing comes along."

"What about me?" I questioned as he looked back to me.

Keeping Rover pinned down, Damien replied.

"Your all I got left. And I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you."

Getting his voice back to a calm level, Damien finished.

"Your the only family I got. And unlike what happened to your father I won't let you die. The Rose family will live through this hell. It just pains me that things could have been different."

Looking back to Rover, Damien whispered before releasing him.

"I'm sorry."

Making his way out the door. Rover rubbed his neck to ask.

"Are you okay?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yeah."

Looking back to the door to see Damien making his way down the main stairs, Rover stated.

"It's late. You should get to bed."

Grabbing a hold of the box, I got out from behind my desk to reply.

"Okay. Lead the way."

Nodding as I got behind him, Rover tapped my door guard by the shoulder to get him to follow in.

Almost all my thoughts were on the last thing Damien said.

Stopping in front of Shadow's and my mom's room, Rover said.

"For security reasons Pitch it's safer you sleep in the main room. Lace told me your concerns and I had some guys change the sheets for you. But we simply can't have the window. It's too accessible. You understand?" He wondered as I nodded and got the door.

"Yeah, I got it Rover. Thank you."

Watching as I entered my parents bedroom, Rover ordered the guard.

"Change shifts with Nick and tell him Don Robotnik is staying here for now on."

"Yes sir." He replied as he turned to leave.

Upon looking back to me, Rover said.

"Pitch?"

Upon putting the box down on the nightstand next to the bed, I turned to look back into his eyes.

"Tomorrow I suggest you keep reading up on the other Don's and their men, cause come the next morning we got a meeting with all them about the family."

Johan mention this before he was killed.

"I know. I'll be ready."

Giving me a small smile, Rover got the door and replied.

"All right then. Night boss."

"Night Rover." I replied back as he shut and locked the door with the key he got off the guard.

Placing myself on the bed, I let out a brief sigh to then look back at the box containing my dad's weapons of destruction. After what Damien said, those guns are now not only a part of what my father once had, but they are now a symbol of fear. I can't imagine a finer pair of guns that killed so many people. The amount of blood and pain those weapons must have had on them throughout time made me question who I am. Am I killer? Am I like Damien? Am I like my father? I've never hurt anyone before like the way Damien describe. Is it possible that somewhere inside me I possess that demonic trait? My father Black Rose may have been a monster, and I may be his legacy. But I'll be damned if I turn into that. It's not what he wanted.

Those guns I vow never to touch again. I don't want to be a monster.

**Tell me what you think about all that please. And remember to leave me a love and a hug. Another chapter will be on soon.**

**mT Shadow.**


	43. Chapter 43

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 43 – Feelings of a King.**

**Don Jeremiah Soul's POV, Soul compound, Boston, The next morning.**

The morning was dark. Rain slumped the compound in waves and my men were all looking to get in doors.

Standing in front of the main entrance to my home, I looked up into the sky to sense the feelings of evil among me.

Many thoughts were in my mind. Nothing like that changes for a don. It something I live with every day. Like a curse. And I know why it's set on me.

"Sir?"

Slowly looking to my side, I found my consigliere standing beside me.

His name was Weaver. Long, loyal and very controlled Lynx. His fur was a dark tan. Very neat and very well pressed. Weaver was the youngest consigliere I have ever had in my life as head Don. I believe he's only twenty five. Nothing compared to some of my Caporegimes who have worked their asses off for half their life to get where they are now.

Thing about this kid though was that he was very observant. Like me. Yet he always wasn't able to see the whole picture. I respect him any way I look at him. Faults and all. The kid is second to none. Behind Johan that is, who works for Robotnik's family.

"What is it?" I asked darkly as he knew, same as Hash and Vexer, that I was in no mood to speak my mind. Not till the meeting with the other families.

Giving me a small paper, Weaver replied.

"Your tickets for tomorrow. Your jet leaves at ten."

Placing the tickets under my jacket, I replied.

"Thank you."

Going silent, I knew Weaver was curious. He always is when it comes to my mind. Guess he gets a free pass seeing as it is his job to help me think things through.

"What's wrong?" He wondered as I let out a sigh to reply.

"This kid."

"Who?" He questioned as I quickly replied.

"Pitch Robotnik. "

"Shadow's son?" He questioned again as I nodded very slowly.

Getting himself straight next to me, Weaver asked.

"What about him?"

Looking to the side into his dark brown eyes, I replied.

"Why is he doing this?"

"Doing what?" He asked again as I grew annoyed.

Sensing my anger, Weaver backed up to say.

"I'm sorry. Please speak your mind. I won't interrupt anymore."

Focusing back on the gray sky, I started my rant.

"Why did Shadow give him the family? Why not Johan? Why not the washed up Marxist Underboss Damien Rose? Why would he spend his entire life pushing the boy away from the business claiming it's for his safety, to just force his kingdom on him now that he's done school? It makes no sense and I think there's a good reason for it. Problem is Weaver, I can't figure out what it is? The kid has no hope in surviving this life. Don Skier will bring down the claps of god onto him and New York; and he won't last a week, even with Johan's help. Shadow spent his whole life getting to the top. Then suddenly he gives almost all his fortune to us as reigning family and basically throws his legacy and men away for a fucking trip to Europe?! I mean come on! Do you see where I'm coming from here?!" I asked in confusion as Weaver nodded as fast as he could.

"Yes sir I do. But even if Robotnik had a plan for his son taking the reigns as Don to his family, it seems awfully too complex for even him to mastermind without any control over the future. And it's not like he's dumb sir. Robotnik wouldn't take such a risk just on predicting what might and what may not happen."

Shaking my head, I replied.

"I think that is exactly what he's doing. Robotnik didn't get this far on stupid guesses. He knows this business inside and out. And with his son Pitch...hmmmm. I think he knows what's to come. There is a plan in effect over in New York. And it makes me furious not to be able to see it clearly."

"It's too far out there sir. I'm betting you Pitch has a plan for Skier. Robotnik must have given him that much before leaving. The rest after that will have to be up to him. It's what a father does. He helps guide till the boy can walk alone. After Skier that will be his time to prove he can be a done. He's testing him sir. And I bet you because of this it won't even involve us. The family will stick to New York after the war. That's what Shadow would want."

Seeing as Weaver was hopeless in aiding me, I ordered.

"Get the fuck out of my sight now."

Giving me a confused expression Weaver questioned.

"Sir?"

Taking him by the collar, I replied in force.

"I said to leave my fucking sight Weaver. Now be gone or I'll kill you."

Throwing him back, Weaver fixed his shirt to reply.

"Yes sir. I'll be in my office if you need me for whatever reason."

Turning right back for the sky, Weaver took his hint and ran off.

"Everyone is fucking hopeless here. Why do I even have a consigliere if he can't even fucking help me when I need it the most?"

Taking that into consideration as a guard came by me with his rifle, I roughly ripped it out of his hands to order.

"Get the fuck out of my way!"

With the M4A1 torn from his arms, I sent him to the side and pulled on the receiver to hear it snap into place.

Drawling the attention of everyone in the compound walls, I powered my way to Weaver's office to kick in the door and find him sitting behind his desk with his head down.

Hearing the sound of me taking off the safety, he immediately looked up to beg.

"No! Wait please!"

All the men who were behind me shut their eyes as I unloaded the clip.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

With each round that left the barrel, the kid's blood was sent marking the wall behind and the desk in front of him.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

With the sheer force slicing through his body like butter, the power sent him back into his seat and rolling into the wall covered in dark red blood behind him.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Click!"

Smoke flew before my eyes. The smell of gunpowder filled the air. And my consigliere was erased from my sight for good.

Lowering the weapon, I sent it towards anyone in the crowd behind my six; to move into the scene I caused.

With warm blood spilling onto the desk and the floor. I reached for the kid to grab onto the top of his head.

"Come here!" I urged as I yanked his body over the top of the desk and onto the floor next to my side.

With his dead corpse gripped in between my claws, I dragged him out of the room to order my men who watched in fear.

"Take this as a fucking lesson! Anyone who thinks I'm crazy for believing in the truth will be lined up like this! Any questions!?" I asked as no one replied.

Knowing I made my point to everyone, I sent the body forward into two of my capos to order.

"Get rid of it! And someone clean up this fucking mess!"

Pushing my way forward by all my loyal followers, I ran right into Hash who saw the blood and the body coming his way. Giving me a chuckle he shouted.

"You killed him without me!? Oh come on! Do you know how long I've have been waiting to grease his ass!? You could have at least saved me a round!"

Pushing Hash away and keeping my course towards my office, I ordered.

"Stop fucking around Hash! Or I swear you'll be next! Did you get what I wanted done!?"

Making his way in behind me as I went to slam the door shut, he replied.

"Yeah he's going to be calling with the details shortly. You want me and Vexer to handle it?"

Nodding I replied while taking my seat.

"I want the two of you to not fuck around on this! I need her dead!"

"May I ask why this is so important?" Wondered Hash as I growled.

"No you can't! But I'll make it simple! When someone threatens to kill me we make an example of them! This is our FUCKING example Hash! Now get the fuck out of my office and get to work!"

Giving me a cocky smile and a dance backwards, Hash replied in joy.

"Not a FUCKING problem sir! Consider this bitch dead!"

"OUT!" I ordered in rage as he winked at me and shut the door to my office.

Staring on into a blank form of anger. I contemplated on killing Hash next. He's fucking lucky he's the best at his job or I would load the bullets now.

Keeping my anger at a steaming level. I tried my best to focus on the future.

Too complex or not, Pitch Robotnik is my number one concern.

**Don Soul does not play around. Make sure to leave a love and a hug as always and let me know what your thinking so far. Another chapter will be coming.**

**mT Shadow.**


	44. Chapter 44

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 44 – Heartless Killers.**

**Hash's POV, Riley central park.**

Sitting in the car next to Vexer waiting for our call, I wondered.

"You ever wonder what's going on in the boss's mind Vex?"

Vexer chilled beside me with his handgun tapping the steering wheel, and after hearing the question he replied calmly.

"I tried to think of that once before and I couldn't come up with much. But after what he did today I'm starting to believe it's best for me to just let it go and focus on me."

Nodding with a small grin, I looked out the window towards the park. Keeping my spirits up, I stated back.

"See I once had the same conclusion as you Vex."

"Really Hash?" He questioned as he looked over into my eyes.

Nodding I replied.

"Yeah. Can't say I much liked the idea of staying back that far though in the family."

"What you mean?" He asked in a curious way as I sat up in my seat to reply.

"I mean, I always felt that if you stay in your own world you get left behind. Not in the aspect that the family has left you, but more along the lines on abandonment. People forget the silent and remember the bold and daring."

Giving me a chuckle, Vexer laughed.

"You sure got a way with words. You know that?"

Shrugging my shoulders I replied.

"Nothing special really. Most of my work doesn't involve words of wisdom."

"So what does it involve then?"

Looking over at his gun I replied.

"Your holding it."

Looking back to his hand, he nodded and replied.

"Damn straight."

"We do what others don't my Russian friend. We kill for the family. The future. And for the joy of it."

Nodding slowly with me Vex stated.

"Well I kill for all that, but mostly the coin that comes with it."

Looking to see another black car drive on by us, I glanced back to Vex and said with a yawn.

"Ether way, we all have our purpose in life Vex. Yours is cash. Mine is making Soul happy. Even if he acts like he wants me dead and everyone around him dead. I will still be loyal."

Placing the gun down on his lap, Vexer replied.

"That's why your the Underboss."

Giving him a single nod before looking back out the window, my ears went up to the sound of the phone ringing between us.

Grabbing it instinctively, Vexer answered.

"Vex."

Keeping an eye out as the contact gave us the info we needed, I took care to notice that the park was clearing up of people due to the rain heading in our direction now.

With the car soon under attack by the waves of water, Vexer hung up the phone to say.

"Contact said the car will be pulling up soon to drop her off. She'll have to cross the street to get to where she is going."

Grabbing my Jericho 941 from under my jacket, I turned off the safety and began to look around for our target.

"He say what kind of car?" I asked Vex as he too readied himself.

"White SUV."

Spotting the exact one coming down the street towards us and the park, I replied.

"Bingo. That's our girl."

Watching closely as the car came by us, I glanced to where it was heading to spot a center for autism right across the street from where it was getting set to park.

Vexer spotted it too, to mumble to himself.

"What the?"

Grabbing onto the door handle to prepare myself for launch, Vexer and I watched as the driver side door opened.

Out came the driver. Middle aged, short echidna. Nothing too special, and if it were up to me I would gun him down as well.

Making his way for the back seat, Vexer and I stared on as he helped a young girl from her spot inside. She couldn't have been more then eleven years old. And it was clear now she was our target.

Vexer hung up on the call as I ordered.

"Let's get this over with."

Just as I was about to open the door however; I felt his hand grab me by the shoulder. Upon looking back at him he stated.

"Soul said nothing about this being a kid."

Shaking him off me I replied.

"Kid or not she dies. We do this now Vex."

Shaking his head he replied.

"No. Fuck this Hash. I won't do it."

Seeing as Vexer was a friend and a fellow family man himself, I replied.

"Fine. You can stay in the car. But don't be surprised when Soul kills you next."

Pulling away as I said those words, I got the door and got out into the rain to head straight for the girl.

Keeping my gun under my jacket for concealment, the driver helped her across the street as I closed the gap between us.

As soon as I was close enough, I went to draw. The driver glanced back at me in confusion as my gun was just about to show.

With our eyes locked as the girl continued across the street, my eyes widened as that black car from earlier came barreling down the road.

Both the driver and I then could only watch as the small girl was hit right in her side with the full force of the fender.

Rolling up onto the hood and over till her body hit the pavement under her, the driver panicked and I watched as the car drove off.

My eyes kept following as I could make out a red suit in the passenger seat.

As soon as it was gone, I refocused to hear from the echidna.

"Oh my god! Jenny!"

The girl was broken. I've never seen a car hit someone that hard before. My whole body wanted to laugh at the timing, but inside I knew we had been beaten to the kill. Morgue must have known about this.

Putting my nearly exposed weapon away, I approached from behind the driver to see the girl was still and he was balling out tears.

Just about to head on back to the car, I stopped in place as I heard from the girl.

"Ughhhh! Ahhhhhh!"

Upon looking back, I found she was somehow still alive.

Looks like Morgue didn't get the kill after all.

Reaching back under my jacket for my gun, I was ready to pull out when all the sudden the streets were filling with bystanders who had saw the hit and run.

Hesitating on further damage, I decided to retract my offer of quick death and head back for the car where Vexer was sitting in shock.

As I sat down he asked.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Relaxing I replied.

"Some of Morgue's boys trying to claim our action."

Vexer was stunned least to say, but asked.

"Is she dead?"

Shaking my head as I shook off my quills, I replied.

"No. The brat pulled through."

In confusion then, Vexer questioned.

"Aren't you going to kill her?"

Looking back into his eyes I replied.

"Not with half the city watching. An ambulance will be here any minute to take her to the ER."

"And?" He questioned, as I got out my phone to dial Don Soul.

"And we'll follow them to the hospital. Just be ready to go when they load her up."

I knew he was not going to help me finish the job, but at least I could count on him to fucking drive.

"What Hash? Is she dead?" Wondered Soul as he answered the phone.

Watching as people were calling the cops outside for help, I replied to my boss.

"No sir. We had a slight problem."

I knew this was coming next.

"Hash I don't care if there is a fucking problem! You do what your told and finish the job!"

Keeping my cool. I tried to explain.

"Some of Morgue's boys beat us to it. They hit her with their car and the girl didn't die. My guess is an ambulance will take her to a hospital soon. I plan on following."

Don Soul was trying his best to relax. I could tell by the sigh of anger he released before replying calmly.

"Hash? You do whatever you have to do. Just don't cause a fucking scene. Understand?" He wondered as I nodded and heard the sirens coming.

"Yes sir. I'll call you when we're finished."

Hanging up on me as an ambulance was speeding towards the scene, Vexer took the wheel as I said.

"I know you didn't sign up for killing a brat Vex. I get it. That's why I'm going to be fair here with you. All you have to do is drive us behind the ambulance and pull into the hospital. I'll take care of the rest."

Giving me a puzzled face, Vexer asked.

"How do you plan on getting to her?"

Sighing, I replied.

"We wait till their done patching her up and when they have her ready for visitors I'll tell them I'm part of the family. Then bang. We're golden."

"So your just going to shoot up a hospital?" Questioned Vex as I asked in confusion.

"What do you want from me?!"

"Not to bring the national guard down on us! If your going to kill the poor girl then at least make it clean."

Watching as the medics got her loaded up onto a stretcher, I replied in anger.

"Fine. Just get us there."

Grabbing onto the wheel and starting back up the car, Vex pulled us around and waited till the ambulance was loaded and bound for the hospital. I swear if things were up to me, I would have just ended her on the street then and there. This is all bullshit now. Why can't anything be easy.

**Don Ricardo Morgue's POV, Morgue compound.**

"You two are fucking useless you know that!?" I asked the two morons who couldn't kill a retarded brat."

"Sorry boss! We hit her going fifty! We thought that would be enough!"

Grabbing my cigar I replied in anger.

"Well you two moose knuckles thought wrong! Get out of my office!"

Leaving me by the skin of their teeth, I reached for my phone and dialed the number of someone I knew who could get the job done.

Puffing out a cloud of smoke as I awaited the prompt answer from the other end, I shouted.

"I got a problem! I need you at Chase hospital! Your looking for a little girl! She's maybe ten, eleven years old and she just got hit by a car by two of my dip-shit men! I need her dead! Get it done!"

Taking another puff of my cigar Shax replied.

"Yes sir."

Hanging up on me after that, I considered this matter done and over with. He'll get it done.

**Time for Shax to make an appearance! Leave me a love and a hug and be ready for the chapter. One other thing. I'm going to be looking into getting a co-author. Message me if you would be interested in writing together in the near future.**

**mT Shadow. **


	45. Chapter 45

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 45 – The Two Most Dangerous Men In The Business.**

**Hash's POV, Chase Hospital.**

Vexer stayed in the car. I told him to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious and to call me if they enter the hospital. Cause if I know Morgue he'll try to finish the job. Too bad he's going to have to beat me to her this time.

Approaching the front desk, I asked the young lady.

"Excuse me. My daughter was just rushed in from a car accident. Is she okay?" I kept my voice just in between the lines of what her real father would sound like. I would like to guess anyway that he gives two shits.

Checking her computer she replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Your daughter is currently going under surgery."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked in concern as she urged me to leave the public eye to talk further in private.

Taking me into the main hall she replied.

"Both her legs were broken. The femur in her left leg did the most damage. Doctors are trying their best to realign the bones."

"Will she walk?" I asked as she nodded.

"If everything goes well. But the state she is in now sir is very fragile. And there is a chance she might not get better."

"Can I see her?" I asked next in most importance as she quickly replied.

"I can take you to the ER, but your going to have to wait till their done."

Grabbing her hand and shaking it, I replied.

"Thank you so much."

Giving me a smile, I gently let her go as she led the way towards the emergency rooms.

Checking around to be sure I wasn't being followed at all, I continued on behind her till she stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"Take a seat for now. The doctor will be with you as soon as possible."

"Thank you again." I replied as she made her way back towards the front desk.

Now alone and only feet apart from the kill, I checked my Jericho 941 and began my wait. This doctor better be out soon. I have other things to do today.

**Vexer's POV.**

I can't believe Hash was really going to do this. Where does he find the guts to murder a little girl? Especially one with autism? Now I can see why he's the Underboss. Don Soul knows he's willing to do anything for him.

Keeping myself calm and focused on the front entrance leading inside. I watched closely as there were only a few people going in or out. Most being older women and security. So far, so good.

**Hash's POV.**

As minute after minute passed and I grew more impatient by the second of wasted time. I sat up to an older woman making her way towards me. I reached under my coat to take a grip of my gun just in case, as she rested her eyes on me with a smile.

"Well hello. I thought I was the only one in this city who cared enough to make sure young Jenny is safe. It's crazy how things like this happen so sudden."

Letting go of my gun as she approached, I stared at the woman as she soon offered me her hand.

Slowly taking it, she said.

"I'm Jenny's grandmother Ruth. I don't think I know you."

As we shook, I replied.

"I'm one of the teachers at her school. I was about to go on shift when I saw what had happened to her. I just had to be sure she was okay."

Gently letting me go, she shouted in joy.

"Well it's nice to know some people have a care for little old Jenny. Her mother dying and all to cancer and her worthless father leaving her at only two years old."

In my head I was glad I got here first. Otherwise the father plan wouldn't have gotten me this far.

Shaking my head in a sad way, I asked.

"Did they tell you anything?"

Waving her hand in front of me once swiftly, she replied.

"Oh I don't have to know sweetie. Jenny is a strong girl. Just like her mother. She's gotten through worse. It's a shame and a sin that whoever hit my little girl just drove off. I'm sure the police will track them down though. They always do."

The old woman then tried to sit. It was clear she was having trouble. Out of respect for her; I helped her down by taking her hand.

"Thank you. Such a gentlemen. We need more of you around these days."

Cracking a smile as I got down beside her, I refocused back on the door. Now left with an old woman made me feel stuck. I have no worries taking her down if I have too, but I would like to spare her that much. Plus Soul said to keep it clean.

Through more and more waiting, I was first to rise as the doctor came out.

"Is she okay?" I asked faking my concern as he shook his head.

"I'm afraid the damage is too severe to her legs. We did what we could and got the bones where they belong, but she won't be able to walk again."

Lowering my head as the old woman got up, I kept silent as she replied to the doctor.

"At least she's alive. Can I see her?"

Nodding, the doctor looked back at her to urge.

"Give us a minute to pack up here and move her to a room. For now she needs to stay on life support till we can get her body working properly again."

Nodding as he went back inside the room. I felt the old lady rest her hand on my shoulder to urge.

"Don't worry. Jenny will be fine. Legs or no legs. At least she's alive."

Giving her a smile as she went back to her seat, we waited till the doctors were done to begin following their path.

The second they brought her out it was clear she was out of it. Or in a coma. She looked dead, simple to say.

Guiding Ruth who was behind after her grandchild. We soon reached the room they had got her into. A few nurses got everything hooked up as we waited for the ok to head on in.

Soon enough we were given the all clear and I followed in behind Ruth, who was making her way slowly to her side.

With her back away from me, I shut the door almost all the way and eyed the plugs.

My plan was simple. Approach the girl, pull the plugs, knock out granny. That's it. Quick, clean, no one other then the brat gets killed.

Cautiously taking my first step towards the bed, I watched Ruth as she stared at her grandchild's resting face. I almost felt bad about doing this, but a job is a job.

Setting myself on the other side of the bed, I reached for the cords to hear the door reopen.

Quickly releasing the plugs, I looked back to find a face I have only ever seen a picture of before.

It was an instant, but with no remorse he pulled up a silenced five seven and unloaded two direct rounds into Ruth who was taken off guard and hit right in the head by both. Her body hit the wall and then the floor, as I went to reach for my weapon. However I was stopped as he aimed right at me.

"Don't even think about it Hash." He urged me with a low voice as I stopped my draw.

"Step aside." He ordered as I stared right into his red eyes.

With his gun still aimed towards my head, I growled and took a step forward.

Shax stood motionless as I got in front of his gun to place it on my forehead.

With no words said, he cocked his gun back getting me to flinch inside. Even unseen to him, I swore he knew I did.

This standoff was going to end one of two ways. I was ether going to get killed, or I was just going to have to let him finish the job. Ether way I knew nether one of us feared death, but seeing as he had me on the sharp end, I slowly brought myself to move by him and towards the door.

Giving me a slight look back with his eyes, I watched from the doorway as he approached the girl's bedside to pull the plugs.

The monitors began to go off as he turned to head back my way.

"Better run." He urged as he walked right by me to head for the opposite of the hospital.

In awe still that he didn't kill me, I broke out of my trance and made haste for the exit before anyone could figure out what had happened.

With Vexer still on standby with the getaway, I got in to order.

"Let's get out of here."

Starting us up, he asked.

"Did you kill her?"

I could only growl to that question now as he took a hint to ignore the answer and just get us back to the compound.

Soul was going to have my ass for this.

**Leave a love and a hug and be ready for the next chapter.**

**mT Shadow.**


	46. Chapter 46

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 46 – Setting Up Shop.**

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV, Robotnik compound, New York.**

I'm getting used to the feeling of having an armed guard outside my door waiting for me in the morning. It's weird to think I'm important. Back when Shadow...my dad was Don, I was never really a concern. Besides me getting into trouble every now and again, I always assumed after high school was over that I would just be the same old kid to the most powerful man in the states. Guess I was wrong. Why did he do this to me though? Why not get Johan to control the family while he's off with mom? I don't understand.

Making my way out of my room, I proceeded outside to find it was particularly shity. Looks like rain may be coming.

"Don Robotnik sir?"

Looking off to my left, I matched eyes with one of the soldiers who was coming my way.

Stopping in front of me he said.

"News of Reaver's death has reached Don Skier as of this morning. He has yet to try anything, but should I have men on alert just in case?"

Nodding I replied.

"We can't be too safe. Tell the men out there to keep an eye out for any trouble and to call here if anything arises."

Nodding the soldier replied.

"Yes sir."

Watching as he made his way further out into the compound, I looked back to the gray clouds to let out a sigh.

"Hey kid?"

Hearing the voice of Lace coming up from behind, I glanced back to see she was wearing a nice, firm black latex top with a pair of tight pants to match. God was she beautiful.

"Damien needs you at your office real quick."

"Okay." I replied with a smile as she let me take the lead.

As I passed my interior guards with ease of pace, I soon found Damien and Rover sitting in front of my desk. Rover looked calm, but Damien seemed upset. The second I entered he got up to say.

"Listen Pitch. Before I tell you what I got to tell you, I want to apologize for last night. I wasn't thinking right."

Nodding once, I replied.

"It's okay. Forget about it. Just say what you got to say."

Nodding back, Damien retook his seat as Lace got behind Rover.

After taking my place behind my desk, Damien said.

"Tomorrow you meet with the rival five families. Every Don, Underboss, and head Capo should be present. Which means two things. One, you need to assign an Underboss for the family or at least a potential candidate for the future. But seeing as we are at war with Don Skier this decision will be final till ether he or she dies, or is pulled from the position."

"And two?" I wondered as he looked right into my eyes.

"Every Don will be pounding you with questions. Each looking for a right answer. It's no secret Don Soul and Skier are aware it is you who took over the family, but the others. Morgue, Cora and Verno have no idea. Chances are you will hear a lot of shit coming from them. Well maybe just Morgue. Verno and Cora might be too busy yelling at one another. Ether way, be prepared. The person you need to look out for the most is Don Skier. He's bound to try and make you feel threatened. Cause after the meeting it's all out war between us. There will be no talks, no negotiations. Do you understand?"

Nodding I replied.

"I got it."

Giving Rover and Lace a look, Damien went on to say.

"Back to number one. An Underboss should be a Caporegime. Which leads you with Lace or Rover as your choices; seeing as they are the most qualified for the role."

Giving the two a look, I mumbled.

"Ohhhh."

Sensing my concern Lace assured me.

"The choice is yours Pitch. Nether one of us will be upset if you don't pick us. Being an Underboss means more work for that person anyway." Giving me a smile, I looked to Rover.

"An Underboss will be your go to guy for everything. That person must be willing to do almost everything for the family and when shit hits the fan at home, that person must be prepared to protect you with their life over everyone else. An Underboss is your spear and shield as a Don. Without them you die." Stated Damien as I looked back to Lace.

The choice was easy.

**Don Henry Skier's POV, Skier compound.**

Reaver was dead. Killed by Robotnik and his pathetic family. How could this have happened? How did my best get beaten by a teenage Don? Where did I go wrong? Was I underestimating him?

Sitting at my desk in deep confusion of how to proceed, I knew two things.

I needed a new Underboss for tomorrow and I needed them now.

This war only gave me so much time to do so, and I don't have anyone who can possibly fill the gap Reaver was in. All I can do is try and see what happens.

"Guards!" I shouted as my door opened and two men entered to see me in my conundrum.

"Yes sir?" One asked as I ordered.

"Go fetch Jackson for me. I need to speak with him right now."

Nodding their heads, I watched as they left my office. Jackson was my only option. My head Caporegime and I knew he was not ready for the role as Underboss, but I'm left with no choice. He's going to have to do for now. Yet I am aware he will probably get killed early on. He's not fit, but he's loyal enough to say yes.

After some time my guards returned with Jackson at their six who was curious enough about why I had my men find him. This had to be only his third time in my office.

"Here you are Don Skier." My guards said as I nodded and replied.

"Leave."

Nodding back, my guards went back to standing outside my door. After shutting the door on us, I looked to Jackson and said.

"I'm in a tight spot here Jackson. With Reaver killed and the war coming into full swing, I'm left open and defenseless. Seeing as you are the only one left with more then a few years put into the business and having the most experience with combat, I decided you will replace Reaver's spot as my Underboss."

His eyes went wide as I went on.

"Being an Underboss is a demanding job. If you will accept it now, I can't even say if you will survive the ordeal with Robotnik. I can't guarantee anything other then the rank." Nodding, Jackson let me go on.

"As an Underboss, I need you to do whatever I ask. Failure is unacceptable and death is beyond the call of duty. You must be willing to die for me and this family as wills strength. You must never question and must never hesitate. If you do you will die."

Jackson seemed aware, but I knew inside he was afraid. He's nowhere near ready for this.

"The guns will be going off. I will be counting on you. Our family's future will be depending on you. Understand the weight this carries Jackson. The last thing I want is for you to blindly say yes to the job. Understand right now you will most likely die."

"I understand Don Skier sir." He replied as I then asked.

"Do you want this? Are you prepared to die for us?"

Nodding, he replied swiftly.

"Yes sir, I am."

His tone sounded true, but I'm not convinced. Yet what choice do I have but to believe him?

Getting up from my desk, I approached the lad to reach for his light brown collar.

Jackson was nothing special. Five foot seven, maybe one hundred and fifty pounds. A fox his size was laughable at best. Yet I'm left with nothing else. He's all I got.

"Then you are now my Underboss. Leader to all the men below you and fate of this family. I will have the word spread about the promotion and I expect you to treat it right."

"I promise sir. You won't regret this."

Giving him not even a nod to respond, I replied.

"Your first task is to be ready tomorrow by around noon. We have a meeting to go to with Robotnik and I expect you to be ready to present yourself."

Giving me the nod, I released his jacket and ordered.

"Now get going. I have a lot to think about."

"Yes sir." Replied Jackson as he left my office.

Letting out a thick sigh, I retook my seat and looked at the clock.

The day was moving by so slow. And now I have to find a replacement for head Caporegime. I'll be lucky if I find one by tomorrow.

**Don Brock Verno's POV, Saint Monica Hospital.**

Claire was okay the doctor said. The injuries she took were minor and the blank Ross shot her with was nothing more then a welt. With some time and some rest, she'll be back to playing with her toys in safety, cause I will never let her be unguarded again. This nightmare taught me that much.

As she slept in the bed, I ran my hand through her hair and got up to kiss her on the forehead.

A smile was hard to muster at this time, but I should know to be grateful for her safety. I don't know where I would be right now if she was gone.

Gently and quietly making my way out of the room, I found my personal guards waiting out in the hall. As I stopped to let out a breath of relief, one asked.

"Is she okay?"

Nodding, I replied softly.

"Yeah. Doctor said she'll be fine. She just needs to rest."

The men smiled as I continued to only feel as if I was a horrible father. I don't think anyone here can understand that emotion.

"Are you staying over the night sir?" Wondered my guards as I nodded and replied.

"Yes."

Slowly making my way towards them, they then asked in response to my answer.

"Do you want us to set up a perimeter?"

Nodding once more, I replied.

"Yes please. Make sure no one who looks like trouble gets through those doors. The last thing I can take is any more problems today."

With an understanding, my men proceeded with the plan. Of course one guard stayed with me as I looked to him to urge.

"Let's go find Twig. I need to see how he's doing."

Obeying my command, the guard took the lead leaving me behind to think in utter confusion and anger for myself and Ross. I meant what I said. Ross will not get away with this. He won't just enter my life and exit with my daughter at gunpoint. I trusted him and now I get stabbed in the back like this for what? Money? Who does he think he is?

Twig had to be taken to the ER. Doctor said he's even lucky to be alive after all he's spent in energy to stay awake. Their not even sure if he'll survive the operations they have to do to save him. And I'm for one still shocked he did what he did for my baby girl. He's hasn't even known me for a week and he's done more then any Caporegime could ever hope to do for their family in a lifetime. I've never met someone who's thirst for revenge has led them this far. I pray to god he pulls through. I wouldn't know how to go on if I couldn't say thank you for what he has done for me. Upon entering the ER to find Twig's room still under operation, I took a seat outside to wait for the doctor. Time would only tell if I get the chance.

**Six hours later.**

With my guard tiring out and my nerves sitting on end, I widened my eyes and jumped out of my seat as the doctor finally came out from behind the door. Our eyes locked as I waited for the outcome to all I had been praying for.

Giving me a smile, I felt my heart burn with joy as even my guard reacted with happiness.

**Don Vincent Cora's POV, Cora compound.**

"Sniffffffffff! Oh fuck!" I shouted as I retracted from the cocaine to feel the rush to my brain coming in force.

Gently resting back in my seat, I shouted.

"Fuck yes! God this is fucking amazing! Whoooooo!"

Quickly shaking off the chills from the burst of power I felt. I made my way for my office door to run out into the halls where my guards asked.

"What do you need sir?"

Looking back to them in confusion, I asked.

"Where's Lilith?!"

"She's out by the range sir."

"Good!" I shouted as I made my way for the exit to my kingdom.

Everyone who worked for me knew not to question my condition. I'm living the fucking life and I plan too for as long as I live. But to make sure that happens I need to have someone who I can trust guard my every side. With Verno on the defense and the war about to go loud to the public, I need someone who can kick his doors in and deliver my will as the most powerful family in Los Angeles. I will not be denied my destiny.

Speeding my way out to the range where any of my men could enjoy the scent of gunpowder. I found Lilith setting up shop with a sniper rifle.

A tall and fucking hot, black quilled hedgehog killer. Beautiful tight ass and a firm rack I just wanted to get in between every night.

Stopping in my tracks to stare at her ass even more, I grew wanting of her presence even further.

Lilith was one of the few who could do anything I ever asked. She could kill anyone and anything. She was currently only a Caporegime, but that changes now.

Walking my way up behind her as she took aim with the rifle, I quietly bent down to place my hand on the scope

"BANG!"

Jumping up from her position as the round miss completely, she turned to shout.

"Who they fuck wants to...?!"

Stopping as I stood with a smile in front of her, she went to throw a punch.

Grabbing her wrist, I pulled her in to whisper.

"Ohhhh yeah. That's what I want to see you fucking bitch."

Staring into my eyes and pulling her arm free, she asked.

"What do you want Cora? Can't you see I'm fucking busy here?"

Giving her a wide smile, I replied.

"Nothing too important I hope. Unless you don't want to hear some good news for once?"

In confusion, Lilith questioned.

"Good news? You finally find your balls under all that coke?"

Grabbing her by the neck, I leaned into her face to reply.

"Your lucky I love you. Otherwise I would have had you killed a long fucking time ago."

Once again getting out of my grip. She replied to my statement.

"Go fuck yourself Cora. Now are you going to tell me the good news or would you prefer to keep wasting my time?"

Giving her a nod, I answered in quick succession to her question.

"I finally decided to give you the position you always wanted."

Giving me an instant laugh, I ordered.

"Be my Underboss Lilith."

Gently turning away from me, I once again grabbed her by the wrist to yank her body right back into mine. Our eyes locked and silence was thick as some of my men watched in interest of the conversation we were having.

Getting straight, she ordered back.

"As I said before Cora. Go fuck yourself. I'm not your bitch."

"Could have fooled me." I replied as she threw her free hand across my face getting all my men to widen their eyes in shock.

The sting of her palm felt so good, as I slowly smiled and looked back into her eyes to ask.

"Is that a yes then?"

Looking towards the ground, Lilith carefully brought her eyes back up on me to ask.

"Can I kill that bitch Robotnik has working for him."

"Who?" I questioned as she calmly replied.

"Lace."

Giving her a nod, I replied.

"Become my Underboss and help me kill Don Verno and you can kill anyone you want."

"Even you?" She questioned as I nodded.

With some thought she soon looked back at me to say.

"Okay. You got yourself a deal. Just make sure I get Lace when this is all done."

Leaning in on her lips, I replied.

"I promise."

Letting me kiss her after that, Lilith soon retracted to order.

"Now if you don't fucking mind, I need to practice. Get out of here."

Letting her wrist go and watching as she went back to her rifle, I urged.

"Make sure your ready to leave tomorrow morning."

Looking back, she questioned.

"What?"

Nodding, I said.

"We have a meeting in New York with the other families. I need you dressed and ready to go by nine. "Think you can do that for me?"

Pulling up her rifle, I watched with a small smile as she pulled back on the bolt releasing the shell to the bullet. As it hit the ground, she replied.

"Without a doubt."

**Don Ricardo Morgue's POV, Morgue compound, Boston.**

"It's done." Stated Shax as he was on the other line of the phone.

Putting my fork down, I replied.

"Good. I knew I could count on you."

"Hash was there." He added as I wondered.

"Did you kill him?"

"No sir."

In confusion, I then asked.

"Why not?"

With a faint tone, he soon replied.

"He wasn't worth it. Plus he wasn't my target, nor posed any threat to me. He would have been a waste for my bullets."

Nodding my head as I cut up the rest of my steak dinner, I replied.

"If I were in your shoes Shax I would have just got it out of the way. Who knows if Hash will pose a threat to you or me at some other time."

After taking another bite of my steak, Shax then replied.

"He's weak. Just like Soul. It's in his eyes sir. And I promise you if he ever does become a problem, I'll kill him like the dog he is."

"I have no doubts Shax."

"Are we done then?" He wondered as I shook my head.

"I have a meeting tomorrow in New York first thing in the morning with the other families. Every Don, Underboss, and head Caporegime will be there. I would like you to be present. Is there any chance your free?"

The line went silent as I whispered.

"Shax?"

After a few more seconds, he came back to reply.

"Maybe."

"Should I wait for you at the airport? Or would you like to call me later? Or...?" Cutting me off, Shax stated.

"If I decide to come I'll show. Don't hold the jet on me though."

"Okay Shax." I replied as I heard him hang up.

Upon putting my phone down, I went back to eating my dinner.

**Don Jeremiah Soul's POV, Soul Compound.**

Tapping my claws in front of my desk with Hash sitting before me in mixed emotions about how I was going to proceed with his failure, I asked.

"Did he say anything else?"

Shaking his head he replied.

"No. He was just there for the girl. I swear."

Gently looking into his eyes, I said to him in a calm tone.

"It's not like you to get beat Hash. Your suppose to be the best."

In anger, Hash Shouted.

"I had the bitch! She was mine!"

Getting up from my desk in equal rage, I questioned.

"Yet he was the one to kill her!"

Getting the balls to stand before me, Hash replied.

"He had me at gunpoint! That is the only reason I backed down from him!"

Getting before him, I shouted back.

"You have a gun and a fucking brain! You should have defended yourself!"

Hash went silent in anger as I stared into his eyes deeply. Slowly getting into his face. I pointed at his chest to say.

"You let a single man get the better of you. How can you call yourself a Soul?"

Pointing back at me, Hash explained.

"It was Shax."

Immediately feeling my body lose control I smacked his hand aside and sent my right palm around his throat. Dragging him onto my desk, I replied.

"Shax is nothing but an animal in a man's body! He's lost in his own world and he doesn't care who he hurts! All he sees is his target! Same as you should have! I count on you Hash to always succeed! Never once before this have I ever had to doubt you as my Underboss! But if you can't do your job I will have no mercy on you! Do you understand me?! I asked as I choked him.

With his hands around my wrist attempting to pull me off him, I asked once more with an even harder squeeze to his pipes.

Do you understand me Hash?

Nodding as fast as he could, I gave him one more squeeze and then pulled him off my desk and tossed him towards my door to say.

"Your better then Shax. Your the fucking best in this business Hash. Don't you dare make me think twice about any of that again."

Gripping his own neck, Hash replied in a calmer tone towards me.

"I won't."

"Good. Now get out."

Leaving my office with his tail between his legs, I refocused back on my chair and whiskey to think about Shax. If what Hash said is true and he really was held at gunpoint, I wonder why he didn't just kill him.

Taking a thick shot, I put down my glass and stared at the door. Time was now forced to pass. By the end of the night I'll be wondering the same thing.

**Lots of fun on the way. Let me know who you think Pitch will choose to be his Underboss. More chapters will be posted as soon as I can. Leave a love and a hug as always.**

**mT Shadow.**


	47. Chapter 47

**King of Hearts**

**Chapter 47 – The Robotnik Clause.**

**Don Robert Skier's POV, Alistair Tower, New York, The Next Morning.**

Arriving at the tower ahead of time, I glanced around to see Robotnik's guards everywhere. Even some fellow police we both had the pleasure of paying off the past few years had decided to show their support by providing extra security. I'm sure this is one of the biggest meetings of our time. The last one was when Don Ortiz was murdered by Shadow Robotnik when he was just a soldier for the Pharynx family. Seems like a lifetime ago. My family was just starting around that time.

Even though this was a meeting of peace, I was still given looks of anger and war from Robotnik's guards. Can't say I can blame them for it. Many will be killed after today. But for now we talk.

Jackson dressed up in his usual light brown suit. The family color was old, but effective. It showed respect unlike Verno's or Cora's colors.

Behind Jackson was his replacement for Head Caporegime. The only guy I could get at such short notice was a hedgehog named Xavier. He's been in this family longer then Jackson, but has only been a soldier. Guy was speechless when I offered him to be the head. Shows how much I lost when Reaver was killed. Now I'm left with a family of fools.

As we got in the elevator to get heading up to the meeting, I ordered them.

"I don't want any problems from you two. Don't try and act tough and don't throw any looks to the other families. We are here for Robotnik. Understand?"

"Yes sir." They both replied as I nodded and looked up to see we were almost up to the top of the tower.

As the elevator reached the top and the door opened, we looked ahead to see a long line of Robotnik's guards watching the halls. They let us by in peace as we made our way forward for the room.

Fixing my suit before going for the knob, I looked back to Jackson and Xavier to nod. Nodding back, I opened the door.

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV.**

My heart was racing. No one has even arrived yet and I'm losing my shit. Fuck my nerves.

Grabbing onto my shoulder was Damien who had gotten this all set up.

"Relax Pitch. This is just a meeting. When the other families get here, just take a deep breath and stand up. They will approach you and introduce themselves. After they are all present and take their seats, you just sit back down and introduce the meeting. When that's done, just let it roll on from there.

Nodding my head with Lace to my left and Rover back against the wall behind me. Damien and I looked towards the door as it opened.

My heart went still as Don Skier made his way in with two men.

Moving aside to let me up. I got out of my seat to face him and his family.

Don Skier clearly didn't like me. The look on his face said it all as he approached.

Offering my hand, he took it and said.

"Nice to see your doing well Pitch."

Damien listened for my answer as I replied calmly.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

Cracking a small smile, Don Skier came back to urge.

"Just wait. I won't be, come soon. None of us will be." Running his eyes back to Damien. Don Skier turned to look back at his men.

"Don Robotnik, this is my newly appointed Underboss Jackson and head Caporegime Xavier."

Both men looked scared. Even more than me. Guess newly appointed meant fresh meat in his lines of promotions. The new Underboss for Reaver didn't even look half as intimidating as he should.

"Nice to meet you Don Robotnik sir. It's an honor." Stated Jackson as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied as he was moved away by Don Skier to allow Xavier his moment with me.

"Like Jackson said Mr. Robotnik, it's an honor."

Nodding my head with a smile as Don Skier took him away as well. Skier asked in peace.

"Where should I sit?"

Lace took this one.

"The other head of the table is meant for Don Soul. You're free to take any side you wish Don Skier."

Nodding as he took his mean around the table and onto my right side. Don Skier asked.

"You looking to keep Don Verno and Cora separated? We can't have them at each other's throats."

Lace nodded as I retook my seat.

"We planned on it. Hopefully they came to play nice today. The last thing we need is any more problems this week."

Keeping himself centered, Don Skier replied.

"I'd think everything will be okay. I have faith in Verno's abilities to contain himself to this meeting. Cora on the other hand might be high. Guess that depends on how he feels today."

"Does he usually show up to things like these stoned?" I wondered to Don Skier as he nodded.

"He was when your father gave the last meeting informing us of his retirement. I would be surprised if he hasn't hit the snow today."

Keeping myself calm, I glanced back to the door as time now passed in silence. Don Skier seemed very controlled over his emotions. I'm sure he wants to get at me after Reaver.

After some time and a few more casual conversations with Skier, the door opened once more. This time when I got up, I matched eyes with three green suits.

My eyes locked on Don Soul who slowly looked to Skier then to me to smile softly.

Behind him was Hash. I remember that face and white quills anywhere.

Slowly approaching me, I offered my hand.

"Don Jeremiah Soul." He stated as he took my grip to shake.

"Pitch Robotnik." I replied as he looked me over to say.

"I know you. I remember when you were just a little kid. You had to be six then. Look at you now."

Giving him a slight chuckle as he released my hand. Don Soul asked.

"How's it being a Don Pitch? Anything like your father made it out to be?"

Shaking my head to his question, I replied.

"Not at all. It's something I wasn't ready for. And it's much harder than I thought it would be to control a family."

Giving me a nod, Don Soul replied.

"Not everyone can handle the responsibility. Your father knew that well. One reason he was the best in the business. How is he anyway? You talk to him at all since he left?"

Shaking my head, I replied back.

"No. I have had no need to bother him and my mother from their vacation. I've had great help in getting any problems settled."

Nodding, Don Soul then stated.

"Well I hope you can keep it up as things progress. Don Skier here should put you through your paces."

Don Skier took the statement to heart and replied to Don Soul in anger.

"Leave our war alone Jeremiah. It's Morgue who you should be concerned with."

Don Soul matched eyes with Skier as he soon looked back to me to ask.

"Where am I sitting?"

Lace once again replied.

"The head Don Soul sir."

Nodding as he moved to his spot, Don Soul left me with his monsters.

Hash was the first to take my hand. And with that smile that showed who he was inside, he greeted.

"Nice to see your all set kid. If you don't mind me saying, you looked scared last time we met."

Nodding as his skin was cold, I replied.

"You want to know the truth Hash? I was. I've heard my fair share of tales about you."

Giving me a chuckle, Hash then stated.

"Well I can stand to say to you Don Robotnik sir, that most of those tales are true. You had every right to be scared then."

"Well I'm not anymore." I stated back as my response, as his eyes looked deeply into me.

Gripping my hand tightly, Hash leaned in to whisper.

"Well I would still watch yourself. Who knows when our paths will cross again?"

Gently pulling away from my ear, Hash chuckled some more as I asked.

"Can you take your seat?"

Losing his smile, Hash replied.

"Why of course Don Robotnik. I'm sorry for holding you up."

Nodding as he made his way to Don Soul's side. The last man he brought came to take my hand.

A Russian looking hedgehog. His red quills and facial features gave it away, before his voice did.

"My name is Vexer Don Robotnik. Head Caporegime for Don Soul. Nice to meet you."

Even though he was supposed to be like Hash according to the profile I had in my office, Vexer showed some actual respect and made his way to Don Soul's left.

After everyone was in position, Don Skier asked.

"How are things in Boston going Jeremiah? Must be busy with all the businesses Shadow handed over to you for nothing."

Don Soul looked annoyed by Skier. Something tells me there are some issues between them that exceeded this room.

"For your information Skier, Shadow Robotnik gave those businesses to me for two reasons. The first being because I was close friends with him and his wife. But you would know nothing about friendship would you? Seeing as your only friend is Jackson there, who you desperately choose to replace Reaver as your Underboss. Any Don can see your losing to Pitch already, and the war hasn't even begun."

Don Skier growled as Don Soul finished.

"And secondly, it's because my family is led by a true leader. Not someone who waited till their dad died to claim his wealth."

Hash and Vexer both smiled and laughed as Don Skier shouted.

"My father gave me this family because I proved myself to be a leader early on in life!"

Shaking his head, Don Soul replied.

"I would believe you if I hadn't known your father before he passed away Robert. But I did, and I can tell you right now he didn't pick you because you showed promise as a Don. He choose you for the same reason you choose Jackson to replace Reaver. He was running out of time and you just so happened to be there. He choose you because he had no other choice."

I kept my mouth shut as Don Soul leaned back in his seat with Hash and Vexer continuing to laugh. Don Skier on the other hand was losing his temper.

With things hitting a boiling point, I was glad for the door to open up with some new faces to enter.

Getting back up from my seat. I looked forward as Don Cora came waltzing in with a smile to shout.

"Am I late!?"

Don Soul remained quiet as I replied.

"Not at all."

Looking to me with a wide smile, Don Cora approach to take my hand.

"Don Vincent Cora. You must be Shadow's famous apprentice I heard about."

Nodding I replied.

"I guess you can say that. I'm his son. Don Pitch Robotnik."

Staring into my eyes, Don Cora replied.

"Well Pitch Robotnik, it's great to finally meet you."

"Likewise." I stated as I noticed two more people in blue walk through the door.

My eyes widened as I rested them on a gorgeous black hedgehog. Lace took notice as she entered.

Looking back, Don Cora stated.

"Don Robotnik this is my Underboss Lilith. She's one of the best in my family and one of the best looking if you don't mind me saying."

Slowly approaching me, Lilith took my hand to say.

"I don't see the resemblance. You must be on your mother's side."

In confusion, I replied.

"I have her nose, but I assure you I'm mostly on my dad's side. It's nice to meet you by the way."

Giving me a small smile, Lilith stated.

"Same goes to you."

Keeping our eyes together, I blushed slightly as she winked at me and went to her spot where Don Cora would be sitting. Quickly breaking free of my lust for her, I refocused on Cora's head Caporegime who approached with another warm smile.

"And this is my head Caporegime Don Robotnik." Stated Don Cora as he went to his seat, leaving me with the man.

Shaking hands, the wolf stated.

"My name is George. It's an honor Don Robotnik."

Nodding once to show my respect. George made his way next to Cora who had gotten seated; to look at Don Soul who was watching everything quietly.

"What have you been up to Jeremiah?" Asked Cora as Don Soul collected himself to respond.

"Dealing with some personal business Don Cora. Something you and your family wouldn't know a thing about."

Don Cora immediately began to laugh to himself as Don Skier asked in an annoyed tone.

"What seems to be the problem Soul? You got a major stick up your ass or something?"

Glaring to Don Skier, Don Soul replied.

"It's nothing that concerns ether of your families. Now I suggest Robert that you watch your tone with me or I'll have Hash here wipe the floor with your miserable excuse for an Underboss."

Jackson widened his eyes as Don Skier went silent. Looking back to me, Don Soul stated calmly.

"I'm sorry for the all arguing Don Robotnik. Usually we all get along pretty well. But it seems today tensions are high and I apologize ahead of time for any of my actions to come here today."

Keeping my seat once again as Lace kept her eyes locked on Lilith, I replied.

"It's okay. I can understand. The past few days have been rough on me as well."

Overhearing that statement, Don Skier questioned.

"It can't be that bad since you already murdered my most loyal family man."

Damien quickly defended me.

"He means he's been overwhelmed. Don Robotnik has spent the past week learning all there is to know and he's not even scratched the surface. His condition has nothing to do with Reaver and I suggest you hold all this kind of talk till the others arrive. And that go's for everyone. Soul? Cora?"

Soul agreed as Cora replied.

"Won't get a peep out of me Damien. I'm just here to pay respects."

Backing down, Damien got relaxed as the door opened once more.

Soul, Cora, and Skier all remained seated as I got up to great the next family to walk in.

Keeping myself calm and ready for anything, I looked ahead to watch two men in orange suits walk in. the first one was Don Verno. I knew instantly by his color and his face. The pictures embedded that.

Stopping to see Don Cora in front of him with a smile, Don Verno continued to look pissed and turned to head for me.

"Don Brock Verno."

"Pitch Robotnik." I replied as he took my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry we're late. And sorry if I seem tired. I didn't get any sleep last night."

Nodding my head as he released my hand, I looked back to the door to find a third man walking in. He stopped in the middle of the door frame. Everyone turned to face him as the whole right side of his face was wrapped in white bandage. From the jaw to the top of his head he was covered. The other half we all had to work with. A large dark green wolf with a dark brown eye. He looked like shit, but I was in no place to judge. I didn't even want to look at him I was worried he might hurt me.

Don Verno took his seat as Don Cora asked.

"Hey mummy boy? What's your name? I haven't seen you before on Verno's goon list?"

The wolf matched eyes with the smaller set Don and kept quiet as Don Verno replied.

"It's not your place to know him Cora. All you need to know is that he's my Underboss and his name's Twig. Now drop it."

Don Soul and Skier continued to stare on at the man as Don Cora offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Keeping a dead face on. Twig pushed his hand aside to walk for Don Verno's side.

After getting in his place, Don Soul asked.

"What happened to you?"

Twig kept his eyes away from anyone other than his Don. Sensing that this was clearly something personal, Don Soul retracted his question and went back to looking at me.

With everyone else silent, Don Verno almost forgot to introduce me to his last man.

"I'm sorry. Don Robotnik? This is Jin. He's my head Caporegime and longest serving member."

Shaking his hand, I replied.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Stated Jin as he soon went to Verno's side across from Cora.

With most of the families here, we were just waiting on Morgue.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised Don Morgue is last to show. His fat ass probably couldn't fit in the elevator and he's hyperventilating his way up the stairs right now." Stated Don Cora as Don Soul gave off a slight chuckle.

After the small joke, everyone remained silent. It was awkward. I was expecting more fighting with Don Verno and Cora now in the same room together. But to my surprise, they kept silent from one another. And for some reason, I began to notice certain looks crossing the room. Lace just kept staring at Lilith and Lilith back. Did I miss something? And Damien, along with Rover and Don Cora and Soul. They just kept looking at Don Verno's Underboss. Even Hash was looking him over. But for some reason Twig didn't move what so ever.

"Finally!"

Hearing the deep voice, everyone looked towards the door as Don Morgue came in at his own pace. In my mind I said.

"Holy shit I was right to laugh before. He's fucking huge."

Making his way through the door, Don Morgue instantly looked to me to smile and shout.

"You must be the new guy! My name is Don Ricardo Morgue. And you?!"

Slowly getting to me to offer his hand, I replied.

"Pitch Robotnik."

"Shadow's boy?!" He asked with a smile as I nodded.

"Yes sir."

Patting my shoulder, Don Morgue then stated.

"You look nothing like him!"

Lilith, from Cora's family jumped in to say.

"I said the same thing."

Nodding, Don Morgue let me go, to head for the only open seat left. Upon getting down, one of his men walked in to approach. Don Morgue took a minute to catch his breath to shout.

"That's my head Caporegime Sky!"

Taking the young fox's hand, I said.

"Nice to meet you."

Nodding, the kid replied.

"It's on honor Don Robotnik sir."

Leaving me with his small yellow body, me and everyone around the table, stopped cold to see the last man make his way in.

**Don Jeremiah Soul's POV.**

My eyes widened up in rage as "he" walked in to stop and look around slowly.

**Don Pitch Robotnik's POV.**

It's that wolf. From that picture. Shax.

Dressed in his family's red color suit and covered up by a red fedora. All eyes looked to him as he slowly approached me.

My back quills stood on end as he offered his hand without a word.

Don Morgue just seemed to smile as Don Soul stared holes in his back with pure anger behind them.

Getting the courage to stare back into his red crimson eyes and black furred face. I took his hand.

In a low tone he said.

"Nice to meet you."

Giving me a single shake. Shax released me to head behind Don Morgue.

I felt like I wasn't the only one who wasn't expecting him to show. If what his file says is true, he rarely is ever seen in public.

"Don't look so surprised that he's not a ghost! Shax is as real as everyone in this room!" Stated Don Morgue as Don Skier questioned.

"Being a ghost was never a concern Morgue. It's just a little surprising to us all that he decided to show up for once."

Sensing Skier's tone, Morgue replied.

"This meeting is not about my Underboss Skier! You should be grateful you live here in New York, because if you were up in Boston with me, I'd have him come to your doorstep and fuck your ass halfway to china!"

Don Skier went silent as Damien nudged my shoulder. Sensing this was my time, I got up from my seat one last time to say.

"I would like to thank you all for being here today. To be honest, I wasn't expecting such a packed room. But I guess it's good to meet all of you now rather than later and during a time of more unfavorable standings."

The five Dons kept silent as I went on.

"As we all know, my father Shadow Robotnik isn't here. He's currently enjoying himself in Paris with my mother. I would like to think they are doing okay, but since he left me with the family business, I have spent all my time and energy trying to learn all there is about this kind of world you all live in day to day. And with luck, I would hope you can give me the chance to prove I can live in it too. Not just for my father's sake and wishes, but for the fact that I want too. I feel being the Don to my father's empire will prove invaluable to me. And no matter what happens, I am prepared to die. I will die for my father and I will die for my family. It's bound in my blood. With all your respects, I wish you all to know that I only seek peace between us."

Looking to Don Skier as he nodded very slowly, I said.

"I'm sorry things have been going like they have between us Don Skier, I am. But understand even through the peace I seek, I will not allow you to try and end my family. That's why, same as you, I have given the position of Underboss to one of the best in my family. This person will do everything in their power to stop any actions you try to take towards me and my family."

Looking to my side, I looked up into my uncle's eyes.

"Would you like to say anything Damien?" I asked as he put his arms down to his sides to look at Don Skier.

"Years ago I fought for the Marxist family Don Skier. And Don Hannibal Marxist was a great leader. He was like a father to me at times and I regret where things have gone between us. But do I regret his death? No I don't. And I want to make this as clear as I can to you. You lay a hand on my family and I will certainly not regret yours."

Don Skier looked intimidated by those words.

"Your brother was Black Rose correct?" Asked Don Soul as Damien looked right across the table to him.

"Yes. What about him?" He wondered in confusion, as Don Soul ran his claws along the table's top.

"Nothing too specific. I was just curious is all. I remember when your names were feared among every family."

"So do I." Replied Damien as Don Soul went on to say.

"You two were monsters. You killed people for the fun of it."

Nodding Damien calmly stated.

"Yes we did. And after his death and my time alone, we grew lost in the businesses memories. Now by today's standards Don Soul, Hash is nothing more than a poser compared to me and my brother. Same goes to Shax."

Both Shax and Hash looked on to Damien as Don Soul replied.

"Hash is a bit of a sadist I will admit, but I assure you he hasn't chopped up my wife and fed her to me yet for breakfast."

My eyes widened to Damien. I knew nothing about his past life other then he worked for another family back then and my real father was killed by Linux.

"It was Black's idea."

"It was a demon's idea." Corrected Don Soul as the other Dons nodded.

Getting mad. Damien leaned in on the table to reply.

"If it wasn't for people like us, you wouldn't have a day to look forward too. And before you go calling my brother a demon, you should look to your side. I've seen his work first hand. Hanging a little girl by a ceiling fan Hash? Leaving it on so she spins around the room, like what? Some angel?"

Hash looked surprised Damien knew that at all.

"Every Underboss in this business does unspeakable things. Some more than others. I was part of the some. And I know who else belongs there as well. There is a special spot in hell for people like us Hash. Maybe when you finally meet your match, you and my brother can trade stories. How's that sound?" Asked Damien in a still anger as Don Soul and the others looked to him.

Hash was cut off from any words. He looked lost about how to tackle that.

Sensing he was there as well. Damien looked to Don Soul to finish.

"Don't go around judging my family. Cause no matter how much you like to think your safe with him, it can all change. Just ask yourself why Hannibal is dead."

Don Soul fell silent as well, as Damien looked back down to me. His face looked beaten, but there. I don't think he expected me to hear all that today.

After some seconds of silence between the families, Don Morgue asked.

"Where's Johan Don Robotnik? I figured he would be here today."

Nodding my head as Damien retreated to his corner, I replied.

"Johan didn't see eye to eye with the family. I'm afraid to inform you all, but he no longer lives among us."

Don Soul widened his eyes as I looked to Don Morgue who had asked the question. He only seemed to smile and laugh. I guess no one really liked Johan.

"So who's your consigliere?" Wondered Don Verno as I calmly sat up to reply.

"I have not found one yet. I will be looking to replace Johan as soon as possible, but for now I will be making my own decisions with no second opinions."

Nodding as he was given his answer. Don Verno looked to Cora who had his eyes set on him.

Through all the bad looks that were given, Don Soul managed to ask.

"When is your father returning?"

Looking back to him, I replied.

"I do not know as of now. He told me he may be gone a few months. I plan on calling him as soon as I can to confirm a date."

Giving me a straight look. Don Soul then wondered.

"What's your plan for the future? Assuming Don Skier here doesn't perform the impossible come the next few weeks."

Skier watched for this answer closely. He knows he's in a bad place already. I don't think he wants to know what will happen to New York when I kill him. And I'm confident I will. I have the right to feel that much after beating his ass so far.

Looking back to Don Soul's red crimson eyes, I replied.

"I plan on doing what my father wished for me. New York will be under my family's control and I plan to stick to it. Cause as I said before already Don Soul, I don't seek war if I can help it. Don Skier's greed unfortunately has counteracted that and I'm forced to react."

Getting mad, Don Skier cut in to shout.

"This war has nothing to do with my greed! I believe a little fucking, selfish kid shouldn't be able to move in as a world leader and take what I have worked so hard for!"

Don Morgue and Don Soul both looked to me for a response as I now focused on Skier.

"My family has been in business for twenty years and it's not about to be ended because you decided to take what your father had and use it like we're playing some fucking video game!"

Immediately I questioned.

"First of all Don Skier. I never wanted to be Don Robotnik. I never wanted this family. I never even planned on it. But my father decided it was best for me and I took it. Not for me, but for him. I've always caused trouble for him and for Rover. It's about time I pay them back by proving I can be a man for once in my life."

Don Skier continued to listen as Don Verno now watched me with Twig.

"And secondly. This isn't a fucking video game. You planned on taking my ports. You planned on hurting my businesses and rackets. You planned on killing my men. So guess what you fuck!? I took the proper course of action and stopped you dead in your fucking tracks! Now look at you! Reaver is under my boot and your family is crumbling into pieces. Come next week when your next to go, remember that this war wasn't caused by me or my father. It was caused by you. And I didn't need to do anything other than react to what you decided was the best course of action. Cause like it or not Don Skier, your killing your own family. Not me."

Leaning back in my chair, Don Skier fell silent in rage as the other Dons all ether smiled or laughed to the response giving to Don Skier.

Going silent myself, I soon asked.

"Anything else somebody wishes to discuss?"

Don Morgue shook his head as Don Cora stated back.

"As I said, I came here to pay my respects to you Don Robotnik. And I wish you all the luck with Skier here. Maybe after I'm done with Don Verno we can look for partnership."

Immediately Don Verno replied.

"That's not going to happen Cora. If anyone will die in our war it will be you, you coke obsessed moron."

"It's not my fault I live life to the fullest and you spend your days sitting in an office chair. How long has it been since that little brat of yours has seen her dad huh?"

Verno began to growl as Twig rested his hand along his shoulder.

"How easy would it be to sneak into her room and snap her neck?"

Widening my eyes along with the other Dons. Verno got up from his seat to head around the table.

Don Cora remained seated as Twig rushed behind Verno who got in his face to ask.

"Wana run that by me again Cora!? I don't think I fucking heard you!"

Grabbing Cora by the collar, Twig took a hold of Verno's shoulder to order in a deep voice.

"Calm down."

Knowing he was making a fool of himself. Don Verno slowly pushed him back in the seat.

Giving off a smile, Don Cora shouted.

"Listen to mummy boy! I would hate to put a mark on daddy's stupid face!"

Trying to go back to Cora's side, Twig pulled Don Verno away in force and back to their side of the table. After getting him to sit back down, Twig leaned into his ear to whisper something. I couldn't make it out.

Not soon after the ordeal was done, Don Soul stated.

"This has been a bit more than I expected from a simple meet and greet."

Nodding, Don Morgue added.

"Seems like everyone has their problems here."

Nodding, Don Soul questioned.

"Well what about you Morgue?"

In confusion, Don Morgue replied.

"What about me?"

"Robotnik handed you a compound in LA. Are you going to be joining in on the battle?"

Immediately chuckling, Don Morgue replied.

"I have not made up my mind yet about it. I plan on thinking it over first."

"But you have men already stationed there. Why?"

"It's my property now. I need to protect it from fools like Cora who would love the extra foothold over LA."

Nodding, Don Cora ordered.

"Well let's make this clear Don Morgue. You even think of acting upon my family I will have your fat ass cooked. Got it?"

Giving him a smile, Don Morgue replied.

"Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck." Stated Cora as Morgue laughed.

"Maybe not. But you will need an army if you plan on taking me down Cora. And another if you want my Underboss dead."

Looking to Shax as he stared on at Cora, Don Soul stated.

"An army or not, another war we don't need going on right now. Cease your threats Morgue. You too Cora."

Keeping my eyes on Shax as he looked towards Soul now. I grew aware that they had the same eyes. And their fur looks alike too.

"I'm just saying Jeremiah. I won't have some drugged out punk muscle me out. Especially Cora."

Cora gave up his arguing and just looked back to Don Verno who wasn't any longer in the mood to talk ether.

Every Don then went quiet. To be honest, I don't know how to continue this meeting now with all the hostility. Damien knew this as well and asked around the room.

"Is there anything left someone wishes to discuss with Don Robotnik?"

Don Skier slowly raised his hand to lean in on me.

"You won't kill me kid. And when this war closes in on the end, I want you to understand you were never meant for this business."

With our eyes locked, I continued to listen as he finished.

"Be ready to die. Cause I will be coming for you. And when I'm done, your parents won't even be able recognize you. And they'll both know I was the true ruler of New York. Not some washed up family from the old days."

Slowly getting out of his seat, Don Skier took Jackson and Xavier and made their exit. Leaving me with the other four families who remained seated.

Verno was next to get up, but at least with some respect.

"I guess we should get going too Don Robotnik."

Approaching me with Twig and Jin at his six, I replied.

"It was nice to meet you Don Verno."

Taking my hand, Don Verno shook it and replied.

"You too. Good luck with Skier."

Nodding as he made his way to the door, I locked eyes with Twig. He didn't offer me anything. He looked like he was set on defending his family. That or he just didn't want to trust me enough to shake his hand goodbye.

Leaving with Jin, I soon turned to find Morgue getting up with Soul and his men.

Approaching me first. Don Morgue brought me in for a hug to urge.

"Don't worry about Skier kid. You have his family on the run and the war hasn't even started yet. You ask me, you'll have him begging for mercy come Monday."

Smiling as he patted my back. I looked to Shax and widened my eyes as he offered me his hand once more.

"Good luck." He said kindly as I took his palm.

"You too." I replied as he nodded and made his exit.

After saying goodbye to Sky, I found Soul up next with Hash and Vexer.

"When you're done with Skier Pitch, you should come up to Boston for a few days. We may be able to work something out."

Nodding as he released my hand, I replied.

"I'll get back to you on that Don Soul. Thank you for being here today."

Nodding back. Don Soul stated.

"It was my pleasure."

Without another word, Don Soul made his way out. Giving Vexer a quick goodbye, then left me with Hash who smiled widely.

"It was nice to see you again Pitch. Tell your dad when you talk to him, that I hope we can get together real soon. Everyone here misses him."

Nodding as his hand was cold like Shax's, I replied.

"I'll be sure to let him know."

Giving me a smile, Hash patted my arm and made his way out after Soul.

By now Cora was up and ready to give his farewells as well.

"Don't listen to anything Don Morgue says Pitch. You ever decide to come to LA I'll help you take that compound from him so we can set up a partnership. You just have to say the word."

Nodding as he shook my hand goodbye, I looked on behind him to his Underboss Lilith. She was so beautiful. She couldn't be any older then Lace. Giving me a smile, I was cut off and confused when Don Cora's head Caporegime came to shake my hand goodbye. But after that was done, it was finally her turn to approach me.

Lace kept her eyes close to me as I gently took her hand.

"It was nice to meet you Lilith." I stated kindly as she smiled and took me in for a hug.

"It's nice to have a younger Don for once in this business. You ever decide to visit LA, be sure to call me. I'll show you around." She whispered into my ear as she retracted and made her way for the door.

My eyes couldn't help but stare at her butt as she left my sight. Lace looked mad as hell for some reason, but I was cut off by Damien who said.

"Good job Pitch. That went better than I thought it would."

Approaching from behind, Rover urged.

"We should get heading back to the compound."

Nodding, Damien replied.

"Sounds like a plan. We have a busy day tomorrow. Come on Lace." He urged her as I went for the door.

Lace was slow to follow in behind, but managed to catch up in time before we reached the elevators. Something wasn't right with her. But I learned a long time ago not to ask. Girls get mad when you butt in on their problems without permission. Whatever. It can't be that bad. If it is she'll talk to me sooner or later.

Upon reaching ground floor, Damien and Rover got me in the car next to Lace who wouldn't even look at me. I knew I did something. But what?

**Okay that is it for this chapter. Leave me a love and a hug and be sure to let me know what you think. I will have more on soon.**

**mT Shadow.**


End file.
